


Blood Gun Bonding

by CrimsonAdri



Series: Blood Gun Bonding [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Archangel - Freeform, Biotics, Brother-Sister Relationships, Drama, During Game, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Guns, Humor, Kolyat joins Normandy, Mass Effect 2, Normandy - Freeform, One-Sided Relationship, Polyamory, Reapers, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Themes, Xenophilia, pre-game, sent to future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 115,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonAdri/pseuds/CrimsonAdri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to some of my stories being stolen you may not view them if you're not a registered user. I'm sorry. I didn't want to do this but it's a safety precaution. (You can still view them on FF.net and wattpad without needing to sign in.)<br/>Dawn Cole (or DC) gets transported to the Mass Effect world unexpectedly. She wakes up on Omega with no translator, omni-tool, or clothes other than her Pajamas PJs. She meets some aliens who help her and eventually meets and joins forces with Archangel and later joins the Normandy crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect, its characters or plots. I own my OC and anything original in this.
> 
> Bad summary I know.  
> Garrus/OC later Thane/OC. Male!Shep.  
> Starts before ME2 and goes into the game. (Sequel goes into ME3.)

From outside the street was dark save for a light coming from an upstairs room of one of the houses. The light was from a small TV. Dawn Cole, 19, sat on the floor in a bundle of blankets and pillows with a PS3 controller in her hands under the covers. She had her long red hair in a messy bun to keep out of her blue eyes while she played Mass Effect 3 for the third time.

Dawn yawned and looked at the clock on the other side of the room. It was only one in the morning. When Dawn looked back at the screen it was frozen. Her Shepard was stuck behind cover and nothing was happened. Suddenly the screen went black than white than to the character creation screen.

“What the… if I have to do all that all over again…” Dawn muttered. Of course she’d beaten the game before so it didn’t bother her that much but she did want to redo something again if she didn’t have to. Dawn moved the analog stick and the game started filling everything out. “The hell…? This is the weirdest glitch ever.” She got up and out of her bundle, shivering since she was in short shorts and a tank top, and went over to the PS3. She pressed the power button, not what you’re supposed to do but the PS button wasn’t working either. She let the console turn off before pressing the button again. She sat back down and waited for the screen to turn back on. When it did it was the same screen, the creation page with everything filled out and with a big change in Dawn’s Shepard. She looked exactly like Dawn. The Shepard had Dawn’s long red hair and all, even though the game doesn’t have a setting for long hair, and the face looked just like Dawns. “What the fu-“ Dawn got up again and pressed the off button but the screen stayed on. She pressed the power button on the TV as well but nothing changed. Frowning, Dawn got up and pulled the plug on both devices. Both devices remained on. “What the fuck?” Dawn stared at the screen and finally noticed something that made her heart jump to her throat. The screen was on the review page.

_Name: Dawn Cole_

_Origin: Earthborn_

_Reputaion:----_

_Class: ------_

_Combat Loss: Ashley Williams  
_

“Alright this isn’t funny anymore.” Dawn said walking to her door to get a glass of water. She turned the door knob and tried to turn it but it was locked. “I don’t even have a lock…” Suddenly the blare of a reaper sounded throughout the room. Dawn clutched her ears and fell to the ground as the room shook. Suddenly the room filled with a red light and Dawn’s vision went black.


	2. Afterlife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect, its characters or plots. I own my OC and anything original in this.
> 
> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)

Dawn woke up slowly to someone shaking her shoulder and a weird sound; the sound was a mix of a humming and a high pitch ringing that sounded angelic. Dawn slowly opened her eyes to see the blue feminine face of an Asari.

_That’s an Asari… I’m I finally having a Mass Effect dream? ... Wait what happened?_

The Asari opened her mouth and spoke. Dawn frowned in confusion when the same sound she woke to sounded.

_Of course, I don’t have a translator so of course I’m not going to understand. But… if this was a dream it would be like in the game with English right… We’ve never heard how the aliens really talk…_

Listening more closely, Dawn could make out some words but of course they weren’t English so it didn’t help. The Asari should be able to understand her though.

“I-“ Dawn cleared her throat. “I don’t understand.” The Asari responded and Dawn shook her head. “I still don’t understand.”

_There’s the back of the shirt._

The Asari looked confused and spoke once again.

“I don’t… I don’t know what you’re saying.” The Asari seemed to realize what Dawn meant and stood up before holding out her hand for Dawn. Dawn hesitantly took it and was surprised at how soft her skin was. The Asari helped her up and motioned for Dawn to follow her. Dawn started to follow and finally took a moment to look around. She saw she was not on the relatively safe and friendly Citadel but the dangerous and scary Omega.

_Great… I’m going to die…_

Dawn followed the Asari through a door and down some steps until they stopped at one of the ‘shops’. The shop keep was a Quarian. He had an almost robotic voice but then again not really. The two aliens had a quick conversation before the Quarian left the counter and walked to the corner of his area and got something out of a box, coming back a few moments later with a black bracelet/band type thing. The Asari took it from him and held out her hand for Dawn’s wrist. Dawn held out her right arm and the Asari slipped the band on.

_I need to stop being so trusting, I don’t know what this thing is or who these people are._

The bracelet suddenly tightened on Dawn’s wrist making her gasp and look at the Asari with wide eyes. The Asari gave her a reassuring look and Dawn looked back down at the bracelet when she felt four short pricks on the bottom and top of her wrist and either side. The Asari began talking again as a tingling sensation moved like an invisible ring up Dawn’s arm. Once it reached her shoulder it went up and down to her head and toes before going down her left arm. Suddenly the voice of the Asari stopped and Dawn couldn’t hear a thing. A moment later sound faded in along with the Asari’s voice which suddenly made sense.

“I don’t know if you can still hear me but you should be able to under-“

“I can.” Dawn said cutting her off.

“Oh well that’s good. Now we can communicate. It’s rare to find someone without a translator let along an Omni-tool.”

“Wait… that’s what this is?” Dawn held up her arm.

“Well that’s a modified Omni-tool.” The Quarian said. “I did it myself, most don’t have a built in translator.” He said proudly.

“You act like you’ve never seen one before.” The Asari said to Dawn.

“I uh… haven’t.” Dawn said.

“Did you come as a stowaway from Earth?” The Asari asked.

“Why would she want to come here?” The Quarian asked.

“I … don’t know how I got here.” Dawn said. She didn’t know what else to do than to tell the truth, but not the whole truth of course, lying wouldn’t get her anywhere.

“She might have that human thing…uh… Amnesia? That’s a human thing right?” The Quarian asked. Dawn nodded.

“What’s your name sweetie?” The Asari asked.

“Dawn Cole.”

“Well Dawn I’m Raesia T’Gani.”

“I’m Ken’Nara nar Rayya.” The Quarian said with a small wave.

“Why don’t you activate your Omni-tool?” Raesia said.

“Um… how?”

“Tap it.” Ken’Nara said. Dawn lightly tapped the band and an orange interface of an Omni tool came up. It didn’t look as complicated as it did in the game. Dawn could easily tell what everything did. Raesia gently took Dawn’s arm and pressed a few buttons quickly.

“How would I get to the Citadel from here?” Dawn asked.

“Find someone to take you or buy a ticket.” Raesia said.

“Do you know anyone with a ship?”

“No, no one that I’m friends with. Why do you want to go there?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Ken’Nara asked.

“There.” Raesia let go of Dawn’s arm. “I pulled up the extranet, refresh your memory.” Dawn looked at her arm and saw the Omni tool had a small keyboard and a small screen.

“I have a laptop on my arm.” Dawn muttered.

“A what?” Raesia asked.

“A device humans used to access the ‘ _internet_ ’ up until the early 2140’s.” Ken’Nara said. Dawn looked at him. “I know a lot about Human history and culture.” He said proudly.

“Well my knowledge stops at 2014.”

“What? It’s 2185! Where did the last 171 years go?” Ken’Nara asked.

“What about the years you’ve lived?” Raesia asked.

“You wouldn’t believe me…” Dawn muttered.

“How old are you?” Ken’Nara asked.

“19.”

“So from 2166 to now you’re a complete blank?” Raesia asked. Dawn nodded. “Is it common for human amnesia to wipe someone’s entire memory?”

“Well she knows how to talk and her name and everything so it’s not _all_ her memory.” Ken’Nara said.

“I think I should check in with the local… ‘authorities’ and see if they can pull up your file and see where you live.”

“Uh… alright.” Dawn nodded. “Uh where should I-…”

“Can she stay here?” Raesia asked Ken’Nara. He nodded.

“I don’t see a problem, business is slow anyway.”

“You two are… friends?” Dawn asked.

“Hm? Oh yes. We grew up together.” Ken’Nara said. Dawn nodded.

“I’ll be back.” Raesia said before walking away. Dawn looked at Ken’Nara.

“So you know human history from 2014 back but not the most recent events?” Ken’Nara asked. Dawn shrugged.

_If I say I’m from the past they’ll think I’m even more insane as saying I’m from another universe… although you never know this could be the real future… although not with the characters from the game… or.. now I’m confusing myself…_

“You could say I know 1995 to 2014 the best.” Dawn said with a small chuckle.

“Really? That far back?” Ken’Nara leaned on the counter.

“Mhm. What was your name again?”

“Ken’Nara vas Rayya.”

“Can I call you just Ken?”

“I don’t see why not.” He said with a small shrug.

“So… what do you do?”

“Well, I sell salvage parts. I’m saving up so I can continue my pilgrimage and get off this rock.”

“How much do you need?” Dawn asked. Ken’Nara sighed.

“I still need about 10,000 credits.”

“Oh. Hey… do you think you can fill me in on the events of the year so far?”

“Sure.” Ken’Nara stood up straight. “Well… A dangerously close flyby of the comet CR1331 Kingu devastated the Hanar colony of Belan in … February. About a month later a coalition of the corporations Binary Helix, Sonax Industries, and Guanghui Solutions invaded the Krogan and Vorcha-populated world of Garvug. Then another month later the Vallum Blast annihilated much of the capital city of the Turian colony of Taetrus. In retaliation, Taetrian colonial and Turian Hierarchy troops declared war on the separatist group responsible for the attack.” Ken’Nara said. Dawn blinked.

_I didn’t really understand a word of that._

“Oh okay…”

_Well, this is the year Shepard is revived, It may have already happened for all I know. One of the first missions is to get Zaeed, Garrus and Mordin._

“Is there anything big going on here?” Dawn asked.

“Hmm… not really, well nothing out of the ordinary; you do know you’re on Omega right?” He chuckled slightly.

“Well yeah but does anything stand out?”

“A lot of people have been getting sick in the slums. I think a few people have died. They might have to put the area into quarantine soon.”

“Do you know who’s getting sick?”

“Well I think so far it was a few Batarians, a Turian or two… No humans, Krogans or Quarians yet.”

“Of course not; you’re in your suits.” Dawn nodded to Ken’Nara’s own gold and green suit. He nodded.

“I suppose you’re right.” There was an awkward moment of silence. “So… Where did you get your… garments? They’re not like anything I’ve seen a human on Omega wear.” Dawn looked down and remembered she was still wearing short shorts and a tank top.

“Oh yeah they’re my PJs.” Dawn nodded with an awkward smile.

“PJs…”

“Pajamas… sleep wear.”

“Oh right.” He laughed nervously. “I knew that.” Dawn smiled with a small laugh.

“Did the word ‘PJs’ die out?”

“Um well… I’ve never seen anyone in their… PJs so I wouldn’t know if that word is still used. Quarians don’t have sleep wear.” Ken’Nara said. Dawn nodded.

“So how is Raesia going to pull up my file?”

“Well she’ll go to Aria T’loak. I wouldn’t say they’re friends but they’re on good terms.”

“Right.”

“You can sit down if you want.” Ken’Nara said motioning to the counter. “Not like I’m getting any business anyway.”

“If I ever get a job and get money I’ll pay you back for the Omni-tool.” Dawn said sitting up on the counter. She looked down to her right at Ken’Nara. He looked up at her.

“No need; consider it a gift for a new friend.” He said. Dawn smiled at him. He suddenly pointed to his helmet. “Y-you can’t tell but I’m smiling at you.” He chuckled. Dawn laughed.

“I see you two are getting along.” The two looked to see Raesia approaching.

“Yeah.”

“So anything?” Ken’Nara asked.

“Well… Dawn… it’s very strange but… you don’t exist in any records. Aria wants to meet you.” Raesia said. Dawn’s eyebrows went up.

“Is that a good or bad thing?”

“I don’t know. She seemed a little annoyed but I’ll be right there with you.” Raesia said. Dawn took a breath.

“Alright.” Dawn looked at Ken’Nara and smiled. She hopped off the counter. “I’ll see you later?”

“Sure, come around anytime.” Ken’Nara waved slightly.

 

Dawn followed Raesia to the club Afterlife. The club was comprised of three floors, with the first floor resembling the layout of Chora's Den on the Citadel, featuring a large circular bar with Asari dancers performing atop the center section. The second floor featured a large circular opening in the center, above which more Asari dancers performed on a large ring suspended from the ceiling and surrounding a large purple holographic cylinder that extended all the way to the ceiling. Around the outer edge of this floor was an elevated section with holographic images along the wall and booths in which most patrons of the club spend their time. At the back was a private and well-guarded lounge from which Aria T'Loak, the Asari ruler of Omega, observed. The third floor consists of a balcony circling the entire edge of the club featuring flaming torches on the outer edge and provides a complete view down to the second floor. Dawn gulped seeing not so friendly looking humans as well as aliens. She did her best to ignore the looks as she followed Raesia up to where Aria sat. The guards moved as Raesia approached and Aria looked from Raesia to Dawn. The Asari Pirate Queen was sitting comfortably on her couch like seat.

“Name.”

“Dawn Cole.” A Batarian guard walked up to Dawn and held up his Omni-tool.

“Stand still.” He said. Dawn stood straighter and swallowed. A blue feminine figure hologram popped up on the Batarian’s Omni-tool. Dawn glanced at Aria. “Nothing.” The Batarian said after a moment, giving Dawn a weird look before moving back to where he was standing before.

“Looks like you don’t exist, Dawn Cole.” Aria said. Dawn sighed. She opened her mouth but stopped herself. “You can speak, go ahead.”

“If I could make a suggestion… and ask a question?” Aria nodded. “How far back do records go? I-I mean like… birth records for humans.”

“Why?” Aria asked. Dawn glanced at Raesia before looking back.

“Well, if you looked at records from… 1995 to uh oh let’s say… 2014…”

“Why would that be relevant?” Aria asked. Dawn smiled nervously.

“Kinda hard to explain without sounding insane… just… can you?” Dawn asked. Aria looked at the Batarian who hesitated slightly before pulling up something on his Omni-tool. Raesia looked from Aria to Dawn and back. Aria held up her arm and the Batarian sent her the files. Aria looked at the files and raised an invisible eyebrow. She stood up and walked forward.

“Follow me.” She said. Two guards followed two steps behind Aria. Dawn started to follow and Raesia started to follow as well when Aria stopped her. “Raesia, wait here.” Dawn swallowed and looked back at Raesia who gave her a reassuring smile. Dawn looked forward again and gulped once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The “There’s the back of the shirt” is a BBC Sherlock ref.
> 
> Ya know what’s funny I named the OC Quarian ‘Ken’ as the one trying to get off Omega and his name in the game is actually ‘Kenn’ O_O(I’m keeping it Ken with one n). (Wrote this chapter before finding out his name, I didn't realize the shop was "Kenn's Salvage".)


	3. Working for T'Loak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect, its characters or plots. I own my OC and anything original in this.
> 
> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)

Dawn calmed her breathing as Aria led her into a back room not seen in the game. The two guards were instructed to stay outside. The Turian guard closed the door behind Dawn. She looked from the closed door to Aria who was facing away from her she pulled up the file the Batarian showed her on her Omni-tool.

“Dawn Cole. Earthborn. 19. That’s your natural colour.” Aria nodded to herself. “But you’re, technically, 190 years old.” Dawn grimaced. Aria turned around. “How’d you get here?”

“My PS3 went on the fritz.” Aria raised an invisible eyebrow. “My video game messed up…”

“More details sweetheart.”

“I was playing a game, the console messed up, along with my TV and I heard a … loud blaring sound and everything went black.”

_I can’t exactly say I heard a reaper._

“Raesia woke me up and got me a translator.” Aria watched Dawn for a moment. “It’s true.” Aria chuckled.

“You ended up 171 years into the future became your _game_ broke?”

“I don’t know how else to explain it.” Dawn sighed. “You don’t believe me do you?”

“The proof’s in the file, you disappeared in 2014.”

“So you do believe me?” Dawn asked. Aria nodded. “S-so what now?”

“Well, you have no file besides the one saying you’re 190. You don’t have a place to stay and you’re from a time before the Mass Relays.”

“Yeah… meaning I’ve never seen… aliens before.”

“Must have been quite a shock waking up to Raesia then.”

“Uh yeah….”

“Just a heads up, no one uses that term much anymore. It’s Xenos.”

“Right, sorry.”              

“Your file also says you’re trained in hand to hand combat, knives, guns, and you have a black belt.” Aria said. She looked at Dawn. Dawn smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck.

“I had a lot of free time.”

“You could be very useful.”

“Well I don’t know how to use guns here.” Dawn said with a small frown. Aria walked over to a shelf and picked up a pistol. She tossed it to Dawn, who caught it easily.

“Figure it out.” Aria said. Dawn looked down at the pistol and turned it over in her hand. She looked back up at Aria. “Shoot.”

“Shoot what?”

“Anything.” Aria said Dawn hesitated.

“Alright, but don’t shoot me if I shoot the wrong place.” Dawn muttered. She switched off the safety and shot the wall between the shelf and a screen, they were about two inches apart.

“Not bad; you’re a quick learner.”

“Thank you, Ma’am. It looks like a normal pistol just a few differences.” Dawn shrugged.

“You’ll stay here.”

“E-Excuse me?”

“You have no place to stay, correct?” Dawn nodded. “If you stay with me I’ll offer you training.”

“Training?”

“You’ll need more training with _our_ modern weapons.”

“I wouldn’t want to be a burden on you by staying here. I could-“

“You could what? You have no file, no credits, or any official credentials. You can’t exactly tell people you’re from the past.”

“So, what do you suggest I do?”

“You stay here, receive training and I’ll get you an accurate file.”

“Wait…what?”

“I’ll make you exist. What’s so hard to understand about that?”

“I don’t see your gain.”

“Smart girl. My gain is that once your training and file are complete you’ll work for me.”

“For… how long?”

“Don’t worry, I wouldn’t trap you here. But you’ll need credits somehow right?”

“Thank you…”

“You seem surprised.” Aria crossed her arms.

“Well, no offence but, that’s kind of… I didn’t expect that.”

“I’m not an ice queen.” Aria laughed. Dawn chuckled slightly.

“Apologies.”

“Grizz will be your weapons trainer. Anto will be your melee trainer. You’ll have to get a blade on your Omni-tool, I’m sure your Quarian friend can help you there.” Dawn nodded. “And I will be your Biotics trainer.” Dawn shook her head with a laugh.

“I can’t do that I’m not a biotic. I’ve never been exposed to any element zero… stuff.” Aria chuckled.

“That you know of.” Dawn frowned.

“Wait what?”

“Your scan indicates you’ve been exposed to a very low level of element zero while inside your mother. With a lot of intense training I could get your Biotics to a level of practical use.”

“Wait, don’t people with in-utero exposure get fatal cancers from element zero?” Dawn asked with her eyes slightly wider and her eyebrows up.

“Yes, but in rare cases it coalesces into nodules within the fetus’s nervous system.”

“Meaning?”

“You won’t get cancer.”

“Oh, that’s a relief. Do I need an amplifier?”

“With enough training you won’t need one, besides you’re past puberty it would be too dangerous.”

“Right. So… where am I living?”

“There’s a fourth floor of _Afterlife_ where my guard’s and my apartments are. I’ll have one cleared out for you.”

“Thank you again.”

“You’ll stay there until you have enough to get your own apartment.”

“Of course.” Dawn nodded.

“You can keep that gun for protection. I can tell you’re a smart girl but I feel I should advise you to stay away from Vorcha, most Batarians, and Krogans and avoid any merc groups that happen to show up.”

“Alright.”

“You’re not going to question why?”

“I trust your judgment.” Dawn said, even though the real reason was that she already knew to avoid them. Aria chuckled.

“Another word of advice, don’t be so trusting on Omega.” Dawn nodded.

“Can I… have a secondary job? Like part-time?” Dawn asked. Aria raised an invisible eyebrow. “I want to help Ken with his salvage shop.”

“The Quarian? I don’t see why not but don’t be late for training.” I would suggest you set a reminder on your Omni-tool.” Dawn nodded and glanced at her left arm.

“I kinda just got this thing and I still don’t know exactly how to use it.” Dawn said sheepishly. Aria sighed and pulled up her own Omni-tool. After hitting a few buttons she swiped her hand outwards and Dawn jumped hearing a beep. Dawn noticed the band on her left wrist blinking orange. She tapped it and a schedule popped up. The first training session was with Grizz in two hours. “Um.. who-?” Even before Dawn could start her question Aria pressed a button and the two guards that were outside, came in. Aria gestured to the Turian. “Grizz.” She moved her arm to gesture at the Batarian. “Anto.” Dawn nodded. “This is Dawn Cole.” The Turian nodded in greeting and the Batarian only looked at her. “I’ve already sent them their schedules.” Aria looked at Dawn. “Come back when it’s time for your first session.” Dawn nodded. Aria walked to the door and Dawn followed.

“Thank you… Ms. T’Loak.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Sorry… Aria.” Aria flashed Dawn a smile before walking back to her seat. She sat down and crossed her legs as Grizz and Anto returned to their positions.

 

Dawn left _Afterlife,_ ignoring any looks she got. She had put her gun into the side of her shorts; it looked pretty weird but she didn’t want to hold it in case someone got the wrong idea. Outside the club Raesia was waiting and ran up to Dawn when she saw her.

“Well?” Raesia asked.

“I’m gunna get training and work for Aria until I get enough credits.”

“Wait… you’re working for Aria?”

“Yeah, in exchange she gets me a new file.”

“Well that’s a good thing.”

“Do you think Ken would let me work with him?”

“You’d have to talk to Harrot, his boss.”

“Well, I’ll ask if Ken wants my help first.”

“Before you do that we should get you some clothes… where’d you get a gun?”

“Um… it was a gift I guess.”

“So… anyway clothes.” The two started walking. “Hey, you probably need a place to stay-“

“Well, actually, I found a place… for a while.”

“Wait what?”

“Aria’s letting me stay at _Afterlife_ I guess she has apartments for her guards.”

“Wow.”

“What?” Dawn asked.

“I’m just surprised… I didn’t expect that.”

“It’s only until I get enough credits to get my own place.”

“Alright.”

“So clothes…?” Dawn said. Raesia’s eye seemed to light up.

_Oh boy…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grizz and Anto are not OCs they are the guards at the bottom of the stairs on either side in Afterlife.


	4. Training With Grizz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect, its characters or plots. I own my OC and anything original in this.
> 
> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)

Raesia ended up taking Dawn to a few shops and got Dawn a few outfits, a pair of boots (up till now she had non-fuzzy slippers on), a belt with a pistol holster, and a backpack.

After they finished shopping they went back to Ken’Nara’s shop. Dawn was still in her original clothes but she had put the boots and the belt on. Dawn dropped the heavy backpack and the two shopping bags, before sitting up on the counter.

“You two’ve been busy.” Ken’Nara commented leaning over the counter to see the bags. He looked at Dawn. “Here’s a tip: Don’t mention shopping around Raesia.” He whispered.

“I kinda figured that out.” Dawn groaned. Raesia frowned.

“Oh hush you two. Dawn, didn’t you have something to ask Ken?” Ken’Nara looked at Dawn with his head tilted slightly.

“Oh yeah, Ken, do you think it would it be okay if I worked with you?” Dawn asked.

“Sure but I’d have to talk to Harrot.”

“Great.” Dawn said. Raesia picked up the two shopping bags.

“Well, you two work that out and I’ll take these to your new place.” She also picked up the backpack with a grunt before walking away.

“You found a place?” Ken’Nara asked.

“Uh… yeah, Aria is letting me stay in an apartment in _Afterlife_ while I work for her.”

“You’re working for Aria T’Loak?”

“Just until I get enough credits for my own place. I’m also getting training.”

“Wow. Wait, why do you want to work here if you’re working for Aria?”

“I want to help you get enough credits to continue your pilgrimage.”

“What? You don’t have to do that.” Ken’Nara shook his head.

“I want to, friends help each other.”

“I… Thank you… it’s rare to find kindness on Omega.”

“I’m not from Omega, remember?”

“Right.” He chuckled. There was a moment of silence. “So uh.. you wan-?” Dawn suddenly jumped and checked her Omni-tool.

“Sorry, Ken, but I gotta go.” Dawn said hopping off the counter before running off with a wave. “I’ll see you later!” Ken’Nara waved awkwardly to the closing doors.

 

Dawn entered _Afterlife_ and jogged up the stairs to Aria’s area.

“Go shopping lately?” Aria asked looking at Dawn’s boots and holster.

“Oh, yeah, Raesia bought me clothes since I only had these.” Dawn pulled at her tank-top slightly.

“I know, she came by to drop them off. I had them taken to your new room.” Dawn nodded. “Grizz!” Aria called. Grizz came up the stairs to the right and looked at Dawn. “Have fun.” Dawn looked up at Grizz who stood over six feet tall. He nodded at her to follow him before turning and walking down stairs.

 

Grizz brought Dawn to a room under _Afterlife_. They walked to a door and Grizz brought up his Omni-tool and unlocked the door. Once inside he walked over to a table. Dawn slowly walked in and saw the table was covered with a bunch a guns and attachments. Grizz picked up an assault rifle, sniper rifle, and a shotgun. He handed Dawn the shotgun before they left, Grizz locking the door behind them.

 

The two walked through Omega until they reached a large area with crates and a few targets already set up. Grizz took the shotgun back and pointed at the targets with the end of the sniper rifle.

“Uh, you want me to shoot? I don’t speak sign language; talk.”

“Shoot the target.” He growled.

“Was that so hard?” He glared. “Grumpy much?”

“I’ve been assigned to teach a child.”

“And I’m sure the fact that I’m human has nothing to do with the resentment.”

“I’m not a racist.” He growled.

“Of course not.” Dawn said sarcastically. She took out her pistol and shot the target in the heart, head and then the crotch. She lowered her pistol and looked at Grizz who actually looked surprised and impressed. “Well?” His face relaxed and he looked at her. He walked over to a small control panel and pressed a few buttons. Three targets moved back from their initial starting point of 30 feet. They each stopped at different distances, and then started to go side to side. Grizz walked back over to Dawn and tossed her the sniper rifle as she put her pistol away. She caught it, almost dropping it since she only had one free hand. She crouched on one knee and aimed towards the targets. It took her a moment but she found a pattern and took two shots one after the other.

“Impressive but you missed one.” Grizz said.

“No I didn’t.” Dawn said with a smirk. Grizz seemed to frown and walked back over to the panel to bring the targets closer. When they got close enough to where the two could look at them Grizz stopped them. Each target showed a headshot.

“You shot through one head and hit the one behind it.” He chuckled slightly.

“And by the way I’m 19. I’m not a kid.” Grizz chuckled again.

“You do realize that being only 19 does make you a child in comparison.” He said. Dawn sighed.

“Fine, I’m not a human kid.” She said. He seemed to roll his eyes. “So what are you supposed to teach me? I think I’m all set.”

“Don’t get cocky; you may be good but it doesn’t make you an expert.”

“Then what’s the first lesson, teach?”

“Well, first I think we should get you some armor.” He said. Dawn nodded.

“Right, that would probably help.”

 

Using his Omni-tool, Grizz scanned Dawn to get her measurements for her armor. To be honest it kinda freaked her out that he could do that but let it go since it was necessary. After they went to a shop and Grizz spoke to the Salarian shopkeeper. Dawn looked around and saw a few Vorcha down the end of the hall they were in. She grimaced when one noticed her looking and started snarling at her. Dawn gulped and looked away. Grizz finished talking to the shopkeeper and turned to Dawn. She looked up at him. He gestured to the Salarian. She looked at the Salarian who smiled slightly in greeting.

“Uh hi.” Dawn said.

“Hello. Do not know if you have preference in colour and armor type.”

“U-uh, black and red is fine for colour.” The Salarian nodded. Dawn looked at Grizz. “What type of armor do I need?” He seemed to roll his eyes. He looked at the Salarian.

“Just give her a simple set.” The Salarian nodded and when into a back room. Dawn turned to Grizz.

“Hey it’s not my fault I don’t know what type of armor I might need.” She crossed her arms. Grizz let out a sigh but looked a bit confused.

“How do you have the gun training you have but you’ve never been in combat?”

“What makes you think I haven’t been in combat?”

“It’s obvious.” Grizz said. Dawn frowned.

 

After a few minutes the Salarian came back with some armor pieces and an under suit.

“If you would come with me a moment?” He said before motioning for her to walk around to the other side of the counter. Dawn walked around followed the Salarian into the back room.

 

When Dawn came out Grizz was facing away from the shop with his arms crossed. Dawn cleared her throat and put a hand on her hip as her other held her old clothes. Grizz turned around and looked a bit surprised when he saw her. Dawn was now wearing a full suit with sections of armor. It was black and red, like requested, and was pretty much Ashley Williams armor from Mass Effect 3 but all the blue parts were red.

“Didn’t think I could look redder.” Dawn said with a chuckle lifting a piece of her red hair.

“Well…” Grizz cleared his throat. “I’m not into humans but…” He looked her up and down. Dawn’s eyebrows went up and she felt her face heat up slightly. Grizz chuckled and shook his head. He brought up his Omni-tool and paid the Salarian who nodded in thanks. Dawn walked around the counter and Grizz nodded for her to follow him.

“Admit it; I look hot.” Dawn said with a smirk looking up at Grizz from her spot next to him. Grizz looked down at her as they walked for a moment and chuckled.

“For a human.” Grizz said.

“Close enough.” Dawn shrugged. “So now what?” He looked at her again.

“Training, what else?”

“I knew that part.” Dawn said rolling her eyes. “I meant what are we doing _for_ training? More target practice?”

“You’ll see.” Grizz said. Dawn sighed.

 

They went back to the same open area, safe for a bunch of crates of different sizes spread out throughout the area, they were in before.

“Hey, where are we anyway?” Dawn asked putting her clothes on a crate nearby.

“Aria had this area cleared out for any type of training session needed. Mostly people come here for target practice and such.” Grizz said. Dawn nodded.

“So, what am I learning, oh wise one?” Dawn asked with a small smirk.

“Maybe a little respect?” Dawn crossed her arms.

“Apologies.” She said. “But really what am I learning?”

“To dodge.” Grizz said before taking out his pistol. Dawn’s eye brows went up and she uncrossed her arms.

“What-” Grizz raised the pistol. “W-Wait!” Dawn dived out of the way, as Grizz began shooting, and rolled into a crouching position. “I said I was sorry!” Dawn quickly dodge-rolled to get behind a few crates. “Grizz? Buddy? _What the fuck_?!”

“I told you the lesson plan.” Grizz said nonchalantly. “See that middle target with the cloth around its neck?”

“Yeah?” Dawn said looking over and seeing a black rag around the middle target.

“Now, I want you to make your way forward to it and grab it.”

“With you shooting at me the whole time?!”

“Exactly.”

“You’re not still mad about the disrespect thing are you?”

“Just go.” He said sounding slightly annoyed. Dawn took a breath and dive-rolled over to get behind a crate that was a bit closer to her goal. Grizz took a shot and just missed one of Dawn’s legs.

“Do me a favor and don’t kill me, kay?”

“No promises.”

“And I was just starting to like you.” Dawn muttered. She looked around her surroundings and formulated a route. She took a deep breath and moved. Quickly, yet quietly, she moved forward. Every time a shot rang out Dawn’s heart skipped a beat but she managed to get about halfway there before a shot grazed her leg. She let out a loud gasp and ducked behind two large crates. She looked down and saw blood coming out of the side of her lower calf. She put leaned her head back on the crate as she put pressure on her leg. She took a breath and kept moving, leaving a small blood trail. After a few minutes she made it to the target and pulled the cloth off. Grizz lowered his pistol when Dawn held the cloth up and waved it a bit. She let out a breath and let herself fall back onto her ass with a small grunt. Grizz seemed to roll his eyes as he made his way over.

“Tired already?” He asked.

“You fucking shot me.” She said glaring at him before putting pressure on her leg.

“Well, you were supposed to dodge.”

“I know.” She growled. Grizz let out a sigh and crouched next to her.

“Let me see.” He said. She removed her hand; her glove was covered in blood. “It’s just a flesh wound. You’ll live.” He said before taking out some type of salve and putting it on.

“What’s-“

“Medi-gel.” He said. Dawn stared at her leg as he applied the gel. It felt like it was gripping against her leg; her blood quickly began to clot and the bleeding stopped. The pain from her leg seemed to fade slowly; it still stung but it wasn’t as much as before. “We’ll fix you up before your training session with Anto.” Grizz said. Dawn nodded.

“That’s so weird.”

“What? The Medi-gel?” Dawn nodded. “It’s an anesthetic, disinfectant and a clotting agent.” Grizz explained.

“That makes sense.” Grizz stood up.

“Come on, get up.”

“More training?”

“No, you have training with Anto soon.”

“Right.” Dawn said standing up. Grizz nodded for Dawn to follow him. Dawn tried out her leg for a second before determining she was okay to walk then followed him.

 

The two returned to _Afterlife_ and properly wrapped Dawn’s leg before going to Aria’s area. Aria saw them and nodded to Grizz, who nodded back before going back to his position. Aria looked at Dawn, looking her up and down.

“That’s a good look for you.” She commented.

“Thanks.”

“I would suggest getting an Omni-blade before your training session with Anto.” Aria said. Dawn nodded before walking down the stairs, giving a nod to Grizz who nodded back, before leaving _Afterlife._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dawn's armor is Ashley's but red.


	5. Training With Anto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect, its characters or plots. I own my OC and anything original in this.
> 
> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)

Dawn went back to Ken’Nara’s shop. He was leaning over getting something below the counter. Dawn knocked on the counter and he bumped his head.

“Ow!”

“Oh, sorry Ken.” Dawn put a hand over her mouth.

“Dawn, oh no no it’s okay.” He stood up and seemed taken aback for a moment. Dawn smiled.

“Like it?” She spun around. Ken’Nara looked her up and down.

“U-Uh Yeah, you look good. Red is a good colour on you.”

“I would hope so.” She said with a small laugh. She hopped up to sit on the counter. “So I need a small favor.”

“Sure. What is it?”

“I have melee training soon and Aria said I needed to get an Omni-blade. Can You-?”

“Of course.”

“Really? Thanks Ken.”

“No problem; friends help each other.” Ken’Nara said. Dawn smiled. Ken’Nara walked to a crate in the corner and pulled something out before walking back. “Your arm?”

“Right.” Dawn held out her left arm.

“Other arm.” Dawn looked confused but held out her right arm. “This one can be removed.” Ken’Nara said as he slipped a band onto Dawn’s right wrist. “Now your other arm.” Dawn nodded and held out her left arm. Ken’Nara opened Dawn’s Omni-tool and pressed a few buttons before bringing up his own and doing the same then sliding his hand towards Dawn’s arm. “There.”

“How do I-?”

“Press this button there.” He pointed to a button in the shape of a blade with a chuckle.

“Right.” Dawn laughed.

“Try it.”

“Alright.” Dawn moved her arm away from Ken’Nara and pressed the button. A disposable silicon-carbide weapon flashed out above Dawn’s right arm. “Whoa!” Ken’Nara chuckled.

“Here.” He took her left arm and pressed some more buttons. “Now when you press the underside of the left band it will automatically come out.

“Like speed dial.” Dawn nodded. Ken’Nara tilted his head. “A quick button.” Dawn said with a small laugh. Ken’Nara nodded.

“Pretty much.”

“Thanks Ken.” Dawn said. He shrugged.

“It was nothing. Oh, I spoke to Harrot and he agreed to let you work with me. You’re going to get half the credits of what I normally get.”

“You’re still getting your full pay right?”

“Yes.”

“Alright, so now you’ll get half more.” Dawn smiled.

“Wait, I can’t let you give me your whole share.”

“I want to help though. Think of it as paying you back for the Omni-tool.”

“But…”

“No buts.” Dawn hopped off the counter and faced Ken’Nara. “At least accept _some_ of the credits.” Ken’Nara sighed.

“Alright, but only for a few weeks.” He said holding up a finger. Dawn nodded.

“Alright.” Dawn said with a nod. “So…” Dawn leaned against the counter.

“So…” Ken’Nara said. “After your training, do you wanna go for drinks?” He asked. Dawn blinked.

“What’s the legal drinking age?” Dawn asked with a chuckle. He chuckled too.

“You’re good.” He said.

“Then, alright.” Dawn smiled. “Should we ask Raesia if she wants to come too?”

“U-Uh yeah sure. I’ll.. ask her.” Ken’Nara nodded. Dawn’s Omni-tool beeped.

“Oh, I gotta go to my next training session.” Dawn said standing up straight. “I’ll see you later.” Dawn waved and walked away. Ken’Nara sighed.

 

Dawn entered _Afterlife_ and most of the people who had been giving her looks seemed to stop while the others seemed confused on why she kept coming in and out. Dawn walked up to Anto, the Batarian at the left stairs. He looked at her and seemed to frown. Without a word Anto began to walk away, Dawn followed. Dawn sighed and moved so she was close enough to talk to him so he would hear her.

“Look, it seems to me you don’t exactly like that you have to train me.” Anto seemed to scoff in agreement. “So let’s just get the training over with and you can get back to guarding the stairs. I won’t bother you otherwise.” Anto looked at her and nodded.

 

Dawn followed Anto through Afterlife, down to one of the lower rooms. There was no one else in the room and it was cleared of all furniture and such.

“So what’s the lesson plan?”

“Attack me; I have to assess what you know.”

“Alright.” Dawn nodded and cracked her knuckles before getting in a fighting stance. Anto assumed a similar position. Dawn went to hit him and he blocked before attempting to hit her back. She ducked to avoid the hit and swiped her leg beneath him making him stumble and fall back. He got up quickly and she went to hit him. He grabbed her fist and she swung her other one which he also caught. He chuckled but let out a grunt when Dawn brought up her knee and hit him in the gut. He let go bent over slightly. He quickly recovered and went to swing at Dawn. She ducked again and swiftly moved to be behind him and grabbed him in a headlock. “Did I win yet?” He laughed and brought his head back to head-butt her in the face but she moved her head out of the way. She kicked the back of his leg and he fell onto his knees over. “Now?” He nodded. She let him go and he stood up. He turned around and nodded at her. She smirked. He pointed for her to go to a spot in the room. She nodded and walked over, turning her back to him in the process. After a second she heard a noise and brought up her Omni-blade, turning to block Anto’s in time. Anto nodded with a smirk.

“Nice reflexes.” He put his Omni-blade away and backed up. Dawn put hers away as well.

“Thanks.”

 

After about another hour of training the two went back to _Afterlife_ , Anto went back to his position and Dawn went to Aria’s area. Aria stood when she saw Dawn and walked forward.

“Follow me.” Aria said before walking down the stairs. Two guards, that Dawn didn’t know the names of, followed behind the two women.

 

Dawn followed Aria down to the floor below then to a door. Aria brought up her Omni-Tool and unlocked an elevator. The four stepped inside. The elevator went to the second to top floor.

“This is where you’ll stay.” Aria said as the doors opened to reveal a long hallway with doors on both sides. “Your room is the last one on the left.” Aria said as the four began walking to that door. Aria brought up her Omni-tool and unlocked the door before sending the code to Dawn’s Omni-tool. The four went inside.

It looked like a normal apartment; there was a living area which connected to a small kitchen and two doors in the back which were presumably the bathroom and bedroom. The living area consisted of a small black couch, a small empty white book shelf, a small white coffee table and on the wall across from the couch was a holo-screen. The kitchen was also black and white themed with black counter tops and appliances but white cabinets. There were a few appliances that looked familiar like the fridge, coffee maker and a microwave like thing but a few didn’t look familiar. There was tube like thing with slots on the side and a container on the other side, and there was a big round thing with three black dots in a triangle formation with a little tray. Dawn looked at it with an expression of utter confusion. Aria laughed.

“Oven.” She whispered. Dawn nodded.

_How is that an oven?_

On the small black couch in the living area were the two shopping bags and backpack from earlier. Aria turned to the guards and dismissed them. They each nodded before leaving. Aria shut the door and Dawn walked forward into her new place.

“So, how are you going to train me in Biotics?” Dawn asked walking to the doors in the back. She opened the one on the left and saw a futuristic bathroom like Shepard has in the Normandy but with a bigger shower. She closed the door and opened the next one. Inside was the bedroom. There was a single full sized bed a bedside table, a lamp, an alarm clock and a small desk in the corner which also had a lamp and a black chair. The bed, like the rest of the apartment was black and white; it had white pillows and a black blanket. On one wall was a set of sliding doors which was the closet.

“Like I told you before you have a very low level of element zero exposure; your training will have to be very intense. Dawn walked back to the living area and brought the bags from the couch to her new bed.

“Okay.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now since I have no idea how one would train Biotics I’m afraid I cannot include any scenes of Biotics training.


	6. Nelantian Kureiros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect, its characters or plots. I own my OC and anything original in this.
> 
> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)

Dawn was lying on her couch; her breathing had just calmed down enough to the point where she could talk.

“How many of these training sessions are we talking here?” Dawn asked Aria who was standing in front of her with her arms crossed.

“Get used to it.”

“I think my brain is going to explode.”

“Don’t be dramatic.” Aria said rolling her eyes. “I’ll come to give you training every day at the same time after your training with Anto.” Dawn sat up and nodded.

“Now, you’re sure this isn’t gunna kill me?” Dawn laughed. Aria rolled her eyes again but chuckled.

“You’ll be fine. Get some rest.” Dawn stood up and shook her head.

“I’m supposed to go out with Ken and Raesia for drinks.” Aria raised an invisible eyebrow.

“Don’t drink too much, you have training tomorrow.”

“There’s no futuristic remedy for hangovers yet?”

“Oh there is but it’s disgusting.”

“I’ll limit my drinks then.”

“Good girl.” Aria said before leaving Dawn’s apartment. Dawn walked into her bedroom; the bags were still on her bed. She quickly went through to find an outfit to wear. She put her suit and armor away in her closet and got dressed in a pair of tight black jeans with horizontal zippers two inches above and below the knees on each leg in the front and a black shirt that had a short black skirt with rips and holes. The top of the shirt had a jacket that covered the upper bust and arms as well as the neck with some buckles and a zipper going from the bottom of the buckles to the bottom of the ‘jacket’. The ‘jacket’ itself was a blackish purple. She put her boots on, not the ones that went with her armor but the ones she’d gotten before, and then quickly put the rest of her clothes away.

 

Dawn left her apartment and walked down the hall to the elevator. She got inside and waited for the doors to close.

“Hey wait!” Dawn stopped the doors and watched as a Turian jogged down the hall. “Thank you.” He said getting inside. Dawn looked up at him. He, like most Turians, was over six feet tall and had marking on his face. “Uh, you’re new right?” He asked before looking down at Dawn as the doors closed.

“Y-Yeah.” Dawn nodded.

“Nelantian Kureiros.”

“Dawn Cole.”

“Aria’s never hired a human before.” Nelantian said.

“Yeah, I’m uh… special case.” She chuckled making Nelantian join in slightly.

“So, where you off to?” He asked looking her up and down. “Doesn’t look like you’d guard in that.”

“Oh, no I’m going for drinks with a few friends.” Dawn said. Nelantian nodded.

“Maybe after my shift I can join you?”

“I don’t see why not.” Dawn said with a smile. The elevator reached the bottom and the two stepped out.

“I’ll see you later then.” Nelantian said. Dawn nodded and waved slightly before the two went their separate ways.

 

Dawn made her way to Ken’Nara’s shop. When the doors opened she saw him looking bored, leaning against the counter.

“Hey Ken.” Dawn greeted. He looked up.

“Hey Dawn. Ready?”

“Yep. Is Raesia coming?”

“Uh, she couldn’t make it.”

“Oh that’s too bad.” Dawn said with a frown. Ken’Nara nodded and set his Kiosk to auto before coming around the counter. “I don’t really know what type of drinks to order so you’ll have to help me out, Kay?” Dawn said with a laugh. Ken’Nara laughed as well.

“Of course.” He said as the two started walking.

 

The two walked to the bar under the first floor of _Afterlife_ and sat at a counter.

“So how was training?”

“To be honest the physical stuff was a piece of cake.” Ken’Nara tilted his head in question before ordering them both a drink. Dawn made sure that the Batarian who poisons Shepard didn’t come anywhere near her drink. “Aria’s teaching me Biotics because apparently I can do that.” Ken’Nara nodded.

“So, what do you think of Omega so far?” Ken’Nara asked. Dawn chuckled.

“Honestly?” She asked. Ken’Nara chuckled.

“You won’t be offending anyone.” He said as the bartender came back with the two drinks. Ken’Nara received a straw and Dawn mentally laughed.

_Emergency induction port… heh.._

“It’s a bit scary but it’s nothing I can’t handle.” Dawn said picking up her drink. She looked at it; it was a blueish green.

“It’s safe.” Ken’Nara said after taking a sip of his. Dawn took a hesitant sip and made a small face. Being 19 she’d never tried anything other than a beer so she didn’t have much to compare it to.

“Not bad.” She said before putting it down. There was an awkward moment of dialogue silence, the bass of the club pumped loudly in Dawn’s head.

“So, you look nice.” Ken’Nara said.

“Thanks.”

“The one good thing about Raesia taking you shopping is you’ll get good things.” Ken’Nara said with a laugh.

“Yeah.”

 

Over the next hour the two talked and got to know each other. Ken’Nara answered Dawn’s questions about current times and Dawn answered Ken’Nara’s questions about Human history and culture. Dawn also found out that Ken’Nara, while he had an extent of knowledge on Human history and culture, also knew a lot about other races culture. Dawn also learned that a group a xenos vigilantes was on the rise. Dawn could only assume it was Archangel’s group.

_I wonder how long until Sidonis betrays them…_

 

After another few minutes someone tapped Dawn on the shoulder and Ken’Nara looked at them. Dawn turned to see Nelantian.

“Oh hey.”

“My shift ended.” He said.

“I can see that.” Dawn said. Nelantian was now in casual clothes instead of armor. “You guys wanna move to a table?”

“Sure.” Nelantian said and Ken’Nara nodded. The two got up and the three walked over to one of the booths. Dawn slid in and Nelantian slid in next to her before Ken’Nara could. Ken’Nara glared at Nelantian from behind his helmet before sitting down. “So where are you from?”

“Um Earth.” She chuckled. Nelantian nodded. “And you?”

“Oh me? Well, I had the _luxury_ of being born on Omega.” He laughed making Dawn chuckle. “Ah but it’s not that bad.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, you meet some interesting characters.”

“Like who?”

“Well, I met this guy earlier this week, heck of a shot.” He chuckled to himself. “And today I met a girl with the reddest hair.” Dawn chuckled.

“It’s my natural colour.” Nelantian chuckled.

“I’m not an expert on human hair but I don’t think that’s possible.”

“Whether you believe it or not it’s true.”

“You could always prove it to me.”

“I don’t need you to believe me.” Dawn said glancing at Ken’Nara who was leaning on his arm looking away. Nelantian chuckled before sighing.

“So, how long have you been working for Aria?” Dawn asked changing the subject.

“Oh about a year now.” Nelantian said. Dawn nodded.

“Any tips?” Dawn asked. Nelantian chuckled.

“Well, stay on Aria’s good side.”

“I think I have that covered.”

“Good to know. “ Ken’Nara got up.

“Ken?” Dawn asked. He looked back.

“Just getting refills.” He said before walking away.

“Oh, okay.” Dawn said. “Um…” Dawn looked at Nelantian.

“I assume you’ve met some of the others working for Aria?” Nelantian asked, continuing their conversation.

“I’ve met Grizz and Anto.”

“Ohh, Anto?”

“Not a fan?” Dawn asked. Nelantian chuckled. “So who else is there?”

“Well… there’s Garka, Batarian, Charn, also Batarian and Galerax, Turian.” Nelantian said. Dawn nodded. She looked around for Ken’Nara and noticed him sitting at the bar. Dawn frowned.

“Can you excuse me for a moment?” Dawn asked. Nelantian tilted his head but moved so Dawn could get out of the booth. Dawn walked over to the bar and sat down next to Ken’Nara. “Hey. What’s wrong?” Ken’Nara jumped slightly.

“Uh-! Nothing.”

“Come on, I’m your friend, you can tell me.” Dawn said. Ken’Nara sighed.

“I didn’t want to be… what’s the phrase… the third wheel.”

“Third whe-?” Dawn chuckled. “Why would you think you were the third wheel?”

“Well… I kinda figured that you were a xenophile.” He said. Dawn blinked at him in confusion. “You’d be willing to… date a non-human.” Dawn’s eyebrows went up.

“O-Oh.”

“Are you not?”

“Uh… I don’t know.” Dawn chuckled.

“Well… he’s seems into you.”

“Really?” Ken’Nara nodded. “Well I didn’t come here to meet a guy; I came here to hang out with my friend.” Ken’Nara looked at Dawn, smiling under his helmet. “Come on.” She took his hand and pulled him back over to Nelantian. “Sorry about that.” Dawn said to him. He shook his head in a silent ‘it’s okay’.

 

The three talked for the next half hour. Dawn was already a bit tipsy after a few drinks. Ken’Nara reminded her she had training in the morning.

“I’ll make sure she gets home.” Nelantian said.

“Guys I’m not that drunk.” Dawn giggled.

“Taking into account the fact that this is the first time you’ve gotten intoxicated I think it would be wise to take him up on that offer.” Ken’Nara said. The three got up.

“Come on.” Nelantian said taking Dawn’s hand.

“Guys I’m good. I didn’t drink that much.”

“Something tells me you’ve never had the drinks you had before.” Nelantian said.

“Come by after training tomorrow.” Ken’Nara said to Dawn. She nodded.

“Of course, bye Kenny.” She giggled.

“Alright, come on.” Nelantian said with a chuckle leading her in the direction of the elevator. They got into the elevator and Dawn leaned against Nelantian.

“I don’t know why but I’m suddenly really tired.” She said closing her eyes.

“Just stay awake a bit longer.” Nelantian said looking down at her. The elevator reached their floor and he helped her out.

“Could you do me a favor and make sure I’m awake in the morning; I’m not good with time.” Dawn said. Nelantian nodded and Dawn opened her door. Nelantian pushed open the door and walked Dawn to her bedroom.

“I’m sure this isn’t normal sleepwear for humans…”

“It’s not but it’s okay.” Dawn said before falling on her bed. Nelantian chuckled. “I know, great first impression right?” Dawn said with a laugh into her pillow.

“Not the worst.” Nelantian said with a chuckle. “Get some rest.”

“Thanks Nel…” Dawn said as sleep took over. Nelantian chuckled with a small smile before leaving Dawn’s apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way the reason chapters are short is because I’m separating them by events. Plus I’m not taking weeks to upload each chapter.


	7. Recruitment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect, its characters or plots. I own my OC and anything original in this.
> 
> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)

Dawn woke the next morning to a knocking at her door. She rubbed her eyes and sat up in bed. She looked down and saw she was in the same clothes she was in at the bar. She groaned and ran a hand through her hair before rubbing her temples. She didn’t have a big hangover but it was enough to make her head hurt. The knocking sounded again and she quickly got up. She brushed her hair with her fingers as an attempt to get it under control as she walked to the door. She opened it and saw Nelantian standing there in his armor.

“Good morning.” He said.

“Hey.” Dawn said with a quick smile. “How much did I drink last night?”

“Not a lot actually.” Nelantian chuckled.

“God I’m such a lightweight.” Dawn ran a hand over her face.

“My shift starts in about a half hour, I don’t know what time your training starts but uh… you wanna walk together?” Dawn smiled.

“Yeah, lemme just take a quick shower. Come in.”

“Uh- I could wait out here.” He pointed to the hall.

“Or you can sit on my very comfy couch.” Dawn said. Nelantian chuckled.

“Alright.” Nelantian said before walking in. Dawn closed the door and walked into her bedroom as Nelantian walked over to the couch. Dawn gathered her suit and armor before walking to the shower in the bathroom.

“I’ll be quick.” Dawn said before closing the door. Nelantian nodded and looked around the room before sitting down.

 

After a few minutes the bathroom door opened and Dawn emerged in her armor holding her clothes and a towel on her head. She put the clothes in the hamper in her bedroom before closing her bedroom door. She turned to face Nelantian who was looking at her armor.

“You like the colour red, huh?” Nelantian asked with a small chuckle.

“Yeah.” Dawn took the towel off her head and dried her hair. She walked into the small kitchen and opened the fridge. There were a few things of food and some drinks. Dawn grabbed something small and closed the fridge. “Ready?” She asked putting the towel on the counter. Nelantian stood up with a nod.

 

The two left Dawn’s apartment and rode down the elevator before walking to Aria’s area. Nelantian nodded to Grizz, who nodded back, in greeting. As it turns out Nelantian was taking Grizz’s place while Grizz was training Dawn. He would also switch with Anto when it was his turn.

“Hey Grizz.” Dawn said. Grizz nodded at her.

“You’re early.”

“I have no concept of time.” Dawn said with a shrug. Grizz seemed to roll his eyes.

“Of course not.” He said as they started walking.

“So are you gunna shoot at me some more?” Dawn asked. Grizz chuckled. “I’m taking that as a yes.” Dawn said with a sigh.

“Don’t be such a baby.”

“Let’s get this over with.”

 

After about 5 hours all of Dawn’s training, for the day, was done. She was once again lying on her couch with Aria standing in front of her.

“It doesn’t get any easier for a while.” Aria said.

“I understand that.” Dawn breathed. “But if I could just complain for a moment; I have never been this tired. I am both mentally and physically exhausted.”

“Just think, in a few weeks your weapon and melee training will be complete and you can start getting paid.” Dawn made a ‘true’ face and Aria smirked. “Feel better now?”

“Slightly, yes.” Dawn said with a weak chuckle. She sat up with a grunt. There was a sudden knock on the door. The two women looked over to the door.

“Expecting company?” Aria asked. Dawn got up to walk to the door but Aria walked over before Dawn could even move. Aria opened the door and Nelantian was standing there. He looked a little confused and shocked to see her.

“A-Aria. Uh-.”

“Don’t worry, I was just leaving.” Aria said with a smirk before walking past him. He watched her walk down the hall a moment before looking at Dawn who motioned for him to come in. He closed the door behind him. He was in his casual clothes again.

“Why-?”

“Aria’s giving Biotics training.” Dawn clarified. Nelantian nodded.

“Oh.”

“So, what’s up?”

“Oh, well, uh… I wanted to know if you wanted to go out for drinks again. I’ll make sure you don’t drink as much.” He added with a chuckle.

“I’d love too but I’m exhausted.” Dawn said with an apologetic smile.

“Oh, that’s okay.” Nelantian chuckled. “Another time then.” Dawn nodded. Nelantian turned around then stopped and turned to face Dawn again. “I’ll see you tomorrow then; would you like me to wake you up again?”

“Could you?” Dawn asked. Nelantian nodded with his mandibles flaring slightly in a smile. “Thanks Nelantian.”

“You can call me Nel, you did last night.”

“Did I? I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay; I don’t mind.”

“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow Nel.” Dawn smiled. “Night.”

“Goodnight.” He waved slightly before leaving the room. Dawn smiled to herself before walking into her bedroom.

 

A month later, Dawn had finished her training with Grizz and Anto. She’d gotten used to life in 2185; in her free time she would research things on her Omni-Tool or hangout with Raesia, Ken’Nara and Nelantian or work at Ken’Nara’s Salvage shop. With both of their credits they were able to get half the credits Ken’Nara needed to leave Omega. The illness in the slums got to the point where the area was quarantined like in the game.

Another week passed and Nelantian stopped working for Aria and moved out of his apartment in _Afterlife_ without a word. Dawn hadn’t heard from him since. A few days later news of Archangel began to circulate. People were talking about the ‘good deeds’ he and his group were doing. The merc groups weren’t that interested in them, yet.

It was almost another week later when Dawn got a message from Nelantian on her Omni-tool asking her to meet him somewhere.

 

Dawn walked through Omega. She was wearing her suit and armor since her shift working for Aria had just ended. She looked around and spotted the place Nelantian wanted to meet. She leaned against a fall and looked around. She waited for about 10 minutes before her Omni-tool beeped. She pulled it up and read the newest message.

_Go through the door two over to the right from the one in front of you._

_-N_

Dawn frowned and looked up and around before walking to the door. She was about to knock when it opened. Dawn walked inside and the door closed behind her. Nelantian stood five feet in front of her.

“Nel.” Dawn smiled and ran forward to hug him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as best she could as his went around her waist. He chuckled.

“I missed you too, DC.” Dawn looked up at him with a big smile. A few people had gotten into the habit of sometimes calling Dawn “DC” for her initials, Nelantian was one of them.

“Where’ve you been? You left without saying goodbye.” Dawn said with a frown.

“I’m sorry.” Nelantian gently stroked Dawn’s hair. “I wanted to contact you sooner.”

“Why couldn’t you? You have no idea how worried I was.”

“You were worried?”

“Of course, you’re one of my best friends.” Dawn said. Nelantian chuckled and nodded. “So, why couldn’t you contact me?”

“You’ve heard about Archangel, right?” Nelantian asked. Dawn looked confused but nodded.

“Yeah, what about him?”

“Well, when I left it was because I’d joined forces with him.” Dawn’s eyebrows went up.

“You’re working with Archangel?”

“Yeah.”

“Why couldn’t you tell me this sooner?”

“He didn’t trust you.”

“Because I work for Aria? She doesn’t really care what he’s doing unless it affects her. Plus I’m rooting for the guy.”

“You are?”

“Of course.”

“You should help us.”

“I-I don’t know; Aria’s still training me in Biotics.”

“We have Asari in our group… one of them is actually someone you know.”

“I only know two Asari on a personal level.” Dawn said shaking her head in confusion. Nelantian looked at her with a think-about-it face. “Raesia?” Nelantian nodded. “But I still hang out with her she didn’t go into hiding like you did.” Nelantian chuckled.

“She helps us on occasion but not enough to where people will recognize her.”

“Who else is in the group?”

“Well there’s me, Raesia, and two other Asari : Lylia Stanni and Allyna Vasia, two Turians: Lantar Sidonis and Daxio Lithagna, two Quarians: Han’Orzh and Zeto’Seya , a Batarian: Garic and a Salarian: Valak Adadril and of course Archangel, uh Garrus, who’s also a Turian. The Salarian is an explosives expert, The Batarian is a tech expert, and the rest are various former mercs, security consultants, and C-Sec agents.”

“Whoa 11 people.” Dawn said with her eyes up. Nelantian nodded. “How do I join?” Nelantian’s mandibles flared in a smile.

“You come with me.” He said happily. He suddenly chuckled and Dawn realized they were still in each other’s arms. She laughed too and they let go of each other. “Come on.” They left the room they were in and Dawn followed Nelantian to Archangel’s hideout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I looked it up; Garrus and Sidonis started the “team” and then gathered 10 other vigilantes which included the Salarian and the Batarian, all the others I just made up. (Looked it up on the Wikia Mass Effect: Homeworlds. I don’t have the comic itself and I can’t read it online so I won’t be able to get any accurate information. Apologies.)


	8. Archangel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect, its characters or plots. I own my OC and anything original in this.
> 
> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)

Dawn followed Nelantian through Omega until they reached an old warehouse type building. From the outside it looked abandoned. Nelantian walked up to the door and entered a code. The doors opened and Nelantian led Dawn to the back and up some stairs to another door. He entered another code. After a moment the door opened and a Quarian female stood there.

“Guys, this is Dawn Cole.” Nelantian said as the two walked in past the Quarian. The doors closed behind them. The Quarian brought up her Omni-tool to scan Dawn before sending the data to a Turian in blue armor in the back, at one of two tables, who was taking to another Turian.

“So this is DC?” A Salarian male asked walking over. “Nelantian has told much about you.” He spoke quickly.

“uh oh.” Dawn said smirking at Nelantian. Nelantian chuckled.

“All good things.” Nelantian said putting a hand on her shoulder. The Turian in the back, Garrus Vakarian, spoke with Sidonis quietly before looking over at Dawn and Nelantian. Garrus had his Omni-tool open to Dawn’s file. After a moment Garrus stood and walked over to Nelantian Dawn. He looked her up and down before opening his mouth to speak. Before he could utter a single sound he was cut off by the door opening and Raesia walking in with a Quarian male and two other Asari.

“Dawn!” Raesia came forward and hugged Dawn.

“Hey Rae.” Dawn said hugging back. Raesia pulled away and looked at Garrus before looking back at Dawn.

“Are you going to join us?” Raesia asked. Dawn glanced at Garrus.

“If I can.” Dawn said looking back at Raesia. Garrus cleared his throat.

“Come with me.” He said before walking to the door. Raesia let go of Dawn to allow her to follow Garrus.

 

The two walked down the empty ‘street’ in silence. Garrus glanced over at Dawn.

“Nelantian’s words don’t do you justice.” Dawn looked up at him confused. He cleared his throat. “I mean about your talents. You’re file shows a very extensive list of skills.” He clarified.

“Good enough to join your team?”

“Why do you want to?”

“I may not have lived on Omega for long but I’m sick of the high crime rate. You and your team are making a difference.”

“You’re currently working for Aria.”

“She… helped me when I first got here. She’s also been my Biotics teacher.”

“Without bio-amps, must be difficult.”

“Aria’s a great teacher.”

“I would hate to stifle your training.” Garrus said. Dawn sighed.

“Are you trying to find a way to tell me I can’t join?”

“You’d be more useful with more training.”

“You haven’t even seen what I can do.” Dawn crossed her arms.

“Come back in a week.” Dawn sighed quietly. “Your abilities are limited without bio-amps. I’ll need you at your best if you’re going to join my team.”

“Alright, have Nel contact me in one week then.” The two stopped walking and faced each other.

“See you in one week.” Garrus said. The two went their separate ways.

 

“Dawn, _enough_ , we’ve already been at this a half an hour longer than usual.” Aria said as Dawn closed her eyes and made the area around her hands glow bluish purple.

“I can go a bit longer.”

“Dawn, _stop_.” Aria put her hands on Dawn’s shoulders. “You’re exhausted; you’re paler than usual and your arms are shaking.” Aria pushed Dawn so she was sitting on her couch. Dawn let out a sigh and the glowing stopped. She fell onto her side. “What’s gotten into you? You know you can’t push yourself so hard.”

“I know, I know.” Dawn said weakly with her eyes closed.

“Well what brought on the sudden need to do more than you’re able?”

“I need to get better.”

“I gathered that part.” Dawn sighed. “Are you trying to impress some guy?”

“Well, you could put it that way.” Dawn said with a tired chuckle. Aria sighed rolling her eyes and putting her hand over her eyes.

“Let me guess, Archangel.”

“How-?” Dawn opened her eyes.

“Easy; Nelantian left to join his team and you’re both close. That and you just confirmed it.” Aria smirked.

“You’re not angry?”

“Angry? No, I’m a bit upset I’m going to lose one of my best.”

“So I can?”

“You don’t have to ask my permission.” Aria said. Dawn chuckled.

“Will you help me train more than usual?” I have to be better by the end of the week.”

“Alright, but we’ll do it my way.” Aria said crossing her arms. Dawn nodded.

“Of course.”

“Go get some sleep. I’ll be back in the morning.”

“Yes Ma’am… thank you Aria.”

“Don’t mention it. Get to bed.” Aria said with a small smile.

 

The week dragged on painfully, both in the fugitive way and the physical way. Dawn’s days consisted of two hours of morning training, her shift working for Aria – while she was there she also practiced – after her shift Aria would go home with Dawn and they’d have three more hours of training before Dawn would go to Ken’s shop for her shift there. Once she got home Aria would come over for another hour of training.

Aria surprised Dawn on the second to last day when she brought dinner and a vid for them. Aria told Dawn it was her reward for working so hard.

 

The next day Aria came over and Dawn trained for about an hour before Aria stopped her.

“What’s wrong?” Dawn asked. “It’s only been an hour.”

“I want to talk to you.” Aria said. Dawn nodded and sat on the couch. “Since you’re going to join Archangel you’ll no longer be working for me. Dawn nodded. I’ve decided, because I’ve grown quite… fond of you, that you can stay here.”

“A-Are you sure?” Dawn asked, her eyebrows raised. Aria nodded.

“No rent, no catches.” Aria said. “You’ve been loyal and as long as Archangel doesn’t do anything that affects me he’s not my problem.”

“Thank you Aria, again.” Dawn said with a smile. Aria nodded.

“Alright, back to training.” Aria said clapping her hands together once.

 

Dawn was at Ken’s shop. She’d just sold some items when her Omni-tool beeped. She checked it and saw she had a message from Nelantian.

“Hey, Ken, I gotta go!”

“Huh? Is everything okay?”

“Everything’s great.” Dawn said running around the counter. “I’ll come back later.” She called before running off to her apartment to change into her armor.

 

Nelantian’s message told Dawn to go to the same place she’d gone before. Nelantian then led Dawn back to the hideout.

 

Once inside Raesia greeted her friend with a hug before Garrus walked over to them.

“Follow me.” He said to Dawn before walking out of the room. Dawn turned to Raesia.

“We’ll talk later.” Dawn said before following after Garrus.

 

The two were once again walking down the street.

“I can tell you’ve been training hard.” Garrus said.

“There’s no reason for not letting me join.”

“You’re right, but I want to test you anyway.”

“How are you going to do that?”

“You’re coming with me on a mission.”

“Really?” Dawn asked with a grin. “What’s the mission?”

“I finally got a solid lead on a shipment of red sand. We’re going to get it and dispose of it.”

“Sounds like a pretty important mission. You’re only taking me?”

“If you’re not confidant in yourself it won’t work.”

“Oh I’m confident about myself. I haven’t seen you in action though.” Dawn said. Garrus laughed.

“Well I don’t think you’ll be disappointed.”

“I hope not.” Dawn teased. Garrus’ mandibles flared in a smirk.


	9. One of the Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect, its characters or plots. I own my OC and anything original in this.
> 
> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)

Dawn followed Garrus to a docking area where a cargo ship was being unloaded.

“This it?” Dawn whispered.

“Not exactly.” Garrus said. “The red sand is being smuggled with this shipment.”

“How do we know what’s what?”

“Observe.” Garrus said. Dawn scanned the area for a moment before noticing two Batarians carrying two small crates away from the rest of the shipment. They walked to an entrance way of a building and put the crates down before walking back to the rest of the cargo.

“I think I found ’em.” Dawn said and pointed when she saw another two Batarians appear in the entrance way and pick up the boxes before bringing them inside.

“Good work.” Garrus said. “Follow me.” Dawn followed Garrus, who made his ways around the back of the building then inside through a window. He put a hand up to stop Dawn and looked around the corner into the next room. The two Batarians put the crates with a few others.

“Is that it?” One asked.

“There’s one more set.” The other said as they left the room. Garrus held something out to Dawn.

“Here. Plant this on the shipment.”

“Just curious but where did you get a bomb?”

“One of the team is an expert.”

“Oh.” Dawn took the bomb and went into the room. She went around behind the crates and hid the bomb. Once she did that she quickly ran from the room.

“Alright, count to 20 than hit this button.” Garrus said as he handed Dawn a small detonator. “Come on.” The two left the way they came before running back to where they were scouting the area before.

_…19….20_

Dawn hit the button and the bomb went off. The Batarians not part of the smuggling the red all hit the ground. The bomb didn’t reach them or the real cargo.

“That was easy.” Dawn said.

“Not every mission will be as easy.” Garrus said. “Take the next one for example.”

“What are we doing next?”

“How does taking out a Xeno-trafficking operation sound?”

“Where do we start?” Dawn asked. Garrus smirked.

Garrus and Dawn walked into the hideout talking quietly. The other 10 members of the team were present and stopped their activities as the two walked in.

“Everyone, meet the newest member of the team, Dawn Cole.”

“Way to go DC!” Nelantian cheered and Raesia ran up to give Dawn a hug. Garrus walked to the back where Sidonis was sitting and sat down. The two Asari walked over as Raesia let go of dawn.

“Hello.” The first one in purple and black armor said “Lylia Stanni.”

“Allyna Vasia.” The second, in red and purple armor said.

“Nice to meet you two.” Dawn said with a smile. The Salarian came over.

“Valak Adadril, pleasure to make your acquaintance.” He said. Dawn smiled with a nod.

“Likewise.” Dawn turned to Raesia who point pointing to the two Quarians who were both modifying their weapons with the Batarian.

“Han’Orzh Vas Usela and Zeto’Seya Vas Neema.” Raesia said pointing to the Quarians. “And that’s Garic.” She pointed to the Batarian.

“And I’m Daxio.” A Turian said coming out from a back room. He smirked at Dawn in a friendly way. Nelantian looked at Daxio.

“Lithagna.” Nelantian said.

“Kureiros.” Daxio said.

“Is the last names a good thing?” Dawn whispered to Raesia.        

“Oh, they’re fine, just friendly competition at times.”

“Oh.” Dawn said nodding. Daxio and Nelantian started talking and Valak went into the room that Daxio had come out of. “Who’s that?” Dawn nodded Sidonis. Of course she already knew who he was but they didn’t know that.

“That’s Lantar Sidonis. He and Garrus started all this.” Allyna said. Dawn nodded and watched Garrus and Sidonis talk for a moment.

“So you’re a Biotic?” Lylia asked. Dawn nodded.

“Yeah.”

“Nelantian told us that Aria T’Loak was training you.” Allyna said.

“And that you worked for her.” Lylia said.

“You don’t have any Bio-amps.” Allyna said.

“ _Girls_.” Raesia said. The two Asari looked at Raesia. “Give her some room.”

“Apologies.” The two said in unison.

“Dawn, if you need someone to help you with your Biotics I’m always available.” Allyna said with a smile.

“Um, thank you.” Dawn smiled back.

“You ever want some weapons training I could always help you.” Daxio said with a wink. Dawn chuckled when Nelantian nudged Daxio.

“Thanks Dax.” Dawn said. Daxio smirked and nudged Nelantian.

“I got a nick-name faster than you did.” Daxio laughed. Nelantian frowned.

“Hey we both got one on the first day.”

“Yeah but you got yours after you brought her home, plus she was drunk.” Dawn’s eyebrows went up.

“It’s still the same day!” Nelantian said. Raesia started laughed and started laughing harder when she saw Dawn’s amused yet confused expression.

“Guys, you’re seriously arguing about who I gave a nickname to first?” Dawn asked. The two turned to looked at her and both didn’t know what to say.

“Well-“

“Uh-“ The two glanced at each other.

“Cute.” Dawn said. The two looked at her and they both smirked with soft chuckles. Dawn and Raesia rolled their eyes.

 

For the next month Dawn went on missions with Archangel and the rest of the team. Sometimes he would only take Dawn and one or two others or he would go on missions by himself. Whenever did take Dawn and had to pick another person, Daxio and Nelantian would often argue on which one of them should go. Garrus would only bring more than three people if it was a large task that required more people.

Occasionally members of the team went on solo missions or on missions with members other than Garrus. Dawn would often take Raesia and which switch off between Daxio and Nelantian; otherwise they would become jealous of each other. Raesia said the two acted like school-boys in front of Dawn but Dawn always shrugged it off.

Every time Garrus went by himself Dawn would wait up while everyone else went to bed. In the back of the hide out were a few bunks in the back room for the members who didn’t have a home otherwise. Every time Garrus would return he’d find her asleep at one of the two tables in the main room. He’d wake her up the first few times but after a while he started to just pick her up and bring her to one of the unoccupied bunks.

For the most part Dawn would be at the hideout for most of her time, if she wasn’t working with Ken’Nara. Dawn still had her things in her apartment and would go there about three times a week.

Garrus would occasionally give the team days off to celebrate a successful mission. They would go to _Afterlife_ for drinks since no one knew their faces; they always wore their helmets on missions.

 

One night after a very successful mission in which the team came into a surplus of credits a few of the team wanted to talk with Garrus. He was sitting at one of the back tables with Daxio and Sidonis when Han’Orzh, Zeto’Seya, Allyna and Valak approached the table. Han’Orzh spoke first.

“Garrus.” The three Turians turned to look at the four. “We were just thinking…” Han’Orzh trailed off.

“What Han is trying to say” Allyna said. “Is that since we’ve gotten so many credits from the last mission that…” Allyna looked at the others before looking back at Garrus. “We want to settle down and live comfortably. We don’t have to fight anymore. We’ve done so much already. I think we all deserve it.” Allyna said. Garrus looked at her for a moment before looking down at the table. After a moment he stood up, shaking his head.

“With the credits we’ve gained, we could do so much more than we’ve done. We can purge Omega of crime. We should use the funds to hit parts of the stations that we haven’t been able to reach. If we stick to it we can do it. We’ve come this far, it won’t hurt to go further.” Dawn walked into the room with Raesia, they were talking quietly. “Dawn!” Dawn looked over at Garrus.

“Uh yeah?” She asked. Garrus walked over to her.

“Do you agree that we should use the recently acquired credits to purge Omega of even more crime?”

“Uh well, I think it would be a wise move?” Dawn said sounding uncertain. Garrus gestured to Dawn in a silent ‘see?’. Dawn looked confused but shook her head. Nelantian walked into the room from the back. Dawn turned to look at him.

“Are we still on for tonight?” Dawn asked. Nelantian blinked.

“Uh…” Nelantian looked at bit confused.

“ _Afterlife_?” Dawn said with a chuckle. “I mean I think we should celebrate.” She looked at the others. They nodded.

“Uh right.” Nelantian said. “ _Afterlife_ , with everyone, not just us.” He chuckled. Dawn tilted her head to the side and Raesia laughed silently before nudging Dawn’s side. Dawn looked at her even more confused which made Raesia laugh more.

 

They whole team went to _Afterlife_ , separated as to not rouse suspicion. Daxio, Garrus, Sidonis and Nelantian sat at a table in the corner, Garic said with another Batarian – presumably a friend of his –, Han’Orzh and Zeto’Seya sat at one of the smaller side bars with Valak, and Raesia, Dawn, Allyna and Lylia sat at the main bar. They were mostly all in their casual clothes. Dawn was dressed in a short black dress with the straps going around her neck and had long black boots, that went up to her knees, on.

The Salarian bartender placed a drink in front of each of the girls. Dawn picked up her glass and took a big gulp of her drink.

“Take it easy DC.” Allyna said with a small giggle. “We just got here.” Dawn smirked slightly.

“I’m celebrating.” Dawn said. She raised her glass and the Asari’s laughed and clicked their glasses to hers. They all took a drink. Dawn let out a sigh.

“So, Dawn,” Lylia said. Dawn looked to her left at the Asari. “What’s going on between you and Nelantian?” Lylia asked with a smirk.

“What do you mean?” Dawn ask with a confused chuckle.

“Oh don’t give us that.” Allyna said rolling her eyes. Dawn looked even more confused.

“He’s so into you.” Lylia said.

“What?” Dawn laughed.

“You haven’t seen it?” Allyna asked.

“Seen what?” Dawn laughed slightly raising an eyebrow.

“Every time you’re going out on a mission he practically _begs_ to come along.”

“So does Dax.” Raesia pointed out.

“Boy, the competition between those two.” Lylia said making Raesia and Allyna giggle.

“They’re my friends.” Dawn said.

“ _Mhm_.” Lylia hummed.

“What? We _are_ just friends.” Dawn said.

“Alright. Come with me.” Allyna got up, taking Dawn’s hand to pull her along, and then dragged Dawn over to where a few people were dancing.

“Ally, I don’t dance.”

“Just try and I guarantee Nelantian _and or_ Daxio will watch you.”

“Yeah they’ll watch me make a fool of myself.”

“Just try.” Allyna said as she started moving. Dawn sighed and started moving, doing her best not to look like an idiot. After a few moments Allyna nudged Dawn. “See.” Dawn looked over at the take Nelantian was at and saw he was watching them. Daxio also stole a few glances before going back to his conversation with another Turian. She only looked at the two for a moment though; her gaze shifted to Garrus who was also watching. Dawn felt her cheeks heat up.

“Ok so they are; that doesn’t mean anything.” Dawn said before leaving the dance area and going back to the bar. Allyna followed, rolling her eyes. Dawn took her drink and downed the rest. She glanced over at the table the four Turians were seated at and noticed Sidonis looking around before getting up. Dawn’s gaze followed him as he met with a Batarian and the two left the room. Dawn frowned.

 

After about 45 minutes of drinking and celebrating Dawn was giggling at everything and slurring every other word. She was still a light weight but had been spreading out each drink. She had a total of four drinks. The other girls were only a bit intoxicated and could still think clearly enough to know that Dawn should go home. Nelantian came over as Dawn hopped off her stool and she bumped into him. He laughed as she started giggling.

“Still a lightweight, huh DC?” Nelantian teased.

“The mighty DC is a lightweight?” Daxio asked, with a laugh, coming over.

“Shud up Dax.” Dawn slurred.

“Come on.” Nelantian said putting his arm around her waist. “Let’s get you home.”

“Thanks Nelly.” Dawn giggled.

“Whoa, you’re taking her home?” Daxio asked with a whiney tone. “But I didn’t get to dance with her yet.”

“I’ll dance with you.” Lylia said taking Daxio’s hand.

“Oh alright.” Daxio grinned. “See ya DC.” Daxio said as Lylia pulled him away.

 

Nelantian brought Dawn up to her apartment and got her inside and into her bedroom. Once he helped her onto the bed she looked up at him with a silly grin.

“Thanks Nelly.” She said. Nelantian chuckled.

“This reminds me of the day we met.”

“Yeah.” Dawn laughed. Nelantian smiled.

“Get some rest, Dawn.” He put a hand on her head for a moment.

“Nighty night Nelly.” Dawn said before giggling.

 

Dawn woke the next morning with a major headache. She immediately went to her medicine cabinet in her bathroom and took a pain-reliever then a quick shower. She got dressed and grabbed a crate she had placed next to her door. It was filled with random salvage parts from missions. Dawn brought the crate to Ken’Nara’s shop and placed it on the counter.

“Delivery here for a Mr. Ken.” Dawn said.

“Hey Dawn. I really appreciate you bringing all these parts.” Ken’Nara said picking up the crate.

“Well, I figured since I can’t work here as much anymore, the least I could do is help with stock.”

“Thank you. I almost have enough to get off this rock.” He chuckled.

“That’s great.” Dawn said with a smile. “I’d really love to stay and chat but I gotta get back.” Ken’Nara nodded.

“U-uh tell Raesia and uh Nelantian I say hi.”

“Sure, see ya Kenny.” Dawn said with a small wave. Ken’Nara waved back as she walked away. He sighed and leaned against the counter.

 


	10. A Date With Nel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect, its characters or plots. I own my OC and anything original in this.
> 
> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)

Dawn walked into the base and up to Allyna.

“Hey, ready to go?” The girls had all planned out a ‘girl’s day’ which would consist of shopping, a movie then going out to eat in the most decent place they could find.

“Where ya guys goin?” Nelantian asked walking over.

“The girls and I are going out.” Allyna said. Nelantian nodded.

“Well, uh, Dawn…” He smiled. “I was wondering, actually if you want to-“ He was cut off by Lylia.

“No no no. We are having this girl’s day. Girl’s only. Dawn is coming you can ask her out tomorrow.” Lylia said. Nelantian half chuckled.

“Ha-wha-? I-I-I wasn’t gunna-“ He chuckled again before putting a hand on the back of his neck. He cleared his throat. Allyna and Lylia were quietly giggling. Dawn smiled at him softly.

“Well,” She said. “Whatever you were going to ask me, make sure to ask me tomorrow.” Nelantian smiled.

“I’ll uh, I’ll do that.” He said. Raesia walked up to the four.

“Hey, Zeto’s meeting us in the Tuhi District.” Raesia said.

“See ya later Nel.” Dawn said with a small wave as she and the girls left.

 

The next day Dawn walked into the base in one of her new outfits. She wore a light grey top, on top of that was a leather piece that covered her arms and half her hands. On the tops of her shoulders were holes where the grey shirt was exposed. The leather part went up to Dawn’s neck and covered above the breast. For pants she wore a similar shade of grey tight pants and boots for footwear.

Garic was sitting at one of the tables on his Omni-tool. He glanced up and Dawn waved slightly with a small smile. Garic grunted in greeting before going back to whatever he was doing. Dawn walked into the back room and poked her head in. Nelantian was sitting on his cot muttering to himself. He had his head down and didn’t see her come in. He was so lost in thought that he didn’t hear her either.

Dawn smirked and walked up to him. She stood in front of him.

“Nel.” His head snapped up and he jumped.

“Dawn! Don’t do that.” He chuckled. Dawn smiled.

“So?” Nelantian blinked.

“’So?’”

“You were going to ask me something yesterday?”

“Oh-oh right!” He stood and Dawn took a step back. “I uh…” He cleared his throat. “Would you… do you…?” Dawn tried to hide her smile and bit her bottom lip. Nelantian chuckled slightly looking away. “So much easier in my head.” He muttered. He looked back at Dawn smiled. He couldn’t help but think she looked cute biting her bottom lip. “Will you go on a date with me?” Dawn smiled. “That’s what humans call it right?” Dawn nodded.

“Yes.”

“Okay good… wait. Yes that’s what it humans call it or yes you’ll go on one with me?” Dawn giggled.

“Yes.”

“Not helping Dawn.” Nelantian said with a chuckled.

“Yes Yes.”

“So yes to both?” Dawn chuckled.

“Yes, Nelantian I will go on a date with you.” Dawn said. Nelantian smiled and laughed slightly.

“Okay. Gr-great, this is great.” Dawn giggled. “Uh- Do you- dinner?” Dawn laughed.

“My place later tonight? I’ll cook.” Dawn suggested.

“Sure, that sounds great, good idea.”

“So I’ll see you tonight. Does eight sound good?”

“Eight sounds great! I’ll-I’ll see you then.” Dawn nodded with a smile.

 

Dawn walked out of the base with a giant smile. She bumped into Garrus as he was on his way in.

“You look happy.” Garrus said with a smile. Dawn nodded.

“Nel asked me out on a date.” Dawn said. Garrus’ smiled faltered in the slightest but not enough for Dawn to notice.

“That’s great.” Garrus said. “I hope you enjoy yourselves.”

“Thanks.” Dawn started to walk away then stop. “Uh G-Garrus?” He stopped and turned to her. “Can I ask a favor?” He nodded.

“Of course.”

“Um… I don’t know what to cook.” She rubbed the back of her neck. “I’m not familiar with Turian quinine.” Garrus chuckled.

“Don’t worry.” He walked over. “I know something that’s really simple to make.”

“Didn’t know you cooked.”

“I don’t, but it’s a common Turian dish.”

“Thank you so much, Garrus.”

“No problem, Dawn.”

 

Dawn went shopping for ingredients then quickly headed home. She put everything away and quickly took a shower before spending 15 minutes trying to find something to wear. She finally decided on a short white dress with a small thin bow on the front. After getting dressed she went to her kitchen and made dinner. She didn’t have a dining room or a table for that matter so they would have to either use the coffee table or sit at the kitchen isle.

Once everything was made Dawn put the food on the kitchen isle. She made human food for herself, pasta, and a Turian dish for Nelantian. She got out some glasses and put them by the plates before getting out a bottle of wine.

“Okay, okay food, check.” Dawn said quietly to herself. She looked at the holo-clock to see it was quarter to eight. “Okay 15 minutes.” She looked around her apartment. She closed the bathroom door and bedroom door before going to sit on her couch.

Fifteen minutes later, almost to the second, there was a knock on the door. Dawn got up and went to the door. She stood there for a moment before opening the door.

“Hey.” Dawn said with a small smile.

“Hey.” Nelantian said. He held out a few flowers. “Uh- It’s custom to give the woman flowers… Dax told me that but wouldn’t tell me what kind.”

“Thanks Nel, uh come in.” Dawn move for him to come inside before she closed the door. She took the flowers into the kitchen and put them into a thing of water. “I-I didn’t really know any foods you’d like so I asked Garrus. And he suggested this.” Dawn gestured to the food. “I don’t know how to pronounce it but he said you’d know it.” Dawn said. Nelantian nodded.

“One of my favorites.”

“Oh good.” Dawn said relived.

“You seem more nervous than me.” Nelantian chuckled. “I-I mean I’m not that nervous.” Dawn chuckled.

“Um, I didn’t have anything other than wine. I could always run out and- “

“No no, wine is fine.” Nelantian chuckled. Dawn nodded.

“Uh, I- I don’t have a table so do you want to sit in the kitchen or the living area?”

“Whatever you’re more comfortable with.” He said.

“Well I’m fine with either.” Nelantian chuckled.

“Well then, how about the kitchen. That way I can see your face-… so- so we can have a conversation. You know cause it’s easier to talk face to face than sitting next to each other.”

“I know.” Dawn said. “You sit, I’ll pour the wine.”

“No, I’ll pour it. You’re wearing white, wouldn’t want you to spill it. Not-Not that I think you’re clumsy enough to do that- you’re not clumsy.”

“Nel.” Dawn giggled. “Calm down. You don’t have to be so nervous.” He chuckled.

“I’ll pour the wine.” Dawn nodded and Nelantian picked up the bottle of wine on the counter. Dawn sat down as Nelantian poured wine into each glass before sitting down himself.

 

After a quiet dinner with some small talk Dawn put the plates in the sink.

“Um, I got a movie yesterday.” Dawn said leaning against the kitchen counter. “If you wanna stay a bit longer and watch it with me?” Nelantian got up from his seat.

“Of course.”

“Great.” The two walked over to the couch and Nelantian sat down while Dawn set up the movie. Nelantian put his arm up over the back of the couch. Dawn walked over and, since the couch was small, sat down in front of Nelantian’s arm. The movie started and Dawn shifted to get a bit more comfortable. After about half an hour Nelantian finally gathered enough courage to move his arm to be around Dawn’s shoulders and not just on the back of the couch above her. She didn’t tell him to move and even moved a bit closer. Nelantian smiled.

 

Another hour and a half passed before the movie ended. The two got up and headed towards the door.

“So I’ll see you tomorrow.” Nelantian said.

“Yeah. This was nice.”

“Yeah. Um, what are the chances that you’ll say yes to a second date?”

“Hmm. I’d say they’re pretty high.” Dawn smiled. Nelantian smile.

“Great.” He said happily. Dawn chuckled. “Well… see you tomorrow.”

“Good night, Nel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to point out that I didn’t look at the Mass Effect Wikia much before writing most of this so (After now reading it) I want to point out a few things. Archangel’s base in the game is obviously where you recruit him but I made it so they have a different base THEN get that one. Sooo yeah. Also all the members of Garrus’ team were men apparently so I changed that too. And one of the male members is married so Valak or Garic is now married. XD Also apparently this: “after his band is annihilated and he is forced to take shelter in the facility.” Happened so that changed too, obviously since it’s a diff base.


	11. Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect, its characters or plots. I own my OC and anything original in this.
> 
> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)

Three days after the big mission and celebration at _Afterlife_ almost everyone was at the hideout. Garrus and Sidonis we talking quietly in the back while everyone else was doing their own thing. Garic was upgrading his gun, Han was working on something with Zeto, Daxio was working out in the back and the rest of the girls were talking at one of the tables. Dawn took notice of how stressed Sidonis looked as he talked to Garrus. It wasn’t obvious but she could see him tapping his foot or opening and closing his hands repeatedly. Dawn shrugged it off. After a moment Garrus grabbed his gun and helmet before leaving the room. Dawn figured he was just going to do yet another solo mission as he often did.

After about five or so minutes later, Sidonis, without grabbing anything, quickly headed to the door.

“Hey Sid!” Dawn called jogging up to him.

“I can’t talk Dawn I gotta go uh- meet- I gotta go.”

“Sid wait!” Dawn called again as she reached him. He stopped and slowly turned to face her. “Do you know where Garrus went?”

“Uh, I don’t know.” He said shaking his head.

“He didn’t tell you where he was going?” Sidonis shook his head, avoiding eye contact, and shifting his weight.

“He uh- I think he said something about the Blood Pack or h- I dunno- I really have to go...” Sidonis said. Dawn suddenly pieced it all together.

_Why did it have to be today?_

“Son of a…” She breathed. Dawn quickly grabbed her gun and helmet. She ran to the door and looked at Sidonis who watched her in confusion. As Dawn passed him to get to the door their eyes looked and Dawn gave him an I-know-what-you’ve-done look and he looked terrified.

 

Dawn ran down the street, her helmet on and her gun attached to the back of her armor.

_He couldn’t have gotten there already; if I could just get to him and get him back before the blue suns attack the base. Nelantian and Valak weren’t there anyway so I still have time. I can make it._

 

By the time Dawn reached Garrus he was almost at the fake meeting spot in the Kenzo district.

“Garrus!” She shouted running up to him, out of breath.

“ _Dawn_ , don’t shout my name.” He whisper shouted.

“It’s a trap!”

“What?”

“There is no Blood Pack gun operation; Sidonis lied! Blue Suns got to him, they’re going to attack the others, we have to get back!” The two started running back.

“How do you know about this?” Garrus asked.

“I could read it on his face; he was trying to leave before they got there and I saw him talking to a Blue Sun at Afterlife.”

“You’re sure about this?”

“Yes!”

“Alright, I trust you-“ Garrus was cut off by a faraway explosion followed by another.

“Oh god no, please.” Dawn breathed as the two ran faster.

 

They got to the hideout and it was in flames. There were a few Blue Suns outside shooting at someone in an upper window. Dawn saw red and took out her gun as she ran and shot two of the blue suns before running inside the burning base.

“Dawn!!” Garrus shouted after her as he took out Blue Suns that were outside.

 

Dawn ran up to the second floor to the room where someone was shooting out the window.

“DC!” Daxio crouched next to the window. “You shouldn’t be here.” Daxio was bleeding and breathing heavily. Dawn rushed over and took out some medi-gel. “D-don’t waste it on me.” He said.

“Shut up, it won’t be a waste.”

“You have to get out. It’s too dangerous.” Dawn ignored him.

“Where’s everyone else?” Daxio stopped Dawn’s hand from applying the medi-gel.

“Valak, Lylia and Garic died in one of the explosions…” He took a breath and closed his eyes. “Allyna and Han in the other.”

“No…”

“T-They got Rae… and Zeto too.”

“Where’s Nel?” Daxio opened his mouth to answer but coughed. “D-Dax where is Nel?!”

“I don’t… I don’t know…. Look, get out of here.”

“I’m not gunna leave you; you’re not dead yet.” Daxio chuckled weakly which turned into coughing. Dawn put her arm around him to lift him. He pushed her off.

“Go find Ku-Kure-” He coughed some more. “Find Nel. I’ll do what I can from here.”

“Dax-“

“Dawn… Go.”

“I-I…I won’t forget you, any of you.” Dawn kissed the side of Daxio’s face.

“Dawn, I’ve always wanted to tell you this: You’re hot.” He cracked a smile. Dawn choked back a sob. Even facing death Daxio was a jokester. “Now go…” Dawn wiped away her tears as she got up. Daxio grunted and got up weakly and aimed out the window. Dawn turned to run to the next room when she heard a gunshot and a thud behind her. Dawn choked back another sob and ran into the next room.

“Nel?! Nel!” The warehouse was starting to fall apart and debris was falling all around her. “Nel!!” She screamed. Suddenly someone grabbed her arm. She whirled around to see Garrus.

“Dawn, let’s go! This place is coming down! It’s too dangerous!”

“No, I have to find Nel!”

“We need to leave, now!”

“No!” Garrus started to pull Dawn out. “Nel!” She screamed trying to pull her arm free. Garrus suddenly picked up Dawn and ran out of the building. “Nel!” The scream broke on her lips as she sobbed for her lost friends.

                                                                                                                                                

Garrus carried Dawn away from the burning warehouse. There were still a few Blue Suns left. Garrus got past them then making sure no one was following them Garrus carried Dawn through _Afterlife_ then to her apartment. Dawn was still silently crying as Garrus gently put her down on her couch. He knelt next to her as she curled into a ball on the couch and he put a hand on her back comfortingly. Suddenly Dawn got up and went into her bedroom. Garrus stood as she came back with a gun. Garrus blocked her from getting to the door.

“Whoa.”

“Move. I’m gunna kill that bastard!” Garrus still stopped her. “Sidonis betray us!”

“As much as I agree with you we can’t go in blind, we don’t know where he is or if it really was him.”

“But he- they’re all dead! It was him!”

“Dawn.” He took her gun away and she bit her lip.

“Th-they’re all gone…” Dawn’s knees gave out and Garrus caught her before lowering her to the ground slowly. Garrus put his arms around Dawn and held her as she broke down once again.

 

Dawn awoke the next morning in her bed. She sat up and could see Garrus sitting on the couch in the living room with his head down. Dawn got up and walked over to him. He didn’t look at her but spoke.

“I know you want to go after Sidonis but we need to make sure those mercs know we’re alive and won’t stop; we can’t give up. We also need to make sure it really was Sidonis.”

“I agree but-“

“Stop. We’ll take care of Sidonis later.” Dawn nodded. Garrus looked at her. He frowned seeing her eyes were still a bit puffy from crying. “We need a new base of operations.”

“How about here?”

“No.” Garrus shook his head. “I don’t want to put you in danger.” He said. Dawn scoffed.

“Like it or not we’re on Omega; I’ve been in danger since I ended up here.” Dawn said crossing her arms. Garrus shook his head again.

“Look, I’ll find somewhere. You just… stay here, out of immediate-harm’s way.”

“ _Oh no,_ we’re still a team. You’re not doing any of this alone. I’m not your responsibility; I can take care of myself. You don’t have to look out for me.” Garrus frowned. “We’re stronger together.”

“Dawn..” Garrus started but stopped when Dawn gave him a look. He sighed before chuckling slightly. “You’d think after knowing you for so long I’d remember how stubborn you can get.” He sighed again. “Fine, but I’ll find a place by myself.”

“Then you’ll come straight back here.” Dawn said sternly. Garrus smirked slightly.

“Yes Ma’am.”

“Promise you’ll come back.” Dawn went from crossing her arms to hugging herself with them. Garrus stood and stood in front of her. He brought his hand to the top of her head to stroke her hair. It was an impulse he couldn’t explain. Dawn swallowed as warmth flooded to her cheeks.

“I promise.”

 

Garrus left and didn’t come back until the next night. Dawn was sitting on her couch, her knees pulled to her chest and he arms around her legs. The second she heard someone knock on her door she shot off the couch and ran over to the door. She opened it and frowned at Garrus.

“It took you this long to find a place? I told you to come straight back.” Garrus hid a smile. Dawn always worried about him; it felt nice to have someone care about you. Garrus walked in and Dawn closed the door.

“I found a place then went to check the merc groups. I also… put out some feelers with some old contacts. Turns out… you were right. It _was_ Sidonis.” Garrus said turning to face Dawn.

“I told you… You could’ve sent me a message or something.” Dawn crossed her arms. Garrus smiled slightly.

“I didn’t mean to make you worry; I’m sorry. I’ll let you know I’m okay next time.”

“ _Next time_ I’ll be with you.”

“Dawn.” Garrus sighed.

“Don’t even start. I know what you’re thinking. You’re not doing this alone.” Dawn said shaking her head.

“I can’t see you die too.” Garrus brought his hand up to the side of Dawn’s head and brushed her hair to the side gently.

“I’m not going to.” Dawn said, her face becoming a bit pink.

“As long as you’re with me you’ll be in danger.”

“We can protect each other.” Dawn said.

“I might not be able to protect you all the time.”

“Garrus _stop_. We’re not discussing this anymore. I’m not letting you do this on your own. Period.” Dawn said sternly. Garrus sighed.

“I don’t understand why…” Garrus turned away, walked over to the couch and put his hands on the back of it. “…why you don’t hold any resentment towards me right now…” Garrus said quietly. Dawn walked over.

“Garrus if you even think about blaming yourself for anything that happened I’m going to punch you.” Garrus chuckled weakly. “Now get on that couch and sleep… you look exhausted.” Garrus looked behind him to see Dawn’s straight face fade into a smile. He smiled back.

“Alright.” He said with a nod. “But you get to bed too.” Dawn nodded.

“Goodnight Angel.” Dawn said smiling. Garrus smiled.

“Goodnight Dawn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter was a bit rushed and I apologize if you didn’t like this.


	12. Late Night Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect, its characters or plots. I own my OC and anything original in this.
> 
> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)

It was a week later that Dawn was sitting on her couch watching a movie when someone knocked on the door. Dawn paused the movie and got up to answer the door. She was about to open it when she remembered what she was wearing. She looked down at her short shorts and tank-top before shrugging.

_This is my place I can dress how I want. Besides it’s late anyway._

She opened the door to see Garrus standing there, his helmet under one arm, his shotgun in the other.

“Dawn.” He said with a nod in greeting.

“Garrus, is everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah everything’s-“ He glanced down the hall. “Can I come in?” Dawn moved aside and Garrus came in. Dawn closed the door as Garrus walked into the small kitchen and put his helmet and gun on the counter.

“So what happened?”

“Well. I managed to get the Blood Pack leader, Garm, alone. I thought I could take him before the rest of his men got there. Long story short they chased me over half of Omega before I finally lost them and came here.”

“Are you okay?”

“Oh I’m fine. They got a few hits in but nothing I can’t handle.”

“So Blood Pack really hates us now huh?”

“Well they hate _me_. The Eclipse though, they definitely hate _you_.” Garrus said. Dawn chuckled.

“Well I did take out a few people when we raided that transport.” Dawn said with a small smile.

“A few? You took out two of their best.”

“Which just so happened to include Jaroth’s brother.”

“Well… it was either you or him.” Garrus shrugged slightly. Dawn nodded. “Doing what we’re doing we’re bound to make some enemies.”

“Yeah.” There was an awkward silence and Dawn wished she’d left the movie playing so it wasn’t so quiet. She walked over to the couch.

“So-“ They both said in unison. “You go- no you….” They chuckled, almost nervously. Garrus cleared his throat.

“You go ahead.” He said.

“Um well... are you gunna stay the night or-?”

“I won’t be here long, just long enough for the Blood Pack to give up the hunt.” Garrus said. Dawn nodded.

“Okay. Um… do you- I was watching a movie, care to join me?”

“I haven’t watched any movies in a long while.” Garrus said with a chuckle as he walked over to her.

“I haven’t really either, I was bored so… it was there.” Dawn said, not mentioning that it was a gift from Raesia. The two walked around the couch and awkwardly sat down. Since the couch was small there was only about five inches between the two. “Want me to restart it?”

“No, it’s alright, just pick up where you left off.”

“Kay.” Dawn said then un-paused the movie. Dawn moved a bit, getting comfortable, and crossed her legs. Garrus looked down at the pale human beside him. Dawn brushed her blood-red hair behind her ear. Garrus looked at the screen as Dawn glanced up at him for a moment.

 

An hour into the movie Dawn’s eye-lids started to get heavy and she eventually fell asleep. Dawn’s head gently hit Garrus’ side and he looked down to see her asleep. He chuckled quietly. Dawn’s head moved slightly against him and her hair fell in front of her face. Garrus, hesitating at first, gently brushed the hair out of Dawn’s face. He smirked slightly; she looked too peaceful to wake. He watched her for a moment before looking back at the movie. After a few minutes Dawn’ shivered and moved closer to Garrus who looked down at her. Garrus looked around for a blanket but there wasn’t one nearby. Garrus, once again hesitating, slowly put a long arm around Dawn’s smaller body. His talons rested on her hip. He swallowed as she moved a bit closer before she stopped moving. Garrus smirked down at the young woman.

 

Dawn woke up with something warm around her waist. She lifted her head and felt her cheeks heat up when she saw Garrus asleep. She looked at the holo-clock on the wall and saw it was in the very early morning. She looked back at Garrus and put a hand on his chest.

“Garrus.” She shook him slightly. “Garrus.” She said a bit louder. His arm tightened around her causing her to gasp slightly in surprise. Garrus’ eyes snapped open and he looked down at Dawn. He noticed the blush on her face and pulled his arm away.

“You- you, uh, fell asleep and started shivering-“

“Garrus, it’s okay; you don’t have to explain.” Dawn chuckled. Garrus chuckled nervously. “Sorry for falling asleep on you.”

“I didn’t mind. Well I mean I- I wasn’t… uhh.” Dawn started giggling. Garrus chuckled. “What are you laughing at?”

“I’m sorry; it’s just, you’re such a strong and brave guy in action but otherwise you’re like a nervous teenage boy.” He rolled his eyes.

“Yeah yeah, make fun.”

“I’m not making fun; I think it’s really cute.” Realizing what she said, she blushed. “I-I mean-“

“Look who’s the nervous teenager now.”

“Oh hush you.” Dawn hit Garrus’ shoulder making him laugh.

“Well, I think the Blood Pack should have given up by now.” Garrus said.

“Maybe I should check.” Dawn said getting up. She walked to the door as Garrus stood.

“I’m sure they’ve stopped by now.”

“I wouldn’t be too sure; they seem to really hate you.” Dawn said. Garrus chuckled.

“Can’t argue there.” The Garrus got his helmet and gun from the kitchen counter and walked to the door. Dawn gave him a small smile as she opened the door for him. “Ya know… if you’re up for it, I might need your help on my next… objective, if you will.”

“Finally letting me come on a mission?” Dawn asked with a bigger smile. “It’s been forever. Do I get to see your new base?” Garrus nodded.

“Yes.”

“ _Finally_. When and where is this new objective?” Dawn asked. Garrus chuckled.

“Eager as ever.” Dawn laughed lightly. “I’ll contact you with details later.” Garrus said.

“Great. I look forward to it.” Dawn said. Garrus nodded and started out the door.

“I’ll come pick you up tomorrow.” Garrus said.

“See ya, Angel.” Garrus chuckled under his breath.

“See ya, DC.”

 


	13. New HQ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect, its characters or plots. I own my OC and anything original in this.
> 
> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)

The next day Dawn got information from Garrus on her Omni-tool about his newest objective and a little while later he showed up to her apartment to take her to his new base. It was her first time in a car of the future. She managed to remain calm until she looked down. Garrus chuckled slightly. Dawn explained she wasn’t afraid of heights she was afraid of falling. This only made Garrus laugh more.

Garrus parked the hover car in a huge garage.

“Got enough room?” Dawn joked. Garrus chuckled. “This place is huge and I’ve only seen the garage.

“This is where our base was originally going to be. Sidonis... convinced me that a smaller, more hidden base would be more effective. I kept it as a backup.” Dawn nodded.

“So you live here.” Garrus nodded.

“Pretty much.”

“Can I get a tour?” Garrus chuckled and motioned for Dawn to walk forward.

 

The base was a three level building. Access to the building was through either the mid-level by a bridge, or the lower level by tunnels. The mid-level had a main room and a kitchen, while the lower level, or basement, had a utility room and a garage. The three passages leading into the basement were equipped with emergency shutter controls. The second level had a bedroom and down the hall was a room with bunks with a window giving a nice sniper spot for the bridge.

 

“This place is great.” Dawn said. “The bridge is a good tactical advantage.” Dawn said looking at it through the window.

“Anyone who wants to get in _has_ to cross that bridge. Great for sniper fire.” Garrus said nodding.

“So what’s the room at the end of the hall?”

“Uh, that’s my room.” Garrus said. Dawn nodded.

“So when do we leave?”

“Be patient. We’ll leave in an hour. I want you to watch your back out there. If Jaroth’s there he’ll want your head.”

“I can handle him.” Dawn smirked.

 

The two got back from the mission late. They went back to the base and collapsed on two couches upstairs.

“That was close.” Dawn said.

“I told you Jaroth wanted your head. How’s your leg?” Garrus asked. Dawn had her hand over upper right thigh.

“Not so good.” The medi-gel had done its job to stop the bleeding and numb the pain slightly but the wound was still deep and sore. Garrus got up and walked over to her.

“Come on, let’s take care of it.” He picked her up bridal style.

“I can walk.” Dawn chuckled.

“I’d rather you stay off it.” Garrus said. Dawn was in too much pain to argue. Garrus carried her down the hall, through his room and into the attached bathroom. He put her down so she was sitting on her counter. “I’ll go get some bandages and something for you to wear. You don’t need help with your armor do you?”

“I can manage.” She said. Garrus nodded and left. Dawn removed her armor and her suit leaving her in her undergarments. She was in too much pain to care. Garrus returned after a few minutes with a roll of bandages, a large t-shirt and a pair of shorts. He took one look at Dawn and looked away.

“Whoa!” He cleared his throat and chuckled. “Dawn. I-I didn’t – uh see anything.” He said quickly.

“Garrus, calm down. I’m sorry for um... getting half naked but it was the only way to get to my leg; my suits a full piece.” Garrus nodded.

“Right, Right. I knew that.” Garrus cleared his throat again and held out the clothes and bandages.

“Thanks.” Dawn said taking them.

“You can take a bath if you want.” Garrus motioned to the large bathtub.

“Sure, thanks.”

“I’ll,” Garrus cleared his throat once more. “I’ll be on watch.” Dawn nodded.

“Thanks Garrus.”

“No problem.” Garrus left and, after wrapping her leg, Dawn took a well-deserved bath.

 

Dawn exited the bathroom in the T-Shirt and shorts with a towel around her shoulders. She did her best to keep her wrapping dry but ended up redoing it anyway. She walked into the room and Garrus was set up with his gun at the window facing the bridge.

“Hey.” Dawn said. Garrus glanced over for a second before doing a double-take and staring at her. The shirt was so long that it covered the short shorts making seem like she didn’t have anything on under it. Dawn did her best to use the towel to cover her chest. She didn’t have an extra bra and the shirt wasn’t white but a light grey. “See anything?” Dawn asked. Garrus blinked as Dawn walked over.

“W-What?”

“Have you seen anyone?”

“O-oh!” Garrus said realizing what she meant. “No, no, nothing.” He tore his eyes away from her. “How’s your leg feel?”

“Not gunna lie; it hurts like hell but I’ll live.” Garrus nodded. “Do you mind if I crash here for the night?”

“Of course not; take the bed.”

“No, I’ll be fine on one of the cots.”

“I insist; it’s a lot more comfortable.”

“You’re sure?”

“DC, take the bed.”

“It looks big enough for both of us.” Dawn said. Garrus looked at her. “If you want.” Dawn added quickly.

“You- uh, you go ahead and get some sleep… I’ll-“ Garrus cleared his throat. “I’ll join you later.”

“Alright.” Dawn said nodding. She walked back into Garrus’ bedroom. She put the towel in a nearby hamper and got into bed. Dawn cheeks tinted pink as she inhaled. The pillows smelt like him. Dawn shook her head and turned the light off before getting comfy.

20 minutes later Dawn still wasn’t asleep. A few moments later she heard Garrus entered the room. She heard him move about the room before he sat on the other side of the bed.

“Dawn?” He whispered. Dawn didn’t know why but she stayed quiet and feigned sleep. He repeated her name once more and when she didn’t respond he got into bed. He tried to move as little as possible to avoid ‘waking’ Dawn. After a while Dawn was able to fall asleep.

 

The next morning Garrus woke up and immediately swallowed. In his sleep he’d moved closer to Dawn and her back was against his chest as his arm was around her waist. She was hugging his arm and holding his hand to her chest. Garrus took a deep breath, remembering and feeling that she was braless. He immediately regretted the inhale. He couldn’t help but move his face closer to smell her hair. His nose brushed the back of her neck and he held in a low growl. He swallowed again, moving his head back, as Dawn began to wake; she hugged his arm closer and made the cutest sound as she stretched her legs slightly. He felt her stiffen as she realized their position. She relaxed after a moment. Dawn felt safe and didn’t want to leave his arms. Her cheeks had gone pink but she didn’t care. Garrus was confused when Dawn made no attempt to move away. Maybe she thought he was still asleep. Should he let her know he was awake? Should he wait for her to get up? He finally built up the courage to move slightly and ‘wake up’. Dawn moved and turned her head back to look at him.

“Morning.” She said quietly. Garrus cleared his throat.

“Good morning.” He said. Dawn over turned to face him. He swallowed and kept his arm around her waist, his hand now brushing her back slightly. “How’s your leg?” Garrus, without thinking, brought his hand down to rest on the wrapping on her upper thigh. He watched as Dawn’s face went almost as red as her hair and her eyebrows went up. “I- sorry!” He quickly removed his hand and sat up, putting his feet on the ground, his back to her. Dawn sat up also and Garrus looked back at her.

“It’s okay.” Dawn said quietly. She got up and walked around the bed. Garrus couldn’t help but look at her. She sat down on the bed next to him. He looked down at her. “Any plans for today?” She crossed her legs and Garrus’ eyes traced up to the end of her shirt.

“Well,” Garrus looked away from her. “if your leg is good enough I got a lead the other day on a red sand shipment.”

“Can we stop at my apartment first so I can have clothes?”

“Of course.” Garrus nodded.

“Great.”   Dawn got up with a smile before going into the bathroom. Garrus watched her before the door closed. He fell back onto the bed with a groan.

 


	14. I did not just friend-zone Garrus Vakarian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect, its characters or plots. I own my OC and anything original in this.
> 
> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)

Dawn woke before Garrus like normal but instead of getting up to make breakfast like she normally did she rolled over to face Garrus who was still asleep. She slowly moved a bit closer in his arms. In his sleep his arms tightened around her and Dawn sighed contently. Even on terrifyingly dangerous Omega, in Garrus’ arms she felt completely safe.

Dawn lay in Garrus’ arms for another 10 minutes before he started to wake up. His arms pulled her closer and he inhaled Dawn’s scent. Dawn’s eyes were closed but the bright pink on her cheeks gave her away.

“Good morning.” Garrus said loosening his arms slightly.

“Morning.”

“You’re normally up by now. You feeling alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine I just wanted…”

_To lie in your arms longer._

“I’m just really comfortable.” Dawn said. Garrus chuckled. “You hungry?”

“I’m good for now.” Garrus said looking into Dawn’s eyes. “You?”

“I’m good.” Dawn said a little too quickly. Dawn felt her cheeks grow warmer as they looked at each other a few seconds longer. “Um…”

“You’re turning as red as your name, Chi.” Garrus said softly.

“Well, _Angel_ ,” Dawn almost purred making Garrus swallow. “Your hands on my ass.” Garrus chuckled and boldly groped Dawn’s ass through the T-shirt. Dawn’s face went redder if possible and she let out a soft gasp.

“I know.” Garrus said with a smirk. Dawn swallowed and Garrus started to immediately regret it. “Dawn-“

“Sorry.” Dawn said after laughing suddenly. Garrus looked confused. “I’m sorry. I-I don’t mean to laugh, I just didn’t expect you to do that.” Garrus chuckled.

“I’ve very surprising.” He said with a smirk before doing it again. Dawn giggled. “Are you... ticklish?” Dawn stopped giggling.

“No.” She said quickly.

“I think you are.” Garrus said moving his hand from her ass to her side. Dawn bit her lip to hold in a laugh. Garrus chuckled. He moved to sit up a bit and brought his other hand to Dawn’s other side and started to tickle her. Dawn suddenly burst out laughing. She let out a squeak and started squirming. Garrus chuckled darkly.

A few moments later Dawn was laughing so hard tears were coming to her eyes.

“Garrus I need to _breathe!_ ” She laughed. Garrus stopped with a chuckle. Dawn’s face went red and Garrus cleared his throat when they realized their position. The covers had been pushed to the floor and Garrus was pretty much straddling Dawn. Her t-shirt had risen up and Garrus could see that she hadn’t put on shorts last night after taking out the Vorcha.

“Ah- sorry.” Garrus said quickly and got off Dawn. Garrus said on the side of the bed. Dawn sat up and crawled to sit next to him. He glanced at her. “Sorry, Dawn.”

“It’s my fault I should’ve put shorts on last night.” Dawn said rubbing the back of her neck. Garrus swallowed realizing she didn’t have them on when he groped her. “Um, I’m gunna go make some breakfast.” Dawn said getting up. She grabbed a pair of shorts and Garrus shifted in his seat as he looked at the black and red peeking out from under the grey t-shirt. Dawn pulled on the shorts before leaving the room. Garrus glanced down with a groan.

 

Dawn had quickly made some breakfast for Garrus before sitting down on one of couches in the lower living area. She heard Garrus come down the stairs and looked over as he looked at her.

“Uh foods in the kitchen.” She said. Garrus nodded in thanks before walking away. Dawn got up and went upstairs. She went upstairs and into her drawer of the dresser. She went into the bathroom and came out a minute later in her white dress. She put on some heels and left the bedroom. She almost bumped into Garrus as he reached the top of the stairs.

“Dawn? You look nice but, where are you going?”

“U-Uh out, I thought I’d visit Ken then go to _Afterlife_ and,” Dawn shrugged. “Have a drink or two.” Garrus nodded. “I was gunna ask you but I figured you’d be busy.”

“No, no, I am.” Garrus said nodding. “I’ll uh, I’ll come pick you up later.” Dawn nodded. “We both know how many drinks you can handle.” The two chuckled.

“So, I’ll see you later.”

“You two have fun.” Garrus said.

“Oh- Oh no, Ken has to work.” Dawn chuckled. “I’ll be drinking alone.” Dawn’s chuckle faded. “That sounded less sad in my head.” They stood there for a moment. “I’ll see you later.” She said before turning and leaving.

 

Dawn walked up to Ken’Nara’s shop and noticed he wasn’t moving, just standing there staring at her.

“Hey Ken, you alright?” Dawn asked. Ken’Nara snapped out of it and nodded.

“Y-Yeah I’m fine!” He cleared his throat. “You look nice.”

“Thanks.” Dawn said with a smile.

“What’s the occasion?” Ken’Nara asked.

“I just wanted to look attractive.”

“You always look attractive.” Ken’Nara said without thinking making Dawn bush slightly. “U-uh, I mean, you never look bad.” Dawn giggled.

“Thanks Ken.” Dawn said with a smile. Ken’Nara chuckled. Dawn hopped up and sat on the counter.

“So how’s uh, Archangel.” Ken’Nara asked lowering his voice.

“Uh… he’s good.” Dawn said with a nod.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Dawn said quickly.

“Dawn, I know you by now.” Ken’Nara said moving closer to her. “What’s wrong?”

“Garrus and I… we’ve been having some… awkward moments.” Dawn chuckled looking down.

“Such as?”

“Well, he’s seen me practically naked,” Ken’Nara stood straight. “We’ve shared his bed-“

“What?!”

“Just sleeping!” Dawn said quickly. “We… We haven’t done anything.” Dawn brushed her hair behind her ear. Ken’Nara nodded. “I feel like a child saying this but… I like him.”

“L-Like… _like_ him?” Ken’Nara asked.

“I don’t know.” Dawn said quietly.

“Well… do you think he likes you?”

“I don’t know.” Dawn said shaking her head.

“Uh… man I’m not the best a dating advise, if R-“ Ken’Nara cleared his throat. “I’m sorry Dawn.”

“It’s okay Ken.” Dawn said sighing. “Hey, do you mind if I hang out here for a while?”

“Of course. I enjoy your company.” Ken’Nara said nodding.

“Thanks Ken.”

 

A few hours after Dawn entered Afterlife and headed towards Aria’s already. Grizz saw her and nodded in greeting.

“Hey kid.”

“Hey G.” She said before walking up the stairs. Aria looked over and stood when she saw Dawn.

“Dawn.” She said walking up to her.

“Hey, uh, I figured while I was here I’d visit you. Unless you’re busy, in that case I’ll go-“

“Nonsense. Come on, sit down.” The two walked to the couch and sat down. “You and that Turian better be careful.” Aria said lowering her voice. “The Blue Suns are setting up freelancer recruitment here soon.” Dawn nodded. “But for now, relax, drinks are on me.” Dawn smiled. “But don’t get too drunk.”

“Angel… is supposed to come pick me up later anyway.” Dawn said. Aria nodded.

“Well alright. By the way, you look very sexy tonight.” Aria said with a smirk.

“Thanks. I guess that’s what I was going for.” Dawn said with a chuckle.

“Well, go enjoy yourself, if you want to chat feel free to come back up.” Dawn nodded as she stood.

 

Dawn sat at the bar holding the drink a Turian bartender poured her. She didn’t plan on getting drunk as fast as she normally did; she was going to spread out her drinks. She didn’t want Garrus to have to deal with her as a drunk.

After one drink she decided she was buzzed enough to dance without caring. A few people watched her but she didn’t care. When she got tired she sat back down at the bar. The Turian bartender gave Dawn a smirk and poured Dawn another drink.

“Nice moves.” He said.

“Um, thanks.” Dawn said before taking a long drink.

 

“Hey, Red.” Dawn looked up at the Turian bartender who looked very blurry. “You got someone to take you home? Only five drinks and you look like you’re going to pass out.”

“Bloo…Tur-an…” Dawn slurred. She put her head on the counter.

“I’m going to assume you just said ‘Blue Turian’, this Turian have a name?”

“Garrus.” Dawn sat up slightly to see Garrus standing behind her. “Hey Dawn.” He put a hand on her back. “Let’s go home, okay?” Dawn nodded slightly. Dawn got up and Garrus had to catch her. He looked to the bartender. “How much did she have?”

“Only five glasses. Not even the heavy stuff.” Garrus sighed.

“Dawn…” He shook his head. “Thanks for watching her.” He said to the bartender who nodded. “Come on.” Garrus said leading Dawn out.

 

Garrus carried Dawn into the base and upstairs. He carried her into the bedroom and placed her on the bed. He went to her drawer and, hesitatively, pulled out something for Dawn to change in. He helped her into the bathroom.

“Uh, will you be alright to change?” Dawn nodded and waved Garrus out of the room.

“I’ll be fine… I’m not that…drunk.” Garrus left and Dawn closed the door. Garrus sat down on the bed and listened for sounds. He heard her stumble around the bathroom a bit before he heard her throwing up. Garrus got up and opened the door. He looked away as he saw her leaning over the toilet in only her panties. Garrus grabbed a nearby towel and walked over to Dawn. He could hear her crying as she coughed a bit. He draped the towel around her and pulled her hair back. He swallowed and rubbed her back.

“You know you can’t drink that much.” Garrus said softly. Dawn sniffled.

“I-I know.” Dawn coughed. Garrus continued to rub her back. “God this is so humiliating.” Dawn sobbed. “This is the last state I wanted you to see me in.”

“Hey, it’s alright. It’s not your fault you’re such a lightweight.” Garrus said trying to make a joke.

“Not funny.” Dawn sniffled.

“I know, I’m sorry.”

 

After a few minutes of nothing but Dawn coughing and sobbing Garrus stood.

“Are you alright now?” Garrus asked. Dawn nodded slightly. “Come on.” He helped her stand and over to the sink. Dawn grabbed her tooth brush and tooth paste. Garrus picked up Dawn’s dress and, with it, her bra before leaving the room. A few minutes later Dawn came out of the bathroom and walked over to the bed, with the towel still over her shoulders. “You, You uh, want to put the shirt on?” Garrus asked holding up the T-shirt. Dawn shook her head. “Uh, you want me to help you?” After a moment Dawn nodded. Dawn dropped the towel and Garrus looked away realizing that Dawn was still, for the most part, drunk. Garrus swallowed and walked over to Dawn with the shirt. She lifted her arms slightly. Garrus tried to avoid looking but there was too much to look at. He managed to get the shirt over her head and pulled it down. He swallowed again when his hands were on her hips. He liked the way they felt too much. He took his hands away, after he caught himself squeezing her hips slightly and, when Dawn let out a soft moan-like-sound. He sighed and helped Dawn over to the bed and they both got in, Dawn on the side closer to the bathroom. Dawn moved closer to Garrus.

“Hold me…” She murmured. Garrus swallowed but wrapped his arms around Dawn before pulling her close. Then Dawn did something that surprised Garrus even more, she moved her face close to his… and kissed him. Garrus’ eyes widened and he blinked a few times as Dawn got comfortable against him. Garrus stared down at her as she drifted off to sleep.

 

The next morning Dawn woke up alone in the bed. She sat up and looked around. Putting a hand to her head she groaned. Dawn laid back down and covered her eyes.

“God I’m a moron.” She groaned. She heard someone coming and uncovered her eyes. Garrus walked into the room with a tray.

“Morning.” He said. “I figured you’d be hungry. It’s not but I tried.” Garrus walked around the bed and put the tray on the nightstand.

“I’m sorry.” Dawn said covering her face again.

“For what?” Garrus sat on the side of the bed.

“Getting drunk…kissing you.” Dawn added quietly. “I shouldn’t have.”

“It’s alright… you were drunk…”

“I’m sorry for being such a bother.”

“You’re not a bother.”

“You didn’t have to make me food.”

“I didn’t have to, I wanted to.” Garrus said. Dawn moved her hands from her face and looked at him.

“Thanks Garrus.”

“Of course. How are you feeling?”

“Well, my head feels like I head-butted a Krogan.”

“Ooo. Good thing I brought you these painkillers.” Garrus said holding up a pill bottle. He took one out and handed it to Dawn, as she sat up, before handing her the glass of water.

“Thanks.” Dawn said before taking it.

“Why don’t you rest today?”

“No no, I’m good.” Dawn said. “I’m gunna take a quick shower though.” Garrus nodded.

“Alright, but take it easy.” Dawn nodded. “I’ll be on watch.” Dawn nodded again.

 

Dawn walked into the room in long black pants and a long sleeved grey shirt. Garrus noticed her and faced her.

“I had a mission planned out for today, if you could take watch while I’m out?”

“Of course.” Dawn said with a nod before swapping places with him.

“I’ll be back in a few hours.”

“Be careful.”

“As always.”


	15. Awkward Morning and Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect, its characters or plots. I own my OC and anything original in this.
> 
> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)

Dawn was in the base’s kitchen making breakfast; she was barefoot in another long t-shirt which covered a pair of shorts and had her hair up in a messy bun. She’d researched many Xeno recipes on her Omni-tool and had learned all types of Turian foods. She couldn’t pronounce any of them but at least she could make them.

Footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs.

“Something smells good.” Dawn looked over her shoulder as Garrus walked over.

“I made breakfast.” Dawn said with a smile.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Garrus said.

“I wanted to.” Dawn said with a shrug. Garrus chuckled slightly.

“Is that..?” He chuckled again. “You looked up Turian Cuisine huh?”

“Yeah, I wasn’t just going to make breakfast for myself.” Dawn said making a plate. “I mean I know you can eat some human foods but I wanted to make something special.” She turned and handed it to Garrus. “Here ya go.” Dawn said with a smile. Garrus smiled back taking the plate.

“Thanks.” He said. Dawn did a cute closed-eyed-smile before turning around to make herself a plate of scramble eggs and bacon. Garrus smiled and walked over to a nearby table to eat. Dawn walked over and sat across from him. The two ate in a comfortable silence.

Once they’d finished Dawn took both their plates over to the sink to wash. Garrus couldn’t help but watch her exposed legs before letting his eye drift higher. He swallowed and tore his eyes away. After a moment he got up and walked over.

“I’m gunna be on watch.” He said.

“Alright, I’ll join you once I change.” Dawn said putting the plates and utensils in a dish washer/dryer. She walked over to the stairs and Garrus swallowed and subconsciously tilted his head to the side as he watched her walk up the stairs. He shook his head and sighed. Dawn entered the bedroom and pulled out the second drawer of the dresser.

At some point over the past week Dawn had moved in. She had her own drawer, her own side of the counter in the bathroom and the two would often share the bed. If Garrus was out on a small solo mission Dawn would sleep in the bed and when Garrus got back he would just join her. When they would go on missions together and were too tired to care about sharing the bed they would just collapse into bed. There would often be awkward mornings where Garrus would be holding Dawn or Dawn would be hugging his arm; they would normally ‘get over it’ once they got up.

Dawn picked out a black t-shirt with a red design, a pair of detachable sleeves connected to the shirt by a small chain and pair of baggy black pants with zippers and chains and looked like they were splattered with pale blue paint. Dawn let down her hair before brushing it with her fingers as she left the room.

Dawn walked into the room down the hall and over to Garrus.

“Anything?”

“Nope, we’re good.”

“Great. I wanna show you something. Wait here.” Dawn said before running out of the room. Garrus blinked. A few minutes later Dawn ran into the room with a skateboard.

“What’s that?”

“It’s a skateboard. It’s an old human thing; I don’t think people use them anymore, I couldn’t find any, so Ken made it for me.” Dawn said. Garrus frowned slightly.

“Ken?” He asked. Dawn nodded.

“Mhm. I’ve been practicing using it with my biotics.” She put it on the ground and stood on it. Suddenly Dawn’s boots and the board began to glow blue and purple and float off the ground. “This is awesome.” Dawn said excitedly. Garrus chuckled at her. She moved around in a circle.

“That _is_ awesome, Dawn.” Garrus said with a smile. Dawn got off it and held it under her arm.

“I’m gunna go visit Ken.” Dawn said. Garrus’ smile faltered. “Watch this.” Dawn vaulted out of the open window and used her biotics before the skateboard hit the ground. She waved back at Garrus before crossing the bridge. Garrus waved back but frowned.

 

Dawn made her way to Ken’Nara’s shop. Ken chuckled as Dawn came to a stop in front of the counter. She hopped off the board and held it under her arm.

“This thing is awesome.” Dawn said with a big grin. Ken’Nara chuckled.

“I’m glad you like it.”

“I _love_ it!” Ken’Nara chuckled again and leaned on the counter.

“Hey I wanted to thank you for the last box you gave me; it had a lot of useful parts in it.

“Only the best for my friend.” Dawn said with a smile. Ken’Nara nodded.

“I only need 2,500 credits.”

“Oh my god that’s great!”

“I wouldn’t have gotten this close without your help. Thank you, Dawn.”

“Of course I’d help my friend out.” Dawn leaned against the counter.

“Uh Dawn?” Dawn looked to the side at Ken’Nara.

“Yeah?”

“I know you’re probably still… what’s the word… uh..” Dawn turned to face Ken’Nara with a puzzled expression. “About Rae…” Dawn frowned.

“Ken I-”

“I know you don’t want to talk about it.” Ken’Nara said quickly. “But, I’m sure that she wouldn’t want you or” He lowered his voice. “Archangel to spend the rest of your lives like this. One merc group is something but _three_?”

“Ken we’ll be fine. Garrus is a tough guy and I can take care of myself.”

“I know, I’m just… worried about you.”

“Aw Ken, it’s sweet that you worry but I’ll be okay.” Dawn smiled. Ken’Nara nodded.

“I know I know.” He said.

“I should get back to Garrus.”

“Uh.. tell him I say hi, I guess.”

“Okay. I’ll see you later.” Dawn said. Ken’Nara gave a small wave as Dawn left.

 

Garrus caught a glimpse of red and lowered his sniper rifle as Dawn, on her skateboard, headed across the bridge. She waved up at him and he waved back. After a few moments Dawn entered the room, still on the board, and stopped in front of him. She hopped off the board and held it under her arm.

“Hey.” She said.

“Welcome back.”

“Ken says hi.” Dawn said. Garrus nodded.

“Ken, right.”

“I told you about him right?” Dawn asked sitting on the back of a couch.

“No, you haven’t.” Garrus said shaking his head.

“Oh, whoops.” Dawn giggled. “He’s one of my first friends. I told you how I woke up on Omega right?” Garrus nodded. “Well he’s the second person I met.” Garrus nodded before looking out the window. Dawn gently kicked her legs back and forth. “To be honest I think he has a small crush on me.” Garrus looked at Dawn. “Although I could just be seeing things.”

“Do you have a ‘crush’ on him?” Garrus asked trying to sound nonchalant.

“Well…” Dawn tilted her head to the side. “I’ll admit he’s sweet and a really good friend but… I don’t really see him like that.” Garrus nodded. “What about you?”

“Hm? What about me what?”

“Do you like anyone? I mean I don’t know anyone you know but…” Dawn shrugged.

“Uh, I don’t-” He chuckled. “I haven’t really thought about it.” Dawn nodded. There was an awkward silence until Dawn hopped off the couch.

“So…” Dawn held up her board. “I’m gunna go practice in the garage.”

“Alright.”

“I’ll make us some lunch later.” Dawn said walking to the door.

“Alright.” Garrus nodded.

 

A few hours later Dawn put her skateboard away in the bedroom before going back downstairs to make something for lunch. She was in the middle of chopping something when her Omni-tool bleeped. The sound made her jump which also made her yelp as she cut her finger.

“Fuck.” She hissed, dropping the knife on the counter with a loud clatter, as blood dripped down her hand. She turned on the water and washed the blood off.

“Dawn?!” Garrus called as he came down the stairs. “What happened?”

“I’m fine, nothing happened!” Dawn called back. Garrus entered the kitchen as Dawn turned off the water. “I just cut my finger.”

“Let me see.”

“No it’s okay I’m fine.” Dawn said but Garrus took her hand. “It’s just a little cut.”

“You’re still bleeding.” Garrus said before grabbing a paper towel. He dabbed at the cut with it before getting a new one and wrapping the cut temporarily. He opened a nearby drawer and pulled out a small band-aid box. He took one out before putting it on the cut.

“Thank you.” Dawn said quietly glancing up at him shyly.

“No problem.” Garrus said looking at her. “Be more careful.” Dawn nodded.

“I’m better with guns than sharp things.” Dawn said with a soft chuckle. Garrus also chuckled. “Sorry.” Dawn said.

“For what?”

“Making you think something bad happened.”

“Something bad did happen.” Garrus said. “You got hurt.”

“Yeah but it was while cooking.” Dawn said with a shrug. Garrus shook his head.

“Doesn’t matter.” He said. Dawn swallowed. The two stood there for a moment before Dawn realized Garrus was still holding her hand. Her cheeks went pink and Garrus noticed. He broke the eye contact and glanced down to their hands. “…Sorry.” He let go of her hand.

“It’s alright.” Dawn said wishing her blush would go away.

“I’m… I’m gunna go back to… uh on watch.” Garrus said. Dawn nodded.

“Okay.” Dawn said. Garrus nodded before walking back to the stairs. Dawn let out a breath and put her hand to her cheek.

 

Dawn finished making lunch before bringing up two plates to Garrus.

“Lunch.” Dawn said walking into the room. Garrus put down his gun and got up. The two sat down on one of the couches to eat.

“Mmmm.” Dawn looked over at Garrus. “Military-Quality skills and a cook.” Garrus chuckled.

“Yeah, I know, I’m impressive.” Dawn smirked before the two laughed. “I’m glad you like my cooking.” Dawn said almost shyly. “I used to be a horrible cook.”

“Aw I don’t believe that.” Garrus said shaking his head. Dawn chuckled.

“It’s true. I couldn’t even make toast.”

“That’s a uh..”

“Toasted bread.” Dawn said. Garrus started laughing.

“How’d you become such a good cook then if you couldn’t even make toasted bread?”

“A _lot_ of free time and the extranet.” Dawn said making Garrus chuckle.

“Well it paid off.” Garrus said with a smile.

 

The two finished eating and Dawn took the plates and stood.

“Ya know you don’t have to make me meals every day.” Garrus said.

“I know but I want to. Think of it as a thank you.”

“For what?”

“…Being my friend.” Dawn said.

_I did not just friend zone Garrus Vakarian. I did not just friend zone Garrus Vakarian._

Garrus chuckled.

“Right.” He said.

“A-and for… y-ya know…” Dawn couldn’t think of what to say without embarrassing herself. Garrus tilted his head. Dawn chuckled nervously. “For … being there… I mean here, for me- uh.” Garrus chuckled.

“Nervous teenager?” Garrus joked. Dawn gave him a playful glare.

“You know what I meant.” Garrus smirked.

“I don’t think I do. Care to clarify?” He teased. Dawn rolled her eyes.

“Figure it out.” She said before leaning down and kissing the side of his face. He blinked at her in surprised but she fled from the room before he could say or do anything. Garrus touched his cheeks, the place where Dawn’s lips touched seemed to burn; it was a good burn though, one he wouldn’t mind feeling again.

 

Dawn quickly went down the stairs and into the kitchen. She put the plates in the kitchen sink before putting her hands on the counter and leaning over the sink. Her face was as red as her hair.

“I kissed him.” She whispered to herself. “Why did I kiss him? I kissed _Garrus Vakarian_.” She swallowed and tried to calm her rapidly beating heart. “It’s not like I kissed him on the lips… alright Dawn, calm down.” Dawn bit her bottom lip.

Later that night, Dawn had taken a bath and pulled her t-shirt on. She was about to pull on a pair of shorts over her panties when she heard a gunshot. She quickly grabbed her pistol and ran out of the room and down the hall.

“Garrus?” Dawn entered the room as Garrus fired another shot. “How many?”

“Don’t worry, just a few Vorcha.”

“Any Krogan?” Dawn asked as she got next to Garrus, raising her pistol. Garrus looked at her and did a double take was he could clearly tell she didn’t have shorts on; as Dawn raised her pistol the shirt rose. Garrus swallowed hard before looking back out at the bridge as Dawn shot two Vorcha.

“I got the last one.” Garrus said before taking out the final Vorcha.

“I’m getting kinda worried; they know where we are but… they don’t send anyone _good_ mercs.”

“Let’s hope they keep it that way.” Garrus said looking back at Dawn. He glanced down and caught a glimpse of her black and red panties.

“We’ll come to bed soon.” Dawn said. Before turning to walk back to the door. She noticed something on the couch. “That’s where I put my hat.” Dawn said. Garrus looked over and his eyes widened as he saw Dawn leaning over the back of the couch, her shirt rising up a lot. Garrus swallowed down a growl rising in his throat as Dawn straightened up. He looked away quickly as she turned to face him. “Night.” Garrus nodded.

“N-Night.” He cleared his throat. Dawn started to leave the room and Garrus caught himself staring as she left the room. He sighed. “That girl…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I’m getting too into details with this story. I was trying to look up Turian food like it existed. Good news is I found this on a forum: “anything that exists on earth and is made of proteins can exist in the opposite chirality on Palaven/Rannoch/etc and therefore be edible by Turians and Quarians.” (The question was about both races). So anyway let’s just say in this my story-verse Turians can eat certain human foods but I’m still not going to name Turian foods. It could get complicated. 
> 
> Note TIME SKIP this isn’t the same day as the last chapter.


	16. Commander Shepard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect, its characters or plots. I own my OC and anything original in this.
> 
> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)

Dawn was sitting on the ground her back to the wall below the open window. She clutched her sniper rifle in her hands and steadied her breathing. She counted to three before getting up to aim out the window. In two shots she took out two freelancers on the bridge before getting back into cover. Garrus stood behind a nearby wall, coming out of cover to take a few shots.

“They just keep coming, don’t they?” Dawn laughed.

“This is the easy part.” Garrus said. He took another shot while Dawn took two more.

 

Another ten minutes went by of the same thing. The mercs weren’t running out of people to send in. “Go down to the lower level for a bit, looks like they’re sending in some mercs finally.”

“Got it.” Dawn moved away from the window and headed out the room they were in. She went down the stairs and hid behind a wall for cover. She would wait until they stopped to reload before taking freelancers out with headshots. After another few minutes Dawn spotted a shuttle full of more freelancers, presumably, and cursed under her breath. She took out a few more before running back to and up the stairs. She ran to the room Garrus was firing from but stopped in the doorway when she heard him talking. Dawn swallowed when she realized he was talking to his father. Garrus apologized to him. Dawn couldn’t hear what was being said on the other end but Garrus was looking down. Garrus looked out to the bridge through his scope and suddenly seemed to smirk.

“I’ll return home when I can.” Garrus said. “The odds just got a lot better." Garrus ended the call and his voice suddenly echoed in Dawn’s ear. “DC, come back, things are lookin’ up.” Dawn waited a few moments before jogging into the room.

“Good news?” She asked closing and locking the door behind her before getting down by the window again.

“Great news.” Garrus said. “See that man down there? The one with the N7 emblem? If you’re gunna fire at him don’t take his shields down.”

“Okay? I’m gunna trust you here.” Dawn glanced out and saw three figures heading across the bridge. “What about the two with him?”

“It would probably be best to focus on the other freelancers.”

“Got it.” After a few short moments the three crossed the bridge and were coming up the stairs. Dawn heard some gunfire and the door being unlocked. Three men walked into the room. The man in the middle spoke first.

“Archangel?” He asked. Garrus held up a finger as he waited for a freelancer to look around the beam he was behind before Garrus shot him in the head. Garrus got up from his knee and walked over to the three. Dawn stood also and moved away from the window. Garrus took off his helmet before sitting on the edge of one of the black couches putting his feet up holding his gun between his legs with one hand. Dawn stood beside him with her helmet still on.

“Shepard.” Garrus said. “I thought you were dead.”

“What are you doing here?” Shepard asked.

“Good to see you too.”

“I’m just surprised to see you.” Shepard said with a smile.

“You and me both. Still, it’s good to see a friendly face. Killing mercs is hard work, especially with only two people.” Garrus said. Shepard looked at Dawn. Garrus looked next to him and motioned to Dawn. “Don’t be shy. He’s a friend.” Dawn rolled her eyes.

“I’m not shy.” She said before taking off her helmet. She shook out her hair and noticed Shepard’s eyebrows go up.

“Hi there.” Shepard said with a small smirk. “Commander Mark Shepard of the Normandy.”

“I know.” Dawn said.

“This is DC. Or as the locals call her, Chi.” Dawn rolled her eyes.

“Real name is Dawn Cole.” She said with a smile.

“Chi?” Shepard asked. Dawn shook her head with a shrug.

“Means blood in Japanese. Don’t ask me why they picked it.”

“I know why.” Garrus muttered. Dawn gave him a look.

“Since when did you start calling yourself Archangel?” Shepard asked looking at Garrus.

“It’s just a name the locals gave me just like ‘Chi’. For all our good deeds.” Garrus chuckled slightly. “I don’t mind it, but please …it’s just ‘Garrus’ to you.”

“You two nailed me good a couple times, by the way.” Shepard said moving his neck back and forth.

“Concussive rounds only. No harm done. Didn’t want the mercs getting suspicious.”

“Uh-huh.”

“If we wanted to do more than take your shields down, we’d have done it. Besides, you were taking your sweet time. I needed to get you moving.”

“How’d you manage to piss off every merc organization in the Terminus system?”

“It wasn’t easy. We _really_ had to work at it. Dawn’s been a wonderful help.” Garrus looked over at her and she winked with a smirk. Garrus chuckled. “I am amazed that they teamed up to fight us. They must really hate us.

“What are you doing out here on Omega?” Shepard asked.

“I got fed up with all the bureaucratic crap on the Citadel. Figured I could do more good on my own. At least it’s not hard to find criminals here. All I have to do it point my gun and shoot.”

“Well we got here, but I don’t think getting out will be as easy.” Shepard said.

“No it won’t.” Garrus got up. “That bridge saved our lives…. Funneling all those witless idiots into scope. But it works both ways. They’ll slaughter us if we try to get out that way.”

“We can’t just sit here and wait for them to come to us.” Jacob said. Dawn finally took notice of the two men with Shepard. The one of the left of him was Jacob Taylor and the other was Zaeed Massani.

“It’s not all that bad.” Garrus said. “This place has held them off so far. And with the three of you... I suggest we hold this location wait for a crack in their defenses, take our chances. It’s not a perfect plan but, it’s a plan.” Garrus and Shepard walked forward.

“How’d you let yourself get into this position?”

“My feelings got in the way of my better judgment. It’s a long story. I’ll make you a deal: you get us out of here alive, and I’ll tell you the whole thing.” Shepard nodded. Dawn walked up to the two.

“So, about that plan?” Dawn asked.

“I didn’t like sneaking, anyway. Time to spill a little merc blood.” Shepard said. Dawn reloaded her gun.

“Now we’re talking.” Dawn said.

“Glad to see you haven’t changed.” Garrus said to Shepard. “Let’s see what they’re up to.” Garrus walked over to the edge and looked through his scope. “Hmm.. looks like they know they’re infiltration team failed. Take a look. Scouts. Eclipse, I think.” He handed his gun to Shepard who looked through then fired it, blowing off the head of a mech.

“More than scouts. One less now though.” Shepard said.

“Indeed. We better get ready. DC and I will stay up here. We can do a lot of damage from this vantage point. You… You can do what you do best.” Shepard nodded. “Just like old times, Shepard let’s give these Bastards everything we’ve got.” Garrus said. Sheppard and his team left the room and went down the stairs while Garrus and Dawn went back to their positions.

“This Shepard, you know him?” Dawn asked Garrus after taking a few shots.

“Oh yeah. I was part of Shepard’s team two years ago.” Garrus took a few shots. “So I’m assuming you haven’t heard of him.”

“Uh no.”

“Well… I don’t want to give him an excuse to show off,” Garrus and Dawn each took some shots. “but, first human spectre, took down Saren.”

“Impressive.” Dawn said taking a shot. There were only a few Eclipse left. Garrus chuckled slightly.

“Yeah.” Garrus took another shot. “Head’s up. They’re deploying snipers.” Garrus said to everyone.

“Oh this’ll be fun.” Dawn said as she took out one.

“Glad you’re enjoying yourself.” Garrus chuckled.

 

After a few minutes Shepard ran back into the room and got down next to Dawn.

“Thought I’d join you.” He said with a small smirk. He took out three mercs.

“Trying to impress me?” Dawn asked before taking out another three.

“That depends, are you trying to impress me?” Shepard asked. Garrus rolled his eyes with a low groan.

“Depends.” Dawn said.

“Damn it.” Garrus said. “They’re sending out the heavy mechs.” Dawn looked over the wall to see the YMIR Mech being deployed.

“That problem should take care of itself.” Shepard said. The mech turned around and started firing back at the mercs. Shepard held out two thermal clips to Dawn.

“Here.” Dawn took them and loaded them into her sniper rifle.

“Thanks.” She said before taking out the mercs that the mech didn’t. After a few minutes of the mercs shooting at the mech it blew up. Dawn noticed Jaroth make his way across the bridge and ran from the room to the stairs. Shepard followed and they headed down the stairs. Jaroth spotted Dawn and immediately started shooting. Shepard pulled Dawn down behind one of the couches. Dawn leaned out to take shots and after a few shots Jaroth was down. Another few minutes of fire before the mercs stopped coming.

“Looks like that’s all of them. Come find me before they regroup.” Garrus said over the headset. Everyone followed Shepard back up to the room Garrus was in. “You’re kicking ass, Shepard. They barely touched me.” Dawn crossed her arms. “You too.” He added with a chuckle. “And we got Jaroth in the process. We’ve been hunting that bastard for months.”

“Why were you after him?” Shepard asked.

“He’s been shipping tainted eezo all over Citadel space. Half the goods I seized back at C-sec came from his team here on Omega. We took out a big shipment a while back and Dawn killed his top lieutenant in the process.” Dawn smirked proudly. “Not surprised he decided to work with the other mercs after that.” Shepard nodded.

“We’ve still got Blood Pack and Blue Suns left. Think we can make a break for it?”

“Maybe. Let’s see what they’re up to.” Garrus said before walking to look out the open window. “They’ve reinforced the other side… heavily. But they’re not coming over the bridge yet. What are they waiting for?” Suddenly an explosion went off somewhere an alarms blared from within the base.

“That doesn’t sound good.” Dawn said with a frown. Garrus brought up his omni-tool.

“Damn it. They’ve breached the lower level. Well, they had to use their brains eventually. You’d better get down there, Shepard. We’ll keep the bridge clear.” Garrus said nodding towards Dawn. “You’d better get going.” Garrus said.

“We’re on our way.”

“Go down a level – the basement door is on the west side of the main room, behind the stairs. I’ll radio directions if you need help, but you’ve got to get down there quick. Good luck.” Shepard and his team left the room and Garrus and Dawn faced the bridge.

“They might actually pose a challenge.” Dawn said noting their numbers. “Don’t particularly like Krogans. Defiantly don’t like Vorcha.” Garrus nodded in agreement. He turned on his radio.

“Get to the console and close that shutter door before they can get through.” Garrus said over the radio to Shepard. “There’s two more shutters. Get them closed fast. They’re hitting us hard up here.”

 

 

“Dawn, go down and help Shepard with that last door.” Garrus said.

“Oh no, not gunna happen mister.” Dawn said taking another shot.

“We need those doors closed.” Garrus said. “They’re making another push. We’re taking some fire but we’re okay so far. I’m sending Dawn down to help with the last door.” Garrus said on the radio.

“No- No he’s not.” Dawn said on the radio. “I trust you three to handle it; I’m not leaving him alone.”

“We got it covered.” Shepard said over the radio. Garrus sighed.

“Dawn-“

“I don’t mean to insult your skills but there’s no way I’m leaving my-.. my best friend alone against a bunch of mercs. You wouldn’t leave me by myself up here.” Garrus hesitated for a moment then nodded.

“You’re right.” He said before loading another thermal clip.

“We’re going to need some help soon. They’re getting more aggressive.”

 

 

“Uhh Garrus, I don’t mean to alarm you but you might want to tell Shepard to hurry.” Dawn said looking out by the stairs to see light coming from the door.

“Get back here, Shepard. They’re coming in through the doors.” Garrus said over the radio. The doors opened and Garm came through.

“Raaah! Rip them to shreds!” Dawn shot the Vorcha next to him. Shepard and his team came back and took out some more of the Blood Pack. Garrus and Dawn moved to the back window as Garm headed up the stairs.

“Man I hate Blood Pack Krogans.” Dawn whined as Garm entered the room. Both Garrus and Dawn moved back.

“Garm’s got us pinned down.” Garrus said over the radio. It only took Shepard a few moments to get up to the room and shot at Garm from behind. Garrus and Dawn moved back to the other side of the room taking cover behind the couches. Dawn stood and used her biotics to make Garm float to help Shepard. He was able to take him down. He looked over at Dawn, who lowered her arm. She smiled slightly and he nodded at her. The two walked up to Garrus. “Thanks Shepard. We took out Garm and his Blood Pack. This day just gets better and better. He was one tough son of a bitch.”

“You’ve fought with him before?” Shepard asked.

“Yeah we tangled once. Caught him alone. None of his gang to help him. I still couldn’t take him out. I’ve never seen a Krogan regen that fast. He’s a freak of nature. He just kept at it until his Vorcha showed up. It was close, but I had to let him go. Not this time.”

“Only the Blue Suns are left.” Shepard said. “I say we take our chances and fight our way out.”

“I think you’re right. Tarak’s got the toughest group, but nothing we haven’t faced before. Besides, he won’t be expecting us to meet him head on-“ Garrus was cut off as the gun ship broke the glass at the end of the room. “Damn it! I thought we took that thing out already!”

“They fixed it.” Shepard said. “But not completely, I made sure of that.”

“They’re offloading troops! Watch your back, Shepard.” Garrus shouted as Blue Suns entered through the broken window. The group took cover and began to return fire. “They’re rappelling down the side wall. Ground floor!” Garrus said. Dawn tossed nearby thermal clips to Jacob and Garrus. The gun ship was moved from the back window to the window facing the bridge.

“Garrus!” Dawn grabbed him and pulled him down as the gun ship started firing. They ended up getting shot a few times before falling down half behind cover. Dawn pulled Garrus so he was completely behind cover. Garrus went to move from cover and run across the room when the gunship shot a rocket at him. “Garrus!!” Dawn screamed. Shepard took out a grenade launcher and shot a few at the ship when he found an opening. He fired grenades as Dawn, Zaeed and Jacob shot at the gun ship until it exploded. Dawn, panting, swallowed before looking over at Garrus who was lying in his own blue blood. She ran over and knelt next to him. “No…” Suddenly Garrus opened his eyes and gasped.

“Garrus!” Shepard hurried over. He turned Garrus over onto his back. “We’re getting you out of here, just hold on.” Dawn held back tears as she put a hand on the left side of Garrus’ face. “Radio Joker; make sure they’re ready for us.”

“You better hurry,” Jacob said. “He looks bad.”

“Garrus…” Dawn said. He locked eyes with her. She blinked and tears fells.

“D-Don-Don’t…cry…” He gasped out before he passed out.


	17. Mordin Solus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect, its characters or plots. I own my OC and anything original in this.
> 
> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)

Dawn was sitting on the end of the table in the meeting room. She was at the far end of the table with her back to Shepard and Jacob who were at the other end. Jacob and Shepard were facing each other with a hologram of the ship in the middle of the table.

Dawn was gripping the table and looking down. She knew Garrus would be alright but she was still feeling extremely nervous.

“Commander.” Jacob said. “We’ve done what we could for Garrus, but he took a bad hit.” Shepard looked down. “The docs corrected with surgical procedures and some cybernetics. Best we can tell, he’ll have full functionality, but…” Jacob looked over to the door as Garrus walked into view.

“Shepard.” Garrus said. Dawn’s head snapped up and she hopped off the table.

“Tough son of a bitch.” Jacob said as Dawn ran up to Garrus. “Didn’t think he’d be up yet.” Garrus caught Dawn as she flung herself at him, hugging him as best she could with her arms around his neck. He put his arms around her with a hand on her back. He gently rubbed her back.

“I’m so glad you’re okay.” She said quietly.

“Can’t get rid of me that easily.” Garrus said. Dawn pulled away and smiled up at him. They separated and Garrus approached Shepard. “Nobody would give me a mirror. How bad is it?”

“Hell, Garrus, you were always ugly.” Shepard said. “Slap some face-paint on there, and no one will even notice.”

“Ha-ah! Don’t make me laugh, damn it. My face is barely holding together as it is.” Garrus said. “Ah, probably for the best. Everyone was always ignoring you and hitting on me. Time for you to get a fair shot at it.” Dawn chuckled slightly. Shepard winked at Dawn making her blush with another chuckled. Garrus frowned slightly. Jacob saluted before leaving the room. Garrus watched him leave and when the door closed he turned back to Shepard. “Frankly, I’m more worried about you. I’ve heard bad things about Cerberus these past few years.”

“That’s why I’m glad you’re here, Garrus. If I’m walking into hell, I want someone I trust at my side.”

“You realize this plan has me walking into hell too. Hah, just like old times.” Shepard looked at Dawn.

“I took a look at your file.” He said. Dawn nodded.

“Impressive, huh?” Garrus said. Dawn smirked.

“Hand to hand combat, knives, guns, you have a black belt and you’re a biotic trained by Aria T’loak; despite your lack of bio-amps you’re as good as someone with them.” Shepard said. “I think you’d make a good edition to my team.”

“As if I’d leave Garrus.” Dawn said making Garrus chuckle slightly.

“We’re kind of a package deal, Shepard.”

“Great.” He said. “If you’re both up for it I have another recruitment mission on Omega.”

“Who are you recruiting?” Dawn asked.

“Mordin Solus a Salarian scientist.”

“Oh yeah, I heard about him, he’s in the slums quarantine zone.” Dawn said nodding.

“I’m fit for duty whenever you need me, Shepard. I’ll settle in and see what I can do at the forward batteries.” Garrus said before leaving.

“I look forward to being impressed some more, Commander.” Dawn said with a small smile.

“As do I.” Shepard said.

“I’ll try not to disappoint you.” Dawn said walking backwards towards the door. “If you need me just look for Garrus.” Dawn turned on her heel, her hair flowing, before leaving the room.

 

Dawn went down to the 3rd floor in the elevator. She got off and walked around to the mess hall. She headed towards the batteries but stopped seeing Miranda walking to her office.

_Do I say hi or wait for an awkward meeting in the hall?_

After a moment Dawn made up her mind and walked to Miranda’s office. Miranda was sitting at her desk.

“Um hello.” Dawn said. Miranda looked up. “I’m Dawn Cole. I uh I thought I’d introduce myself. Sorry if I’m bothering you.”

“Miranda Lawson.” She said with a small nod in greeting. “I was unaware we were recruiting you along with Mr. Vakarian.”

“Well Garrus and I are kind of a package deal.” Dawn chuckled. “I’m pretty good in the field too.” Miranda nodded, looking at her screen. “Well, uh, I’ll let you get back to what you were doing.” Miranda nodded again and started to type something. Dawn glanced at the holo-board as Miranda typed “o-l-e” before she left.

 

The doors to the batteries opened and Garrus was at the main panel. Garrus glanced back at Dawn as she entered.

“You should introduce yourself to the rest of the crew. I think you’d like the pilot, Joker.”

“I will. I was just checking in.” Dawn said.

“I’m fine, Dawn.”

“I know; you’re tough.” Dawn sat on a nearby box. “I met Miranda, not sure what I think about her yet. The whole AI thing is kind of … interesting.” Dawn glanced around the room and spotted the area where the hologram of EDI comes up.

“The old Normandy didn’t have an AI.” Garrus said.

“Old Normandy?”

“I told you how I was part of Shepard’s team two years ago. Well the Normandy was attacked by a collectors ship. Shepard, and the ship, didn’t make it.”

“Garrus, the guy’s alive, he obviously made it.” Dawn said. Garrus shook his head. EDI suddenly popped up making Dawn jump.

“Apologies for frightening you Miss Cole.” She said.

“You surprised me is all.” Dawn said. EDI explained how Shepard was alive and the things she was allowed to say about Cerberus and the Illusive man.

“Shepard has also told me to tell you and Mr. Vakarian to get ready for the recruitment of Mordin Solus. You’ll be leaving shortly.”

“Thanks EDI.” Dawn said. EDI’s hologram went away and Dawn stood up. “I think I’ll go meet this Joker before we leave.” Garrus nodded as the Dawn left.

 

Dawn walked down the aisle towards the cockpit and heard Joker talking, she didn’t see him since Shepard was blocking her view and Joker didn’t see her since Shepard was blocking his too.

“That’s great, because he was totally my favorite. With that pole up his ass.” Joker said. “And his new partner’s name is Chi? Uh Commander, not to be rude but letting someone on board with a name meaning _blood_? Do you even know _why_ she has that name?” He asked in an unnecessary whisper.

“Why don’t you ask her yourself?” Shepard asked.

“Sure ‘hello, why is your name _blood_ , exactly how many people did you have to kill to get that name?’ I mean Archangel is one thing but blood girl?”

“I always thought it was because of my hair.” Dawn said walking around Shepard. Joker’s eyebrows went up and he smiled sheepishly. Dawn walked over and sat in the second chair to the right of Joker. Joker eyed her warily but also checked her out slightly. “Dawn Cole. Nice to meet you, Joker.” She smiled at him.

“Uh, hi, Jeff Moreau, nice to meet you.” Joker said. Shepard chuckled.

“You don’t have to look like a frightened puppy, Joker.” Shepard said.

“Yeah, I don’t bite… hard.” Dawn winked playfully. She giggled when he looked a bit nervous but smirked. Dawn looked at Shepard. “So Mordin Solus, when do we leave?”

“Are you ready?” Shepard asked. Dawn nodded.

“Alright then, I’ve got a few guns I want you to take a look at. The door to the right, Jacob should be able to set you up.”

“Sweet.” Dawn got up and walked past Shepard. “See ya, Jay.”

“She has her own nickname for me.” Joker said looking at Shepard. “Cute.” Shepard shook his head with a smile before leaving the cockpit to talk to Garrus in the batteries before the mission.

 

Shepard, Garrus and Dawn got on Omega. Garrus and Dawn had their helmets off. Dawn was smiling; she had two new pistols and an upgraded sniper rifle.

“I’m receiving quarantine warnings about the slums where Dr. Mordin Solus runs the clinic.” EDI said. “Anticipate resistance at the transport station. I have also run searches for reports on Archangel and Chi. The various mercenary groups appear to believe that they are dead.”

“Works for us.” Garrus said as the trio walking through a door.

“Before we head to the quarantine zone I’d like to look at the local shops.”

“I know where we could go.” Dawn said with a smile. “My friend runs a salvage shop.” Shepard nodded.

“Lead the way.” He said.

 

Dawn walked up to Ken’Nara’s shop and knocked on the counter. Ken’Nara was facing away from the counter. He turned around.

“Dawn!” He said his voice full of surprise.

“Hey Ken.” Garrus looked at the kid realizing this was the ‘Ken’ Dawn would talk about.

“I thought you were dead.” Ken’Nara said relieved. He lowered his voice. “I heard that Archangel and Chi were taken out.”

“Don’t believe everything you hear.” Dawn said with a smirk. “I brought you a customer.” Dawn said with a smile motioning to Shepard.

“Hello there.” Ken’Nara said. “Might I interest you in some salvaged tech?”

“Every credit goes towards a ticket to get me off this forsaken rock.”

“I buy a lot of parts and equipment.” Shepard said. “Maybe we can make an arrangement.”

“Well… you seem like a decent person, and Dawn knows you.. But you can’t breathe a word of it to Harrot.”

“Of course.” Shepard said.

“Then we have a deal. Maybe I’ll at least sell something to you.”

“What brought a nice kid like you to Omega?”

“My pilgrimage. What money I had got stolen within a few days. So I decided to sell salvage parts. You can see how that turned out. Harrot’s forcing me to sell high, I can’t even afford a ticket off this station.”

“How much do you need to get off Omega?”

“I still need 1000 credits to pay my way… but I couldn’t let you do that. This is my mistake, on my Pilgrimage. It is my problem.” Ken’Nara said. Shepard glanced at Dawn to see her giving him puppy dog eyes.

“Here you go.” Shepard said handing them to Ken’Nara. “1000 credits. Get out of here.”

“I… thank you. With this, I can finally continue my Pilgrimage. I’m going to buy my ticket right now. Thank you again!” He started walking forward and stopped, turning to Dawn. “Thank you Dawn.” Dawn smiled and suddenly hugged him. He was surprised but gladly hugged back. He noticed Garrus frowning and gulped. The two separated and Ken’Nara left. Dawn turned to Shepard.

“Thank you Shepard.” Dawn said with a smile. He nodded.

 

 

The trio headed to the transport to the slums. A Turian District Guard was stopping a human woman from passing.

“I told you to get lost, lady! The plague has the whole zone quarantined! Nobody gets in!”

“I’m human, you ass!” The woman said. “Humans can’t get the plague! Now let me get my stuff out before looters get it!”

“This thing affects every other race out there! We’re not taking any chances. Nobody gets in until the plague has run its course.”

“So you’re saying the slums are completely sealed off?” Shepard asked.

“Finally, a human that can hear. Yes, that’s exactly what I’m saying.”

“You can’t keep me out!” The woman said. “I’m going to lose all my stuff!”

“I’m doing you a favor, human. Anybody in the quarantine zone will be dead from the plague or he gangs in a few weeks.” The guard said.

“There’s a Salarian named Mordin Solus in the sulms.” Shepard said. “I’ve got to get in there to find him.”

“The doctor? Crazy bastard opened a clinic in the district a few months ago. The Blue Suns weren’t too happy when he moved in. I hear Mordin’s trying to deal with the plague. I wish him luck, but the area is still locked down. Our orders are to wait until either the plague or the Blue Suns kill everyone, then go in and clean up.”

“Take a good look at me. Do I look like a looter?”

“Uh, no.”

“That’s right. Now, I’m going in. If I find looters, I’ll kill them. Anybody gets in my way, I’ll kill them too.”

“I’ll call the guards. They’ll let you in with no problem.”

“Wait, you’re stopping me but not them? You son of a bitch!” The woman said.

“You don’t have a grenade launcher, lady. Get lost.” Shepard turned around to face Dawn and Garrus.

“A quarantine zone for a plague that kills Turians. Why don’t we ever go anywhere nice?” Garrus asked.

**[LINE]**

The trio entered the quarantine zone walking down a few hallways. They walked forwards and two guards popped up over a barricade.

“Don’t shoot.” The District guard said. “They’re cleared to come in.” The trio turned the corner and walked down another hall to get behind the barricade. They approached another door where another Turian guard was.

“Good luck in there.” The guard said. “The Blue Suns and Vorcha are shooting anything that moves. The door opened and the three go down stairs into the Gozu district. As they reached the bottom a few Blue Suns started shooting at them. Shepard ducked behind a bunch of crates while Dawn and Garrus ducked behind something on the other side. Once the Blue Suns were taken out Dawn walked up to one of the burning piles.

“They burned them.” She said grimacing. “Trying to stop it from spreading I guess. The trio walked towards the other end of the room and approached a Batarian victim.

“Human, should have guessed.” The Batarian said. “Bad enough you infect us with this plague. Now you lack the decency to even wait until I die before you come and steal my possessions.” He started coughing.

“Is there anything I can do for you?” Shepard asked moving to lean down. The Batarian pulled out a pistol.

“Get away from me, human!” Shepard moved back. “Your kind has done too much already! Your plague did this to me. Your feigned pity is the final insult.”

“I need to find Mordin Solus.” Shepard said.

“Humans looking for the human sympathizer.” He coughed. “I hope the Vorcha burn Mordin and his clinic to the ground.” The Batarian said coughing more. “I hope you… I hope… Damn it. Damn you. Can’t…”

“Hey,” Shepard crouched in front of him. “stay with me! This won’t cure the plague, but it might help.” Shepard said before applying medi-gel. The Batarian stood.

“You… you helped me. Why?”

“It’s what I do.” Shepard said. “I don’t know if I can find a cure for this plague, but I’m going to try.”

“Your words sound… sincere.” He coughed. “Maybe it’s the fever, but as you said – what have I to lose? What do you wish to know?”

“When I find Mordin, I’ll tell him about you. If he has a cure, I’ll make sure someone gets it to you.”

“Thank you. My time is running short, but at least you have given me a flicker of hope to brighten the darkness in my final hours. I don’t want to die. Whatever Mordin is, I will risk it, if he can reach me.”

“I should go.” Shepard said. Dawn bit her bottom lip.

“Goodbye, human.” The Batarian said. Shepard and Garrus went to continue walking when Garrus noticed Dawn jog up to a terminal.

“Dawn?”

“Just a second.” She called. She smirked and started hacking the terminal. Garic had taught her some hints and tips about hacking.

“I didn’t know you were a hacker.” Shepard said.

“My… friend taught me.” Dawn said. “There…” Dawn smirked. “5000 credits.” Shepard chuckled.

“Well you’re handy.” Dawn bowed before jogging down the steps. The trio continued down the hall and came to a locked door. “Think you can bypass this door?”

“No problem.” Dawn brought up her Omni-tool and within a few seconds she had the door open. The trio walked down stairs and into a room. Shepard walked over to a data pad and played it.

“The Blue Suns came by this morning and did something to my dor. Now it won’t open. Burned out the circuits, maybe. They said they were trying to control the spread of the plague, but I’m not even infected!” Shepard looked at the dead Batarian on the cot. “Damn Turians. Must be some kind of extortion racket. Trap me in here for a day or two, then offer to let me out if I pay them off.”

“Let’s go.” Shepard said before the three left the way they came. They continued forward going down several hallways.

“Humans!” A Blue Suns Legionnaire shouted. “Don’t let them spread the plague!” The trio ducked behind cover and shot at the Blue Suns. As they took them out they moved forward. They made their way through until they got past the barricade the Blue Suns were behind and to a door.

“That door over there is locked; can I check it out real quick?” Dawn asked walking backwards towards it.

“Hurry.” Shepard said. Dawn jogged over and unlocked the door before jogging down the stairs. She walked into an apartment and up a small ramp and saw a human male and a woman.

“Oh, thank god! You’re human!” The man said. “When we saw that door open we thought those Turians had found us. Ever since this plague started, the Blue Suns have been out to get us. They’re killing as many people as the disease.” The woman stood.

“Why are the Blue Suns hunting you?” Shepard asked. Dawn glanced back at Shepard.

“We didn’t do anything!” The woman said. “Pretty much every non-human in the district wants us dead!”

“They think we caused the plague.” The man said. “Humans aren’t getting sick and that’s all the evidence they need. God knows how many of us they’ve already killed.”

“They should be looking at the Vorcha, not us!” The woman said. “Ever since the plague hit they’ve been taking over the Blue Suns territory.”

“Great, that’s just what we need.” Dawn said shaking her head.

“You said the Vorcha moved in just after the plague hit?” Shepard asked.

“Right after the district was quarantined. Vorcha are immune to diseases, so they’re not getting sick.” The woman said.

“Not sure where they came from; never saw many Vorcha around before. Sure seemed like they were ready for this.” The man said.

“Only nobody thinks the Vorcha are smart enough to create a virus like this” The woman said crossing her arms. “The Blue Suns need someone to blame. Like us.”

“You said the Vorcha were taking over Blue Suns territory?”

“Trying to.” The man said. “The Blue Suns don’t go down easy. The plague softened’em up, but they still have enough firepower to hold some of their turf.”

“I need to find Mordin Solus.” Shepard said.

“Oh yeah. Him.” The man said. “He’s got a clinic on the other side of the district.”

“Heard he’s taking in refugees now.” The woman said. “Trying to help plague victims. Offering protection from the Suns and the Vorcha.”

“Sure.” The man said. “A doctor with military-grade mechs helping people for free , on Omega? Grow up.”

“You can’t stay trapped in this apartment. If you get to Mordin’s, you might at least survive until the quarantine ends.”

“Are you nuts?” The woman asked. “We’d never make it. The streets are crawling with Blue Suns and Vorcha. We don’t even have pistols!”

“Besides,” The man said. “I’m not risking my life on a rumor that some Salarian might offer me sanctuary.”

“I know you’re scared, but your only hope is to get to Mordin’s clinic. I’m going to be under fire from the Blue Suns and the Vorcha, so I can’t take you with me.” Shepard said. “But I promise you this: I’ll do what I can to leave a safe path for you to follow me. It’s risky, but I think it’s your only chance.”

“Okay… you’re right. We’ll never make it if we stay here. We have to try.” The man said. “We’ll wait here for a while and give you a time to clear the way. Then we’ll head for Mordin’s clinic. If we’re lucky, maybe we’ll meet you there.” Shepard nodded and the trio left.

“So it was a good idea to check here right? We got some information.” Dawn said. Shepard nodded.

“Good call.”

 

The trio left, occasionally fighting their way until they reached the clinic.

“Finally.” Dawn said as they saw a big cross on the wall with an arrow and ‘clinic’ below it. The walked around the corner and approached a clinic guard behind a counter.

“No funny business once you’re in the clinic –“ He said. “- unless you want to deal with those mechs.” Shepard nodded and the three put their guns away as the next door opened.

“Mordin’s around here somewhere.” The clinic receptionist said. “Go talk to him. We need all the help we can get.” The trio walked to the back and overheard people talking.

“Professor – we’re running low on cipoxidin.”

“Use malanarin. Plenty on hand. Almost as good. Causes cramping in Batarians. Supplement with butemerol.” The second person spoke fast.

“Malanarin and butemerol. Got it.”

“Cenozine is the catalyst. Bonds to genetic makers. Hard to find. Expensive to mass produce. Why not heplacore. Too unstable. Inconsistent results. Demozane better option. No. Demozane toxic to humans. Not an option. Not an option.” The trio entered the room where Mordin and his assistant were.

“Professor Mordin Solus?” Shepard asked. Mordin walked forward and scanned Garrus before doing something to his shields.

“Turian physiology resilient with simple immunoboost. Should be fine now.” He said. “Now, to greeting, human. Curious. Don’t recognize you from the area. Too well-armed to be refugees. No mercenary uniform. Quarantine still in effect.” Morin walked to a computer and typed for a second. “Here for something else. Vorcha? Crew to clean them out? Unlikely. Vorcha a symptom, not a cause. The plague? Investigating possible use as bio-weapon? No. Too many guns, not enough data equipment. Soldiers, not scientists. Hired guns, maybe-?”

“For the love of god, take a breath! I came here to find you, okay? I’m Commander Shepard. I’m on a critical mission and I need your help.” Shepard said.

“Mission? What mission? No. Too busy. Clinic understaffed. Plague spreading too fast. Who sent you?” He crouched down.

“It’s a covert and privately funded human group.”

“Related to plague? Doesn’t affect humans. Human-centric interests. Few human group would know me. Equipment suggests military origin. Not alliance standard. Specters not human. Terra Firma too unstable. Only one option.” He turned to face the trio. “Cerberus sent you. Unexpected.”

“You’re very well-informed. How did a Salarian scientist hear about Cerberus?”

“Crossed paths on occasion. Thought they only worked with humans. Turian involvement surprising. Racial tension with humans. Unlikely to help a human-centric organization.”

“This mission reaches far beyond mere human interests, Professor. We all have to work together- to take down the Collectors.” Garrus said.

“Collectors? Interesting. Plague hitting these slums is engineered. Collectors one of few groups with technology to design it. Our goals may be similar.” Mordin said. Shepard nodded. “But must stop plague first. Already have a cure. Need to distribute it at environmental control center. Vorcha guarding it. Need to kill them.”

“Just once I’d like to ask someone for help and hear them say, ‘Sure. Let’s go. Right now. No strings attached.’” Shepard said. Dawn giggled quietly. He gave her a playful glare.

“Life is a negotiation. We all want. We all give to get what we want.” Mordin said. Suddenly an alarm started and steam came from a fan.

“Uhh that doesn’t sound good.” Dawn said.

“Vorcha have shut down environmental systems. Trying to kill everyone. Need to get power back on before district suffocates. Here, take plague cure. Also bonus in good faith. Weapon from dead Blue Suns mercs. May come in handy against Vorcha. One more thing. Daniel. One of my assistants. Went into Vorcha territory. Looking for victims. Hasn’t come back.”

“If I see him, I’ll do what I can to help.”

“Thank you. Told him not to go. But he’s smart. Bright future. I hope.”

“I found a Batarian plague victim near the entrance to the neighborhood . Can you send someone to help him?”

“Risky. Blue Suns, Vorcha still battling. District not secure. See what I can do.”

“Let’s head for the environmental plant.”

“Yes. Good. Restore power. Release cure. Will be here when you return.” Shepard nodded and the three left the clinic though another door.

 

The three fought their way through Vorcha and The Blue Suns until they got to a hall with two doors. Dawn went to the door on the left knowing Daniel was behind it.

“Please…” Daniel said to a Batarian holding his shirt. “I’m telling the truth. I work for Mordin at the clinic. I came here to help you.”

“We know you’re spreading the plague virus. We saw the vials in your bag.”

“No! Those vials contain the cure. Please… you have to believe me.”

“Maybe we should cut off your fingers. That should loosen your-“ Shepard and the others took out their guns and moved into the room.

“Look out!” Another Batarian said taking out his pistol. The Batarian pushed Daniel away.

“Don’t move! One more step, and we kill your friend.”

“Pull that trigger, and you’re breathing through a new hole in your head. Let him go, and you walk away.”

“Oh, god…” Daniel said.

“You must think Batarians are stupid. What’s to stop you from killing us if we let him go?” The Batarian asked.

“Let him live, I let you leave. Kill him, I do the same to you.” Shepard said. The Batarian lowered his weapon.

“Let him go.” He turned to Shepard. “You got what you wanted, human. Are we free to go?”

“How do I know you won’t shoot me in the back as soon as I turn around?” Shepard asked.

“Like I thought.” The Batarian pointed the gun back at Daniel. “Kill them all!” Daniel covered his face as the trio killed the Batarians. Daniel lowered his hands and saw all the Batarians dead.

“Oh my god! You murdered them! In cold blood!” Daniel exclaimed.

“You want to end up like those Batarians, just keep on talking. Or be smart, turn around, and get back to Mordin’s clinic.” Shepard said.

“This… this is wrong! Wait until Mordin hears about this!” Daniel said as he left. Dawn rolled her eyes.

“Don’t worry about him.” Dawn said. “Mordin would probably agree.”

 

The trio continued on towards the environmental plant. The closer they got the more Blood Pack they encountered.

“We’re close.” Dawn said as they reached the door to the plant. “Let’s get that cure in and hit the fans.” The doors opened and there were a lot of Vorcha. One from the Blood Pack Boom-Squad spoke up.

“You no come here. We shut down machines, break fans!” He shouted. Everyone choke and die! Then Collectors make us strong!”

“What do the Collectors want?”

“Collectors want plague! You work for doctor, turn on machines, put cure in air. We kill you first!-“ Suddenly the Vorcha was shot in the head.

“Shut up already.” Dawn said. The group took cover and fired at the Vorcha. They took most of them out.

“Shepard, I’ve scanned the room. The central control system is in an alcove in the center of the back wall.” EDI said. “You can inject the cure and re-initialize the system there.”

“Cover me and I’ll get to the front.” Dawn said.

“Got it.” Shepard called. He moved close enough to toss the cure to her. Dawn moved from cover to cover making her way up to the front. She ran up and injected the cure.

“Now all we need in is the fans!” Dawn called.

“I have located the fan controls.” EDI said. “There are two, one on either side of the room you are in now.” Shepard took out his sniper rifle and was about to take out a Vorcha with a rocket launcher when Dawn took it out. She and Garrus were taking turns coming out of cover to fire and reload. Dawn turned to Garrus.

“Cover me.” Garrus gave her a nod and she ran from over towards one of the ramps. She got to the bottom and looked around the corner. She took out two Vorcha before moving up. She was about to move up again when a Vorcha with a flame thrower came around a corner. Dawn moved back and let out a yelp as the Vorcha fired at her.

“Dawn!” She heard Garrus shout. Dawn shot the Vorcha in the head, falling backwards on the ground. “Dawn!” Garrus shouted again running down the ramp.

“I’m okay! Go help Shepard!” Dawn called back before getting up and running forward into the control room. Garrus hesitated but ran back up the ramp. Dawn ran up to the controls and turned the first fan on. A moment later the second one turned on. Shepard had made his way to the other fan while Dawn had dealt with hers. Dawn met Garrus and Shepard back up on the main floor.

“Good job.” Shepard said.

“You too.” Dawn said.

 

The three returned to the clinic.

“Environmental system engaged. Airborne viral level dropping. Patients improving. Vorcha retreating. Well done, Shepard. Thank you.” Mordin said.

 

“Professor? How can you thank these… monsters? They butchered those Batarians in cold blood!”

“I risked my life to save you. Hell, I saved this whole damn district. Now you’re judging me?”

“Shepard’s right. Batarians tortured you. Would have killed you. Right to kill them.” Mordin said.

“Professor how can you say that? You’re a doctor. You believe in helping people.” Daniel said.

“Lots of ways to help people.” Mordin said. “Sometimes heal patients. Sometimes execute dangerous people. Either way helps.” Mordin shrugged. “Go check on the patients. Lots of work to do. Think about what I said.” Daniel looked upset as he left, giving Shepard a look as he passed the group. “Good kid. Bit naïve. He’ll learn. Letting him take over the clinic. Should be able to handle it now that Vorcha are gone.”

“I honored my part of the bargain, Professor. Now you need to do the same.”

“Yes. Unexpected to be working with Cerberus. Many surprises. Just need to find up here at the clinic. Won’t take long. Meet you at your ship. Looking forward to it.”

“We’re heading out. See you on the Normandy.” Shepard said before the three left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far my longest chapter since I had a lot of game things in here. Don’t get used to long chapters, this is just long since it was a mission. Mission chapters will be longer than the rest. (NOTE: Dawn won’t be on every mission.)


	18. Grunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect, its characters or plots. I own my OC and anything original in this.
> 
> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)

Dawn was sitting on one of the beds in the med bay. Shepard requested that Dawn get a physical while He, Mordin and Miranda went on a mission on Korlus. Dawn didn’t mind not going on the mission, she knew she wouldn’t be taken on every one but she was extremely nervous about her physical. It’s not that she knew something was wrong with her but she didn’t like the whole idea of there being a possibility that something could be wrong. She also was uneasy about needles, she was okay if she had to get a shot or blood work but she didn’t enjoy it and avoided it when she could.

Dr. Chakwas walked over to Dawn and took a few samples of blood before going over to a machine on a table. Dawn held the cotton ball against her arm as Dr. Chakwas came back with some tape

"You're all set." She said.

"Thanks doc." Dawn said hopping off the table. She left the med-bay before heading to the main batteries. She walked in and Garrus was, as usually, at the console. "Hey Angel." Dawn said sitting on the nearby crate.

"Hey." He said back glancing back at her.

"What's up?" Dawn asked. "Calibrating?" Garrus chuckled for a moment, nodding. He paused for a moment before looking back at her again. He turned to face her.

"Actually there's something I need to talk to you about." Garrus said seriously. Dawn looked concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"I told Shepard about... Sidonis."

“Oh.” Dawn said quietly. She looked down and Garrus immediately regretted bringing it up. Dawn nodded and stood up. "Well, I'm gunna go... bother Joker until Shepard gets back."  
Garrus nodded.   


Dawn sat down in the co-pilot's chair with a loud sigh. Joker looked over at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Credit for your thoughts." He asked. Dawn shrugged.

"It's nothing." Dawn said shaking her head. "I'm just bored."

"So you came to me? Sorry to disappoint you but I can't exactly tap dance to entertain." Joker deadpanned. Dawn chuckled.

"Don't worry I'm just going to stare out the window." Dawn said looking up.

"Quite a view huh?" Joker deadpanned.

"Not much else to do."

"There's some gym equipment in a storage room in the shuttle bay."

"Hmm.." Dawn got up. "Thanks Jay."

"No problem." He called as Dawn jogged down the aisle.  


Dawn took the elevator down to the shuttle bay and saw Cortez at the console. He turned when he heard the door open.

"Hey." Dawn said. "Dawn Cole. Joker said there was some gym equipment down here."

"Yep. Names Steve Cortez, nice to meet you. I can show you where it is but I can't help you bring it out. I have to be ready to bring the shuttle to Shepard."

"That's okay. I can bring them out."  


Cortez brought Dawn to the storage room and she used her Biotics to bring out a punching bag. When she got back Cortez and the shutter were gone. Dawn went up in the elevator to the crew deck, she wanted to change into something more comfortable to work out. She entered the crew’s quarters and grabbed a pair of black sweats and a tank top and a pair of sneakers. She left the room and headed back down to the shuttle bay. She stopped on the engineering floor and saw the port side cargo was open. She entered and saw Grunt in the tank. She walked up to it and looked at him. She left the room and walked through the doors to the stairs as the elevator door opened. She waited until she heard the port cargo door open before going back into the hallway. She stayed a few feet from the door and listened as the tank was opened. She heard a loud thud. She counted to 15 before walking into the room. Shepard and Grunt were a few feet apart. The two looked at her as she walked in.

"Hey you let him out." dawn walked up to Grunt and looked up at him. He looked down at her a narrowed his eyes. "I've never gotten this close to a Krogan without it wanting to rip my head off."

"Who says I don't?"

"Heh heh funny." Dawn said with a nervous chuckle.

"It wasn't a joke." Grunt said.

"Uhh anyway. What's your name?" Dawn asked.

"Grunt." He said simply.

"Neat. I'm Dawn."

"Dawn." Shepard said motioning for her to follow him to the door. He didn't want her alone with Grunt until he knew Grunt was stable.

"I'd be fine alone with this guy." Dawn said. "I took out Blood Pack Krogan all the time on Omega."

"Is that how you got your nickname?"

"Blood red hair, literal blood. Does it matter?"

"What does your name have to do with blood?" Grunt asked curiously.

"It was my Nickname on Omega. Chi - Japanese for blood." Dawn explained. Grunt nodded.

"I like it."

"Thanks." Dawn said with a smirk.

"Dawn." Shepard said standing by the door.

"I'm coming I'm coming." Dawn said walking over. "See ya later Grunt." Grunt hummed in response.

 

“So what’s our next mission?” Dawn asked walking with Shepard. He ignored her question and stopped walking.

“Look, I don’t want you alone with Grunt. I still don’t know if I can trust him. He just got out of the tank.”

“Shepard I can handle myself against a Krogan.” Dawn patted her gun on her hip. “And Grunt’s… good, for the most part.” Dawn said with a small shrug.

“Still. I’d feel better if you wouldn’t be alone with him.” Shepard said. Dawn smiled slightly.

“Aw, you care about me.” Dawn teased.

“I care about my crew, yes.” Shepard said with a nod.

“Mhm.” Dawn hummed walking ahead to the elevator. Shepard walked to catch up with her. They both entered the elevator. Dawn leaned against the wall as Shepard pressed a button on the console. The elevator went up to the top and Dawn shifted her weight. Shepard glanced at her. The doors opened and Shepard stepped out.

“I’d invite you in but,” He cleared his throat. “Garrus might shoot me.” He chuckled. Dawn blinked.

“G-Garrus?” Shepard chuckled again as the doors closed. Dawn blinked a few more times.

 

Dawn got off on the crew’s deck and walked into the mess hall. She walked up to the kitchen to Gardner. He nodded to her in greeting.

“Hey.” She said. “Need any help? I’m a good cook. I’ve got nothing better to do.”

“Well if you could make dinner while I go clean the med-bay, that would be great.”

“Sure, no problem.” Dawn said. Gardner left and Dawn started cooking. After about 20 minutes Dawn finished and put the food out with plates, forks, knifes and spoons. Garrus exited the main batteries and walked down the aisle.

“Hey Dawn.” He said.

“Hey, you’re just in time. I made dinner.”

“Aw I have to share your cooking?” Garrus whined.

“I’m sorry.” Dawn giggled. “I’ll still make you something special.” Dawn winked. Garrus chuckled. Shepard walked into the mess hall.

“Something smells good for once.” He said walking over Garrus and Dawn. “You cook?” Shepard asked Dawn. She nodded.

“Mhm. Garrus is upset he has to share.” Dawn said looking at Garrus with a smile. Garrus chuckled, a bit embarrassed. Shepard shook his head.

“Keeping her to yourself, Garrus?” Shepard said as he made himself a plate. He took a bite of food. “Mmm. I can see why.” Dawn smiled. Garrus rolled his eyes.

“Glad you like it.” Dawn said. Garrus grabbed a plate with a frown. Dawn giggled. “I’ll make it up to you, promise.” Dawn said to him. “Next time we go to the Citadel I’ll get things to make you a cake.” Garrus chuckled.

“It’s alright, Dawn.” Garrus said shaking his head. Dawn made herself a plate and the two walked over to one of the tables as other crew members went to get food.

“Speaking of the Citadel that’s our next stop.” Shepard said. “You can come along.” Shepard said to Dawn.

“Awesome. I’ve never been there before.”

“I’ll show you around.” Garrus said. Dawn smiled.


	19. Kasumi Goto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect, its characters or plots. I own my OC and anything original in this.
> 
> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)

The hover car landed outside the Zakera Ward and Shepard, Dawn and Garrus got out. A nearby advertisement projection had a picture of Kasumi.

“Commander Shepard. Enter the password and receive a free gift!” Shepard raised an eyebrow and the trio walked over. “Please tell me your password, Commander Shepard.”

“You know who I am, Kasumi. I’m not here to play games.”

“I heard you were hardcore, Shep, but I figured you’d be up for some intrigue. Kasumi Goto at your service… but you apparently already knew that.”

“What’s with the password and the sneaking around? Are you in trouble or something?”

“I’m the best thief in the business, not the most famous. Need to watch my step to keep it that way. I also needed to make sure this was legit. And I have no doubts now – you’re the real Commander Shepard.”

“Cerberus filled you in on the mission?” Shepard asked.

“Honestly, I’m shocked they didn’t come to see me sooner. My fault for being hard to find, I guess.”

“What brought you to Cerberus?”

“That’s a bit of a story. Short version, they were looking for me, so I trailed them to find out why. Turns out they were looking for someone to join you on an important mission… and were offering a serious signing bonus. I had a thing I needed help with you I made them a deal. And here we are.”

“I assume this deal is something I should know about.”

“Yeah, I guess it slipped their minds. I’m looking for my old partner’s graybox. A man named Donovan Hock took it, and I’m planning on getting it back.”

“I assume a graybox is some kind of hardware.”

“It’s a neural implant, illegal in most places. Stores memories, thoughts… secret codes, illicit information. This one in particular belonged to my partner Keiji Okuda. We worked together for a long time, before Hock killed him.”

“What do you know about Donovan Hock?”

“Mr. Hock is a well-respected ‘businessman.’ Arms dealer, murderer, generally not a great guy. His mansion’s famous for being hard to crack. But I have a way in, and I think you’re going to love it.”

“I doubt Hock’s the kind of guy who takes kindly to people sneaking into his house.”

“I always expect trouble. That’s why you’re here.”

“What’s this heist you’re planning?”

“Not here, Shepard. You’ll get a briefing when the time comes. I need time to nail down the details, anyway. I’ve taken the liberty of getting you some evening wear, though. You’ll want to look presentable.”

“If this deal is what Cerberus promised you, we’ll get it done.”

“It’ll be fun. And if we’re lucky, you won’t even have to draw your gun.” Kasumi said. Dawn looked up behind them as saw Kasumi on the upper walkway. She turned off the advertisement and Shepard looked up at her. “We should probably wrap this up. You look pretty silly standing there talking to an advertisement. See you on the ship, Shepard.” Kasumi said before walking away.

“Well that went well.” Dawn said. Shepard nodded. “You did look pretty silly.” Shepard sent Dawn a playful glare. “So, if you don’t mind I’m going to go get some supplies and such.” Shepard nodded again.

“Garrus, make sure she doesn’t get lost.” Shepard said. Garrus nodded.

“Of course.”

“I’m not that bad with directions.” Dawn said.

“Just stay within my sight.” Garrus said.

“Fine.” Dawn said. “Now, come on.” Dawn said jogging towards the entrance.

“H-Hey wait up, Dawn!” Garrus called. Shepard chuckled.

 

Dawn entered a food store and went to the kiosk.

“Finally.” Garrus said. “I caught up to you.” Dawn smiled.

“Keep up, Angel.” Dawn said with a chuckle. Garrus chuckled. Dawn ordered a bunch of things to be sent to the Normandy before turning to face Garrus.

“What did you get?”

“You’ll see.” Dawn said with a smirk before walking out if the store. Garrus groaned before following after her.

 

Back on the Normandy Dawn put away the food supplies and started baking. Surprisingly Kasumi walked up to her.

“Um, hey Kasumi.” Dawn said with a smile.

“Hello.” She said.

“Did uh... did you need something?”

“I was just thinking.” Kasumi said.

“Might I inquire as to what?” Dawn asked as she mixed things in a bowl.

“About the deal I have with Shepard.” Dawn nodded. “I was thinking about changing a few things about my plan.”

“Such as?”

“Well, at first I was thinking of just having Shepard do it but… after reading your file, it might be in my best interest to have you join him.”

“You want _me_ to help?” Dawn asked as she poured the batter into a pan.

“Of course, with your expertise, you’ll be a big help; plus Shepard will need a date.” Kasumi smirked. Dawn blinked.

“Have you told Shepard about your new plan?”

“I will.” Kasumi said as she started to walk away. Dawn blinked before shaking her head.

 

Garrus walked down the aisles from the main batteries. He smelled the air and smiled. He looked over to see Dawn taking a cake out of the kitchen’s oven.

“Something smells good.”

“I told you I’d make you something.” Dawn said with a smile.

“This is for me?”

“Mhm, Turian Chocolate.”

“You made me a cake with Turian chocolate?” Garrus asked. Dawn nodded.

“And in case the cake isn’t good I got you an extra box.” Dawn said holding up the box. Garrus chuckled.

“I don’t know what to say.” He said. Dawn chuckled.

“Want some?” Dawn said pointing to the cake.

“I’d love some.” Dawn smiled. She cut him a piece and handed him the plate. He nodded in thanks before taking a bite. “Mmm.” Dawn giggled.

“Like it?” Dawn asked. Garrus nodded taking another bite. Shepard walked into the mess hall and over to the two.

“So, looks like you’re my date.” Shepard said. Garrus coughed, slightly choking on the cake. Dawn looked at him concerned but Garrus shook his head to say he was okay.

“So, Kasumi told you huh?” Dawn asked. Shepard nodded.

“I think it’s a good idea.” Shepard said. Dawn nodded.

“If you think so.”

“Plus, I can use it as an excuse to see you in a dress.” Shepard teased. Dawn chuckled.

“You only had to ask, Shepard.” Dawn said with a wink. Shepard chuckled and Garrus frowned.

“So,” Shepard cleared his throat. “Kasumi should have your dress, be ready to go within the hour.” Dawn nodded.

“Yes sir.” Shepard nodded and walked away.

“A date with Shepard?” Garrus asked.

“It-It’s not a real date.” Dawn said with a light blush. “It’s for Kasumi.” Garrus nodded.

“Well, I uh… I hope you have fun and be careful.”

“As always.” Dawn said with a nod.

 

Dawn looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. Kasumi had done her hair and makeup.

“You look fine.” Kasumi said. Dawn glanced at her before looking back at the mirror. Her hair was up in a fancy bun with two chopsticks in it. Each stick had black and white beads hanging from it and a small yin yang symbol. She was in a tight strapless black dress without sleeves that went to her mid-thigh. For shoes she had on a pair of black heels.

“Are you sure?” Dawn asked looking down at herself. “Don’t you think it’s a little… small?” Kasumi chuckled.

“Shepard won’t mind.”

“I don’t think anyone would mind.” Dawn said with a blush. “Could this show anymore cleavage?” Dawn asked trying to pull up the top part up more.

“I didn’t expect you to be so… well-endowed under your armor.”

“Thanks?” Dawn said with a sigh.

“Come on, let’s show Shepard.” Kasumi said taking Dawn’s hand and pulling her out of the room and down the hall to where Shepard sat with Garrus in the mess hall.

“Ka-Kasumi!” Dawn said trying to stop her. The two men looked up at the sound of Dawn’s heels. When the two girls came around the corner both men’s eyes widened and their jaw’s dropped. Dawn blushed.

“Dawn…” Garrus breathed. Dawn looked away.

“How does she look?” Kasumi asked with a smirk.

“Amazing.” Shepard said.

“Beautiful.” Garrus said at the same time. Dawn’s blush deepened and she glanced at the two.

“Thanks guys.” She said shyly. Shepard cleared his throat, snapping out of his daze.

“So, we’re ready to go.” He said standing.

 

The three were in a hover car on the way to the mansion party.

“You clean up well, Mr. Solomon Gunn.” Kasumi said. “As does Miss Elizabeth Sage. Hock won’t know what hit him.”

“I assume Solomon Gunn and Elizabeth Sage are our covers.” Shepard said. Kasumi brought up a few holograms of data.

“You run a small but talented band of mercs out in the Terminus Systems. Precisely the person Hock respects.” Kasumi said. “I took the liberty of giving you a reputation. Papers, witnesses, article in Badass Weekly. Just don’t’ start talking business with him, and you’ll be fine.”

“And me?” Dawn asked.

“Solomon’s fiancé.” Kasumi said holding out a ring to her. Dawn’s eyebrows went up. She took it and put it on.

“You failed to mention that part.” Dawn muttered with a blush.

“Remind me: What kind of man are we dealing with?” Shepard asked.

“Hock’s a weapons dealer and smuggler. He killed my partner and stole his graybox. Other than that, he’s not so bad. Rich, charismatic, willing to crack open a man’s skull to get at the neural implants inside.” Dawn cringed.

“Now’s probably a good time to fill me in on the details.” Shepard said.

“You have been waiting patiently.” Kasumi said. She brought up some pictures. “Our friend Hock is throwing a party for his closest friends. A couple dozen of the worst liars, cheaters, and mass murderers you’ll ever want to meet, all bringing gifts as a tribute to the man himself.” She scrolled the pictures to the side. “Our tribute is a lovely statue of your old friend Saren, rendered with loving detail and filled to the brim with our weapons and armor. You can keep your pistol, as long as it’s concealed. They won’t hassle you over a sidearm. Once inside, we’ll make our way to Hock’s vault door, someone in the back of the ballroom. Then we case the security and start peeling away the layers. The statue should be there, waiting for you two to crack it open and arm up. Then we just waltz into the vault and take back Keiji’s graybox. And I’ll finally get a chance to say goodbye.”

“You’ve worked really hard on this. Keiki must have meant a lot to you.”

“Was I that obvious? Kenji’s graybox holds a lot of priceless, personal memories. It’s all that remains of who he was. But the secret he discovered is dangerous. I wouldn’t bring you here if it wasn’t.”

“This ought to be interesting.”

“That’s what I’m going for.” Kasumi said.

 

 

The shuttle landed outside the building and the three got out.

“This is our stop.” Kasumi said as Shepard closed the ‘door.’

“After you Mr. Gunn, Miss Sage.” Kasumi said. The three walked forward. The security guard by the Saren statue stopped them.

“Just one moment, sir. There seems to be an issue with the statue.” Hock suddenly came down the stairs.

“Is there a problem here?” He asked.

“No, Mr. Hock, Just doing a scan.” The guard said.

“I don’t believe we’ve met.” Hock said. “Donovan Hock.”

“I’ve heard a lot about you.” Shepard said. “Name’s Solomon Gunn.” Shepard held out his hand.

“And I have heard a lot about you.” Hock said. “You’ve been very busy lately, if the extranet is to be believed.

“Sir,” The guard said. The scanners aren’t picking anything up.” Hock walked up to the statue.

“Hmm. I don’t think our guests would come all the way here from Illium just to cause trouble. Do you?” The guard shrugged. “You may pass through, Mr. Gunn, with my apologies.” He looked at Dawn.

“This is my fiancé.” Shepard said putting an arm around Dawn’s waist. “Elizabeth.” Shepard leaned down and kissed her cheek. Dawn smiled politely and extended her hand to shake but Hock took it and kissed it lightly. Dawn gritted her teeth.

“I will ask your other companion to remain outside. You understand I hope.”

“Care to explain why our friend has to stand outside?” Shepard asked.

“I don’t like the look of your ‘friend’ so she stays outside. Simple as that.”

“No problem, you’re the host.” Shepard said.

“Enjoy the party.” Hock said before going back inside. The three walked to the side.

“Well, that didn’t go as I expected.” Kasumi said.

“Any idea why he’d send you away?” Shepard asked.

“No. We’ve never seen each other in person. And no one knows what I look like. Just watching his ass, I’m sure. I can’t blame him.”

“What do we do now?”

“Just go one with the plan.” Kasumi said. “Dawn can still go in. I’ll stay out of sight and stick with you the best I can.” Shepard looked back at the statue as the guards rolled it away to be taken inside. The three started walking up the stairs. Kasumi went invisible as she walked. “We’ll keep in contact in case something goes wrong.”

 

Shepard and Dawn walked into the ballroom. Kasumi spoke over the radio.

“We need to find the door and case the security. We’ll figure out the next step then.”  She said. Shepard extended his arm to Dawn who took it. The two walked forward.

“This place is pretty fancy.” Dawn said quietly.

“Not bad for our first date.” Shepard teased looking down at her with a smirk. Dawn chuckled and looked up at him.

“Minus the whole full of criminal part.” Dawn said quietly. Shepard chuckled. The two casually made their way around the ballroom. “We should probably act like we’re here for the party.” Dawn said nodding towards a man holding a tray of glasses.

“Are you sure you should be drinking? Garrus has warned me how you handle alcohol.” Shepard said quietly.

“One glass.” Dawn said rolling her eyes. “I’m getting better.” She muttered. Shepard rolled his eyes and grabbed two glasses. He handed one to Dawn who sipped it. “Besides, we’re supposed to look like a couple.”

“Then maybe we should, go somewhere private.” Shepard said. Dawn looked up at him and he nodded to a set of stairs in the back that went down.

“Maybe.” Dawn said. The two made their way to the back of the ballroom and down the stairs. They reached a door and Kasumi reappeared and the door was disappeared. The three walked into the room.

“Very nice.” Kasumi said. “There’s more here than I expected.” Shepard looked at the Saren statue. “Password protected voice lock. Kinetic barrier. DNA scanner – looks like an EX-700 series. Everything a vault needs to be impenetrable.”

“This gonna be a problem?” Shepard asked.

“Please. Remember who you’re talking to.” Kasumi turned to face the two. “We’ll need to get a voice sample for the voice lock. You’ll have to go chat up Hock for that. We’ll have to find a password too. DNA? Child’s play. We should find plenty of DNA samples in Hock’s private quarters. And the barrier? Cut the power. Never fails… if we can find it. Keiji could get through a system like this in his sleep. And I’m better. Let’s get to it.” Shepard and Dawn nodded before leaving the room. Dawn pointed to the ground at a large cable that ran along the floor before going under the table.

“The barrier’s power cable runs under the floor here.”

“I’ll set up your omni-tool to scan for electromagnetic fields.” Kasumi said.

“Follow me.” Shepard said quietly. Dawn nodded and took Shepard’s arm. They walked to the other side of the ballroom but stopped near Hock.

“There he is.” Kasumi said over the radio. “All you need to do is keep him talking long enough for me to get a voice print.”

“I’ll take care of the power.” Dawn whispered before letting go of Shepard’s arm. She followed the line, which seemed to appear to only her, on the floor. She reached the small area with the fireplace. She walked up to the bookcase and pulled the small statue.

“One sec.” Dawn jumped hearing Kasumi as she popped up. She brought up her omni-tool and turned off the power. “That should take care of the barrier.” Kasumi said before disappearing again. Dawn walked out and met up with Shepard. The two approached an Eclipse security guard near the door to Hock’s quarters.

“Mr. Hock’s private rooms are off limits to guests without security clearance.”

“We have clearance to go in.” Shepard said.

“On whose authority?”

“Just let us through.”

“Turn around or I call for backup.” The guard said. Dawn pulled on Shepard’s arm and the two walked away.

“There’s gotta be a way to get in. Let’s look around. Maybe there’s a back window.”

“Good idea.” Shepard said. The two walked outside and around to a balcony railing. Shepard vaulted over and Dawn sighed. She sat on the railing and swung her legs over. She hopped down and Shepard caught her. He smirked and put her down.

“Thanks.” Dawn said as he let go of her waist. Kasumi appeared and Shepard handed Dawn a pistol as he and Kasumi took out theirs. They took out the two guards who were outside. They ran to the back and got up to the windows. Dawn groaned taking off her heels. Shepard smashed the glass and vaulted inside. He brushed the glass away and helped Dawn inside as Kasumi entered.  Kasumi went upstairs to take out two guards as Dawn and Shepard headed to the bedroom door.

“Look for anything we can get usable DNA from. Just make it quick and quiet.” Kasumi said. The door opened and Dawn’s eye went up.

“Could the guy have a bigger room?” Dawn scoffed.

“Let’s just fine the DNA and get out.” Shepard said. The two looked around the room. “Aha!” Shepard exclaimed as he looked at a couch.

“Found a sample?” Kasumi asked.

“No. A credit chit.” Shepard said. Dawn rolled her eyes. Shepard walked to the bed. “No hair, no skin flakes.”

“The housekeepers must be thorough.” Kasumi commented. Shepard walked over to the alarm clock.

“Good morning! Time to wake up!” It said.

“Shepard!” Dawn hissed as the doors opened and guards came in, Shepard gave her a sheepish grin.

“You can’t be in here!” One guard shouted. The three took out the guards and continued looking for the DNA sample. Shepard found a data pad.

“We can probably get Hock’s DNA off the data pad. He seems to have obsessed over this.” Kasumi said. “But I’m not sure that’s enough. Let’s keep looking.” Dawn scanned a spoon. “Not a great saliva sample, but it still works.” Kasumi said. “That should do it. Let’s get out of here.” Dawn gave the pistol back to Shepard. The three left the bedroom and went up the stairs. The exited the hall and returned to the party then to the vault. Shepard went to the DNA scanned and put the sample in.

“DNA identification affirmed. Welcome, Mr. Hock.”

“We need the password. Let’s look for a security console we can hack for info.”

“The security room.” Dawn said. The two nodded. Shepard and Dawn headed up the stairs and went to the door by the stairs.

“Let me unlock that door for you.” Kasumi said. After a second the holo panel on the door turned from orange to green. “There we go.” The two walked in and walked to a door at the end of a short hall. Dawn brought up her omni-tool.

“Let me bypass something for once.” Dawn said as she hacked the door. After a few moments it opened. Shepard took out his weapon and handed one to Dawn again as the door opened.

“You can’t be back here!” An Eclipse Trooper said.

“Take ‘em down!” The three took them out easily.

“Hmm.” Kasumi hummed. “I have an idea. See what you can find.” Kasumi went to a computer while Dawn and Shepard looked around. Dawn picked up a data pad.

“Got the password.” She said. “’PERUGGIA’ odd.”

“Huh. That’s the name of the man who stole the Mona Lisa. Nice.” Kasumi said. “Now, I just take the voice sample we got from Hock, and… Got it! Now we can crack that voice scanner.” The three headed back to the vault. Shepard approached the panel.

“Password required.” Shepard played the recoding on his Omni-tool

“Peruggia.” Hock’s voice said.

“Voice ID accepted. Welcome, Mr. Hock.” The panel on the door turned green.

“I’ll check for security cams.” Kasumi said. As the doors opened. “Go ahead and get dressed.” Shepard and Dawn turned to the statue. Shepard opened it and both his and Dawn’s armor came out on a platform that came out. Shepard picked up his armor and started putting it on while Kasumi picked up a shotgun. Dawn unzipped the back of her dress and let it fall. Shepard heard the zipper and looked over curiously. His eyebrows went up when he saw Dawn had a suit on like one piece bathing suit with very short shorts for the bottom. He tilted his head subconsciously and swallowed. Dawn put her armor on and looked at Shepard. She tilted her head in a silent ‘what?’ Shepard shook his head. The three stepped into the elevator.

 

They came off the elevator into a large museum like room.

“So this is Hock’s vault.” Kasumi said. “Very nice. This scanner will hone in on the graybox. It’s not far.” Kasumi said. Dawn looked around.

“Is that..” Dawn started.

“How did Hock get Lady Liberty’s head?” Kasumi said. “Damn you, Hock!” Shepard walked up to a table with a few guns on it. “Oh my god. There it is!” Kasumi brought up her Omni-tool. And a few holo screens came up.

“Don’t bother, Ms. Goto.” Hock’s voice said, he came up on a screen. “It’s codelocked. I had a feeling that was you at the door. I knew if it was you, you’d get through anyway.”

“You know me. I don’t like to disappoint.” Kasumi said.

“I need what’s in your graybox, Kasumi. You know I’m willing to kill you for it.” Hock said. “I’ll admit your skills are impressive. You got into my vault like I’d left it open. But you’re still going to die, screaming, just like your old friend.” Shepard took out his gun and shot a large vase like object. It shattered. “Noooo!”

“Have I got your attention?” Shepard asked.

“Hah! That shut him up.” Kasumi said while Dawn chuckled. Kasumi’s omni-tool picked up incoming troopers.

“Kill them!” Hock shouted. The three took cover.

“This is annoying.” Dawn said. She stood and used her biotics to hurl museum items at the troops. She took out most of them and let Kasumi and Shepard take out the rest.

“There’s a landing pad to the east. Let’s get out of here.” Kasumi said.

“Joker, bring the shuttle in. Now!” Shepard said over the radio. The three ran to a back room through a door into a garage area filled with crates, trash and a large vehicle. The doors in the back rose and there were Eclipse troopers. The three took cover and took out the troopers. A large mech came out and Dawn groaned and stood. She raised her hand and the mech flew back into some troopers and exploded. Shepard’s eyebrows went up. Dawn vaulted over some crates and lifted some crates further up before hurling them at the troopers. She took cover before shooting at the troopers that were left.

“Damn it!” Kasumi said. “We have to find another way.” The three headed up some stairs and through a few rooms until they entered a very large warehouse like building with a lot of mechs, explosives and other weapons. Shepard and Kasumi fired at troopers. Dawn ran up to a large gun and fired it. A large hole was blasted into the wall. “That got it!”

“What the hell are you people doing down there?” Hock’s voice said. The trio headed through the hole in the wall. “Kill Solomon Gunn and the red head! Bring the girl to me!”

“You hear that?” A guard asked. “He wants her alive!”

“Another mech!” Shepard called.

“I got it!” Dawn called back. She lifted it and threw it at a bunch of troopers. “This is getting repetitive.” The three moved forward, killing troopers as they went.

“Don’t fight me, Kasumi. You know what happened to your boy toy when he fought back.” Hock said.

“You don’t talk about Keiji like that! Murderer!” Kasumi shouted. A few troopers shot rockets. And the trio ducked down. Dawn stood and raised her hand. One of the troopers shot another rocket and Dawn made it curve around her and back to the trooper.

“Didn’t know you could do that.” Shepard said as Dawn ducked back down.

“Neither did I.” Dawn said with shock on her face. “I was just going to make it blow up in a containment field.” Shepard’s eye widened.

“I can’t tell if that’s a good thing or not.” Shepard said. Dawn shrugged. The trio took out the rest of the troopers and moved to the end of the room to a door.

“Keep them busy. I’ll take care of this myself.” Hock said. They moved through the next room taking out all the troopers before getting to the last door and heading outside.

 

The trio cautiously walked outside.

“Incoming! Get down!” Shepard said when a large gun ship came into view.

“You could have done this the easy way, Goto. Allow me to show you the hard way.” Hock said.

“Shepard, you focus on the shields we’ll take out the Eclipse.” Dawn said shooting over a crate. After a few minutes Shepard took out the gunships shields. The gunship flew down as it’s shields regenerated. Shepard helped take out troopers before the gunship came back up.

“If I can get to the ship, I can take down the shields.” Kasumi said.

“What did you tell your friends, Kasumi? You’re doing this for love?” Hock asked.

“Shepard, I need a clear path to the gunship. Take out these guards!” Kasumi shouted. Shepard reloaded his gun and tossed a thermal clip to Dawn. The two came out of cover and took out the guards. “Got a clear shot! Here we go!” Kasumi ran and climbed/jumped up some pipes before jumping at the gunship. It took her two seconds to take down the shields. Kasumi moved down to the cockpit and gave Hock a half wave before jumping off landing safely on the ground. “Shields down! Let’s tear that thing apart.” Shepard nodded.

“Even if you escape, I’ll scour the galaxy for you!” Everyone shot at the gunship and within a few minutes the gunship went down. The trio shot down the rest of the troopers and made their way to the landing pad where the shuttle landed to pick them up.

 

Kasumi held the greybox. She looked at Shepard before plugging it into a port. She seemed to be in a sort of daze and a blue visor came over her eyes.

“Is there any way we can just destroy the information?” Shepard asked.

“No. Keiji’s a master at encrypting files. He laced the information into his memories.”

“Hock knew you had the cipher. I’m sure other do, too. It’s only a matter of time before someone finds you and the secret gets out.”

“You’re right. I know, I just… it feels like I’m losing him again.” Kasumi walked over to a screen of Keiji.

“You have to do this, Kasumi. You know that.”

“I…”

“Do what you think is right.” Dawn said softly.

“…Gomen nasai, Keiji-san.” Kasumi said. The picture of Keiji fizzled out.


	20. Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect, its characters or plots. I own my OC and anything original in this.
> 
> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)

Dawn entered the port side cargo. Grunt watched her walk in.

"What do you want?" He asked as Dawn sat on the short shelf/table. She shrugged.

"I'm bored. You're interesting."

"What do you mean by that?" He asked taking a step towards her.

"You're a pure Krogan, it's cool."

"Cool?"

"It's a good thing." Grunt nodded. EDI suddenly popped  
up.

"Miss Cole, Shepard is on his way to the sub board to speak with you."

"Why is he going there?" Dawn asked.

"Because that is where I told him you were. If I am not mistaken, Shepard has told you not to... bother Grunt."

"Oh yeah." Dawn chuckled. "I'll see you later Grunt." Dawn said leaving after Grunt hummed a goodbye.  
  
  


Dawn headed down into the lower storage, down the stairs, where Jack would reside. She sat on the floor and crossed her legs. A few minutes later Shepard walked down the stairs.

"EDI told me I could find you here." He said. "What are you up to?"

"Nothin'. I just wanted some quiet." Shepard nodded.

"Well listen, I wanted to take you on another mission."

"Who we gettin'?"

"A criminal named Jack." Dawn nodded.

"Alright, who's coming with us?"

"I want to see how you work with Grunt." Dawn nodded again.

"When do we leave?"

"Once we get to the prison ship Purgatory." Dawn nodded and stood up.

"Well I'll be bothering Joker until you need me." Shepard chuckled and shook his head.

 

The Normandy docked inside the prison ship and Shepard, Grunt and Dawn got off. They walked down a short hall until they reached a Blue Sun Turian prison guard.

“Welcome to the Purgatory, Shepard. Your package is being prepped, and you can claim it shortly.” He said. “As this is a high-security vessel, you’ll need to relinquish your weapons before we proceed.” Shepard took out his pistol resulting in the nearby Blue Suns to pull out there weapons and in return Grunt and Dawn pulled out theirs.

“I’ll relinquish one bullet. Where do you want it?” Shepard asked. The doors in the back opened and the Turian Warden, Kuril, walked out.

“Everyone step down. Commander, I’m Warden Kuril, and this is my ship. Your weapons will be returned on the way out. You must realize this is just a standard procedure.”

“I’m not surrendering my gun. Period.” Shepard said. Kuril and Shepard had a short stare off.

“Let them proceed. Our facility’s more than secure enough to handle three armed guests. We’re bringing Jack out of cryo. As soon as the funds clear, you can be on your way. If you’ll follow me to Outprocessing for the pickup, Commander.”

“Let’s go.” Shepard said. The three followed Kuril through the door he’d entered by and down a hallway.

“Cellblock Two. As you can see, we keep tight control over the population.” Kuril said motioning towards the window were big clamps were moving a cells. “Each prisoner’s cell is a self-contained, modular unit. I’ve blown a few out the airlocks as an example. This ship has made up of 30 cell blocks identical to this one – we house thousands of criminals. We can put the whole place in lockdown on a moment’s notice. Nothing goes wrong here.” Dawn resisted the urge to scoff.

“Can you tell me about Jack?” Shepard asked.

“Cerberus hasn’t told you. Jack is the meanest handful of violence and hate I’ve ever encountered.” Kuril said. “Dangerous, crazy, and very powerful. You’ll see soon enough.”

“Maintaining a population this size in space can’t be cheat.” Shepard commented.

“We cut corners that governments can’t. And each prisoner brings in a fee from his home world. These individuals are violent, and their home planets pay well to keep them here.”

“What happens if the home world doesn’t want to pay?”

“We explain that we can’t maintain the prisoner without their help, so we’ll be forced to release him back onto his home world. At an unspecified place and time.”

“You scare the home worlds with the prisoners.” Grunt said.

“You don’t have to agree with my methods but don’t question my motives. These are despicable people and I am keeping them locked up.”

“Let’s get on with this.” Shepard said. The four kept walking.

“Has anyone tried to escape?” Dawn asked.

“We’re in space – they have nowhere to go, and they know it.” Kuril said. “But still we exercise extreme caution. These are dangerous individuals.” Dawn and Grunt glanced out the window to see two prisoners getting into a fight. There were suddenly pulled away by a beam thing. “We have many ways to control the population.” The four walked through a door. “I’m going to confirm that the funds from Cerberus cleared. Outprocessing is straight down this hallway.” Kuril pointed. “Just keep going past the interrogation rooms and the supermax wing.” Kuril started back the way they came. “I’ll catch up with you later… Shepard.” The three walked down the hall until they got to where a guard was watching another guard beat up a prisoner. Shepard stood next to the guard.

“Is there something I can do for you?” The guard asked.

“There’s no excuse for beating a prisoner who can’t fight back.” Shepard said looking at the guard.

“This is a massage compared to what his victims went through.”

“I wasn’t asking.” Shepard said. The guard turned to face Shepard.

“You’re in a high-security facility with guns and cameras everywhere – and you’re threatening me?”

“Those guns and cameras won’t be fast enough to save you.”

“Is that right?”

“I told you to stop.” Shepard said taking a step towards the guard. He gave him a hard look.

“Call it off. At least for now.” The guard said. The guard inside stopped. Shepard looked satisfied and the three kept walking.

“Hey! Hey guys, over here. Let me ask you something.” A prisoner called. Shepard, curious, walked up to the cell window. “If you’re buying prisoners, can you buy me? Man, I don’t care where you take me or what you do to me, it’s got to be better than this.”

“Get yourself out, we’re here for Jack.” Grunt said.

“Jack? Forget what I just said. I don’t want to go nowhere with you.”

“Tell me more about Jack.” Shepard said.

“The worse trouble you ever saw, mixed with some crazy and way too much biotic power. That’s all I’m saying.”

“I should go.”

“Wish I could go.” The prisoner said dejected. They three continued on through another door then to the end of a short hall through another. A nearby technician looked at them from his station.

“Outprocessing is through the door on the far side of the room.” He said. The three made their way to the door but when it opened it revealed an empty cell. Warden Kuril suddenly came over the speakers.

“My apologies, Shepard. You’re more valuable as a prisoner than a customer.” He said. The three turned around. “Drop your weapons and proceed into this open cell. You will not be harmed.

“You talked up your noble intentions with this prison, but it turns out you’re a criminal like the rest.” Shepard said.

“Activate systems!” The three took out their guns before taking cover behind some desks. The doors to the room opened and Blue Suns started firing. Dawn stood and used her biotics to throw one of the desks at them.

“She’s a biotic!”

“No duh!” Dawn shouted back picking up the same desk and hitting them again making them drop their weapons before Shepard and Grunt took them out.

“Nice!” Grunt shouted. The three moved up as more came through the door along with mechs that were like dogs.

“Reinforce Outprocessing!” Kuril shouted. “Shepard is loose!”

“He was never trapped!” Dawn shouted making Shepard smirk. Dawn turned to Shepard as they started running down the hall. “We need to get Jack out of cryo.” Shepard nodded. They took out more Blue Sun troopers making their way to the room that overlooked Jack’s cryo chamber. The technician inside started shooting while calling on his radio.

“Shepard’s on the loose! Repeat, Shepard is loose! Get people down her-!” Shepard took him out. The trio approached the main panel.

“That’s going to open every door on the cellblock.” Grunt said.

“It’s the only way to get Jack out of cryo.” Dawn said.

“I’m doing it. Be ready.” Shepard said. He pressed a few buttons and some buzzers went off. A few big mechs activated and turned to face the cryo cylinder that a clamp was pulling up. It spun around and let out steam before coming all the way up. Strapped down by metal was Jack.

“That’s Jack?” Grunt asked. Jack moved her hands slightly and suddenly gasped awake. She broke one of her arms free and pulled at the metal around her neck before pulling her other arm free to pull it off. She pulled it off with a yell. She put a hand to her head before looking at the approaching mechs. With another yell she ran, glowing a bit because of her biotics, and punched through the wall below the room the trio were in. Shepard looked shocked. “We have to get down there!” The trio ran from the room through the side door. They could hear crashes and alarms going off as they made their way down.

“Warning. Warning.” The ship’s computer broadcasted.

“Move! I want to see how long she can last.” Grunt said. They entered the room and saw the broken mechs and the gaping hole in the wall.

“Considering she can do that I’d say pretty long.” Dawn said.

“All guards: restore order!” Kuril said. “Lethal force authorized! But don’t kill Jack! Techs: lockdown! Lockdown!”

“What happened to, at a moment’s notice?” Dawn asked with a laugh.

“Sectors seven, nine and eleven have lost life support. No survivors.” The computer said. As the trio ran down a room. Lights were popping and the others were flashing red. They went through another hole in the wall. A giant clamp moved up before breaking off.

“This girl is powerful.” Dawn said. “But she lacks subtlety.” The trio main their way across a short bridge, shooting at Blue Suns below.

“All prisoners: return to your cells immediately or I’ll open every airlock on this ship!” Kuril threatened.

“I think they’d rather have the air lock!” Dawn shouted. She vaulted over the bridge, using her biotics to land safely, before taking out the Blue Suns.

“Shepard, the warden has locked down the area behind you.” EDI said coming on over the radio. “You must find another exit route.” A big mech activated and started shooting rockets at the trio. Dawn ran up and directed a rocket back at it like she’d done before. Grunt laughed a booming laugh.

“I’m liking you more and more!” He said. Dawn grinned ran to the door. The two followed.

“Warning: Power plant damage has led to overload. Core systems failure imminent.” The computer said.

“Lockdown in Blocks four, seven and eight!” Kuril said.

“I think we’d better hurry.” Dawn said. The three entered another large room and took cover. Dawn peeked out from cover to shoot an explosive container she knew was on the upper floor.

“Nice one!” Grunt said.

“The hull has been breached in sectors 12, 14, and 30. No survivors.” The computer said the feminine voice getting distorted. The thro moved up taking out more Troopers and another big mech before getting to the back door.

“All guards to cellblock One!” Kuril said.

“Wow, he’s still trying.” Dawn muttered as the three ran. They finally entered the room where Kuril was standing up high with a gun. He turned to face the trio.

“You’re valuable, Shepard.” He shot at them as they took cover. “I could’ve sold you and lived like a king. But you’re too much trouble. At least I can recapture Jack.” He shot again, hitting the crate Grunt was behind.

“Not happening! You’re a two-bit slave trader and I don’t have time for it.” Shepard said.

“I do the hard things civil governments are unwilling to! This is for the good of the galaxy!” He shot again.

“Even Angel and I weren’t this crazy.” Dawn muttered. While Grunt and Shepard took out Blue Suns in the room Dawn focused on taking out the shield generators. She managed to take out two of them before getting behind cover at the third. Kuril shot at her and she held in a yelp as it almost hit her. She dived to new cover as Grunt and Shepard took cover nearby.

 

“Shepard, I have an idea!” Dawn called.

“Care to share?” He asked.

“Just trust me on this and don’t shoot me!”

“Why would I- Dawn!” Shepard shouted. Dawn vaulted out of cover and held up her hands. In front of her she formed a mass effect force field. Grunt fired through it and the bullet went through. “One way shield?”

“Awesome right?” Dawn laughed. Grunt and Shepard stood and started firing, not having to worry about getting shot at by Kuril from the side.

“How much longer can you hold that up?” Shepard asked once they took out the rest of the Blue Suns. Dawn’s arms were already shaking and she was breathing heavily.

“Like one minute, so hurry!” She panted. Shepard nodded and he took out the last shield generator which took down Kuril’s shield. Then both Grunt and Shepard, staying behind Dawn, took Kuril out. Dawn dropped her arms letting the shield fade. She steadied her breathing and took a step. She almost lost her balance when Grunt held her up with one hand. “Thanks.”

“You’re impressive for a tiny human.” Grunt said. Dawn chuckled.

“Thanks Grunt.”

“Are you alright?” Shepard asked.

“Yeah, just gimmie a second. First time doing that.”

“You didn’t know it would work?” Shepard asked with raised eyebrows.

“It did though so what are you complaining about?” Dawn said standing up straight. Shepard sighed.

“Make sure your ideas work before trying them in battle.” Shepard said. Dawn saluted with a smirk. Shepard sighed while Grunt chuckled. Dawn suddenly looked up at the hallway above them. It was the way they’d first came. Shepard and Grunt looked up too to see someone running.

 

Jack ran down the hall and ducked through the door just as it closed. Using her biotics she lifted a Blue Sun before punching him. Then she pushed another away. She looked out the window at the Normandy and saw the Cerberus logo on the side.

“Cerberus.” She said. She paced angrily with growls of frustration. She turned and saw a Blue Sun walking to her. He was suddenly shot and she turned quickly to see Shepard, Dawn and Grunt. “What the hell do you want?”

“I just saved your ass.” Shepard said.

“He was already dead. He just didn’t know it. Now, what the hell do you want?” Jack asked, walking back and forth.

“My name is Shepard, and I’m her to get you off this ship.

“I’m not going anywhere with you. You’re Cerberus.”

“I’m offering to be your friend. You don’t want to be my enemy.”

“They have this nasty habit of dying.” Dawn said.

“You show up in a Cerberus frigate to take me away somewhere. You think I’m stupid?”

“This ship is going down in flames; I’ve got your only way out. I’m offering to take you with me. And you’re arguing.”

“Just shoot her and patch her up on the ship.” Grunt suggested.

“I’d like to see you try.” Jack said.

“It might just come to that.” Shepard said.

“You’ll have to kill me.” Jack said. “Look, you want me to come with you, make it worth my while.”

“Join my team and I’ll do what I can for you.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep. I bet your ship’s got lost of Cerberus databases. I want to look at those files. See what Cerberus has got on me. You want me on your team, let me go through those databases.”

“I’ll give you full access.” Shepard said.

“You better be straight up with me.” Jack said pointing at Shepard. He nodded. “So why the hell are we standing here?”

“Move out.” Shepard said. Jack looked at the Normandy as The trio walked past her.

 

Once on the ship Dawn stretched with a groan. They entered through the door to the left of the Bridge, near Joker.

“Pretty impressive out there, Chi.” Grunt said. Dawn smirked.

“Grunt you don’t have to call me, Chi.” Dawn said as the four walked down the aisle.

“It fits.” Grunt said shaking his head.

“Alright.” Dawn said with a shrug. Grunt got into the elevator while Shepard, Jack and Dawn walked through to the conference room.

“Chi?” Jack asked crossing her arms. “What’d you do to get the name Blood?” Dawn scratched the back of her head.

“Ever heard of Archangel?” Dawn asked. Jack shook her head with a straight face. “Well, that’s Garrus, a Turian on the ship. On Omega were basically vigilantes. I mean they think we’re dead now but…” Dawn shrugged.

“Must have killed a lot to get that nickname.”

“I like to think it was because of my armor.”

“Not that hair?”

“I always had a helmet on.” Dawn said Jack nodded. The three entered the conference room where Miranda was waiting. Miranda looked at Dawn. “I take it you want me to leave.” Miranda nodded. Dawn nodded back. “Alright. See ya Jack.”

“See ya Red.” Jack muttered. Dawn left the conference room and walked to the right.

_How many nicknames does that make now? DC, Chi, Red._

Dawn shook her head and walked into Mordin’s lab, she was about to keep walking and exit to get to the elevator but then she realized she never really talked to Mordin.

_I guess all the times playing the game I’ve forgotten I still need to actually talk to them to officially learn about them._

Dawn walked up to Mordin’s lab table.

“What’s up Doc?” Dawn asked. Mordin looked up at her. “Whacha working on?”

“Armor upgrades. Protect against Collector seeker swarms. Very important.” He said. Dawn nodded. Dawn heard some tapping to the right and looked to see one of the seeker things in the glass box. Dawn walked over and looked at it. “Please, do not touch.”

“Don’t worry, I wasn’t going to.” Dawn said shaking her head. Mordin nodded and got back to whatever he was doing. “Well, you seem busy, I won’t bother you.” Mordin only nodded as Dawn left. She went into the elevator and down to the crew’s deck. She walked to the crew’s quarters and went inside. The room had bunk beds along the walls with lockers in front of each one for the lower bed and one above on the wall for the upper bed. There was a man and a woman sitting down at the table at the end of the room. By the window looking over the engines was a desk.

“Another colony’s gone missing.” The man said.

“Ferris Fields – I heard. That’s not far from New Canton. Did your family get back to Earth?” The woman asked. Dawn walked to the end of the room to the right. There was a single bunk bed by itself. It was in front of the desk and window.

“Not yet. My mother-in-law is giving us grief. Operative Lawson assures me the transport team will physically drag them away if need be.” The man said. Dawn opened the bottom draws under the bed and pulled out a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt. It had some human band logo on it. She put the clothes on the bottom bed before pulling out a shutter from behind the locker in front of the bed. The shutters were there for when people wanted to change or if someone wanted privacy. Dawn’s was only used for changing or just blocking people’s view unlike the others since hers was at the end. She didn’t mind, if she wanted real privacy she’d go to the shuttle bay. Sure Cortez was there but he was good company.

Dawn changed before pushing the shutter back and putting her clothes into a bag in her locker. She climbed up onto the top bunch and lay down. She didn’t share the bed with anyone so she had a choice of whether or not she wanted to sleep on the top bunk or the bottom bunk. Most nights she chose top bunk. She had a better view of the engines. The lights gave the room a glow in the dark. The rest of the crew would close their shutters to keep it darker in their areas but Dawn liked the light. She wasn’t afraid of the dark, don’t think that, she liked being in the dark. She didn’t mind the light and it didn’t keep her away like it did everyone else.

Dawn sighed. She lifted her arm and brought up her omni-tool. With a smiled she composed a new message.

 

Down in the main batteries Garrus was working at the main panel when his omni-tool blinked. He looked at it, confused at first, before opening the new message.

 

_Hey Angel,_

_Really bored. Whacha up to? Probably calibrations, am I right? Ha ha. Anyway if you need any help with anything, or know anyone who needs help, let me know. I am dying of boredom. X-X There’s not much to do on the ship when we’re not going out on missions._

_Anyway, just thought I’d talk to you. (I’m too lazy to actually walk the distance to the main batteries =P) If you’re not super busy with calibrations message me back. ^_^_

_~~Love~~ From DC_

Garrus smiled reading the message and rolled his eyes before hitting reply.

 

Dawn was still laying on her bed wondering whether or not Garrus would respond. He was probably busy, Dawn hoped she wasn’t bothering him. It was a few moments later when Dawn’s omni-tool blinked and Dawn opened the message with a smile.

 

_Dawn,_

_I don’t only do calibrations, ya know. … ~~okay yeah I do.~~ You have that equipment in the shuttle bay right, if you’re bored you could always use those. Although if you’re too lazy to walk to me I guess you’re too lazy to work out. haHa. _

_I’ll see you during dinner. Are you cooking? I hope so. ~~You’re the best cook. I wish I could eat your cooking every day.~~_

_~~Love~~ From Garrus_

Dawn smiled with a silent chuckled.

 

_Angel,_

_I’ll probably work out a bit after dinner. ~~Care to join me?~~_

_Lol, and yes I’m cooking. Not sure what I’m making yet though. I’ll probably pick something random. ~~What would you like? I’ll make what you want special.~~ Any suggestions?_

_DC_

_Dawn,_

_Hmm, . . . well I like the dish you made last week, the one that was kind of a green color._

_G_

_Angel,_

_Lol, saying it’s a green colour doesn’t help. Don’t worry I’ll figure it out._

_DC_

Dawn chuckled to herself before hopping down off the bed. She left the crew’s quarters and headed to the kitchen. Gardener was sitting at one of the tables.

“I didn’t forget.” He said tapping his head with a smile. Dawn smiled back before heading to the kitchen area. The two had an agreement of switching off every so often who was cooking. Dawn went behind the counter and got to work.


	21. Horizon and Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect, its characters or plots. I own my OC and anything original in this.
> 
> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)

Dawn was relieved when she wasn’t picked to be part of the team that went to Horizon. She didn’t think she was ready to see real live Collectors and humans in those pod things. Instead Shepard chose Jack and Grunt to bring with him.

Jack and Grunt were one of Dawn’s favorite team pairings to bring with Shepard when she would play. The other teams she liked were Garrus and Thane, Garrus and Grunt (If she didn’t have Thane yet) and Tali and Legion. She liked the power that Grunt and Jack seemed to hold what with Grunt being a Krogan and Jack being a super powerful biotic. Garrus and Thane were always her romance choices when she played so naturally she liked them on her team. Her favorite non-romance character was Grunt for the simple fact that he was Krogan, powerful and funny. Tali and Legion are pretty much opposites and would normally be enemies but Dawn liked the idea of them working together.

Dawn sat in the co-pilot chair on the bridge. Mordin was also there, in another chair, so he could talk to Shepard who was pretty much testing out the new armor upgrades.

“We’re grounded.” Shepard said over the radio. Mordin, you sure those armor upgrades will protect us from the seeker swarms?”

“Certainty impossible. But in limited numbers, should confuse detection, make us invisible to swarms in theory.”

“In theory?” Grunt asked over the radio.

“Experimental technology. Only test is contact with seeker swarms. Look forward to seeing if you survive!”

“That was a bit morbid, Mordin.” Dawn said raising an eyebrow. Mordin shrugged. After a few minutes there was a bit of feedback noise and Joker started pushing some buttons.

“Commander, we’re getting all kinds of interference. We can’t maintain a clear signal.”

“The Collectors must be blocking it.” Dawn said. Joker looked over at her for a moment. “So, now we wait.” Joker looked back at the screens with a frown.

 

After what seemed like forever the radio made a noise.

“Normandy, do you copy?” Shepard’s voice asked over radio. It was a bit crackly but clear enough to make out.

“Joker here. Signal’s weak, Commander, but we got you.”

“Time to show these things we give as good as we get. EDI – bring the defense towers online!”

“Errors in the calibration software are easily rectified, but it will take time to bring the towers to full power.” EDI said. “I recommend a defensive posture. I will not be able to mask the increased generator output.”

“The Collectors will try to stop it.” Grunt said. “Good.”

“Got any other helpful tips?” Shepard asked.

“Just one.” EDI said. “Enemy reinforcements are closing in. I suggest you ready weapons.”

“I suggest you also conserve ammo for your best weapon. You never know when they’ll send out something big.” Dawn said.

“Good idea, Dawn.” Shepard said. Dawn smiled.

“Yeah, no problem.” EDI started working and a few minutes went by as the ground team fought.

“GARDIAN anti-ship batteries at 60%. Syncing targeting protocols to Normandy’s systems. Continue to protect the tower.” EDI said. Another few minutes pasted by and Shepard came back on.

“EDI, we need that system online!”

“GARDIAN anti-ship batteries at 100%. I have control.” EDI said. On Horizon the towers started firing at the collector ship. “Firing anti-ship batteries at Collector vessel.” The Collector ship launched and pulled out.

“They got most of the humans.” Dawn said sadly. Joker sighed.

“But not all of them.” He said looking at her. “If you want to call that… good news.”

“Joker.” Shepard said. “send the shuttle to pick us up. I’ve had enough of this damn colony.”

 

Later that day Dawn went down to Port Cargo.

"What now?" Grunt growled as Dawn entered his room.

"What, I can't pop in for no reason?" Dawn asked innocently.

"No, it's annoying."

"Oh, okay." Dawn said with a shrug, not phased. "See ya." She said before leaving the room. Grunt blinked.   


 

Dawn was lying on her bed when Shepard came over the intercom.

“We’ll be making a stop at the Citadel for supplies and a short break, if you want to call it that.” Shepard said. “Anyone’s welcome to leave the Normandy for about two to three hours.” The intercom buzzed off and Dawn got up. She was in a thick strapped tank-top with a light jacket over it, a pair of short jean shorts and a pair of black sneakers.

“Finally somewhere I don’t have to put on armor.” Dawn said as she walked out of the crew’s quarters. She walked to the elevator and rode it up to the second floor before walking to the airlock by the bridge.

“Going out?” Joker asked as she walked into the bridge.

“Mhm.” Dawn hummed. “Just thought I’d say hello to the best pilot it know.” Joker smiled.

“I’m the only pilot you know.” Joker said after a minute with a frown. Dawn giggled and leaned down to kiss his cheek. “Whoa.” His eyebrows went up and he chuckled. He turned his chair around to see her. “Whatever I did, tell me so I can do it again” He said with a grin making Dawn laugh. She shrugged.

“You looked cute.” She said with a giggled. He raised an eyebrow but shrugged lightly. Shepard walked up the aisle to the bridge.

“Everything okay up here?” He asked.

“Everything is perfect.” Joker said with a smile. Dawn rolled her eyes. “Apparently if you look cute Dawn can’t help but kiss your cheek.” Shepard looked at Dawn confused.

“He made a cute frowny face.” Dawn said with a shrug. Shepard rolled his eyes, shaking his head. Suddenly the three heard loud footsteps. Shepard and Dawn turned to see Grunt walk up.

“I want to go.” Grunt said.

“Uhh…” Shepard started.

“To the Citadel.” He clarified.

“You can go with me, Grunt.” Dawn said with a smile. “I need to do some minor shopping but then we’ll go for drinks, kay?” Grunt thought about it for a minute before nodding. Shepard gave Dawn a grateful look. Dawn could tell Shepard didn’t want Grunt walking around the Citadel by himself.

“We don’t get there for another half hour.” Shepard said.

“I’ll come get you when we’re ready to leave.” Dawn said to Grunt who nodded.

 

Dawn walked into the main batteries and sat on the crate in the corner.

“Coming to the Citadel?” Dawn asked.

“Actually.” Garrus turned to face Dawn. “I was wondering if you’d want to… hang out… with me….on the Citadel.” Dawn frowned.

“I’d love to,” Garrus smiled. “But I kinda promised Shepard,” Garrus frowned. “That I’d watch Grunt.” At the mention of Grunt Garrus’ frown lessened. “Probably so he doesn’t break anything.” Dawn added with a chuckled. Garrus chuckled slightly.

“Well, next time.” Garrus said turning back to the console. Dawn nodded. She stood up and smirked. She moved the crate she was sitting on right next to Garrus.

“Next time.” She said. Garrus turned and watched her curiously as she stood on the crate.

“What are you-?” Garrus started to ask but stopped when Dawn kissed the side of his face. “It’s a date.” She said with a smile before hoping down and leaving. Garrus stood there a bit stunned but soon a grin made its way onto his face.

 

Later Normandy docked at the Citadel and the crew got off. Dawn got off and turned to Grunt who was looking around.

“Okay quick shopping then I’ll take you to the bar.” Dawn said. Grunt nodded.

“Be quick.” He said. Dawn nodded.

“Come on, follow me.” Grunt ‘hmph’ed before following her.

 

Grunt sighed loudly. He was standing in a clothing shop for Asari and Humans waiting for Dawn who was in a changing room.

“Humans take too long.” He grumbled.

“Nope, just girls.” Dawn said coming out. “What do you think?” Dawn said looking down at what she was wearing. Grunt sighed again.

“I don’t care.” He said. Dawn stuck her tongue out at him.

“The more you help the faster this’ll go.” Dawn said.

“Fine.” Grunt said. “You look… good?” Dawn rolled her eyes.

“ _Thanks_.”

“I’m not attracted to human females.” Grunt said looking away. Dawn rolled her eyes again.

“You don’t have to be. Just tell me if I look good or bad.”

“You look good.” Grunt repeated. “Can we go now?” Dawn chuckled.

“One more outfit.” Dawn said going back into the dressing room. Grunt groaned loudly.

 

Dawn and Grunt were walking past a few shops when Dawn heard a lack of loud footsteps. She turned around and saw Grunt had stopped outside a gift shop. Dawn walked back.

“Whacha lookin’ at?” Dawn asked. Grunt shook his head and started walking again. “I’ll get it for you if you want.” Dawn said walking after him.

“You don’t even know what it is.” Grunt said.

“But it is something.” Dawn said with a smirk. Grunt groaned. Dawn grabbed Grunt’s hand and started to pull him back towards the shop. Grunt yanked his hand away as if burned. “Come _on._ ” Dawn said walking backwards, not phased. “I’m not gunna drop it until I get it for you.” Grunt groaned again and marched back over to the shop. He stopped in front of the window and pointed. Dawn looked at what he was pointing at and saw it was a simple snow globe. It had a small fan that made the snow fall constantly. Inside was a hologram of a figure making a snow angel. The front seemed to have a slot for different chips to go into to. Presumably the chips would be different holograms.

Dawn blinked. Grunt lowered his arm and started to walk away. He walked for a moment before looking back. When he didn’t see Dawn he walked back and saw she was buying something in the gift shop. Grunt sighed. Dawn walked out with a small box. She held it out for Grunt. He looked down at it then at her. “Here.” Dawn said. Grunt slowly took the box and Dawn started waking. Grunt looked down at the box then after Dawn.

 

Before Dawn and Grunt reached the bar Shepard found them.

“We’re leaving a bit early.” He said.

“Aw. Alright.” Dawn said. She looked at Grunt. “Another time.” Shepard looked at the box Grunt was holding with both hands.

“Whacha got there?” Shepard asked curiously. Grunt held the box closer. “I was only asking.” Shepard said holding up his hands.

 

Dawn walked into the Port Cargo and saw Grunt sitting on the ground holding the snow globe. He was staring at it. Dawn had gotten him a hologram chip with a Varren running around in the snow. She’d gotten him other chips but this was the one he’d put it. Grunt looked up as Dawn walked in.

“Glad you like it.” Dawn said. She walked over to him. “We’ll have to visit a snowy planet someday.” Dawn said sitting in front of him, crossing her legs.

“What for?”

“So we can do snow things.” Dawn said. Grunt blinked.

“Like what?”

“We could build a snowman, make a snow fort or have a snowball fight.”

“…Why?”

“Cause it’s fun.” Grunt blinked again.

“Fun?” He asked. Dawn nodded. “How are those things…fun?”

“They just are.” Dawn said with a shrug.

“Could this snow-man help us in battle?”

“Uh.. no.” Dawn giggled.

“Can this fort withstand an army?”

“Nope.” Dawn said popping the ‘p’.

“Will this fight be bloody?”

“Uh-uh.” Dawn said shaking her head.

“Then how are those things fun?” Grunt asked.

“They just are.” Dawn said with another shrug. Grunt frowned and looked back down at the snow globe. “I’ll ask Shepard if we could go on vacation to a snow planet or maybe Earth in December.” Grunt glanced at Dawn. “Then we could all celebrate Christmas together.”

“What’s that?” Grunt asked. Dawn blinked. “What?” Grunt asked, noting her expression.

“Hmm…. What do you know about human culture?”

“Only want the tank told me.”

“Which was?”

“…Not much.”

“Anything on holidays?” Dawn asked. Grunt blinked. “Oh boy.” Dawn said with a frown. “Well… Each month of the human calendar has a special day in which everyone, or a large portion of the population, celebrates.” Grunt nodded.

 

About an hour later Dawn had informed Grunt of human holidays and birthdays as well as other things of human culture.

“This was a present.” Grunt said looking at the snow globe.

“Yep. It’s a gift for a friend.” Dawn said.

“I have no need for friends.” Grunt said without looking at Dawn.

“I don’t have to be your friend. I’ll just be your teammate.” Dawn said and Grunt looked up at her.

“What’s the difference?” He asked.

“Huh?”

“Between a friend and a teammate.”

“Well, teammates work together and cooperate. Friends…” Dawn shrugged. “I can’t really explain it… but I think it’s better to have friends.” Grunt nodded. “I’m gunna go make dinner.” Dawn said standing up. “Come up if you get hungry.”

“I’m not.” Grunt said.

“Alright, if you do though, tell me.” Dawn said before leaving.

 

Dawn had just finished cooking when she heard loud footsteps. Dawn glanced back and saw Grunt walk over to a chair and sit down. All the chairs were reinforced with steel so they would handle a Krogan’s weight. A few more of the crew sat down at the table, away from Grunt. Dawn put the food out along with some bowls and spoons. Grunt got up while the rest of the crew remained seated. He got himself a bowl of stew, not taking a spoon, before sitting back down. The rest of the crew got up to get food. Dawn got herself a bowl and sat down next to Grunt. He looked at her and she smiled. A few moments later Garrus left the main batteries and Shepard walked around the corner After getting food Garrus sat next to Dawn, Shepard sat across from her.

“Finally got hungry?” Shepard said to Grunt.

“Krogans don’t eat as often as you.” Grunt said.

“Let’s face it; no one can resist Dawn’s cooking.” Garrus said. Dawn smiled.

“Thanks guys.” Dawn said. There were a few moments of quiet, only the sound of spoons against bowls and the quiet chatter of the crew.

“We’ll be arriving at Illium shortly.” Shepard said. “I’m going to recruit an assassin and visit an old friend. I’d like Dawn and Mordin to come with me.” Dawn nodded.


	22. Liara T'Soni Shadow Broker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect, its characters or plots. I own my OC and anything original in this.
> 
> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)

The Normandy docked on Illium and Shepard, Dawn and Mordin got off. They walked a short ways before an Asari, accompanied by two mechs, approached them.

“Welcome to Nos Astra, Commander Shepard.” The Asari said. “We’ve been instructed to wave all docking and administration fees for your visit.”

“Sweet.” Dawn said quietly.

“My name is Careena. If you need information about the area, it would be my pleasure to assist you.”

“That’s a lot of firepower for a friendly welcome.” Shepard said. “Expecting trouble?”

“We’re the gateway to the Terminus Systems, Commander. That element of risk requires greater security.” Careena said as if it was obvious. “Liara T’Soni vouched for your conduct and paid all fees you would normally incur.” She brought up her omni-tool. “She also asked that I direct you to speak with her at your convenience. She’s near the trading floor.”

“I’m on a mission. Can you help me find someone?” Shepard asked.

“I can help you find major entertainment centers or stores, but I’m afraid I can’t point you to individual people. Liara is excellent at that type of work, however. I imagine she can help you.”

“Thank you.” Shepard said.

“Again, welcome to our city Commander. Please enjoy your stay.” Careena said before walking to the side. The three started walking and EDI came on over the radio.

“Customs records indicate a Justicar named Samara is visiting this port, Shepard.” EDI said. “Your former teammate Liara T’Soni may have more information. Her office overlooks the trading floor. You may wish to speak with her regarding the whereabouts of Thane Krios, the assassin on your dossier, as well.”

“Where to first, Commander?” Dawn asked looking up at him as she walked a step or two behind him to his right.

“Liara will have information on the assassin.” Shepard said. “We meet with her.” Dawn nodded and she and Mordin followed Shepard through the trading floor to a set of stairs. The door at the top opened and Liara was facing away from the door talking to a man via holo-gram.

“Have you faced an Asari commando unit before? Few humans have.” She said as Shepard walked into the room. Dawn and Mordin remained by the door while Liara’s assistant waited a bit more inside. “I’ll make it simple. Either you pay me or I flay you alive. With my mind.” The hologram went away and Liara noticed Shepard. “Shepard! Nyxeris, hold my calls.” The assistant nodded. Dawn smiled as Liara and Shepard hugged. “Ah… Shepard…” They leg go and she walked to her desk. “My sources said you were alive, but I never believed…. It’s very good to see you.”

“You’re threatening to flay people alive now?” Shepard asked crossing his arms.

“Oh that? That was just a costumer unhappy with the information he received. He’ll pay. They always do.” She said. “Ever since I helped you stop Saren, people have wanted to be my friend…” Liara face the window. “or not be my enemy. I’ve set up a respectable business as an information broker. It’s paid the bills since you… “ She turned back to Shepard. “Well, for the past two years.” She sat down at her desk and Shepard sat down in a nearby chair. “And now you’re back, gunning for the Collectors with Cerberus.”

“That’s not exactly public knowledge.” Shepard said.

“Neither is you being alive, Shepard. Information is my business now.” Liara said. “And if you need information on finding people I’m happy to help.”

“I’m looking for Thane Krios.” Shepard said. “He’s supposed to be here on Illium.”

“The assassin.” Liara said. “Yes, he arrived here a few days ago. My sources tell me he may be targeting a corporate executive. Nassana Dantius.He contacted a woman named Seryna. Seryna has an office in the cargo transfer levels. Perhaps she can tell you where Krios is.” Liara said.

“There’s an Asari named Samara here on Illium. Do you know where I could find her?”

“Samara… Yes. She was arrived recently and registered with Tracking Officer Dara. You can find Dara at the transportation hub.”

“Why would Samara have to register with a tracking officer? Is she a criminal?”

“No, in fact she’s quite the opposite. Samara is a Justicar, one of an ancient sect of Asari warriors. Dara can tell you more.”

“I know you’re looking for the Shadow Broker. Cerberus gave me fata on where to find him. Interested?” Shepard asked. Liara stood.

“Absolutly. I had no idea… Let me see what you’ve got!” Shepard handed her a data pad. “Looks like a leaked transmission between Shadow Broker operatives. Some hints as to the location, and-” She stopped when a picture of a Drell came onto the screen. “It’s about Feron. He’s still alive.”

“Who’s Feron?” Shepard asked.

“He was a friend. He helped me recover your body from the Shadow Broker.” Liara turned to the window again.

“Why did the Shadow Broker want my corpse?”

“He was going to sell you to the Collectors, but Feron and I stopped him. Feron sacrificed himself to save me.”

“So you rescued me? Then how did I end up with Cerberus?”

“Well, they gave me intel to help recover you. They actually put Feron with me in the first place.” Liara said facing him. “After I got you out I gave you to them. They said they could bring you back.”

“So you’re the one responsible for me ending up with Cerberus? Why?”

“Was I supposed to let my friend die when someone offered a sliver of hope?” Liara lifted the photo of Feron. “They brought you back. And now they’re giving me a chance to find Feron.” She put it down. “After two years, I hadn’t even dreamed…”

“If he’s been the Shadow Broker’s prisoner for two years, he may not be in good shape.” Shepard said.

“I know. But yesterday, all I wanted was the chance to avenge his death. Today, he’s alive. I’ll do whatever I have to do to get him back.”

“Any friend of your is a friend of mine. What’s the next stop?”

“I… I don’t know. I need to prepare, to think. I’m going home. Use my terminal if you need any local intel.” Liara said before walking around her desk.

“You okay?”

“I’ve spent two years plotting revenge.” Liara stopped in the doorway. “Now I have the chance to make it a rescue.”

“Let me help. I’ll come by your apartment?”

“Okay. Hopefully I’ll have a plan by then. Thank you, Shepard.” Liara said with a smile before leaving. Dawn and Mordin walked into the office.

“So…” Dawn started. “She’s pretty.” Shepard chuckled.

“She is. We’re only friends. Don’t play matchmaker.” Shepard said. Dawn feigned shock.

“Why, Commander, I wasn’t planning that at all.” Dawn said. Shepard gave her a playful glare as he walked to the door. Dawn smirked before she and Mordin followed. The trio walked around for a bit, occasionally buying a few things to be sent back to the Normandy. After a while the trio headed to a taxi stand outside.

 

When they got to Liara’s apartment it was trashed, broken into, and there were cops looking around. Mordin and Dawn stayed by the door as Shepard walked forward.

“Central, we got an open carrier on this end.” A Turian cop said. “Switching to a coded relay.”

“What’s going on?” Shepard asked an Asari near the door.

“This area is sealed off. Please step back, sir.” The purple Asari said.

“Sealed off? Why?”

“Someone tried to kill your friend, Commander Shepard.” Tela Vasir said as she walked down the stairs and over to them. She looked at the purple Asari. “Thank you, officer. Your people are dismissed.” Shepard walked through the ‘police tape’ and it beeped blinking red.

“You can’t do that.” The purple Asari said. Mordin and Dawn stepped past it.

“Already done.” Vasir said. The cops slowly left. “Tela Vasir. Special Tactics and Recon.”

“A Spectre?” Shepard asked.

“I heard you weren’t reinstated. Too bad – you did good work.” Vasir said. “So, I assume you had business with your friend this evening, Commander?”

“Liara was following a lead on the Shadow Broker.”

“The Shadow Broker? Dangerous enemy to have.”

“Liara was expecting me. She would have left a message her – her office wasn’t safe.”

“I’m not surprised. Illium is just Omega with expensive shoes.” Vasir said.

“That and it’s shinier.” Dawn said quietly to Mordin who nodded.

“I haven’t found anything useful for tracking her down yet.” Vasir said. “You knew T’Soni better than I do. Where would she have hidden her backups?” Vasir asked.

“Let me take a look around.” Shepard said. Dawn leaned closer to Mordin.

“Why is she using past tense?” Dawn whispered.

“Much evidence of an attack. Perhaps she thinks T’Soni didn’t survive. Wounded. Bleed out. But must agree use of past tense is… suspisious.” Mordin said quickly but quietly. Shepard walked around Liara’s apartment in search of something while Vasir looked through some papers on the ground. He went upstairs and found a holo-picture screen which changed to a Prothean dig site. Shepard came back downstairs.

“Shepard.” Dawn said. He looked over to her and she pointed to one of the display cases directly across from the door. Shepard raised an eyebrow but walked over to it. He touched the glass and a little tray came out.

“Vasir, I’ve got something here.”

“Backup disk.” Vasir said looking at the blinking thing Shepard was holding. “Let’s try it on her terminal.” The two walked over and put it in. On the many screens a Salarian came up. “It looks like she recorder a call.”

“What have you got, Sekat?” Liara’s voice asked.

“It was tricky, but you paid for the best. I can narrorw it down to a cluster, maybe even a system.”

“How soon can you have it?” Liara asked.

“Shouldn’t take long. Come to my office. Baria Frontiers, in Dracon Trade Center.” Sekat said. “Gotta say, though, T’Soni – you’re making me a little nervous. How big is the trouble that could come out of this?”

“Relax, Sekat. I’ll see you in a few hours.” The video ended. Shepard turned to Vasir.

“Sounds like Liara found something big on the Shadow Broker.” He said.

“And then someone found her.” Vasir said. “I know where the Dracon Trade Center is. My car is outside.”

“Let’s go.” Shepard said.

 

Vasir landed her car outside the Dracon Trade Center. The four got out and started walking to it.

“The Baria Fronteris offices are located on the third floor.” Vasir said. “I don’t hear police chatter; we must have missed the party.” Suddenly one of the upper windows exploded out.

“Liara’s in there!” Shepard shouted. Two more floors exploded sending the four flying back. Dawn hit her head on the ground and it started bleeding slightly. People screamed as debris came down. Mordin helped Dawn up as Shepard and Vasir got up. The four looked around seeing bodies on the ground and people getting up.

“Unfortunate.” Mordin said looking up at the building.

“They just took out three floors to make sure she’s dead!” Vasir said. “I’ll grab the skycar and seal off the building from the top!” She ran back to her car.

“I’ll start down here and work my way up.” Shepard called after her.

“Just leave some for me.” Vasir called before taking off. Dawn put a hand to her head when she felt something trickle down her face. She pulled her hand back to see blood on her glove. She wiped it on her leg before running after Mordin and Shepard who had run ahead.

“The one time I don’t bring my helmet.” She muttered as she ran.

 

They entered the building and saw wires hanging, tiles on the ground and small fires. The buildings computer was instructing people to leave. They neared some stairs and saw a dead human.

“Baria Fronteris employee.” Shepard said. “Looks like he got caught in the explosion.”

“I wouldn’t take any bets on T’Soni’s informant surviving that blast.” Vasir said over the radio as the three headed up the stairs. The trio got to the top of the stairs and heard a dying employee.

“Mercs… came from the smoke… set the bombs… killing everyone.” The group rushed over to him but he was gone.

“Casualty, here.” Shepard said. “Looks like he’s got bullet wounds.” Shepard sounded a bit confused. “Watch yourself, Vasir. They used military-grade hardware.”

“Bullet wounds? Guess this was more than just an explosion.” She said. The three headed up some more stairs. Shepard found a bomb that hadn’t gone off yet.

“Vasir, I found a military-grade explosive device. It hasn’t been armed.”

“Sloppy work.” She said. “You use that kind of hardware when you don’t have time to plan.” The trio walked a bit more and went through a door. Shepard checked the office logs.

“Vasir, I’m at the Baria Fronteris office. Liara sighed in just a few minutes ago.”

“Understood Commander.” Vasir said. The door opened and the trio walked in. There were a few fires but other than that it was quiet. As they turned the corner suddenly something hit the ground near their feet.

“Look out!” Dawn shouted. The three dived in different directions as a flash bomb went off. Dawn blinked rapidly trying to get her vision back, she’d been the closest when it went off. Mordin and Shepard were shooting at Shadow Broker agents.

“Dawn!”

“I’m fine!” She said getting up. She almost lost her balance but quickly recovered before taking cover and firing at the agents.

“Vasir, I’m pinned down! Mercs – and they’re well-armed!” Shepard said.

“Say hello to the Shadow Broker’s private army, Commander Shepard!” Vasir said. Dawn dived to cover and, using her biotics, flung broken tiles at the agents. A few got hit in the head and went down while others got hurt but could still fight.

“Dawn, think you can do that shield?” Shepard called. Dawn swallowed.

“Not for long, I’m still practicing.” She called back. Shepard nodded.

“Save it for when we really need it.”

“Just tell me when.” Dawn said as she moved to new cover and shot some more agents. The three advanced until all the agents were all taken out. The three came out of cover and through a doorway to a set of stairs that were on fire.

“Vasir – these damaged pipes are on fire. They’re blocking my way.” Shepard said as Dawn went into the small room to the left and pressed a button.

“Look for a switch to activate the fire suppressant systems.” Vasir said.

“Got it.” Dawn called. “Should be good now.” She walked out and Shepard nodded to her before the three ran up the stairs.

“Good. I’m on my way down.” Vasir said. The trio encountered more agents but quickly took care of them before moving to the next room then to a door in the room connected to that one. Shepard unlocked the door and stood on one side while Dawn and Mordin were on the other as it opened. The three pointed their weapons and saw Vasir, a dead merc and a dead Salarian, Sekat.

“Damn it. If I’d been a few seconds faster I could’ve stopped them.” Vasir said nodding towards Sekat. Shepard crouched near the body.

“Is this Sekat?”

“Must have been.”

“No sign of the data Liara talked about. Looks like a dead end.” Shepard said standing up.

“Uh, speaking of which, did you find your friend’s body?” Vasir asked. Dawn smirked as Liara came in.

“You mean this body?” Liara asked pointing her pistol at Vasir.

“Liara!” Shepard said. “Something I should know?”

“This is the woman who tried to kill me.” Liara said walking forward.

“You’ve had a rough day, so I’ll let that slide.” Vasir said backing up. “Why don’t you put that gun down?”

“I saw you! I doubled back after I left. I watched you break into my apartment!”

“So, what?” Shepard asked pointing his gun at Vasir. “You were just using me to find the message?” Mordin and Dawn raised their weapons.

“Nothing personal, Shepard. Just needed a little help tracking down Liara.” Vasir said.

“Once she had my location, she signaled the Shadow Broker’s forces. They bombed the building to take me out.” Liara said. Vasir crossed her arms. “She found Sekat, took his data, and killed him. I’m guessing she’s still got the disk on her.”

“Good guess.” Vasir said holding it up. “Not that you’ll ever see what’s on it…” Behind her Vasir gathered her biotic power before blasting it at Liara making the glass from the window behind Vasir come at the five. “.. You pureblood bitch!” Liara brought up a force field. Vasir ran to jump out the window and Shepard followed. He tackled her and they fell out. Vasir used her biotics to slow her fall, as well as Shepard’s, before kicking Shepard down to the ground. Vasir landed safely. She looked up as Liara jumped out before running. Dawn grabbed Mordin’s arm before jumping out as well. Liara landed hard but took off after Vasir. Liara took out two mercs as the two went out of sight. Dawn and Mordin touched the ground and Dawn rushed to Shepard to help him up. The door directly in front of the three opened and they took cover as mercs came out shooting.

“Dawn, we need to catch up to Liara, use your shield now!” Shepard yelled. Dawn scrambled up and stood out in the open. She got shot twice, her armor’s shield taking it, before her biotic shield came up.

“Alright!” She called back. Mordin and Shepard dived behind her and took out all the mercs. Dawn dropped the shield and the three ran after Liara and Vasir. They got to the room before the exit and Shepard called for Dawn to put up her shield again. She complied. She was panting heavily and sweat was dripping down her face as her eyes were shut tightly and her arms were shaking. After a moment or two, Shepard and Mordin managed to take out all the mercs.

 

The three ran outside and saw Vasir crouched behind a car and Liara shooting at her. Vasir came up as Liara went down. Vasir shot at Liara before seeing the trio running their way. Using her omni-tool Vasir called her car around. She had it pull up under the walkway so when she jumped off she easily got to it. She sped off.

“Damn it!” Liara said. She quickly got into a skycar as before Shepard did.

“I’m fine, by the way.” He said. “Thanks for asking.” He looked over at Mordin and Dawn, there was only one seat in the back, one of them would have to stay behind. “Dawn, radio Joker to send a shuttle to pick you up.” Mordin got into the car as Dawn nodded. She was starting to feel a bit light headed. The car closed and took off. Dawn, after catching her breath a bit, connected to the Normandy’s radio.

“Dawn to Normandy.” She said calmly.

“Joker here.”

“I need a shuttle…” Dawn blinked a few times as her vision started to get darker. “Darcon… trade center… outside…” Dawn fell to one knee.

“Dawn? Are you okay?” Joker asked, his voice filled with concern.

“I…I’m…” Dawn blinked one more time but when she opened her eyes her vision had gone black.

“Dawn? Dawn?!”


	23. Pushing to the Limit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect, its characters or plots. I own my OC and anything original in this.
> 
> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)

Dawn awoke on something mildly comfortable and to a soft beeping sound. She opened her eyes slowly, wincing at the brightness of the room. After a moment she could see she was in the Normandy’s med-bay. She turned her head to the side to see Dr. Chakwas at her deck, typing something. She didn’t have an IV in her arm or anything. The heart monitor was connected to her omni-tool which blinked in time with the beeps.

“She’s awake.” Dawn jumped. The beeping skipped a beep. Dawn turned her head to the other side to see Garrus. He had been sitting in a chair but was now standing up by the bed. Dr. Chakwas got up and walked over.

“Gave us quite a fright. Joker made it seem like you were dying.” She said.

“What happened?” Dawn asked.

“You over exerted yourself.” The doctor said simply. “You don’t have bio-amps,” The doctor shook her head slightly. “It takes a lot more energy for you to use your biotics.”

“Where are… Shepard and Mordin?” Dawn asked trying to sit up. Garrus gently pushed her back down. Dawn grimaced as her head hurt suddenly. She put a hand to her head and felt a bandage.

“They should be back soon.” The doctor said. “ _You_ should be getting up.”

“I’m fine.” Dawn said trying get up again. Garrus pushed her back down with a little more force, giving her a stern look.

“You need to rest.” The doctor said. Dawn sighed and put her head back down.

“I feel fine.”

“Sure you do.” The doctor said. She held out a small glass of a greenish liquid. Dawn looked at the green stuff then back to the doctor.

“I hope you don’t expect me to drink that.”

“It’ll give you back some energy.”

“It’s green.”

“It works.”

“… it’s _green_.”

“Dawn.” Garrus said. “Don’t be a baby. Just drink it.” Dawn frowned and sat up a little. Garrus put a hand on her back and her arm to, unnecessarily, steady her. Dawn took the little glass and made a face. The doctor gave her a stern look and Dawn grimaced before downing the shot of green liquid. Dawn’s face contorted with disgust.

“I never said it tasted good.” The doctor said. “Here.” She held out a big glass of water. Dawn grabbed it, giving the little glass back, before chugging the water.

“Whoa whoa, take it easy, Dawn.” Garrus said his eyes widening. Dawn stopped with a gasp.

“That stuff… is gross.” Dawn said shaking her head. Dr. Chakwas shook her head, amused, before taking the two glasses to the sink.

“I want you to stay overnight here.”

“Aww… can’t Garrus just carry me to my room or something?” Dawn whined as Garrus made her lay back down.

“I’d much rather you were here so I can keep an eye on you.” Dr. Chakwas said. Dawn sighed.

“Alright.” Dawn looked down at herself. “Am I sleeping in my armor?” She asked innocently.

“Garrus, please fetch Dawn some clothes.” Dr. Chakwas said to him. He hesitated for a moment but nodded before leaving. The doctor chuckled.

“Something funny?” Dawn asked.

“Oh nothing.” The doctor smiled. “He nearly had a heart attack.”

“Garrus?” The doctor nodded.

“Joker had Cortez pick you up and since the second the shuttle got back Garrus has not left your side.” Dr. Chakwas said. Dawn’s eyebrows went up and her face went pink. The doctor chuckled.

“Um, how long was I out?”

“Only 10 minutes or so. Your body is exhausted. When Garrus gets back with your clothes you should sleep.”

“I’ll try.” Dawn said. A moment later Garrus returned with a big t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants.

“I didn’t know what to get so… I asked another crew member to get it from your bed.” Dawn’s eyebrows went up. “A female crew member.” Garrus clarified. Dawn nodded. He handed her the clothes.

“Dawn needs to change and rest now, Garrus.” Dr. Chakwas said. Garrus nodded.

“Right. Uh, feel better.” He said backing up slowly. “Sleep well.” He added before leaving the room. Dawn smiled. Dr. Chakwas tinted the med-bay windows so Dawn could change.

“If you need any help, if you feel dizzy or nauseous, let me know.” She said before sitting down at her desk. Dawn nodded.

“Thank you.” Dawn slowly changed, putting her armor on the ground next to the bed, before lying back down. The doctor lowered the lights slightly over the bed area. Dawn closed her eyes with a sigh.

 

A few hours later Dawn woke up. She didn’t open her eyes right away, from behind her lids she could see the lights were still lowered. Her ear twitched when she heard the med-bay doors open and someone walk into the room.

“How is she?” Shepard asked quietly.

“She’s resting.” Dr. Chakwas said. Shepard nodded and looked over at the young woman in the bed.

“She’s alright though?” Dr. Chakwas nodded.

“She just used too much biotic energy.” The doctor said. “She can’t push herself as hard so hard without bio-amps.”

“…Would training help her?”

“Commander-“

“I can’t have her passing out after using her biotics. She’s a valuable teammate.” Shepard said. “I don’t want to see her get hurt again.” He added a little softer. He sighed slightly. “I… I pushed her. I made her use her biotics long than she should’ve.” Shepard ran a hand over his face.

“I’m sure she didn’t mind.” The doctor said. “She has to learn to limit her biotic use.”

“But… can training help her?”

“I’m sure it would help to some degree.” The doctor said. “But she needs to take it easy for now.” Shepard nodded. “She should be fine once she wakes up. I can’t tell you who or who not to take with you on missions but I suggest that if you take her with you, you make sure she doesn’t over do it.” Shepard nodded again.

“Of course…” Shepard said. He looked over at Dawn again for a moment. “Has Garrus been to see her?” The doctor chuckled.

“Of course, he was the first one here. Although I’m sure Joker would’ve run down if he could.” Shepard chuckled.

“You should have heard him on the radio.” Shepard said shaking his head. “He made it sound like the universe was about to implode.” The two chuckled softly. Suddenly Dawn got on itch on her nose. She tried to ignore it and even tried to wiggle her nose a bit but after a moment she gave in and scratched. Shepard looked over as she opened her eyes. She was lying on her side facing them. He smiled softly and walked over. “Hey.” He said.

“Hey.”

“How ya feelin’?”

“I feel fine.” Dawn said. “A bit sleepy.”

“That would be the sedative.” Dr. Chakwas said.

“Was that in the green stuff?” Dawn asked.

“Green stuff?” Shepard asked looking concerned. He looked back at the doctor.

“It was gross.” Dawn said childishly, sticking out her tongue with a ‘bleh’ noise. Shepard looked back down at her and chuckled. She smiled. “So what did I miss?”

“Liara is the new Shadow Broker.” Shepard said. Dawn smirked.

“Good for her.” Shepard nodded. Dawn sat up and stretched. The doctor turned the lights slowly back up.

“So the doctor and I were just talking…” Shepard said. Dawn tilted her head to the side slightly as a silent ‘go on’. “And I think you should get some biotics training.” Dawn grinned.

“Really?” Shepard nodded. “That would be awesome!” Dawn hopped off the bed and hugged Shepard. His eyebrows went up as did his arms, for he defiantly didn’t expect her to hug him. A second later Dawn quickly let go and backed up. “Sorry Commander!” She apologized quickly with a gulp.

“It’s alright.” Shepard said with a chuckle. Dawn smile.

“So who’s going to train me?”

“I hadn’t figured that part out yet.” Shepard said scratching the back of his head. “The only biotics we have aboard are Jacob, Miranda and Jack.”

“What do you think Jack would say?” Dawn asked innocently. Shepard’s eyebrows went up.

“Jack’s your first choice?” He asked. Dawn nodded. “Uh, well… I’ll talk to her. In the meantime, I still have to recruit the Thane Krios on Illium.” Dawn nodded. “If you’re up to it-“

“I’m good.” Dawn said quickly. “I just need to change and put my armor on. I’ll be ready in.. four minutes.” Dawn said with a smile. Shepard chuckled.

“Don’t push yourself.” He said. Dawn nodded.

“I won’t.” Shepard nodded before leaving the room.

“Are you sure you’re up for a recruiting mission?” Dr. Chakwas asked.

“Of course.”

_You think I’d miss being there for Thane’s recruitment? HA!_

Dawn quickly changed and put her armor back on before heading to the bridge and the airlock.

 

When Dawn neared the bridge Joker’s chair spun around.

“Back on your feet already?” He asked. Dawn nodded walking into the room.

“Yep. Can’t keep me down.” She put her hands on her hips. “I can go all day.”

“That’s hot.” He muttered, laughing when she shot him a playful glare. “I’m just kidding.” He said. “Not really.” He muttered. Dawn started laughing and rolled her eyes. “Be careful out there, would you? I’d rather not get another message where you pass out on the line. I thought my heart was gunna stop.” Dawn giggled.

“Aw you care.” She said. Joker chuckled. Dawn leaned down and kissed his cheek.

“So if I care I get kisses.” He concluded. Dawn rolled her eyes. “Dawn I must say your hair looks rather lovely today.” He said with a smile. Dawn burst out laughing and he stuck his tongue out at her. “Worth a shot.” He said with a small shrug. Dawn shook her head.

“Such a flirt.” Dawn said before kissing his other cheek.

“But it is working.” He said with a grin. Dawn giggled. Shepard walked up the aisle to the bridge.

“Ready to go?” He asked.

“Mhm.”

“Good. Grunt will be joining us.”

“Hey Grunt!” Dawn said with a smile. He nodded to her.

“Good to see you’re not dead.” Grunt said innocently.

“Uh thanks Grunt. Jeez I passed out I didn’t get shot or blown up.” She muttered.

“Let’s go.” Shepard said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarifying now in case anyone is wondering. Joker and Dawn’s relationship is flirty but defiantly not serious. I think in most situations, such as her passing out while on the radio, he would see her as his younger sister.


	24. Thane Krios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect, its characters or plots. I own my OC and anything original in this.
> 
> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)

Once Shepard, Grunt and Dawn got off the Normandy they went to the cargo transfer levels and walked up to the desk.

“Seryna?” Shepard asked the Asari at the desk.

“Who wants to know?” She asked.

“Someone who can make your life a living hell.” Shepard said crossing his arms.

“Huh…” She looked up with a smirk. “Too late.”

“Liara T’Soni said you’d have information on Thane Krios. Am I wasting my time?” The Asari stood up.

“Tana. Cover for me.” She said to the other Asari at the other desk. Seryna walked around her desk. “Over here.” She motioned away from the desks. “Yeah, I know who Thane Krios is. I might have passed him some information, but I didn’t hire him. What do you want to know?”

“I just need to talk to him.”

“Dangerous man to chat with. Your call though. I ran security for Nassana Dantius. Then I found out she was having people killed to cover up her dirty secrets. She fired me when I confronted her. Her loss. I might have been good enough to stop Thane from taking her down.”

“Just tell me where I can find Thane.”

“The Dantius Towers. Penthouse level of Tower One.” Seryna pointed. “There’s a second tower, still under construction. If Thane is smart, he’ll go in from there.”

“It doesn’t sound like Nassana’s just going to let me in.” Shepard said. Seryna shook her head

“She’s as smart as she is paranoid. No one’s getting in or out of there without a fight. I can get you in, but you’ll only get one shot. You’d better be ready.”

“Let’s go.”

“Good, I’m tired of this crap. We’ll go tonight, as soon as the shift workers clear out of Tower Two.” Shepard nodded.

 

That night the four took a skycar to the towers.

“The towers are heavily guarded, and you’ll find more resistance closer to the penthouse.” Seryna said. “So, this assassin – you planning to stop him?”

“I’m just here to make sure he survives.”

“Hmm.”

 

The four drove for a few more minutes before approaching the Towers. Dawn held her helmet in her lap, she didn’t want it on while she was in the car if it didn’t need to be.

“There they are: the Dantius Towers.” Seryna said. “You’ll have to get up the second tower and cross the bridge to the penthouse. Her mercs will fight you every step, but it’s your best chance.”

“Why don’t we just save time and take the shuttle up?”

“She’s got mercs with rockets just waiting for you to try.” Seryna said. “You’d get maybe half-way up before they shot you down. Besides, your assassin won’t go in that way. Best to go in low.”

“All right. Let’s do this.”

“Hold on.” Seryna said. She broke out of the flow of traffic and down to the base of one of the towers. She landed, the doors opened, and the trio got out. Dawn put on her helmet. “Don’t linger too long; they’ll be here to greet you soon enough.” Shepard nodded and looked up at the other tower. “Good luck, Shepard.” The shuttle pulled away as the trio began to walk towards an entrance. Shepard suddenly stopped and the three looked through a window to see two Salarians getting shot by mechs. They noticed the trio and turned towards them. Shepard shot the glass making it shatter before the three took out the four mechs. They ran in and saw the first Salarian was dead. Shepard ran into the room the other ran to and found him bleeding in front of a door, but alive.

“Help…” He gasped.

“He’s still alive.” Dawn said as she and Grunt caught up.

“I can’t feel my legs…my chest is killing me.” The Salarian said.

“Just be glad you’re still breathing.” Shepard said. “What happened?” Shepard crouched beside him.

“We’re just night workers. Nassana… sent them after us.” The Salarian gasped. “She sent the mechs to round us up, but we didn’t hear. They just started shooting…”

“They just attacked you?”

“Yes… we were too slow. It was horrible. Everyone… screaming. The mercs said there was no time. Nassana wanted us out of the way, immediately. Then..” The Salarian started coughing. “the dogs..” He coughed more

“He’s not going to make it if we don’t help him.” Dawn said.

“I can’t breathe… please… help me..”

“Here.” Shepard gave him some medi-gel via omni-tool. “That should ease the pain and keep you alive until help arrives.

“Really? This guy?” Grunt asked gesturing to the Salarian. “Why?” Dawn smacked his arm. He glared at her. She sharply tilted her head. Grunt ‘hmph’ed. The Salarian started to get up.

“Take your time.” Shepard said. Shepard stood as the Salarian slowly got to his feet.

“I think I’m … better.” He said, his voice sounding much clearer. “Find the other workers. Help them.”

“Any idea how many mercs Nassana’s got?”

“A lot. Dozens of them were wandering around here all day. You’ll find more the further up you go.” Shepard nodded.

“You should be safe here.” He said. Grunt walked over to the door and opened it.

“Thank you. I won’t forget this.” The Salarian limped away. The trio walked through the door Grunt opened and down a hall with windows. As soon as they got to the end of it mechs and mercs were shooting from the opposite side of the room. The three took cover and easily took them out.

“They’ll have to try a lot harder than that.” Dawn said as the three walked to the next part of the room.

“Don’t encourage them.” Shepard said as they started firing at the new mercs and mechs. Dawn smirked seeing an explosive container and was about to shoot it when Grunt shot it by mistake.

“Aw Grunt that was my shot!” She whined. He laughed.

“You’ll have to be quicker, Chi.” He said. Shepard rolled his eyes.

“Come on you two.” He said as he took out the last one. The three ran to a door then up a ramp and through another door. They walked in but stopped when they heard an Eclipse trooper.

“Hey – I think he went in here.” He said.

“Well, go get him.” An Eclipse Asari vanguard said.

“You go.” He said. AS the two spoke the trio moved closer.

“Get your ass in there. Nassana’s not paying you to stand around.”

“Fine… but I…” He was cut off as Shepard rounded the corner and started firing. The trio took out the two mercs and the mech before heading down the hall and through a door. They fought through a long room then a room with an elevator. They cleared out the room before Shepard approached the elevator. He pressed a button and they waited for it to open.

“We’re a little exposed out here, especially if anyone’s in that elevator.” Dawn said.

“We should get behind… stuff.” Grunt suggested. Shepard got behind the stack of white things directly across from the elevator, Grunt got behind cover to the side of the elevator against the wall and Dawn moved behind a crate near an explosive canister. The second the doors opened Dawn used her biotics to throw the canister into the elevator. The explosion took out the two mercs but the Krogan bounty hunter was still up. Shepard shot grenades at the Krogan and soon it was down.

“That was easy.” Dawn said as the three entered the elevator.

 

“Don’t worry about it.” A merc said into his radio, he was facing the window and didn’t see the trio get off the elevator or approach. “We don’t need any reinforcements.” The guy paced slightly but not enough to see the three. “I’ll take care of it… It’s under control. I’ll go down there myself.”

“Turn around, very slowly.” Shepard said. The merc looked back at the three, Dawn and Grunt had their weapons trained on him.

“Damn it.”

“Tell me where the assassin is, and I might let you live.” Shepard said taking a step towards the guy making the guy step back.

“If I knew that I couldn’t be wasting my time talking to you. You’re not one of Nassana’s mercs. Who are you?”

“You’ve got two ways down: express or coach – your choice.” Shepard said walking closer. The merc was almost against the glass window.

“Look pal, even if I knew where we was I wouldn’t tell you.” Shepard leaned forward.

“Not the answer I was looking for.” He said. The trooper crossed his arms.

“I’ve got nothing more to say to you. If you shoot me, my team’s right through there-“ Shepard suddenly pushed against the merc causing the window to break and the merc to fall with a scream.

“How ‘bout ‘goodbye.’”

“That was so badass.” Dawn said with a smirk. Shepard turned and looked at her. He winked with a smirk before walking to the door. Grunt made a face and looked at Dawn who rolled her eyes, shaking her head slightly. The two followed Shepard into a large storage like room. They quickly took out the mechs before shooting at the mercs. Dawn, using her biotics, flung one of the dog-like mechs at a merc before it exploded. Within moments the room was clear. Shepard noticed a locked door and motioned for Dawn to unlock it. She nodded and after a moment hacked open the door.

“Are you guys alright in here?” Shepard asked. One of three Salarians inside raised a gun at the three.

“Get back! Get back. I’ll shoot.”

“Relax.” Dawn said. “Don’t do anything you’ll regret.”

“I don’t want to hurt you… but I will-“ The Salarian was cut off as Shepard suddenly swung a punch at him. He went down right away.

“Hurt me?” Shepard asked. “I hardly felt a thing.” One of the other Salarians, Chesith rushed to the one on the ground.

“Telon!” He said. Shepard raised his gun.

“Slow and easy.” Shepard said as Chesith crouched by Telon.

“He’s my brother. I just want to see if he’s alright.” Chesith said. He looked up at the three. “Are you the ones who… shot the merc?” The three looked to see a dead merc on the ground.

“I’ve shot a lot of mercs today, but I can’t take credit for him.” Shepard lowered and put away his gun.

“Then… who did?”

“You tell me. What happened?”

“The merc found us and shouted at us to move. We panicked and he shouted more. I thought he was going to kill us… then… his head just exploded. Telon picked up the merc’s gun, but we were too afraid to leave. Then you showed up.” Dawn looked at the merc.

“A perfect headshot with no collateral damage. Very impressive.” She said.

“I’m looking for someone – probably the guy who killed this merc.” Shepard said.

“Telon thought he saw someone following us, but he’s been a bit… on edge.” Chesith said. “I haven’t see anyone but the mercs.”

“How safe is that bridge out there?”

“The bridge is stable, but the wind’s your real problem. If it doesn’t throw you off the mercs will definitely try. There’s a lot of them out there.”

“There are still mercs up here. You should get to the lower levels.” Shepard said.

“No need to convince me.” Chesith said standing. He extended a hand to his brother. “Telon… come on, get up.” He helped him up.

“Can we go home now?” Telon asked.

“Yeah. We’re getting out of here.” The other Salarian walked Telon out. “Thank you.” Chesith said before following after them.

“Come on, let’s go.” Shepard said. They left the room and walked towards the back.

“Where is everyone?” Nassana’s voice said over a speaker in a console. Shepard walked over and connected. “It’s about time! What’s going on down there?”

“I’m afraid your men aren’t able to respond, Nassana.” Shepard said.

“Damn it!” She said before getting off the line. The trio ran up a ramp to the roof. They took out mechs and a few mercs along the way. They got to the outside of the roof and heard mercs talking.

“Forget the explosives. He’s already past us.” One said. Shepard leaned out of cover to shoot at them. “Look out! They’re behind us too!” Dawn moved to a closer cover. “Watch out for those explosives!” Dawn smirked and shot them making them blow. She laughed and Shepard gave her a look to which she shrugged. They cleared out the mercs and made it to the bridge.

“I don’t care what you do, no one gets across that bridge.” Nassana’s voice broadcasted. Dawn switched to her sniper rifle and shot down the rocket turrets in the upper windows with two shots.

“Nice shot!” Grunt said. Dawn skillfully made her way from cover to cover as the three took out mercs.

“What the hell are you waiting for? Just kill them!” Nassana said. Within a few minutes the three were across the bridge. “What the hell am I paying you for?”

“Not paying them now.” Dawn muttered as they ran up the ramp to get to the door.

“I’m sending reinforcements.”

“Lot good that’ll do.” Dawns said. “We’re already here.” An Eclipse Commando came out the door.

“Damn it! Finish them off!” It actually took some time but eventually the Asari went down. The trio ran to the door.

 

The three walked into the room Nassana and her mercs where. She turned from the window to face them.

“Wait. Before you kill me, just tell me who hired you.” She said. Grunt and Dawn took out there weapons as the mercs pointed them at them.”

“Who do you think it was?” Shepard asked.

“Screw you.”

“Charming.”

“Kill me then. I’m not playing your stupid games.” She said turning away. After a second she turned back. “Well, you made it this far. Now what?”

“I wouldn’t waste time hunting you down, Nassana.”

“What do you call this? You’ve practically destroyed my towers!”

“I wasn’t looking for you.”

“What the hell are you talking about? Is it credits? Is that what you want? Just tell me your price. We can make this problem go away.” Shepard crossed his arms.

“Make me an offer.”

“Double whatever you’re getting. And I’ll pay double again if you tell me who hired you.” A merc looked up heard a sound from a vent. “What?” Nassana asked when she saw the merc beside her looking around.

“I heard something.”

“Damn it. Check the other entrances!” She pointed and the merc walked to the side. She look back at Shepard. “You.. stay put.” She said as Thane dropped down. “When I’m finished dealing with this nuisance,” Thane snapped one of the mercs’ necks. “You and I are going to…” He punched the next in the throat before shooting the last one. “Who?” Nassana turned pointing her postol. Thane turned grabbing it before pointing it against her stomach. He shot and gently laid her down on the console. He folded her hands. He put his own hands together and lowered his head.

“Impressive.” Dawn said. “You certainly know how to make an entrance.” Shepard walked forward.

“I just tore this place apart looking for you; the least you can do is look at me.” Shepard said when Thane said nothing.

“Prayers for the wicked must never be forsaken.”

“Nassana and her en deserved what they got.”

“Not for her. For me.” Thane said looking up. “The measure of an individual can be difficult to discern by actions alone. Take you for instance. All this destruction… chaos.” He walked around the large desk. “I was curious to see how far you’d go to find me. Well… here I am.” Thane stopped a few feet in front of Shepard.

“How did you know I was coming at all?”

“I didn’t. Not until you marched into the front door and started shooting.” He walked past Shepard and stood in front of Dawn and Grunt. Thane held his hands behind his back. “Nassana had become paranoid. You saw the strength of her guard force. She believed one of her sisters would kill her. You were a valuable distraction.”

“Let’s cut to the chase. I need you for a mission.”

“Indeed?”

“You’re familiar with the Collectors?”

“By reputation.” Thane said walking back to be in front of all three.

“They’re abducting entire human colonies; Freedom’s Progress was their handiwork.” Thane looked down.

“I see.”

“We’re going after them.” Shepard said. Thane turned around.

“Attacking the Collectors would require passing through the Omega 4 relay. No one has ever returned from doing so.”

“They tell me it’s a suicide mission. I intend to prove them wrong.” Shepard stood to stand in Thane’s view as Thane looked back towards the window and rising sun. He folded his hands behind him.

“A suicide mission. Yes. A suicide mission will do nicely.” He said. “I’m dying.” He said looking slightly at Shepard. “Low survival odds don’t concern me. The abduction of your colonists does.”

“You’re dying? Are you contagious? How long do you have?”

“Way to be insensitive Shepard.” Dawn mumbled. Thane turned his head to the side.

“I do not mind.” He said to her. He looked back at Shepard. “If you’re interested, we can discuss it on your ship. This problem isn’t contagious, and it won’t affect my work.”

“Not to look a gift assassin in the mouth,” Shepard said scratching his head. “but why are human colonists a concern to you?”

“They are innocent, yes? Like all victims of the Collectors. The universe is a dark place. I’m trying to make it brighter before I die.” He turned to Shepard. “Many innocents died today. I wasn’t fast enough, and they suffered. I must atone for that.” He extended his hand and the two shook. “I will work for you Shepard. No charge.” Dawn stretched slightly as the two walked over.

“This is Grunt and Dawn Cole.” Shepard said motioning to each of them. Thane nodded. “Why don’t you take that off, Dawn?” Dawn nodded and took off her helmet. She smiled at Thane and he bowed his head slightly in greeting. “Joker, send a shuttle to the roof of the first tower.”

“Got it, Commander.” The four walked outside.

“I can’t believe that took all night.” Dawn said. “I’m exhausted.”

“Are you alright?” Shepard asked moving to her side. Dawn sighed.

“I’m fine, I’m fine. Normal tired.” She clarified. “Plus I didn’t use it that much.” Shepard nodded.

“Right. I’ll leave the worrying to Garrus.” Dawn chuckled. “Speaking of… you _did_ tell him you were coming with me right?” Dawn froze and her eyes widened.

“Did you _not_ tell him?” She asked Shepard. He looked a bit amused and shook his head. “Oh man… I’m gunna hear it when we get back.” She said shaking her head. Grunt started laughing and Thane looked curious. Dawn sighed. “You wouldn’t mind if I pulled a ‘Shepard made me’ would you?” She asked with a hopeful smile.

“Hey I asked you if you were okay. It was your choice.” Shepard said holding up his hands.

“ _Thanks_ Commander.”

 

The shuttle opened in the shuttle bay and the four got out. Shepard smirked, amused, when he saw Garrus walking in their direction. Grunt chuckled before walking to the elevator. Shepard motioned for Thane to follow him.

“Garrus I’m fine.” Dawn said before he could say anything. He reached her and crossed his arms.

“You were bed ridden yesterday.”

“I wasn’t bed ridden, I could’ve gotten up. The doc just didn’t want me to.” Dawn said as she started walking. Grunt, Shepard and Thane had already taken the elevator up so she would have to wait.

“You passed out.”

“Because I overused my biotics. I barely used them today.”

“You shouldn’t have gone.”

“I wanted to meet him.” Dawn said as she pressed the button on the elevator. “Besides like I said I’m fine. That stuff Chakwas gave me worked.”

“You shouldn’t go on so many missions.”

“I went on missions all the time when we were on Omega.” The doors opened and Dawn and Garrus stepped inside before Dawn hit the three.

“That, surprisingly, wasn’t as dangerous. We could handle that.” Garrus said as the doors closed and the elevator started moving.

“Yeah, until we had _three_ merc groups on our ass _at once_.” Dawn said looking at him.

“Dawn-“

“Garrus please.” She said cutting him off. “I know you worry about me but I’ll be fine. I trust everyone on this team. They’ll watch out for me when you can’t. Even then, I can look after myself.” Garrus frowned. “Quit forgetting how stubborn I am.” Dawn said with a small smile. Garrus chuckled slightly and nodded his head.

“You would think I would’ve learned by now.” The elevator stopped and the two stepped out.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me. I’m going to get out of this.” She gestured to her armor. “And take a nice well deserved shower.” Garrus chuckled.

“Alright… but, for me, sit out the next mission.”

“Garrus-“

“Spend the day with me.” Dawn smiled.

“Alright.” She said with a nod. Garrus leaned down and pressed his mouth to Dawn’s cheek in an odd-feeling ‘kiss’. Her face went pink.

“It’s a date.” He said quoting her before walking away. Dawn blinked a few times before shaking her head.

 

After a long shower Dawn changed into a pair of short jean shorts and a light t-shirt. She put on her sneakers before leaving the crew’s quarters. She looked over and saw the panel on the Life Support door was green. She stood where she was for a long moment before walking over to the door. She stood _there_ for a moment before finally opening the door. She walked into the room and saw Thane, sitting at the table, facing the window.

“Uh hey.” Dawn said. She swallowed. “It’s me- uh Dawn.” She clarified. He turned his head to look at her slightly.

“There’s no reason to be nervous. I am not a threat to you.” Dawn walked over and shook her head.

“Oh no, I know. I’m not scared of you o-or anything like that.” She came around to stand to the side of the table.

“Would you like to sit?” Thane asked motioning to the chair across from him with one hand.

“Sure, if I’m not bothering you.” Dawn said moving to the chair. Thane shook his head. Dawn sat down and held her hands below the table. “I just figured I’d properly introduce myself.” Thane smiled slightly with a nod but then frowned slightly.

“You seem young to be on a ship bound for the Omega 4 relay.” He said. Dawn nodded.

“Uh yeah, I’m 19.” Dawn said with a shrug. Thane frowned. “I turn 20 in a month.” Dawn said thinking it through in her head. She made a thinking face. “Not sure if we’ll go before my birthday though.” She said absent-mindedly.

“How did you come to join Shepard’s crew? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“I don’t mind.” Dawn said shaking her head. “I woke up on Omega a few months ago.” Dawn scratched the back of her head. “I have a lot of military type training so I worked for Aria T’Loak for a few weeks.” Dawn folded her arms on the table. “Then… my friend, who used to work for Aria as well, he left and I found out later that he joined Archangel-“ Dawn stopped and looked at Thane. “Have you heard of him?” Thane nodded.

“A vigilante commander on Omega.” Thane said. “His team, besides one other, was taken out. I heard the three mercenary groups took him down.” Dawn shook her head.

“No they just think they did.” Dawn said waving a hand. “Anyway so my friend had joined his team and a week later I joined. Long story short: Our team was… taken out, as you said, and it was just me and him. After a month or so the three groups joined forces and Shepard found us. There was no way I was going to leave Garrus.” Dawn said shaking her head. “So we both joined Shepard.” Thane nodded. “Also quick note: as his name was Archangel, mine was Chi so if Grunt calls me that, that’s why. I guess he likes it better than my name.” She said with a shrug.

“I can understand Archangel, but why Chi?”

“Heh.” Dawn chuckled. This was always awkward. “Uh well… in Japanese… chi means..” Dawn hesitated and looked away. “Blood.” She rubbed the back of her neck.

“Because of your hair colour?” He asked. Dawn shook her head.

“I always kept my helmet on.” She said quietly.

“I see.” Thane nodded. “I suppose… you and me are similar in a way.” Dawn glanced at Thane. He frowned slightly. She looked like a scolded child. “The Turian, Garrus, why were you in trouble with him?”

“You mean before?” Thane nodded. “Uh well, I don’t have bio-amps so when I use my biotics it takes more energy. I pushed myself too hard the other day and ended up passing out and giving him and Joker a big scare.” She smiled sheepishly. “Dr. Chakwas said I was fine to go on the mission to get you though, Garrus just thought I should be resting.” Suddenly the doors opened and Shepard walked in. Dawn sat up a bit. “Commander.” She said. He nodded at her in greeting.

“Do you need something?” Thane asked, not looking at him.

“Am I interrupting something?” Shepard asked glancing between the two. Dawn shook her head.

“I should go.” Dawn said. “Let you two talk.”

“You should get some rest.” Shepard said as she stood.

“I’m fine, Shepard.” Dawn looked at Thane. “Thanks for… listening to me ramble on.” She chuckled. Thane smiled slightly.

“If you ever want to talk,” He said. “I’ll be here.” Dawn smiled and nodded. She walked to the door.

“Have a few more minutes to talk?” Shepard asked Thane. Dawn left the room. She smiled to herself before heading to the main batteries.


	25. Cookies and Krogans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect, its characters or plots. I own my OC and anything original in this.
> 
> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)

Dawn entered the main batteries and sat on the crate.

“Hey Angel.” Dawn said with a smile.

“Hey.” Garrus turned towards her. “How ya feelin’?” Dawn sighed.

“I’m fine Garrus.” She crossed her legs. “Thanks for worrying.” Garrus turned back to the console. “Are you going to do calibrations the whole time I’m here?” Dawn asked with a laugh.

“Ah well…” Garrus turned to face her. “Not the _whole_ time.” He scratched the back of his neck. Dawn shook her head with a smile. “Not much else to do on this ship.” He said with a chuckle. Dawn nodded and stood.

“So we’ll have to find something to do then.” Dawn said holding her hands behind her back and tilting her head cutely. Garrus chuckled. She made a thinking face. “I’m gunna go bake.”

“Ooo what am I getting this time?” Garrus asked with a smirk.

“Who says I’m making something for you?” Dawn asked, teasing.

“Aww.” Dawn giggled.

“People would get jealous if I only made food for you.”

“Let them get jealous, your my-“ Garrus paused and Dawn blinked. Garrus chuckled after a moment and ruffled Dawn’s hair. “my littler baker.”

“H-Hey not the hair!” Dawn laughed as she fixed it. Garrus laughed. “I’ll make you something special.” Dawn said with a small wink. Garrus nodded with another chuckled. “I’ll come get you when it’s done.” Dawn said before leaving. Dawn walked to the kitchen and saw Gardner had just finished lunch.

“I know it was your day but I figured you’d be too out of it.”

“I’m fine.” Dawn said. “It wasn’t even that bad. I pass out once and everyone acts like I’m gunna break.” Dawn muttered.

“I’m sorry-“

“No no it’s okay.” Dawn shook her head. “I’m just complaining.” She chuckled. “Um, I was going to make Garrus something-“

“I’ll just move out of your way then.” Gardner said with a smile before walking around the counter.

“Thanks.” Dawn said with a half-smile.

 

Dawn was leaning against the counter waiting for the oven to beep when she saw something green from the corner of her eye. She looked to the left and saw Thane walking over. Thane bowed his head slightly in greeting when he saw her.

“Hey Thane.” Dawn said with a smile.

“Hello miss Cole.” He said politely.

“Do you need anything?”

“A glass of water.” He said as he reached the kitchen area.

“I’ll get it for you.” Dawn said with a smile. She grabbed a glass before filling it.

“Thank you.” Thane said as Dawn handed it to him. The oven dinged and Dawn took out a small tray of cookies. She put them on a cooling rack and took the oven-mitts off.

“Uh I made cookies for Garrus.” Dawn said motioning to them. “If you ever want me to make you something, I’d be happy to.” Dawn said with a smile. Thane shook his head.

“Thank you for the offer, miss Cole, but I won’t trouble you.”

“It would be no trouble.” Thane smiled.

“If I think of something I’ll tell you.” He said. Dawn’s smiled more.

“Dawn, you said you’d come get me.” Garrus said as he walked into view. Dawn turned to see him.

“I was going to.” Dawn said. “They have to cool first.” Dawn said rolling her eyes. Garrus walked up to Thane.

“Garrus Vakarian.” He said holding out his hand. Thane shook it.

“Thane Krios.” Thane said bowing his head in greeting. Garrus saw the cookies.

“Those look good.” He reached for one but Dawn swatted his hand with the oven mitts.

“Hey, let them cool first.” Dawn said before crossing her arms. Garrus rolled his eyes.

“I can take the heat.” Garrus said reaching again but once again Dawn smacked his hand.

“You’re like an impatient child.” Dawn laughed shaking her head. Garrus chuckled and ruffled Dawn’s hair.

“Not again!” Dawn said dropping the oven mitts and fixing her hair. While she did that he quickly grabbed a cookie. A second later he dropped it.

“Ah! Hot!” Garrus exclaimed shaking his hand.

“Told you!” Dawn said putting her hands on her hips. Dawn heard a soft chuckled and looked at Thane who was smiling.

“My apologies.” Thane said. “You two are,” He chuckled again. “very amusing.” Garrus went to ruffle Dawn’s hair but she moved out of the way.

“ _Oh no_ ,” She said holding up a finger. “No touchie.” Garrus chuckled and Dawn smirked, sticking her tongue out at him. Thane chuckled again. “Wait until they’ve cooled, _then_ you can have a cookie.”

“Alright, alright.” Garrus said. Shepard walked around the corner and over to the three.

“Thane, Garrus, we’re going to help Jacob with something.” Shepard said. “Be ready in the shuttle bay in 10.” The two nodded and Shepard left.

“Guess you’ll have to wait for your cookies.” Dawn said with a smile.

“Aww.” Garrus whined. Dawn chuckled. “Don’t eat them all.” Garrus said as Dawn put the cookies on a plate before wrapping them.

“Don’t worry, they’re all yours.” Dawn said. “I won’t let anyone touch’em.” Garrus nodded. “Be careful.” Dawn said. Garrus smirked.

“As always.” He said. Dawn smiled. She turned to Thane.

“You too, mister.” She said. Thane nodded with a smile. “Well, if you’ll excuse me I’m going to go bother Grunt.”

“Is bothering the Krogan wise?” Thane asked with a concerned frown.

“It’s fine.” Dawn said waving a hand. “He’s a big softy.” Dawn smirked. “Don’t tell him I said that.”

“If you say so.” Thane said with a nod.

 

Dawn walked into the Port Cargo and saw Grunt pacing back and forth. She noted the snow globe was placed on the shelf above the table.

“Hey big guy!” Grunt looked at Dawn for a moment before he continued pacing. “What’s wrong?” She hopped up onto the nearby table.

“Don’t know… I’m tense… I have this urge… I want to kill something!” He punched the wall making Dawn jump. “But it’s like I _have_ to.” Grunt shook his head.

“Alrighty then.” Dawn said slowly getting off the table. “I’ll… leave you to your pacing.” Grunt rolled his he eyes, shaking his head.

“I’m not going to kill _you_.” He said. He sighed loudly. “Shepard said he’d take me to Tuchanka… find out what’s wrong.”

“Alright. Mind if I come?” Dawn asked. Grunt stopped and looked at her.

“I don’t care.” He said before he started pacing again.

“Well… I’m gunna ask Shepard if I can go. I’ve pretty much never been anywhere but Omega, Illium and the Citadel.”

“Whatever... I just want to get there so I can find out what’s wrong with me.”

“It’s probably nothing serious I mean you’re a Krogan. Don’t you guys naturally like fighting?” Dawn asked as she got back on the table.

“Yes but _this_ is not natural; this doesn’t feel natural.”

“Ya know it might be a growing up thing.” Dawn said tilting her head. Grunt stopped and looked at her.

“Look at me. You think I’m not ‘grown up’.”

“Well yeah physically but mentally you’re like,” Dawn shrugged. “A month old.” Grunt glared. “You know what I mean; you’ve been out of the tank for a short amount of time. I mean I don’t know about Krogans very well but,” She shrugged again. “I dunno.”

“I’m not a child.” Grunt said before pacing a bit more.

“Nah, I’d say more of a teen since you got all that info from the tank.” Grunt rolled his eyes again.

“Well, I’ll stop bothering you.” Dawn hopped off the table again. She took a step to the door and Grunt stopped pacing.

“Wait!” Dawn looked back.

“You’re distracting me.”

“Sorry.”

“No, stay.” Grunt said. Dawn nodded and sat back down.

“Sure.” She said. “Let’s see what to talk about.” Grunt looked at her expectantly. “What’s your favorite type of cookie?”

“Cookie?” Grunt asked tilting his head. “What’s that?” Dawn frowned.

“Looks like I’m giving you another lesson on Human 101.” Dawn said crossing her legs and leaning back. Grunt blinked but looked at her expectantly.


	26. Subject Zero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect, its characters or plots. I own my OC and anything original in this.
> 
> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)

Dawn helped distract Grunt until Shepard returned with Samara and set a course for Pragia. Shepard entered the Port Cargo and blinked in surprise when he saw Dawn laying on her stomach on the table while Grunt was sitting on the floor. He was nodding as he listened to Dawn explain types of cakes. Dawn looked over when the door opened and smiled at him.

“Commander.”

“You’re teaching Grunt about … cakes…”

“She’s distracting me.” Grunt said. “I don’t care but it’s helping… and she likes talking.”

“I’m only talking cause it’s helping. I’m running out of things to teach him.” Dawn said sitting up and started counting on her fingers. “I’ve covered, holidays, cookies, birthdays, flowers, video games, _books_ , fruit, vegetables, _super_ old tv shows.”

“Well I hate to interrupt the lesson but I need you.” Shepard said. Grunt stood up.

“Finally some action.” He said.

“Not you Grunt.” Shepard said raising a hand. Grunt groaned and sat back down.

“Yes!” Dawn hopped off the table. She stopped. “Did you tell Garrus?”

“Yeah. He’s alright with it.”

“Oh good.”

“Don’t worry Grunt, when we get back out next stop is Tuchanka.”

“Good.” Grunt said. Shepard looked at Dawn.

“Suit up and met Jack and me in the shuttle bay.”

“Got it, Commander.” He nodded and left. “Well, don’t break anything while we’re gone.”

“No promises.”

 

Dawn, Shepard and Jack were in the shuttle on their way down to Pragia.

“I forgot how much I hate this place.” Jack said. “See the landing pad? Has to be on the roof, or the vegetation would overgrow it in a few hours.”

“Shepard,” EDI said. “I am picking up thermal signatures everywhere except your landing zone.”

“Something’s distorting the sensors.” Shepard said.

“Yeah, they build their equipment to last.” Jack said. “Assholes.” She looked at Shepard. “It was a mistake coming back here, Shepard.”

“When we start a mission, we finish it.” Shepard said.

“Yeah. Okay. Let’s get on the ground.” Jack said.

 

The shuttle landed on the roof of the building and the three got out. It was pouring and Dawn was actually glad she didn’t bring her helmet. She loved the rain, she never thought she’d feel it again. Well not unless they went to Earth.” The three went down a ramp.

“Let’s just get in there and plant the bomb in my cell. I want to watch this place burn.” Jack said. The three went down another level and entered the building. Tiles were missing and lifted from vegetation. “I never saw this room. I think they brought new kids in these containers.” Jack said as they walked in. “They were messed up and starving, but alive. Usually.” Dawn frowned looking around. They walked into another room and down a ramp. There was a holo message playing over and over again.

“The Illusive Man requested operation logs again. He’s getting suspisious.” The hologram of the man said. “When we get results, he won’t care what we did. But if he knew. He won’t find out.” Shepard switched it off.

“They were sneaking around behind the Illusive Man’s back.” Dawn said.

“He didn’t say what they were hiding from the Illusive man.” Jack said. The three entered another room which was leaking and full of vegetation. “I remember escaping to this room. Fighting here. I saw sunlight though the cards in the ceiling. Only a half-dead guard between me and freedom. He was begging for his life.” They headed down a ramp and around some giant crates.

“This place is huge.”

“This isn’t even half of it.” Jack muttered. They moved towards the other end of the room. Suddenly a bunch of Varren were running at them.

“The hell?” Dawn muttered as the three started shooting. They took them out and walked to the back. There was a sort of ring set up.

“This looks like an arena.” Shepard said.

“That’s right.” Jack said. “They used to stage fights here. Pit me against other kids. I loved it. Only time they ever let me out of my cell.”

“What were they studying?” Shepard asked.

“Hell if I know. Maybe that’s how they got their kicks.” Jack said. “I never understood anything that happened.”

“How often did they do this?”

“I was in a cell my whole life. Sometimes they took me out and made me fight. Filled me with drugs. Other stuff. Time gets funny in a cell.”

“Did other children die in these fights?”

“I was a kid, filled with drugs. I got shocked when I hesitated. Narcotics flooded my veins when I attacked.”

“They actually rewarded you for attacking?”

“I still get warm feelings during a fight.”

“What the hell was wrong with those people?”

“I don’t know. Doesn’t matter now.”

“Let’s keep moving.” Shepard said.

“Hell, yes.” They moved to the next room and walked through a hall with a bunch of boxes and crates. Shepard approaching another holo-message and turned it on.

“Security officer Zemkl, Teltin facility. The subjects are out of their cells! They’re tearing the place up! Subject Zero is going to get loose. I need permission to terminate. I repeat, permission to terminate. All subjects besides Zero are expendable. Keep Jack alive!” Jack shook her head. “Understood, I’ll begin the-“ Jack walked over and turned it off.

“That’s not right.” Jack said. “I broke out when my guards disappeared – I started that riot.”

“It looks like there was a lot you didn’t know.”

“The other kids attacked me. The guards attacked me. The automated systems attacked me. That doesn’t leave lots of room for interpretation.” Shepard nodded.

“Let’s get moving.” He said. They went through a door and went down some stairs. There was a dead Varren on the floor.

“This place is supposed to be empty. Who the fuck shot the varren? It’s a fresh kill.”

“Well… we might have company soon.” Dawn said. They continued down more stairs and down a hall into another room. They walked in and Dawn held up a hand. “Wait wait wait.” She whispered. She leaned out from behind the wall and saw the tip of a gun from behind a far-away wall. “Vorcha.” She said. She raised her hand and made a crate float above where the Vorcha were. She dropped it and heard the impact as well as a few yelps of pain. Jack chuckled and she and Shepard took cover as the Vorcha came out and started firing. Jack created one of those swirling vortex things that made Voracha around it float to it. “Oh you gotta teach me that.”

“That’s the simplest thing.” Jack said. “You’re that bad?”

“I’m not bad!” Dawn said with a frown. “I just. I don’t have bio-amps and I haven’t had much training.”

“I know, hear you passed out the other day.”

“Why won’t people let that go?!” Dawn asked exasperated. Shepard rolled his eyes.

“Won’t get any better if you don’t train.” Jack said.

“Jack, if you want her to get better, _you_ train her.” Shepard said.

“Alright, I like a challenge.” Jack said with a grin.

“I resent that.” Dawn said. Jack just laughed. They took out the rest of the Vorcha and headed to the door in the back.

“Dawn.” Shepard said.

“Got it.” She said and hacked the door open. They walked across a small catwalk into another hall.

“So strange being back here.” Jack said. “I feel lie… I’m pissed off. I’m a dangerous bitch. But then I’m a little girl again. Shit, it’s complicated. Let’s just go plant that bomb.” Shepard opened the door and they went down some stairs. Vorcha popped up ahead of them. Shepard took them out before the three continued on their way down into a hall lined with very small rooms. There were a few Varren but they took them out too.

“They kept kids here?” Dawn asked looking in the small rooms. They each had a bunk bed a sick and a toilet. They got to the door at the end of the hall and walked into a large room with a large mirror along one wall.

“This… it’s a two-way mirror?” Jack asked. “My cell is on the other side – I could see all the other kids out here. I screamed at them for hours and they always ignored me. They moved through that room into another where there were chairs with neck, wrist and ankle clamps. “I must have come through here when I broke out but I don’t remember it. This is a bad place.” Walking around Shepard found another hologram message and turned it on.

“Entry 1054, Teltin facility. The latest iteration of PergNim went poorly. Subjects One, Four and Six died. No biotic change among the survivors.” The man said. “We lowered core temperature of surviving subjects, but no biotically beneficial reactions occurred. As a side effect all subjects died. So we’ll not try that on Zero. I hope our supply of biotic potential subjects holds up. We are going through them fast.” The message ended. Jack walked away.

“This is bullshit!” She said. “They weren’t experimenting on the other children for my safety!”

“This whole place was built to turn you into what you are.” Shepard said.

“You don’t get it, Shepard. I survived this place because I was tougher than the rest. That’s who I am.” She turned to face him.

“If there are any answers here, they’re further on.” Jack nodded. The three left that room and entered the next. There were a few Vorcha and three Blood Pack Krogan.

“Oh great.” Dawn muttered. The middle Krogan turned on his radio.

“Hey Aresh, it’s Kureck. Yeah, the intruders are here.” The three took out their guns. “You want them dead, we have to talk creds. You promised us lot of salvage, but this place is a waste.” He listened to the response. “Fine – we’ll put them down.Then I’m going in there, and we’re going to talk salvage.”

“You’re in my way.” Shepard said.

“Get them!” Kureck pointed. The three ran for cover. “Kill them! On my order, I want them dead!” It took some time but eventually the three took everyone out including Kureck. They went to the door to the right.

“The only room left it my old cell. Whoever Aresh is, he’s in there.” Jack said. “I want to plant the bomb there, anyway. Might as well do it on his corpse.” They opened it and walked down a short hallway before they got to the door to Jack’s old cell. They walked in and didn’t see anyone.

“Come out. We know you’re here.” Shepard said.

“It would be pretty impressive to get out of her without using the door.” Dawn said. A man got up from behind the desk.

“Who are you?” Jack asked him.

“My name is Aresh, and you’re breaking into my home. I know you, Subject Zero.” He said. “So many years have passed,” Jack pointed her pistol at him. “and I thought I was the only survivor.”

“My name is Jack. How the hell do you know me?”

“We all knew your face, Jack. They inflicted horrors on us so their experiment wouldn’t kill you. You were the question, and I’m still looking for the answer.”

“Why did you come back?” Shepard asked.

“I hired these mercs and came back almost a solar year ago. We’re rebuilding it, piece by piece. I’m going to find out what they knew – how to unlock true biotic potential in humans. I’m restarting the Teltin facility.” He faced away. “It will be beautiful.” He faced them again.

“I wanted a hole in the ground – he’s trying to justify what happened by using it!” Jack said.

“This place was like a prison. How did you get out?” Shepard asked.

“We all attacked at once as they were taking us to the lab. They would have put us down but Jack got loose. When I came to, it was over – the guards, the scientists, and the kids were all dead. And you were gone.”

“I stopped it, all of it. Maybe the others did have it bad, but what you’re doing is just messed up.” Jack said.

“Everything we went through must have been worth something!”

“We can blow this place, but that still leaves him. What do we do with another you?” Shepard asked.

“That’s easy.” Jack said walking past him.

“Just leave me here.” Aresh said. “This is where I belong.”

“Fuck that.” Jack said using her biotics making him fall over. Jack pointed her pistol at him.

“You’re here to erase your past. He’s part of that.” Shepard said.

“I… shit, is this right? Will killing him fix my head?”

“You’re a killer, Jack. That’s what you do.” Shepard said. Dawn looked up at him.

“Yeah.” Jack said looking back at Aresh. She shot him in the head. “That felt…. Good.”

“A bullet in the head solves everything.”

“I know that now.”

“You scare me sometimes, Shepard.” Dawn said with a scoff. He looked down at her.

“I’m a dangerous man.” He said. Jack rolled her eyes.

“This room was my whole childhood.” She said. “Give me a minute to look around.”

“Go ahead.” Shepard said.

“Nothing’s changed… but it’s all different.” Jack walked over to the desk. “I used this table for everything. It was like my best friend. I’d crawl under it to cry. I was pathetic.” She walked over to the bed. “Sometimes I dream that I’m back in this bed being tortured. I used to tie the sheets around my wrists and try to rip them off. I want to stop coming back here.” From there she walked to the window. “I thought that room out there was the rest of the world. I’d pound and yell. Never did any good.” She walked to the hallway and up to a mark on the wall. “See the scarring on the wall here? That’s where I killed my first man. One of the guards tried to stop me. Instead, I stopped him.” She turned to Shepard. “Okay, no one wallowing. Let’s blow this place to hell.”

 

The shuttle pulled away from the building. Jack sat on her own side and flipped open and closed the detonator for the bomb. On her knuckles was tattooed ‘death’. She flicked it five times before hitting the button. Shepard’s eyes widened slightly and he pounded his fist behind him on the shuttle wall to tell the driver to go faster. The explosion went off and spread quickly. The shuttle shook and Dawn grabbed onto Shepard’s arm as Jack almost fell off her seat. Jack sat up and laughed to herself.


	27. Urdnot Grunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect, its characters or plots. I own my OC and anything original in this.
> 
> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)

Dawn walked into Port Cargo and Grunt looked over.

“Yo, Shepard wants you in the shuttle bay in 5.”

“I can go now.” Grunt said walking over.

“Great, let’s go find out what’s wrong with you.” Dawn said.

 

Shepard, Dawn and Grunt got out of the shuttle on Tuchanka. A large Krogan stood nearby and the other pulled their guns. Shepard gave the Overcaptain a look.

“The clan leader wants to speak with you.” He said. “Keep your rutting pet on a short leash. Get the Rite soon, or put him down.”

“You know what’s wrong with him? What he needs?” Shepard asked.

“There’s nothing wrong with him. Just go speak with the clan leader.” The Overcaptain walked away. The trio walked through a door and down a long ramp, around the corner and down a long hall and then through another door. Dawn and Grunt looked around as the three walked up some rubble and rock.

“This is the great Krogan home world?” Grunt asked. “This is the land of Kredak, Shiagur, and Veeoll? This chunk of rock is barely worth standing on. Never thought I’d miss the tank.”

“Wait who?” Dawn asked. Grunt looked at her.

“Guess I’ll have to give _you_ a lesson on Krogans.” He said. The two followed Shepard up to Wrex who sat on a large rock throne. Two guards stopped them.

“Halt! You must wait till the clan leader summons you. He is … in talks.” One guard said. A Krogan was talking to Wrex.

“You know what tradition demands – Clan Urdnot must respond.” Wrex looked kinda bored until he saw Shepard being stopped. The Krogan went on talking. “Your reforms will not go unopposed. Your risk appearing weak at a critical time.”

“Shepard.” Wrex stood.

“Good enough?” Shepard asked the guard. Wrex got down and walked over, pushing the Krogan who was talking to him out of the way. “Excuse me.” Shepard said moving past the Krogan guards. Wrex shook Shepard’s hand and shook his shoulder.

“Shepard! My friend!” Wrex said. “You look well for dead, Shepard. Should have known the void couldn’t hold you.”

“Looks like helping me destroy Saren and the geth has worked out for you. Glad we didn’t have to kill each other on Virmire.”

“Ha! You made the rise of Urdnot possible. Virmire was turning point for the Krogan, though not everyone was happy about it.” Wrex looked at the Krogan who’d been talking to him. “Destroying Saren’s genophage cure freed us from his manipulation. I used that to spur the clans to unify under Urdnot.”

“You abandoned many traditions to get your way.” The other Krogan, Gatatog Uvenk said. “Dangerous.” Wrex turned to him and suddenly head-butted him.

“Speak when spoken to, Uvenk. I’ll drag your clan to glory whether it likes or not.” Wrex walked to his throne and sat down. Shepard smirked at Uvenk. “Now, Shepard. What bring you here? How’s the Normandy?”

“The Normandy died more permanently than I did. I’m back, fighting the odds. Maybe you can help.”

“We don’t often allow aliens to do business on Tuchanka, but you’re an exception.” Wrex said.

“I have a Krogan on my crew.” Shepard said pointing his thumb back at Grunt. “He has some kind of sickness and needs treatment.” Wrex leaned forward and Grunt walked forward.

“Where are you from, whelp?” Wrex asked. “Was your clan destroyed before you could learn what is expected of you?”

“I have no clan.” Grunt said. “I was tank-bred by Warlord Okeer, my line distilled from Kredak, Moro, Shiagur –“ Grunt was cut off by Uvenk.

“You recite warlords, but you are the offspring of a syringe!”

“I am pure Krogan.” Grunt said. “You should be in awe.”

“Okker is a very old name.” Wrex said. “A very hated name.” HE stood.

“He is dead.” Grunt said.

“Of course.” Wrex said. “You’re with Shepard. How could he be alive?”

“Does that name mean anything to you, Wrex?” Shepard asked.

“A vicious warlord responsible for many deaths. Who apparently toyed with genetic. A clone undertaking the Rite…?”

“You are considering it?” Uvenk asked. “Tank-bred allowed status as an adult? This is too far!”

“There is nothing wrong with him. He’s becoming a full adult.” Wrex said.

“See I told you. You’re just going through puberty.” Dawn said to Grunt.

“I don’t care what aliens call it. Krogan undergo the Rite of Passage.” Wrex said.

“Too far, Wrex!” Uvenk said starting to walk away. “Your clan may rule, but this thing is not Krogan.”

“He’s probably a better Krogan than you!” Dawn said after him. He stopped and turned around.

“ _Chi_.” Grunt said warningly. Uvenk shook his head and left. Wrex looked at Grunt.

“So, Grunt? Do you wish to stand with Urdnot?”

“You’ll let a tank-bred Krogan join Clan Urdnot?” Shepard asked.

“Only because he’s with you. After all, you and I killed thousands like him. Not quite as big, but many.” Wrex said. “Clan Urdnot is strong and the others will do as I say. They see the benefit of my vision.” Shepard nodded.

“This is his choice.” Shepard said. Grunt turned around and face away for a long moment before turning around.

“It is in my blood. It is what I am for.” Grunt said.

“Good boy.” Wrex said. “Speak with the shaman – he’s over on the second level. Give him a good show, and he’ll set you on the path.” Wrex moved back up to his chair but turned to look at Shepard. “You too, Shepard. How many times have you stepped in a mess for your crew, hmm?” Wrex sat down. “Watch yourself, Shepard. Tuchanka isn’t a safe and homey place like Feros and Ilos.”

 

The three walked away and up some stairs. Shepard walked up to the shaman who was talking to other Uvenk.

“You go beyond youself, Gatatog Uvenk! The rites of Urdnot are dominant!”

“How do we know it will challenge him? He’s unnatural. The beasts of the Rite could ignore him like a lump of plastic.”

“They know blood, no matter the womb. Your barking does not help your case.”

“I’ll speak for myself!” Grunt said.

“This is the tank-bred?” The shaman said. “It is very lifelike. Smells correct as well. Your protests ring hollow, Uvenk.”

“I’m not fighting over this nonsense.” Shepard said. “Grunt’s ready. Let’s get to it.”

“I like your dismissals of our rituals even less than Uvenk’s challenges. And my word determines whether a Rite will proceed.” The Shaman said.

“If this must stand on ritual, then I invoke a denial!” Uvenk said. “My krantt stands against him! He has no one!”

“My patience is tested, but Uvenk invokes correctly. Grunt who is your krantt? Your allies willing to kill and die on your behalf?” The shaman asked.

“How is a candidate tested if he brings backup on his Rite of Passage?” Shepard asked.

“Not every Krogan can be the strongest warrior, but each must inspire his peers to battle at his side.” The shaman said. “If the ones who know you best can find nothing worthy in you, you should wander the wastes and die alone before you weaken my clan.”

“Grunt will strengthen Clan Urdnot.” Shepard said. “Name our target and it will die.”

“Spoken well! Most aliens – and some Krogan – do not understand our ways. I believe this human does.”

“Aliens do not know strength!” Uvenk said. “My followers are true Krogan. Everything about Grunt is a lie.” Dawn gritted her teeth and went to take a step forward. Grunt put a hand on her stomach to hold her back. Suddenly Shepard reared his head back and head-butted Uvenk. “You… you dare?”

“Ba ha ha ha!” The shaman laughed. “I like this human! He understands!”

“I withdraw my denial. This will be decided elsewhere!” Uvenk said walking past Shepard, pushing his shoulder. Shepard looked back at the shaman.

“You have provoked them. Reason enough for me to like you. They’re your problem now.”

“We’re ready. Let’s do this.”

“Excellent.” The Shaman motioned for the three to follow.

 

After a very long truck ride the trio, the shaman and a few more Krogan got to their destination.

“This is Tuchanka’s most recent scar, the last surface city to fall in the rebellions. The keystone was at the heart.” The Shaman said. They walked through a large pipe like tunnel. “It has survived wars and the passage of centuries. It endures – like the Krogan.” They got to the surface and Grunt looked around. “If you wish to join Clan Urdnot, you must contemplate the keystone and its trials.” The four approached a large structure.

“What will happen?” Grunt asked.

“Who knows? You must adapt. You must thrive no matter the situation.” The shaman said. “Any true Krogan will.” Grunt nodded. The Shaman left and Shepard activated the keystone. An intercom started broadcasting.

“First the Krogan conquered Tuchanka… and mastered a natural world only we are fit to hold.” It said. A bunch of Varren attacked but they were easily taken out.

“There!” Grunt said. “These beasts will know I am worthy!”

“This is a piece of cake!” Dawn laughed.

“Don’t get cocky.” Shepard said.

“Ready for another round, Shepard. Tag the keystone.” Grunt said. Shepard jogged up to activation button and activated the keystone again. The intercom started again.

“Then the Krogan were lifted to the stars to destroy the fears of a galaxy, an enemy only we could chase to their lair.”

“Crawlers! Come to your death!” Grunt shouted. A giant flying thing landed nearby dropping off red creatures before taking off again and flying away. Dawn looked away from where it flew away back down and saw another and those red crab like things.

“Gah!” Dawn exclaimed backing up and shooting at one as it approached.

“Dawn pay attention!” Shepard shouted. Dawn killed it and let out a yelp when she saw how close the giant flying thing was. She ran backwards away from it, shooting.

“Chi!” Grunt shouted. She looked over as he tossed her a thermal clip. The thing flew off and Dawn shot at more of the red things. After a few minutes they took out the rest of the red things.

“We need to trigger the keystone to continue the Rite.” Grunt said. Shepard jobbed back and pressed the button.

“Now all Krogan bear the genophage, our reward, our curse. It is a fight where the only goal is survival!”

“Feel that?” Grunt asked. “Everything is… shaking. I am ready!” Suddenly blue things came out of the ground far away. Shepard shot at it and it went back in being replaced by a Thresher Maw. “Finally an enemy worth fighting!”

“This might be a bit hard.” Dawn said.

“We only have to survive.” Shepard said.

“Yeah but don’t you want to take it out?” Dawn asked.

“Haha! Now you’re talking!” Grunt said. The Thresher Maw went underground and came up on the other side of the area. It continued to do this as the trio fired at it, Shepard launched grenades and Grunt and Dawn concentrated fire.

“What is it spitting?” Dawn asked as it shot something at them. They all moved out of the way and Dawn saw the ground sizzling. Dawn’s eyebrows went up in alarm. “Never mind.” Dawn said with a grimace.

 

It took a long time but they managed to take the Thresher Maw down. Suddenly a shuttle flew overhead.

“We have company.” Grunt said. “Good. I want more.”

“I don’t think this is part of the Rite.” Dawn muttered. The trio walked down to another area to meet with the Krogan who landed. Dawn sighed in annoyance when they saw Uvenk.

“You live, and you brought down the Thresher Maw. No one has done that in generations. Urdnot Wrex was the last.”

“My krantt gave me strength beyond my genes. Which are damned good.” Grunt said. Uvenk jumped down from where he stood.

“This will cause discussions. I wonder… you say you are pure? No alien meddling in your construction? Just the warlord Okker?”

“Come on, Uvenk.” Shepard said. “You want to try killing him, give it your best shot.” Uvenk held up a hand.

“Not yet. This deserves consideration.”

“Why?” Grunt asked. “I’m not getting any more natural.”

“You are powerful. You are a mistake, but your potential could trip the current balance of the clans.”

“You spit on my father’s name! On Shepard’s name! But now you stop ranting because I’m strong?” Grunt asked.

“With restrictions. You could not breed, of course. Or serve on an alien ship. Bu you’d be clan in name.”

“You talk like he’s a thing.” Shepard said. “You’re after his power. You don’t really want him in your clan.”

“Of course not. I didn’t really want to cooperate with clan Urdnot either, but I had to. Clan Gatatog is on the verge – either of greatness or of joining the dust. I get traditionalist support if I fight you, and reformer support if I back you. Your Rite of Passage tipped that balance, too.”

“Grunt can’t settle for that, and I’m sure not allowing him to leave my crew.” Shepard said. Grunt looked at him.

“It doesn’t matter what you’d allow. Your authority doesn’t go that far.” Grunt said.

“No Gatatog would ever order you about as that repulsive alien dares to!” Uvenk said.

“Shepard may piss me off now and then,” Grunt approached Uvenk. “but they drained my tank for droppings like you. You’re dead!” Grunt said before head-butting Uvenk. The other Krogans pulled out their weapons. The trio looked at each other before running away and getting behind cover. Dawn looked over cover for a moment to see if there was anything she could throw at the other Krogan with her biotics. There were large bin like things but they looked too heavy. Dawn cursed and when back behind cover.

“Grunt!” Dawn tossed him a few thermal clips. He nodded a quick thank before shooting more. Dawn moved to Shepard.

“Shepard, I can hold up a shield for-“

“No, we can do this with that. Save your energy.”

“Like it or not, this’ll go a lot faster if I-“

“As your Commanding officer, I order you not to.” Shepard said before looking at her for a moment. She sighed but nodded. After a few minutes longer the trio took out the Krogans.

“Uvenk is meat. Let’s signal at the keystone to get out of here and leave him to rot.” Grunt said. The trio returned to the keystone where the Shaman was waiting. The three went down to meet him. He nodded at Grunt.

 

“You have passed the Rite of Passage, earning the honor of clan and name.” The Shaman said when the trio got back. Grunt got on his knees. “Many survive, but it has been years since a Thresher maw fell! Your names shall live in glory. Grunt, you are Urdnot. You may now own property, join the army, and apply to serve under a battlemaster.”

“Shepard is my battlemaster. He has no match.”

“Understood. Congratulations, Urdnot Grunt.” Grunt stood. “Accept this token from Fortack. His weapons are the finest we have.”

“We should go.” Shepard said.

 

“May your foes be strong enough to keep you sharp.” The shaman said. The trio walked away. Dawn took off her helmet and shook out her hair.

“Dawn I want you to get on the shuttle, and send Mordin down.” Shepard said.

“Yes sir.”

“And while I’m down here, I want you to talk to Samara or Thane and get some more training.”

“Yes sir.” Dawn nodded before walking back to the area with the shuttle.


	28. Heart to Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect, its characters or plots. I own my OC and anything original in this.
> 
> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)

Dawn got back onto the Normandy and headed to the CIC to find Mordin.

“Hey Doc.” She said as she walked in. “Shepard wants you to take the shuttle down to Tuchanka. Something about a former student of yours.”

“Yes.” Mordin nodded walking around his lab table.

“Good luck.” Dawn said.

“Thank you.” Mordin said quickly before leaving. Dawn left the lab and walked to the elevator. She pressed the button and waited while it took Mordin down.

“Miss Cole?” Dawn turned around and looked at Kelly.

“Um, yes?”

“I know I’m Shepard’s assistant but I thought you’d like to know that Garrus wanted to speak with Shepard about something important. Being that you two are very close I thought maybe it might concern you too.”

“Thanks.” Dawn said as the elevator opened. She took it down to the crew deck. She immediately went to the main batteries, not bothering to change out of her armor or put her helmet down. She walked in and Garrus turned around as Dawn put her helmet of the crate.

“Dawn, I’m glad you’re here. I told Shepard about a lead on Sidonis.” Garrus said.

“Well?”

“There’s a specialist on the Citadel; name’s Fade. He’s an expert at helping people disappear. Sidonis was seen with him.”

“What did Shepard say?”

“Well I arranged a meeting with Fade, in a warehouse near the Neon Markets down on Zakera Ward. Shepard agreed we’d go.”

“Garrus… are you sure you want to go after him.”

“Humans have that saying. ‘an eye for an eye’ a life for a life. Sidonis owes us 10 lives.” Garrus said. Dawn swallowed. “You don’t have to come along if you’re not comfortable.”

“Are you kidding? Because of him, Ne-…” Dawn looked away. “Just tell me when.” She said grabbing her helmet. “I’ll see you later.” Dawn said before walking out. Garrus sighed and watched her go before the door closed.

 

Dawn walked down the aisle and around the corner on the right side. She almost bumped into Thane.

“S-Sorry.” Dawn said before moving past him.

“Miss Cole?” Dawn stopped and looked back. “You seem troubled.” He said. Dawn swallowed and broke eye contact. “Would you like to talk?” Dawn looked at the ground for a moment before nodding and looking at him. “Why don’t you change and meet me in life support.” Thane said. Dawn nodded again.

“Thank you.” Dawn said. Thane nodded.

 

After changing into a long sleeve white shirt, a black vest with a hood and a pair of jeans, Dawn walked into life support. Thane was sitting at the table. Dawn silently walking around and sat down across from him.

“What’s troubling you?” Thane asked.

“You know how my and Garrus’ team were taken out?” Thane nodded. “It was because we were betrayed by a Turian named Sidonis. Blue Suns got to him and he told them where our base was. One day he was acting suspicious and… he had told Garrus about a fake Blood Pack gun operation… I went to bring Garrus back. By the time we got back to the base everything was in flames and everyone but Dax…” Dawn swallowed and a tear she didn’t know she’d shed fell onto the table. “Daxio… another Turian..” Dawn smiled slightly. “He was one of my best friends.” She let out a weak laugh. “Always such a flirt… but everyone knew he liked Lylia.” Dawn sniffed. “Uh…” She cleared her throat. “Dax… was the only one left.” She swallowed. “I found him, he was bleeding badly, having trouble breathing. I tried to help him but he told me to get out before I got hurt. I asked him where everyone was and he… told me they were all dead but…” Dawn let out a shaky breath. She wiped away some tears. “I’m sorry.” She said.

“Don’t apologize.” Thane said. “It is alright.” He reached one hand across the table and took hers. She looked down at their hands before looking up at him. He looked sympathetic. “If you do not wish to continue-“

“No no I’m fine… uh…” She sniffed and cleared her throat as Thane gave her hand a light squeeze. “Dax didn’t know where Nel was… uh Nelantian another Turian. He was the friend that introduced me to Archangel and helped me join.” Dawn smiled softly. “The girls all said he liked me.” Dawn swallowed. “A few days before… before everything happened… Nel asked me out on a date.” Dawn smiled more. “He…” She laughed softly. “He was so adorable; he brought me flowers. I made us dinner, I had to ask Garrus about food to know what to make.” Thane smiled slightly.

“That sounds like a good memory.” He said. Dawn nodded.

“Yeah.” Dawn used her free hand to wipe away a few tears. “Uh.. Dax.. didn’t know where he was… I never had time to check for Nel’s body before Garrus pulled me out. And Dax…I… I heard him die.” Dawn took another shaky breath. “I… I don’t know if… if I... liked Nel- I mean I liked him but… You know what I mean right?” Thane nodded. “Sidonis took away my best friends… my family…” Thane rubbed his thumb gently over the back of Dawn’s hand. “Garrus… Garrus told me he has a lead on him. Some guy on the Citadel named Fade who makes people disappear... Shepard is going to bring us to the Citadel to meet him… I haven’t forgotten anything, obviously, but… I guess hearing that we’re close to finding the man who…” Dawn’s voice broke. “Everything just came flooding back… all the happy memories with them and how they’re gone…” Dawn leaned down and bit her bottom lip as she held in a sob. Thane reached up with one of his hands and lifted her face, wiping tears away with his thumb. “I’m sorry.” She whispered closing her eyes and choked out a sob.

“Do not apologize. Keeping these things inside isn’t good. It’s not healthy to lock them up.” Dawn nodded slightly. Thane moved his hand to stroke her hair gently in an attempt to calm her.

“I know but I’m sorry from breaking down like this.” Dawn said quietly wiping the tears away.

“It is alright.” Thane said softly.

“I- … I should go.” Dawn said suddenly standing and walking to the door. As she past Thane he stood and grabbed her hand gently. Dawn let out a shaky breath once more. Thane moved closer and pulled Dawn into his arms. Dawn wrapped her arms around him, gripping the back of his jacket and sobbed.


	29. An Eye For an Eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect, its characters or plots. I own my OC and anything original in this.
> 
> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)

The next day was the day the Normandy would visit the Citadel. Dawn walked into life support. Thane turned his head to look at her as she walked over.

“Don’t worry.” She said raising her hands. “I’m not gunna cry.” She chuckled. Thane smiled softly. “Mind if I sit?” She asked. Thane nodded and motioned to the chair. “I have about half an hour to kill.” Dawn said with a shrug. “If I’m bothering you at any time-“ Thane shook his head.

“Of course not.” He said. Dawn nodded.

“If you ever want to talk to me...” Dawn trailed off. Thane smiled.

“Thank you.” He said. Dawn smiled. “Actually… There’s something on my mind.”

“Sure, shoot.” Dawn said putting her arms on the table.

“I spoke with Shepard before about my son.” Dawn blinked.

“You have a son?” Thane nodded.

“His name is Kolyat. I haven’t seen him for a very long time… He’s around your age now.” Thane looked at her before looking away. “When my wife departed from her body, I.. attended to that issue. I left Kolyat in the care of his aunts and uncles. I have not seen or talked to him since.”

“How old was he then?”

“Only ten years old.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, what was your wife’s name?” Dawn asked. Thane smiled.

“Irikah.”

“That’s a beautiful name.” Dawn said with a soft smile. Thane nodded.

“I used my contacts to trace Kolyat. He has become – disconnected. He does what his body wills.”

“What does that mean?” Dawn asked.

“Disconnected. The body is not our true self. The soul is. Body and soul work as one in a whole person.” Dawn nodded. “When the soul is weakened by despair or fear – when the body is ill or injured the individual is disconnected. No longer while.”

“So how is Kolyat disconnected?”

“He has gone to the Citadel and has gained a job as a hit man. I could discover no more.”

“What did Shepard say?”

“The next time the ship stops at the Citadel he would assist me.” He said. Dawn nodded. “Seeing as you and Garrus are closer to the Commander I would assume he would asset you first.” Dawn shrugged.

“I’m not sure.” She said. “But, if you’d allow it. I’d like to help you.” Thane smiled with a nod.

“It would be much appreciated, Miss Cole.” Dawn smiled.

 

The shuttle landed and Shepard, Dawn and Garrus got out.

“I’ve found references to a forger named Fade in C-Sec crime reports, Shepard.” EDI said. “Perhaps that is a good place to start looking.” The three walked through the door and waited for the Turian at the door to open it.

“Sorry for the inconvenience, sir.” He said as the doors opened. Shepard walked over to Bailey who sat at his desk.

“Yes?” Captain Bailey asked.

“I’m trying to find a local forger. He goes by the name of Fade.”

“Yeah, I know of him – the alias, anyway. He’s been a throne in the Network division’s side for the last year. He works with the Blue Suns.”

“Where can we find him?” Garrus asked.

“If I knew that, he’d be in a cell. Best I can do is put you on the trail.” Bailey said. “There’s a warehouse in the marketplace. Some of Fade’s contacts work out of there. Go ask them some questions. Gently, of course.”

“Why haven’t you been able to catch him?” Shepard asked.

“Whoever he is, he’s damn good at avoiding C-Sec. I think someone on the inside’s feeding him information. Either that, or he’s got access to our databases and comm channels. I don’t know which is worse. But you’re outside C-Sec. Maybe you can nail his ass.”

“I should be going.” Shepard said.

“You need anything else, let me know.” Shepard nodded and the three headed down a level then to the shipping warehouse.

“This looks like the place.” Garrus said. “The forger’s thugs should be inside.” The three went through a door, down some stairs and through another door. Two Krogan, who were leaning against crates, stood up. A volus walked into voiew and stood in front of Shepard. The Krogans stood behind him.

“Fade?” Shepard asked. “You’re not quite how I imagined you.”

“Looks can be deceiving.” The volus said. “So… which one of you wants to disappear?”

“I’d rather see you make someone reappear.” Garrus said.

“Ah… that’s not the service we provide.” The volus said. Shepard crossed his arms and Dawn put hers on her hips.

“Make an exception.” Garrus said pulling out his pistol. “Just for once.”

“Damn it. Quick.. shoot them!” The volus said turning to look at the Krogans. The trio look out the Krogans with a few shots.

“Too slow.” Shepard said. The volus looked back at the Krogans on the ground.

“Why do I even bother?” He said.

“We need to find a client of yours. I suggest you cooperate.” Shepard said. He stepped towards the volus and towered over him.

“Wait… I’m not the one you want to take to. I’m not Face.”

“Not surprising.” Dawn said.

“I knew it.” Shepard said. Garrus stepped forward. He crouched in front of the volus.

“Well then maybe you’d like to tell us where to find him.” Garrus said.

“Yes. Of course. He’s in the factory district, works out of the old prefab foundry.”

“I know the place.” Garrus said looking back at Dawn and Shepard.

“Uh… he’s got a lot of mercs there… Blue Suns. Harkin thinks they’re protecting him.”

“Harkin?” Garrus asked standing up.

“Who the hell is Harkin?” Shepard asked.

“He’s C-Sec. We worked together. Sort of…” Garrus said.

“He got fired from C-Sec a while ago. But he still knows the systems.” The volus said.

“Interesting.” Garrus said. “But changes nothing. We still need to find him before we can get to Sidonis.”

“This Harkin sounds like he could use a little talking to.” Shepard said.

“Talk all you want.” Garrus said. “I’ll be too busy giving his kidneys a friendly thumping.” Garrus said. “We’ll need to go to the transit station. I can get us to him from there.”

“So I… I can go?” The volus asked.

“Sure.” Garrus said. “But if we don’t find Harkin, we’ll be back for you.” Shepard and Garrus pointed their pistols at him in sync.

“Oh good.” The volus walked away.

“That was cute.” Dawn said before walking back to the stairs.

 

The shuttle landed and the three got out and approached a doorway. There were two Blue Suns standing guard and a human between them. He saw the trio and backed up.

“There he is.” Shepard said.

“Shepard?” Harkin asked. “Don’t just stand there… stop them. Stop them!” Harkin said before running through the door. The Blue Suns ran forward and got behind crates.

“Run all you want, Harkin. We’ll find you!” Garrus shouted as the trio pulled out their guns. Dawn two out duel pistols and shot the two Blue Suns in the head. Garrus and Shepard turned to stare at her.

“Close your mouths boys, let’s go.” She said jogging to the door. The two followed her and entered the large warehouse. They two out two mechs that activated before climbing over crates to move to better cover. The three took out the rest of the mechs as they made their way through the room. They moved to another section of the large room.

“Harkin’s in here somewhere. I can smell him.” Garrus said. Blue Suns started to fire at the trio as well as the mechs. They worked their way to the back of the area and Shepard had to activate a console to open the large doors. “We’re getting close.” Garrus said. The trio moved to the back of the next around taking out the mercs. As they got to the back a large claw lowered a large mech. “Heavy mech overhead –watch out!” Dawn used stasis on the mech using her biotics while Garrus used overload to lower its shields. After some concentrated fire from the trio the mech exploded. They took out the rest of the Blue Suns before heading to the very back of the room and through a door. “What the hell is Harkin up to?” Garrus asked. Shepard opened the cover to the windows of the room they were in and Garrus walked up and looked out.

“You worked with Harkin at C-Sec?” Shepard asked.

“Yeah. He was a pain in the ass back then, too.” Garrus said. “But I’m in no mood for his games. If he doesn’t cooperate I’ll beat him within an inch of his life.”

“No point in giving him too much time to prepare.” Shepard said. “Come on.”

“Right behind you.” Garrus said. They three left the room through the side door. They entered the large room after going down a ramp.

“Shepard, I have patched into the warehouse scanners.” EDI said. “he crates in the transport carriers overhead are rigged to explode when dropped.”

“Good to know.” Shepard said. The three climbed up onto platforms to get closer to Harkin.

“Why don’t you just turn around?” Harkin said over a speaker. Blue Suns shot at the trio as they advanced. “You’re never getting in here, Garrus!”

“Harkin’s going to regret this!” Garrus said. They took out any mercs and mechs before getting to the bottom of a large ramp. “Oh crap. Two heavy mechs – incoming!” The three got behind cover.

“Do you really think you can take me down, Garrus?” Dawn used stasis on one of the mechs and Garrus used overload on the other. After a few minutes they switch and Dawn used stasis on the other and he used overload on the other. Shepard used his grenade launcher on one until it exploded while Dawn and Garrus focused on the other. The three ran up the ramp and the platforms started moving up and down. “You’ll never make it!” Dawn and Shepard ran to the ones on the left and climbed up to the top taking out two mechs. They went through the doors and saw Harkin looking out the window. Shepard came out behind cover and pointed his gun at Harkin who backed up. “You were close,” He said. “But not close enough.” Suddenly Garrus came in through the door Harkin was going to leave out of and Garrus hit Harkin in the face with his pistol. He grabbed him and pushed him against the wall, his arm under Harkin’s throat.

“So, Fade… couldn’t make yourself disappear, huh?”

“Come on, Garrus – we can work this out. Whaddaya need?” Harkin asked. Garrus moved away.

“I’m looking for someone.”

“Well, I guess we both have something the other wants.” Garrus moved back and kneed Harkin in the gut. He fell to the ground.

“That had to hurt.” Shepard said. “Maybe you should just tell us what we want to know.” Harkin stood.

“Maybe. I still haven’t heard what you want.”

“You helped a friend of mine disappear. I need to find him.” Garrus said.

“I might need a little more information than that.”

“His name was Sidonis. Turian, came from the –“

“I know who he is, and I’m not telling you squat.”

“Is this information really worth all the trouble?” Shepard asked.

“It would be a lot easier if you would just tell us.” Dawn said.

“I don’t give out client information. It’s bad for business.” Harkin said. Garrus suddenly kneed him in the gut again.

“See but not telling us is bad for your health.” Dawns said. Garrus put his foot against Harkin’s neck.

“You know what else it bad for business?” Garrus asked. “A broken neck.” Harkin struggled to push Garrus’ foot off.

“All right! All right! Get off me!” Harkin shouted. Shepard put his hand on Garrus’ back and he stopped. “Terminus really changed you, huh, Garrus?”

“No, but Sidonis… opened my eyes. Now arrange a meeting.” Garrus said. Harkin stood. Garrus nodded to the console.

“I’m going.” He walked over to a console. He called someone; they couldn’t hear what the other person was saying. “Yeah, it’s me. There’s a chance your identity may be compromised.” Garrus took out his pistol and looked at it. “That’s why I’m calling. I’m sending an agent. Where do you want to meet?” Harkin listened to the reply. “All right. He’ll be there. Don’t worry – I got it covered.” Harkin ended the call. “It’s all good. He wants to meet you in front of Orbital Lounge. Middle of the day. So, if our business is done, I’ll be going…” Garrus stopped him, grabbing Harkin’s shirt.

“I don’t think so. You’re a criminal now, Harkin.”

“So what… you’re just going to kill me? That’s not your style, Garrus.”

“Kill you? No. But I don’t mind slowing you down a little.” Garrus said taking out his pistol and shooting Harkin in the leg. Harkin fell over with a scream. “Maybe give C-Sec a blood trail to follow.”

“Bastard!”

“You’re getting off easy, Harkin.” Shepard said. The three started to leave.

“What did I ever do to you?” Harkin whined.

“Sidonis better be there, or I’m coming back to finish the job.” Garrus said.

 

The three took a shuttle to the Orbital Lounge but landed above it.

“Harkin’s a bloody menace.” Garrus said. “We shouldn’t have just let him go, he deserve to be punished.”

“Don’t waste your time on him. Let C-Sec deal with him now.” Shepard said.

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right.” Garrus said. “Thanks for helping us with this, Shepard.”

“I’d do the same if I were you.”

“I learned from the best.” Garrus said. “I need to set up.” He looked around. “I can get a clear shot from over there.” He pointed to the balcony overlooking the lounge.

“You just want me to get him in position?” Shepard asked.

“Basically. Keep him talking for a minute. When I’ve got him m sights I’ll let you know.” Garrus said. “Give me a signal so I know you’re ready, and I’ll take the shot. You better go, he’ll be here soon. Dawn’ll be with me, he’d recognize her.” Shepard nodded. The two got out of the shuttle and Shepard took off. The two walked over to the balcony and Garrus took out his gun. “Shepard, can you hear me?”

“Loud and clear.” Shepard said. Garrus looked through his scope and found Sidonis on a couch.

“All right.” Garrus said. “There he is… wave him over and keep him talking.” Dawn looked around at the area below and saw Sidonis. Dawn watched as Shepard stopped walking and motioned Sidonis to come over. Sidonis got up and walked over.

“Let’s get this over with.” Sidonis said.

“You’re in my shot. Move to the side.” Garrus said.

“Listen, Sidonis, I’m here to help you.” Shepard said.

“Don’t ever say that name aloud.” Sidonis said.

“I’m a friend of Garrus and Dawn’s, Garrus wants you dead, but I’m hoping that’s not necessary.”

“Garrus and Da-? Is this some kind of joke…?”

“Damn it, Shepard.” Garrus said. “If he moves, I’m taking the shot!”

“You’re not kidding are you?” Sidonis said. “Screw this. I’m not sticking around here to find out. Tell them I had my own problems.” Sidonis went to move but Shepard stopped him.

“Don’t move.”

“Get off me!” Sidonis hit Shepard’s hand away.

“I’m the only thing standing between you and a hole in the head.”

“Fuck.” Sidonis looked down. “I didn’t want to do it… I didn’t have a choice.”

“Everyone has a choice.” Garrus said.

“They got to me. Said they’d kill me if I didn’t help. What was I supposed to do?”

“Let me take the shot Shepard. He’s a damn coward.”

“That’s it? You were just trying to save yourself?”

“I know what I did. I know they died because of us, and I have to live with that.” Sidonis said. Dawn frowned. Sidonis had said ‘us’. Sidonis moved over, Shepard made sure to keep blocking Garrus’ shot, and Sidonis leaned on a rail. “I wake up every night… sick… and sweating. Each of their faces staring at me… accusing me. I’m already a dead man. I don’t sleep. Food has no taste. Some days I just want it to be over.”

“Just give me the chance.” Garrus said.

“You’ve got to let it go, Garrus.” Shepard said. “He’s already paying for his crime.”

“He hasn’t paid enough. He still has his life…”

“Look at him, Garrus. He’s not alive… there’s nothing left to kill.”

“My team… they deserved better.”

“Tell Garrus… I guess there’s nothing I can say to make it right.” Sidonis said.

“Just… go. Tell him to go…”

“He’s giving you a second chance, Sidonis. Don’t waste it.”

“I’ll try, Garrus.” Sidonis said standing up straight. “I’ll make it up to you, somehow.” Thank you. For talking to him.”

“Wait.” Dawn said. She vaulted over railing.

“Dawn!” Garrus called after her. Dawn used her biotic to land gently on the floor. She jogged up to Shepard and Sidonis.

“Dawn.” Sidonis took a step back.

“No- Wait.” Dawn said when Sidonis looked ready to run. “Before… you said ‘us’ you said ‘they died because of us.’” Sidonis looked away. Shepard looked between the two. “Who is ‘us’? You and who else?” Sidonis shook his head. “Please.” He looked at her.

“Dawn.” He said.

“ _Who else_ , Sidonis?” Dawn asked. Sidonis looked away again.

“I can’t-“ Dawn walked up to him. He looked down at her. “I’m sorry…”

“I want to know who else.”

“… I can’t hurt you anymore.”

“I know you can’t.” Dawn said looking a bit confused.

“No… I can’t tell you. I won’t hurt you again.” He repeated. Dawn froze.

“Give me a name.”

“Dawn, I can’t-“

“Tell me!” She shouted. Shepard put a hand on Dawn’s shoulder. Dawn flinched away. Sidonis looked at her with an extremely apologetic look.

“It was… Nelantian.” Dawn froze.


	30. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect, its characters or plots. I own my OC and anything original in this.
> 
> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)

“It was… Nelantian.” Dawn froze.

“…Nel?” She asked, her voice coming out as a whisper.

“They got to us both…” Sidonis said. “He didn’t want to do it. He didn’t want you to get hurt. He was willing to be killed. I… I talked him out of it.” Sidonis looked down. “You don’t know how relieved I was when you went to get Garrus. I thought… at least you two would survive. Nelantian wanted to go back to get you… to make sure you were alive.”

“He…”

“Dawn he didn’t want you to get hurt.” Sidonis looked at her.

“He’s been alive all this time?” Dawn asked staring blankly.

“We left Omega together.”

“Where is he now?” Dawn looked at Sidonis.

“He’s here… on the Citadel.” Sidonis looked down. “He’s wanted to contact you… but I told him that… if Garrus was alive and knew what we did… it wouldn’t be pretty.”

“It’s a good thing I was here.” Shepard said. Dawn let out a bit sigh and looked away.

“Dawn…” Sidonis said.

“I-“ She cleared her throat. “I’ll see you back on the ship, Commander.” Dawn said.

“Dawn.” Shepard reached out but Dawn took off running.

 

Dawn sat with her head down on the lower bunk of her bed, her hands held tightly together. Her armor was on the ground in front of her and she’d changed into jeans and a black and red hoodie. She heard the crew quarter’s door open and someone walking.

“Dawn.” Shepard said. She didn’t look up. “I talked with Sidonis after you left… he’s agreed to bring you to see Nelantian… that is, if you want to.”

“How much time do I have to decide?” She asked quietly.

“We’re staying at the Citadel to pick up some supplies. The Illusive Man needs us to do something regarding a Collectors ship. I’d say about half an hour… maybe less.” Dawn nodded. “Sidonis will be waiting at the Zakera Café.” Dawn nodded again. Shepard waited a moment before leaving. After a minute Dawn stood and left the room before coming to stand outside of life support. She took a deep breath before walking in.

“Miss Cole,” Thane stood when he saw the look on her face.

“He’s alive.”

“Sidonis?”

“Well… him too.”

“Then… Nelantian?” Thane asked. Dawn nodded.

“Shepard convinced Garrus not to kill Sidonis. Sidonis said… ‘they died because of _us’_ when I asked him who ‘us’ was…” Dawn said holding up air quotes. “He said it was Nel…”

“He betrayed you?”

“No…well… yes…” Dawn looked down. She walked over to the table and sat in the chair near the window. Thane sat down too. “Sidonis said Nel didn’t want to betray everyone because he didn’t want me to get hurt… He said Nel was willing to die for me but... Sidonis convinced him not to.”

“So, Nelantian did not betray you intentionally.”

“I guess… Sidonis said he’s on the Citadel… I could go see him.” Dawn looked up from the table at Thane. “Should I?”

“If you feel that speaking to him will help.”

“I don’t know. On one hand it might help but one the other… I don’t know if I can… all this time I thought he was dead.”

“Do what your heart tells you.” Thane said.

“I want to see him… but…” Dawn looked down and sighed. “I’m going to come back crying…” She scoffed slightly.

“And I will be here for you.” Dawn looked up at Thane and swallowed.

“Thanks…” Dawn said quietly.

 

Dawn walked slowly to the Zakera Café. She saw Sidonis waiting, leaning against the wall. He was looking around; when he spotted her he stood up. Dawn approached him and looked up at him.

“Shepard said you’d take me to … Nel.” Dawn said. Sidonis nodded.

“You’re sure?”

“Yeah.” Dawn said. Sidonis nodded.

“I’ll take you to him.”

“Does he know I’m coming?” Dawn asked as the two started walking.

“No. I didn’t know if you would come.” Dawn nodded.

 

Sidonis led Dawn to an apartment building. They went up in an elevator and down a hall. Sidonis knocked on the door.

“It’s me.” Sidonis said. Dawn stood slightly behind Sidonis. The door opened and Nelantian stood there.

“What’s up?” He asked motioning for Sidonis to come in.

“I can’t come in.”

“Why not, what’s wrong?”

“There’s someone to see you.” Sidonis said. Nelantian looked confused. Sidonis stepped to the side. Nelantian froze and his eyes widned seeing Dawn.

“D-Dawn…” Nelantian looked from Dawn to Sidonis and back. “How…?”

“Garrus found me.” Sidonis said.

“Dawn…” Nelantian said again. Dawn stared at him; she swallowed hard and took a step back.

“I can’t do this…” She whispered. She took another step back before walking back down the hall.

“No- Dawn wait!” Nelantian quickly went after her. “Dawn please.” He said. Dawn stopped. “Please just talk to me.” Dawn swallowed.

“I’ll leave you two… to discuss.” Sidonis said awkwardly leaving.

“Dawn, please, talk to me.”

“N-Nel…” Dawn turned around and Nelantian’s face softened when he saw the tears in her eyes.

“Please… come inside.” After a moment Dawn nodded.

 

Dawn sat on a small couch and Nelantian stood in his small kitchen.

“I thought you were dead…”

“I’m sorry.”

“All this time…”

“I’m sorry.” He repeated.

“Why didn’t you tell Garrus… or-or…”

“They would’ve killed us-”

“Sidonis said that you were willing to be killed.” Dawn looked at him.

“…Yeah.” Nelantian looked down. “To protect you.”

“But he convinced you otherwise…” Nelantian nodded. “Which got them all killed.”

“I know.” Nelantian closed his eyes. “I know. There isn’t a day that goes by that I don’t regret not letting them just kill me.”

“Sidonis would’ve gone on to betray us either way.” Dawn said.

“Would you rather I was dead?” Nelantian looked at her.

“No- I didn’t say that.” Dawn closed her eyes for a moment. “I’m just saying… they’d be dead either way.”

“I went back.” Nelantian said. Dawn looked at him. “For you; I went back. Sidonis said I shouldn’t have but I did; I had to make sure you were safe.”

“I was with Garrus… we got back and everything was in flames.” Nelantian looked down. Dawn stood up. “Everyone was dead.” She walked to face away from Nelantian. “Dax was the only one I found alive.”

“Dax is-?”

“I heard him die, Nel.”

“I’m sorry-“

“They’re all dead; we couldn’t even get their bodies. The fucking Blue Suns burnt everything down!” There was a long silence and Dawn swallowed.

“Dawn…” Nelantian came around the kitchen counter and over to her. He stopped a few feet behind her. He reached out but didn’t touch her. He dropped his arm. “Dawn.” She flinched slightly. Dawn’s omni-tool blinked. She brought it up and saw a message from Shepard.

“I have to go.”

“No- Wait.”

“I really have to go.” Dawn turned around and looked up at him. “My Commander told me I only had a short about of time anyway.”

“Dawn Io-“

“I have to go.” Dawn said and quickly headed to the door and left. Nelantian watched her leave before lowering his head.

 

Dawn got onto the ship and Joker turned around.

“Hey Dawn-“

“Not now Joker.” She said before walking faster to the elevator. The doors closed and tears threatened to fall. She walked onto the crew’s deck and straight to life support. Thane stood seeing how close Dawn was to tears. “I-I shouldn’t have gone to see him.” Dawn said as the tears fell. Thane quickly pulled Dawn into his arms. He put one arm around her and one hand on the back of her head. “I’m sorry…” She whispered. She pulled away slightly to look at him. “I shouldn’t put my problems on you and complain. You probably think-“

“That you were brave to face Nelantian. Everyone feels pain, only few show it, it is the strongest of people who do not let it consume them. They let it make them stronger.” Dawn sniffed and chuckled slightly.

“’What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger’?” She asked.

“Exactly.” He said stroking her hair. She hugged him, putting her head on his shoulder.

“Thank you… Thane, for being here for me.”

“Of course, Miss Cole.” He said with a nod. Dawn laughed slightly.

“Thane, just call me Dawn.” She said. Thane nodded.

“If you wish, Dawn.” Dawn smiled and closed her eyes.


	31. Sins of the Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect, its characters or plots. I own my OC and anything original in this.
> 
> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)

Shepard, Jack and Samara went onto the Collectors ship. Shepard promised Thane that after they’d finished with the Collector’s ship that they would return to the Citadel to find Kolyat.

Dawn went down to the shuttle bay and practiced with her sword, she’d gotten it one day on the Citadel, before using the punching bag.

On the fourth floor Grunt left his room and caught a glimpse of red out of the corner of his eye. He turned and looked down out through the glass at Dawn as she punched the punching bag. She went to do one last punch and as she reared back her arm the area around her hand turned purple and blue. The second her fist connected to the bag it broke off the chain and went flying. Grunt's eyes widened slightly. Dawn fell to one knee, breathing heavily. After a moment of catching her breath she got up and rolled the bag back. Using her biotics she fixed the chain. She pushed it so it was upright and tried to lift it to put it back on the hook. She struggled for a moment before falling. The bag was about to fall on her when Grunt caught it. Dawn looked up at him before getting up.

"Thanks." She muttered. Grunt re-hooked the bag but held onto it.

"Come on." He said.

"Huh?"

"Keep punching." Grunt said. Dawn nodded before she started punching again. After five hits she started using her biotics again. Grunt kept his hold on the bag. Dawn grunted with each hit, letting out her stress. She hit faster and harder. She went to hit one last time with so much force it made Grunt slide back a whole foot. Dawn slowly lowered her arms, panting and trying to catch her breath. “You sure can pack a punch for someone so small.” Grunt said with a booming laugh. Dawn fell back onto her ass and wiped the sweat from her brow.

“What made you come down?”

“Saw you from the window. Looked like you needed help.” Grunt said letting go of the bag.

“Thanks. I’ll have to talk to Shepard about a stronger chain.”

“Until then I’ll hold it for you.” Grunt said. Dawn looked surprised.

“Thanks Grunt.”

“It’s only because I have nothing better to do.”

“Of course.” Dawn said, nodding with a laugh.

 

After taking a shower and changing into a black tank top and some jeans Dawn pushed the shutter closed. She was about to walk to the door when suddenly the lights all went out.

“That’s not good.” The lights went back on as suddenly as they went off. Dawn finished putting her things away and left the crew’s quarters. As she passed by life support the door opened and Thane walked out. He looked slightly alarmed as the ship gave a sudden jerk.

“What’s going on?”

“I don’t know.” Dawn said shaking her head. The ship gave another jerk causing both Dawn and Thane to fall. Dawn let out a short yelp as the back of her head hit the floor then made a soft ‘omf’. Thane made a similar sound as he landed _on_ Dawn.

“I’m so sorry, Dawn.” Thane said as he started to get up. Suddenly the ship gave another more violent jerk causing Thane to land back on Dawn. Soon the ship settled out.

“The hell was that?” Dawn gasped. Thane pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. Dawn blushed heavily.

“I don’t know.” He said. “I’m sorry.” He quickly got up. “I didn’t mean to fall on you.”

“N-No it was an accident, I know.” Dawn said. Thane offered her a hand and helped her up.

“Are you alright?” Thane asked.

“Oh, yeah I’m fine, you okay?” Dawn asked. Thane chuckled.

“Luckily you broke my fall.” He said. Dawn giggled. Suddenly Miranda walked around the corner and to the elevator.

“Hey, Miranda, what just happened?” Dawn asked her.

“It was a trap, the Collector ship was just off, and the Illusive man knew.” She said before getting into the elevator.

“Wow.” Dawn said. “Well now we know what happened.” Thane nodded. “Um, I’m going to the uh- kitchen.” Dawn said pointing behind her with her thumb.

“I was on my way there as well.”

“Oh.” Dawn nodded. The two silently walked side by side to the kitchen. Dawn’s face was still a bit pink as she glanced at him. They reached the kitchen and Thane got himself a glass of water while Dawn started getting a few baking supplies out.

 

Garrus left the main batteries and walked down the aisle. He looked over at the kitchen area to see Dawn mixing something in a bowl and Thane was standing nearby. Garrus noticed Dawn glance at Thane with a light blush and frowned. Garrus walked up to the counter.

“Hey Dawn.” He said. Dawn looked over and smiled at him. Garrus smirked.

“Hey Angel.” She said.

“Whacha making?” Garrus asked looking in the bowl she was holding.

“Muffins.”

“Ah, who for?” Garrus asked with a smirk.

“Uh...” Dawn glance at Thane for a brief moment making Garrus frown. Dawn shrugged. “Did you want me to make something for you?”

“Well, I’ll try one of the muffins when they’re done.” Garrus said. Dawn nodded.

“Alright.” Garrus nodded. He stood there a moment as Dawn poured the batter into the muffin tray.

“So…” Dawn looked at him. “I never got to ask you about how it went with…” Garrus trailed off when Dawn looked down and swallowed. He could tell that she knew what he was talking about. Thane noticed the look on Dawn’s face and gently took the hand that was on the counter. He gave it a light squeeze and Dawn looked at him with a light blush. Garrus frowned and a held down a growl rising in his throat. Dawn smiled softly at Thane before looking at Garrus.

“It… didn’t go well.” Dawn said.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Garrus’ face softened. Thane let go of Dawn’s hand and she went back to baking. Garrus hesitated for a moment before sighing. “I’ll... If you need me, you know where to find me.” Dawn nodded. Garrus sighed again before going back to the main batteries.

 

Dawn pulled the cooled muffins out of the tray and made two plates. She brought one plate to the main batteries.

“Angel.” She said. Garrus turned around. “Here ya go.” She said holding out the plate of muffins.

“These look great.” Garrus said taking the plate. “Thanks Dawn.” Dawn smiled and turned to leave. “Dawn, wait.” She turned and faced him, tilting her head. “I want to apologize for… bringing up... you know. I didn’t know-“

“Garrus, it’s okay.” Dawn smiled softly. “It’s alright. I’ll get over it.” Dawn shrugged. Garrus put the plate of muffins down on the table to the side. Dawn looked up at him as he pulled her to him in a hug. “Garrus…” Dawn slowly put her arms around his neck. Her face turned red as Garrus nuzzled his face into her hair. He held her tighter making her gasp slightly. “G-Garrus…”

“I miss holding you…” He said softly. They pulled away slightly to look at each other. Garrus smirked seeing how red her face was. It only got redder as he lean down and pressed his mouth to her cheek. He pulled away and looked into her eyes before quickly leaning down to press his mouth to hers. Dawn’s eyes closed until he pulled away. Her face was as red as could be.

“Miss Cole.” EDI said suddenly popping up. Garrus and Dawn broke apart with a jump. “Shepard’s asked me to tell you, he and Mr. Krios will be leaving for the Citadel in 10 minutes.”

“T-Thanks EDI.” Dawn said. She backed towards the door. “Uh, s-see you later.” Garrus opened his mouth but Dawn was gone. Garrus groaned and hit the table with his fist.

 

Dawn walked down the aisle and stopped in the kitchen to wrap up and put away the other muffins before going to the crew’s quarter’s to change.

 

Shepard, Dawn and Thane got out of the shuttle at the Zakera ward.

“According to C-Sec, a Drell recently passed through customs.” EDI said. “The C-Sec offlice may have more information.” The three walked to C-Sec and Bailey looked up.

“Yes?”

“My associate is trying to find his son.” Shepard said. “We think a local criminal may have hired him.”

“Should be easy. We don’t see many Drell here.” Bailey said. He pulled up some things on his computer. “There we go. One of my men reported a Drell recently. And he was talking to Mouse. Interesting.”

“Mouse?” Thane asked.

“A petty criminal. Probably not the guy who hired your boy, but a messenger. He’s a former duct rat, runs errands for anyone who’ll pay.”

“Mouse was a duct rat?” Dawn asked. “The heck is that?”

“It’s local slang for the poor kids who grow up on the station.” Bailey explained. “When they’re small, they tend to play in the ventilation ducts, where adults can’t get to them. Mouse is usually upstairs, outside the Dark Star. He works out of a public comm terminal.” Bailey said. “It sounds like your boy’s running with the wrong crowd.”

“Yes, I agree.” Thane said.

“If Mouse can’t get you in touch with your son directly, he’ll know who can. I’ll help you if you need it.”

“We better hurry, then.” Shepard said as the three left. When they were far enough away from Bailey Thane turned to Shepard.

“You didn’t tell him that Kolyat plans to assassinate someone.” Thane said.

“I also didn’t tell him what you do for a living. Do you normally discuss assassinations with the police?” Shepard asked.

“I take your point.” Thane said. “Thank, you Shepard.”

 

The three walked to the 28th level of the Zakera ward and then to the Dark Star. They found Mouse outside looking at a datapad.

“Yeah. Sure, I can get you two cases by the end of the day.” Mouse said.

“You mouse?” Shepard asked. Mouse turned around.

“What do you – oh, shit! Krios? I thought you retired!” Mouse said when he saw Thane. He looked at Shepard. “Commander Shepard? I thought you died! What do you want with me?” Thane reached out and put a hand on Mouse’s arm.

“Be still, Mouse. You can change your pants in a moment.” Thane said. Dawn chuckled. Mouse glanced at her.

“How do you know Thane?” Shepard asked.

“Krios? He didn’t - ?” Mouse asked. “Uh, if he didn’t say nothing, I ain’t either.” Mouse crossed his arms.

“When we heard the name, I didn’t think it could be the same Mouse.” Thane said. “He was a contact on the Citadel when I was active. He and some other children would gather information on my targets.”

“You put children in danger to spy for you?” Shepard asked.

“Children. The poor. My people’s word for their kind is ‘drala’fa’: The ignored. They’re everywhere, see everything. Yet they are never seen.”

“Homeless Network.” Dawn muttered with a smiled remembering BBC Sherlock. Thane grabbed Mouse’s shirt.

“You gave another Drell instructions for an assassination. Who’s the target?” Thane asked.

“I… I don’t know. I didn’t ask. ‘Cause the people I work for? They can make me disappear.” Mouse said. “I’d like to help you, Krios. You always done right by us. But I ain’t gonna die for you.”

“Kid, I’ve made people much more important than you disappear. Whoever you’re protecting isn’t worth it.” Shepard said.

“I… you wouldn’t hurt me.” Mouse said crossing his arms.

“Oh yeah?” Shepard asked taking a step forward. Mouse looked at Thane.

“Kiros, man, I did good work for you. You gave me chocolate. Real chocolate.”

“I never gave my own son chocolate.” Thane said looking down.

“I remember whenever you talked about your kid, your eyes got like that. Like they was someplace else. Sad.” Mouse said. “He had that holo you took of me, you know. That’s how he proved who he was. But when he turned it on, his eyes got like yours do.” Mouse walked back a bit, before looking back. “The guy I carried for is Elias Kelham.”

“Tell me about Kelham.” Shepard said.

“Human. Moved to the Citadel about ten years ago. He was little people when you were here, Krios.” Mouse said. “He got big after geth attack. Lots of big guys from before got cacked. All in them big fancy apartments up on the Presidium. Now he runs the rackets on the lower end of the Ward. Shin Akiba. He’s seriously bad news.”

“You just saved yourself a world of pain kid.” Shepard said.

“Yeah, right. When Kelham finds out what I’ve down, I won’t live long. And I can’t do nothing about it but hide.” Mouse looked at Thane. “Krios, if you got any kindness for me, put a bullet in Kelham before you go.” Mouse said before walking away.

“That couldn’t have been easy.” Shepard said to Thane.

“Mouse knew more about my life than Kolyat ever did.” Thane said looking down. He suddenly went into a memory. “He smiles up at me, broken teeth and scabby knees. Bare feet black. A dead-end future looking up at me. Worshipping the petty gifts I offer.” Thane said quickly. “I was the only good thing he had, back then. But I left him, as I left Kolyat.”

“Don’t blame yourself.” Shepard said.

“If I don’t, who will? We must carry the weight of our decisions, Shepard.” Thane said. “You of all people know this.”

“You wanted to keep him safe.” Dawn said. Thane nodded. The three walked down to the 27th level and then back to C-Sec to talk with Bailey.

“Can we talk about we associate’s son?” Shepard asked.

“You talk to Mouse? Did you get the name of the guy he’s working with?” Bailey asked.

“Elias Kelham.”

“Kelham. Shit.” Bailey said shaking his head. “Ah, look. This awkward. Kelham and I have a – an agreement. He doesn’t cause too much trouble, and “buys tickets to the C-Sec Charity Ball” from me. In return, I ignore him.”

“Hey pays you off. You were eager to help us before. What about now? Is it too “inconvenient”?”

“I said I’d help. It’s just – There’ll be repercussions if I don’t handle it right. He and I… give each other space. It keeps the peace.” Bailey said. “I’ll get some of my people to bring him in and set him up in a private room. You can interrogate him yourself. I’ll stay out of sight. If I’m lucky, Kelham will believe that I had nothing to do with it.”

“Bring him in. We might not have much time.”

“I’ll make it happen. Wait here.” Bailey got up from his desk.

 

Two C-Sec brought Kelham in. Shepard walked up to the guard in front of the door.

“We’ve got Kelham. Tell Bailey we’re ready.” Shepard said. Thane and Dawn walked over to stand next to him. Bailey walked up to them.

“He’ll expect me to get him out of this.” He said.

“Not today, I think.” Thane said. Bailey received a message over comm.

“Captain? His lawyer’s here.” Sergeant Haron said over comm. “Bet Elias has his VI set to page him if C-Sec gets within ten meters.”

“I’ll stall him.” Bailey said. “Get in there. And work fast.” Bailey walked over.

“We should question him together.” Thane said. “Keep the pressure on. Thoughts on how we approach it?”

“Convince him that we’ll put a bullet in his head if he doesn’t talk. Once he’s scared, he’ll cooperate.” Shepard said.

“Very well. I’ll pretend we’re ready to kill him.” Thane said. “We can’t push too hard thought. We need the information more than we need a corpse.”

“Am I coming?” Dawn ask as the two walked through the door. Shepard motioned for Dawn to follow.

 

Kelham was strapped to a chair in the interrogation room.

“Get me out of these restraints, Bailey. Pretty funny, bringing me down here like this – “ He stopped talking when the doors opened and the trio walked in. “Who the hell are you three?” Thane walked to stand in front of Kelham while Shepard and Dawn stood behind him to either side.

“You hired an assassin. We need to know who you want killed. You tell us, you can go.”

“I want to see my advocate.” Kelham said.

“Your advocate hasn’t arrived.” Thane said. “We’re trying to find him.”

“I’m not saying a damn word until he’s here.” Kelham said. “You three are in way over your heads. Bailey won’t let you touch me.”

“Bailey doesn’t know you’re here. But he will. After we’re done.”

“This is off the record.” Thane said. “No criminal will be brought against you.”

“What are you, frog boy? His little side kick?” He turned his head to look at Dawn. “And are you their whore?” Suddenly Thane punched Kelham. Dawn jumped. Kelham spit out some blood. Shepard suddenly put his arm against Kelham’s throat.

“I’m done being patient. Give me a name, or I’ll cut your balls off and sell them to a Krogan.” Shepard threatened.

“Joram! Joram Talid! Turian in the 800 blocks!” Kelham suddenly passed out from lack of oxygen.

“He’s unconscious. No need to wake him up, I think.” Thane said.

“I’m not shedding any tears. Not over the likes of him.”

“I’d hope to avoid unnecessary bloodshed. Pure results come from pure methods. I worry about what is yet to come.” The three left the room and walked over to Bailey.

“What’s the story? Why did Kelham hire the boy?” He asked

“Assassination. A Turian named Joram Talid. You know him?” Shepard asked.

“Joram? Yeah. You might have seen his posters around. He’s promising to end organized crime on the ward.” Bailey said. “Thing is, his message is all mixed up in race politics. He’s anti-human.”

“We need to stop this assassination. Can you get us to the 800 blocks?” Shepard asked.

“Sergeant! Get a patrol car. These three need to get to the 800 blocks.” Bailey said. The woman saluted.

“Yes sir!”

 

 

The three stood about 20 feet away from Talid and another Turian.

“There he is.” Shepard said. “How do you want to play this?”

“You and Dawn follow Talid on the maintenance catwalks.” Thane said “Tell me what he’s doing. The Krogan bodyguard will make him easy to follow.”

“Where will you be?”

“The darkest corner with the best view.” Thane said. Shepard motioned for Dawn to follow him. She nodded and watched Thane as he started praying before following Shepard.

 

“So we just have to keep an eye on this guy.” Dawn said. “This’ll be a piece of cake.” Shepard leaned on the railing. Talid was below talking to people.

“It’s been wonderful talking with you all. I hope you’ll come out on election day.”

“You can count on it.” A Salarian said.

“Show the humans they won’t get their way.” A Turian said.

“Can’t say I like this guy.” Dawn said.

“Neither do I.” Shepard said. He turned on his radio. “I’m on him, Thane. He’s talking to some voters.”

“Understood.” Thane said.

“You’re in position?”

“Yes.” Talid started walking. “I’m following.” Shepard and Dawn went through a door, up a short ramp then through another door. They walked on the catwalk until they found him. “Have you got him?”

“Yep.” Dawn said leaning against the railing.

“Looks like he’s talking to another voter.” Shepard said.

“Any sign of Kolyat?” Thane asked.

“No.”

“I’m moving to another position, ahead of him.” Thane said. Talid started moving again. “No problems so far.” The two moved to another area of the catwalk and watched Talid and his Krogan stopping. “Do you have the target?”

“I’ve got him.” Shepard said. They started walking again.

“Target in sight.” Thane said. The two headed to the shop ‘Aquila’. The Krogan went in and startle hassling the owner. “Can you give me an update?” The two ran from the store. Shepard and Dawn ran along the catwalks through a door and saw the two walking into the next area. They went into I-Nova and Shepard and Dawn followed along. “What’s he doing? I don’t have a good angle. What’s he doing?”

“One of the guards is talking to the bartender. Looks like a shakedown.” Shepard said.

“No sign of trouble.” Thane said. The two continued walking and Dawn and Shepard kept following. “I see him.” The two walked over to a group of Krogan. “Where is he now?”

“He’s meeting a couple of mercenaries. Looks like the same group his bodyguard comes from.” Shepard said. “He looks nervous. Could be he’s noticed you. Maybe he saw Kolyat in here somewhere.

“Also a possibility. There are obstructions ahead. I’ll try to go around. Don’t lose him.” Thane said. Shepard and Dawn entered a storage room. The stock boy turned around and walked over.

“Hey! Who are you?” He asked. “What are you doing back here?”

“What are we doing here? What are you doing here?” Shepard asked. The stock boy scratched his head.

“What?”

“Do you have any idea how dangerous it is here?”

“Dangerous?”

“Get out of here! Now! Before it blow!”

“Blows? What the -?”

“Run!” Shepard shouted.

“All right.” The boy ran from the room.

“I can’t believe that actually worked.” Shepard laughed. Dawn held in laughter.

“That was awesome.” She said. The two hurried through the next door.

 

Kolyat was leaning against a wall as Talid and his Krogan walked by. He started following them. After a moment he pushed a nearby human out of the way as he took out his gun. Shepard and Dawn ran to the end of the catwalk.

“Kolyat!” Dawn shouted. Talid and his Krogan guard turned. Kolyat looked up at the Dawn before looking back and taking out the Krogan in three shots. Talid ran inside the building and Kolyat took off after him. Dawn vaulted over the catwalk railing before running after them.

“Thane!” Shepard called.

“I saw.”

“He’s heading to Talid’s apartment!”

 

Dawn ran into the room as Talid got on his knees in front of Kolyat who was holding a gun. Dawn pointed her gun at him as Shepard and Thane came in. Shepard also pointed his gun.

“Kolyat.” Thane said.

“This – this is a joke. Now? Now you show up?” Kolyat asked.

“Help me Drell, I’ll do whatever you want.” Talid said.

“Yeah don’t ask the humans with the guns for help.” Dawn snapped.

“C-Sec. Put the gun down, son.” Bailey said as he and a C-Sec Turian came in. Red and blue lights flashed outside.

“Get out of my way. I’m walking out. He’s coming with me.” Kolyat said.

“They’ll have snipers outside.”

“I don’t need your help.” Kolyat said. Dawn used her biotics to hit Kolyat with the lamp before Shepard could shoot anything. “Ach!- What the hell lady?” Dawn hit Kolyat with it again since he was caught off guard and Shepard pulled Talid over.

“Talid, get the hell out of here.” Shepard said.

“Yeah. Yeah! I will.” He said before leaving.

“Take the boy into custody.” Bailey said. The Turian walked over.

“You bitch!”

“Your father doesn’t have much time left, Kolyat. He’s trying to make up for his mistakes.” Shepard said.

“What, so you came to get my forgiveness? So you can die in peace or something?” Kolyat asked. Thane approached him.

“I came to grant you peace.” Thane said. “You’re angry because I wasn’t there when your mother died.”

“You weren’t there when she was alive. Why should you be there when she died?”

“Your mother – they killed her to get to me. It was my fault.”

“What?” Kolyat uncrossed his arms.

“After her body was given to the deep, I went to find them. The trigger men. The ringleaders.” Thane said. “I hurt them. Eventually killed them. When I went back to see you, you were – older. I should have stayed with you.”

“I guess it’s too bad for me you waited so long, huh?” Kolyat said bitterly.

“Kolyat. I’ve taken many bad things out of the world. You’re the only good thing I ever added to it.” Thane said. Kolyat was crying.

“This isn’t a conversation you should have in front of strangers.” Bailey said. “Boys, take Kolyat and his father back to the precinct. Give them a room and as much time as they need.”

“You’re doing him a favor, Bailey. Thanks.” Shepard said.

“Yeah, well, send me a Christmas card or something.” Bailey rubbed the back of his neck. “I have to get back to the precinct. Come on. I’ll give you a lift.”

 

Bailey sat as his desk and Shepard and Dawn

“They’ve been in there a while.” Shepard said.

“Kid’s been through a lot. I ran some searches in the C-Sec archive. About ten years back a bunch of real bad people were killed, like someone was cleaning house. The prime suspect was a Drell. We never caught him.”

“Ten years is a long time. Whoever was responsible for that probably doesn’t exist anymore.”

“Yeah. I guess you’re right about that.” Bailey said. The two looked over as the door opened and Thane walked out. He walked over.

“How’d it go?” Shepard asked.

“Our problems – they aren’t something I can fix with a few words. We’ll keep talking, see what happens.” Thane said.

“Your boy shot some people.” Bailey said. “No one I feel sympathy for, but there is it.”

“That kid goes through the system, we both know he’s there for the rest of his life.” Shepard said. “Those guys were a waste of skin. Scales. Whatever.”

“If you’ve got another suggestion I’m listening.” Bailey said.

“Commander, why doesn’t Kolyat come on the Normandy?” Dawn asked. “It would give him and Thane more time to talk.”

“That doesn’t sound like a bad idea.” Shepard said. Shepard looked at Bailey. “How does that sound to you? He’d be working and on a very important mission.” Bailey sighed.

“Come on.” Dawn said. “It’s one of those save the galaxy missions. It’s not gunna be easy.”

“Alright.” Bailey said. Shepard turned to Thane.

“How would you feel about Kolyat coming on the Normandy?”

“You’ll have more time to make up and spend some time together.” Dawn said. “And you’ll be able to keep an eye on him.”

“I will have to ask him.” Thane said. Bailey got up to shake Thane’s hand. “Thank you Captain.” Thane looked at Shepard. “I will go see what Kolyat thinks.” Shepard nodded and Thane walked back to the room where Kolyat was.

 

Shepard and Dawn were waiting by the shuttle outside the Zakera ward when Thane and Kolyat walked out. Dawn smiled when she saw them. As they approached, Kolyat glared at Dawn. He couldn’t see her face, since she had her helmet on, so he didn’t know her expression.

“I take it you’re coming along?” Shepard asked.

“Why else would I be here?” Kolyat snapped.

“If you’re going to be on _my_ ship, you’ll have to show me respect as your CO.” Shepard said. Kolyat looked away. Shepard got into the shuttle and Thane got in next to him.

“I have to sit next to _her_?” Kolyat asked. Dawn rolled her eyes and turned to face him.

“Don’t act like you hate me, you don’t even know me.” She said crossing her arms.

“I don’t need to know you.” Kolyat growled.

“What, you still sore about me hitting you with a lamp?” Dawn asked with a slight laugh. Kolyat glared.

“Would you two just get in the shuttle?” Shepard said annoyed. The two looked at each other a moment before getting into the back of the shuttle.

 

 

The shuttle landed at the docking floor where the Normandy was docked. The four got out and started walking to the door to walk onto the Normandy via air lock. Dawn took off her helmet and shook out her hair. She held her helmet under her arm. Kolyat looked over and stared at her hair. Dawn, feeling eyes staring at her, turned and looked at him. The second their eyes locked Kolyat looked away with a scoff. Dawn rolled her eyes and they boarded the Normandy.

 

Dawn changed into a dark blue tank top and black jeans before going into the kitchen. She got the muffins that she’d put away before and walked towards life support. She was about to enter when the elevator doors opened.

“Hey.” Dawn turned to face Kolyat.

“Wha- hey!” Dawn said as Kolyat swiped one of the muffins.

“What are these?”

“Not for you!” Dawn said trying to grab it back. “They’re muffins.” When Kolyat took a bite, Dawn sighed and stopped trying. Kolyat crewed and stared at the muffin. It was really good, but he wouldn’t tell her that.

“Why are you taking the muffins in there?”

“I… not that it’s any of your business but I’m giving them to Thane.”

“Why are you making my dad muffins?” Kolyat asked his eye narrowing.

“Cause I told him I’d make him something.” Dawn said before turning back to the door.

“Well you can wait; I’m going to talk to him.” Kolyat said pushing Dawn out of the way.

“I’m only dropping them off.” Dawn said rolling her eyes. “I’ll be out of your way in a second.” Kolyat glared as she pushed past him and into the room.

“Dawn.” Thane said as she walked in. He looked from the plate of muffins to her. “What’s this?”

“I told you I’d make something for you.” Dawn said with a smile. Thane looked behind Dawn to see Kolyat walk in.

“I hope the two of you will get along.” Thane said. Dawn faked a smile at Kolyat who rolled his eyes and looked away. “You’re only a year or two older.” He said to Kolyat.

“She’s just a kid.” Kolyat said.

“So are you.” Dawn said gritting her teeth. Dawn placed the plate of muffins on the table and turned to leave. “I’ll give you two some space.” Dawn said. She walked past Kolyat, giving him a slap to the back of the head. Kolyat turned to glare at her. Thane sighed as Dawn left the room.

“Please do your best to get along with her.” Thane said.

“Tell _her_.” Kolyat said glaring at the door.

 

Dawn finished making dinner early and put out the plates and utensils in case anyone was hungry. Dawn walked into the crew’s quarters and to her bed. She stopped and blinked.

“What are you doing here?” She asked.

“What do you mean what am I doing here? What are you doing here?” Kolyat asked.

“This is my bed.” Dawn said crossing her arms.

“Shepard said this bed was free.”

“Well the bottom yeah…” Dawn trailed off.

“I’m on the bottom.” Kolyat said sitting up, putting his feet on the ground. “So deal with it.” Dawn frowned.

“Fine.” Dawn said before moving to climb up. She reached up to the top, putting her feet on either side of Kolyat’s legs on the bottom part. Her stomach was in his face.

“What are you doing?” He asked. Dawn climbed up before leaning over so her face was right in front of his. Her hair fell down like a curtain. Kolyat jerked back in surprise.

“I was getting on my bed.” She said. “Problem? I was here first.” Kolyat glared. Dawn moved back up and laid down. Kolyat laid back down with a quiet groan of annoyance.

 

Dawn and Kolyat lay in silence for 10 minutes before Dawn hopped down. Kolyat glanced over at her.

“I made dinner if you’re hungry.” She said without looking at him. “I can’t guarantee there’ll be leftovers.” She said before walking out. Dawn walked into the mess hall and saw most of the crew sitting down and eating. She got herself a plate and sat down across from Jack at one end. Garrus sat at the other end. He glanced over at her before looking down at his food.

“What happened?” Jack asked. Dawn looked at her.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“You always sit next to the Turian.” Jack said.

“I wanted to sit over here.” Dawn said with a shrug. Jack gave Dawn a look that said ‘don’t bullshit me.’ “I can tell you don’t really care.” Dawn said shaking her head.

“I don’t care. I’m just bored.” Jack said with a smirk. Dawn nodded. Kolyat walked into the mess hall, grabbed some food and sat down across from his father.

 

Dawn put her dish in the dish washer and turned around. She jumped when she saw Garrus standing there.

“G-Garrus.” She chuckled nervously. “You scared me.”

“Dawn… we need to talk.” Garrus said. Kolyat, who was still sitting at the table, looked over and noticed how nervous Dawn looked.

“Garrus I-…” Dawn looked down and shook her head.

“Dawn.” Garrus took a step towards Dawn. Suddenly Kolyat was there. He put his dish in the dish washer and looked at Garrus. Garrus looked at him, confused. Kolyat looked at Dawn. Dawn moved past Kolyat and retreated to the crew’s quarters. Kolyat looked at Garrus for a moment before walking back to sit at the table, to continue his conversation with his father.

 

Kolyat walked into the crew’s quarters. There were two people in beds and Dawn was by the window. She was leaning against the wall and looking out. Dawn glanced back and saw Kolyat walking to his bed.

“I don’t know what’s going on between you and the Turian but you looked like you didn’t want to talk to him.” He said. Dawn looked down.

“Thanks.” She said. She moved away from the window and started to leave.

“Where are you going?”

“To talk to… someone…” Kolyat stood.

“My father?” Dawn looked at him. “He told me he listens to you.”

“Did he tell you it was annoying or-“

“No.” Kolyat looked away. He sat on his bed and laid down. Dawn hesitated.

“I won’t bother him.” Dawn said before walking back. Kolyat opened his eyes when he felt Dawn climbing up to her bed. He heard some shuffling and the cabinet open before silence. “Night.” She said. Kolyat turned over and didn’t respond. Dawn sighed and closed her eyes.

 

Dawn woke the next morning and leaned over the bed to look down at Kolyat. He was facing away from the window and his eyes were closed. Dawn grabbed some clothes from the cabinet and hopped down quietly and gently. Kolyat opened his eyes but didn’t move. Dawn put her clothes from the night before in the locker before going back over to the bed area. There were two shutters closed meaning people were still asleep. She didn’t want to risk waking anyone by opening hers. Besides, as far as she knew, Kolyat was asleep. Dawn faced the window and pulled off her large t-shirt then dropped it on the ground. Kolyat quietly turned over and glanced over his shoulder. He froze, his eyes widening when he saw Dawn was naked apart from the black panties she was wearing. He swallowed hard and quickly looked back at the wall when Dawn bent over to pick up the clothes she’d put on the floor. He heard more shuffling and the locker open for a second time as Dawn put the t-shirt in there. Dawn looked over at Kolyat, seeing he hadn’t moved, before leaving the crew’s quarters. Kolyat let out a breath he was holding and rolled onto his back.

 

 


	32. Kolya-tastrophe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect, its characters or plots. I own my OC and anything original in this.
> 
> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)

Dawn was sitting in the co-pilot’s seat, talking with Joker, when Shepard walked up.

“Dawn, I need you down in the shuttle bay in five.” He said before jogging back.

“Well, Jay, I’ll see ya later.” Dawn said getting up with a stretch.

“See ya, DC.” Joker said as Dawn walked down the aisle.

 

Dawn quickly suited up before going down to the shuttle bay. Shepard was waiting there, next to the hammerhead, with Kolyat.

“What’s _s/he_ doing here?” Dawn and Kolyat asked in unison.

“I’m taking you two with me.” Shepard said. “I have to see how well you two work together.” Kolyat and Dawn looked at each other. Dawn crossed her arms and Kolyat looked away.

“What’s the mission?” Dawn asked looking at Shepard.

“Investigating Project Overlord on Aite.”

“Overlord?” Dawn asked. “Sounds pretty important.” Shepard looked at her. “Sure you wanna take the kid along?” She smirked when Kolyat snapped his head to look at her.

“I’m older than you!”

“How many people have you killed?” Dawn asked putting her hands on her hips.

“This isn’t a contest.” Shepard said.

“Come on, Shepard, this is the only time I’ve been willing to brag about the name.” Dawn said.

“What name?” Kolyat asked.

“On Omega people called me Chi.”

“Was that your stripper name?” Kolyat asked with a smirk. Dawn glared but smirked.

“No, it means _blood_.” Dawn said. “I was Archangel’s partner on Omega.”

“Also known as Garrus.” Shepard said.

“Am I supposed to be impressed?” Kolyat asked crossing his arms.

“Considering they were so notorious the Blue Suns, Eclipse and Blood Pack joined forces, I’d say yes.” Shepard said. Kolyat raised an invisible eyebrow and looked at Dawn. She smirked. Shepard got into the hammerhead. “Come on you two.” He said.

“I call shotgun!” Dawn said quickly before getting into the passenger’s seat of the hammerhead. Kolyat rolled his eyes and got in the back.

 

The hammerhead lowered to the ground outside the large facility with a large satellite dish outside in the back. The three got out of the Hammerhead and approached the doors to the building.

“Thank god you came!” Came a man’s voice via a radio transmission. “My name is Dr. Gavin Archer. The situation is urgent – we’re facing a catastrophic VI breakout.” Archer said. “I’ll explain the details later, but you must retract that transmission dish! The controls aren’t far from your position. You have to hurry!” Shepard opened the door and the three walked in. The building’s computer repeated a message about weapons being declared on entry as the three walked down some stairs. Suddenly a monitor on a desk flickered and the image of a man appeared. “Over here – on the monitor.” Shepard approached it. “Ah, there you are.” Archer said. “I’ve locked myself in a computer room on the far side of the base. There are geth on the loose.”

“Great. Just what we need.” Dawn muttered.

“A rouge VI program has seized control and … I’ve lost a lot of friends today. I’d hate to see you join them.” Archer said. “Please watch yourself.” The video fizzled out.

“Let’s go.” Shepard said. The three went into the next room. One of the doors was locked so the three went to the green door into a room with a large window. Shepard activated something and suddenly the large dish outside started lowering.

“System error.” Suddenly the VI made the screen green and pixelated while the VI said something unintelligible.

“Damn it!” Archer said. “The VI’s overridden the controls. We have to stop him – he’s trying to upload his program off planet. Destroy the antenna inside the dish. There’s a tram on the lower level. Get to it as fast as you can!” The three went through the next door, down some stairs and through another door. They quickly moved down more stairs as the VI tried to communicate.

“This is an automated security update. Geth activity has been detected.” The speakers said. The three hurried down a hallway as the VI followed along the wall. Dawn looked up at the camera that followed them and shot it. Kolyat jumped. Dawn snickered and he glared. The three entered the next room and geth started shooting. Shepard and Dawn got behind cover and Kolyat stayed in the middle and shot at geth.

“Kolyat!” Dawn shouted. “Unless you want me to explain to Thane why you’re riddled with holes, get behind cover!” Kolyat scoffed and ducked behind a crate.

 

The three took out all the geth and moved to the door in the back left that led to a locker room. They went to the door in the back which opened to the tram. Shepard activated it and it started moving.

“Damn it all – he’s aligning the dish to a new target! He’ll have a clear line of sight to our satellite.” Archer said. “This is going to be tight.” The tram stopped at the end.

“Arriving at dish access.” The three walked down a short hall then turned the corner and onto the catwalks outside. Dawn glanced down as they walked. She grimaced and moved to the center.

“What’s the matter?” Kolyat asked with a smirk. “Afraid of heights?”

“Afraid of heights? Of course not… falling is a different matter.” Dawn said. Kolyat chuckled. The three walked down the catwalk until geth started to shoot at them. They quickly took them out before headed down to the end of the catwalk, down a steep ramp and to a door. Shepard tried to open it when it locked and geth suddenly started shooting from the side. The three ducked down before taking them out.

“Dawn, the door.” Shepard said. Dawn nodded and hacked the door unlocked. They went through the door and while Shepard and Kolyat went to the left Dawn went to the stairs. She got up high enough and helped take out the geth in the room from there. Once those were all dealt with Dawn ran up the rest of the stairs.

“You need to destroy the support struts now. They have their own capacitor – try blowing them up!” Archer said. Dawn ran to the first one as Shepard reached the top of the stairs. Dawn brought down the cover before shooting the capacitor and making it explode.

“Shepard, I’ll take care of the next one.” Dawn pointed to the right. “You get the third.” Shepard nodded and started running to the third strut while Dawn yelled to the second. She got their a little bit before Shepard got to his. She quickly activated and shot the strut capacitor as geth shot at her. She quickly ran to the third as Shepard shot it. Suddenly all three struts gave out and fell.

“You’ve done it! You’ve severed the link to the satellite.” Archer said. Suddenly a large piece fell behind Shepard and Kolyat as Dawn reached them. Everything started to shake and the three looked up. Everything was collapsing.

“You’ve got to be kidding…” Shepard said. The three started running. “Move! The whole thing’s giving way!” The three ran as everything fell behind them. Shepard jumped off towards the catwalk. Dawn grabbed Kolyat’s arm as they jumped off. As they fell Dawn used her biotics to soften the fall. They still hit the catwalk with some force and ended up rolling a bit. When they stopped Dawn was on top of Kolyat. He roughly pushed her off before getting up. Shepard stood, extending a hand to help Dawn up.

“Over here!” Archer shouted as he ran up to the three.

“What the hell is going on around here?” Shepard asked. Archer looked down for a moment.

“Man’s reach exceeding his grasp. Come on, I’ll explain.” Archer said before walking back down the catwalk.

 

As Shepard and Archer spoke inside Dawn and Kolyat were outside gathering information and such. When they were finished they walked back to the Hammerhead and waited for Shepard. Dawn crossed her arms as they waited. Shepard came out of the building a moment later.

“Shotgun!” Kolyat shouted. Dawn frowned and hurried to try and get into the hammerhead before Kolyat. “Oh now you don’t.” The two both tried to get in first. Shepard shook his head with a sigh.

“I’m working with children.” He muttered.

 

The Hammerhead took off and drove to an open grassland area.

“Commander, you need to find Vulcan and Prometheus Stations and override the lockdown from each facility.” Archer said over the radio. “Doesn’t matter which one you hit first, but you can’t enter Atlas Station until you’ve dealt with both. Also, keep an eye out for Cerberus security mechs. The VI has likely taken control of them. Archer out.”

“Geographic conditions indicate an aesthetically please view nearby.” The Hammerhead’s computer said. “Organic life forms may wish to take note.”

“Whoa.” Dawn said looking out the window. Kolyat glanced back at her before looking out the window. Shepard slowed for a moment before speeding up to get to the Vulcan Station. “Can you go any faster, Commander?”

“Sure.” Shepard said putting on the boosters.

“I was kidding!” Dawn said grabbing her seat. Shepard laughed. “Not funny, Commander.”

“I think it is.” He said. Dawn frowned.

“So you don’t like speed and heights?” Kolyat asked looking back at her.

“I told you, it’s falling I don’t like the idea of. And for your information I love speed, I’ve just never been in a vehicle driven by Shepard; It’s kinda terrifying.”

“I take offence to that.” Shepard said. Dawn laughed.

 

Shepard drove the Hammerhead through a rock tunnel which had two pipes in in. As the hammerhead went through it two mechs fired at it in vain. The Hammerhead hit them and they blew up. They reached the end of the tunnel.

“Commander, this is Archer. I advise extreme caution. Vulcan Station is our geothermal plant. They stopped reporting shortly after the experi-“ He got cut off by something.

“Scanning area…” The Hammerhead’s computer said. “Analysis: Vi infection is present within plant machinery. Advise caution.”

“Whose idea was it to build things near the fucking lava?” Dawn asked.

“What’s with you and Jack and swearing?” Shepard asked as her drove the Hammerhead closer to the station.

“Hey, I don’t swear that often.” Dawn said. “I swear when appropriate and when it just comes out.” Dawn shrugged. The Hammerhead approached the lava river. “Now if you’ll excuse me I’m going to close my eyes until you need me.” Dawn said closing her eyes.

“Don’t you trust me?” Shepard asked as he maneuvered the Hammerhead across the river.

“I don’t trust the lava.” Dawn said. After a moment the Hammerhead stopped moving and landed.

“You two wait here, I’ll just be a minute.” Shepard said getting out.

“Seat stealer.” Dawn muttered.

“Hey, I called it.”

“Yeah but I called it first.”

“You called it on the way here.”

“…so?” Dawn asked after a moment. Kolyat chuckled.

“I win.” He said.

“You didn’t win.” Dawn said crossing her arms.

“Uh yeah I did.”

“Well, I don’t care.”

“Alright… I still won.”

“Shut up.” Dawn mumbled. Kolyat chuckled.

 

After a few minutes Shepard returned and they continued on their way.

“Commander, if I can just comment before we plummet into lava.” Dawn said.

“Yes?” He asked.

“Think about what I just said.” Dawn said as the Hammerhead came to the end of a cliff, below the cliff was a large river of lava.

“Whoa.” He quickly stopped the Hammerhead.

“Now will you go slower while we’re around _lava_?” Dawn asked. Shepard rolled his eyes.

“Relax.” He said as he used the rocks in the lava to move down to get off the lava. He moved across normal land before moving up another lava river. “Alright, we’re here.” He said landing the Hammerhead.

 

The three, now inside, went through the first door, down a hall and through another.

“Man, it’s hot in here.” Dawn said looking around.

“Pretty sure that’s me.” Kolyat said with a smirk.

“Ha ha.” Dawn said. “Classic.” Dawn looked ahead and saw the way was blocked. She took out her pistol and shot the air thing making it blow the obstacles out of the way.

“ _Dawn_.” Shepard turned around slowly. “Warn us when you’re going to shoot things that explode.”

“Sorry, Commander.” Dawn said with a shrug. The three went up the stairs and took out the mechs that were activated. They moved forward after taking them out. “Drones!” Dawn called shooting at one that flew overhead. They took them out before running up some pipes to a room at the end of a hall. They entered another room and took out a bunch of mechs. When they got to the back of the room and a large mech came out of a room. “Heavy mech!” Dawn called. She used stasis on it before the three concentrated fire on it. The three took cover as it exploded before running up the stairs through the door. They ran up some stairs.

“Dawn, door.”

“On it.” Dawn said hacking the door open. The three walked in and saw a mech shooting at the console. After a view shots it started kicking it. It glanced behind it and did a double take realizing that the three were there. Shepard lowered his gun and motioned for Dawn and Kolyat to shoot. They shot the mech’s arms off. The VI stopped controlling it and it ran to the side of the room. “Look ma. No hands!” Shepard chuckled before walking up to the console and activating the override.

“Override of Atlas Station lockdown accepted.” The VI appeared on screen and said something unintelligible.

“… are you receiving this? Commander Shepard, this is Dr. Archer. Please respond.”

“I hear you doctor. We’ve hit the override at Vulcan Station and are moving on.” Shepard said taking out his pistol. He shot the mech, who stopped beside him, in the head. “Shepard out.”

 

The trio returned to the Hammerhead and returned to the grassland-like area.

“Commander, that was a daring piece of work. Vulcan Station was a success.” Archer said. “You still need to go to Prometheus Station and the override the lockdown from there. Good luck.” Shepard sped to the path to the second station. Shepard slowly drove it to the edge of the cliff. “Commander Shepard, Prometheus Station is a crashed geth ship full of dormant machines used in our experiments. Our people there have gone silent. It’s likely the VI has activated the defense shield to keep you out. Good lu-“ Archer was cut off.

“Scanning area…” The Hammerhead said. “Analysis: Generators are providing power for the main field. Warning: The VI infection has assumed control of the geth cannon.”

“Shepard, wait until it locks onto us and then move.”

“What?”

“It’ll take out the field around the generators.” Dawn said. Shepard nodded.

“Warning: We are being targeted.” The Hammerhead’s computer said.

“Now! Move!” Shepard used the boosters to get out of the targeting zone. The geth cannon fired and the hammerhead shook. Shepard turned around and fired at the generator. He repeated the process with each one.

“Shields disabled. You may now target the geth cannon.” The Hammerhead’s VI said. Shepard fired at the actual cannon and eventually it exploded.

 

The three entered the station and waited for the door to open.

“Attention visitors: This Cerberus facility contains hazardous AL technology.” The build’s computer said. The doors opened and they saw the giant geth in stasis.

“ _No_ , _really_?” Dawn asked cocked her head to the side. “I had _no_ idea.” The three made their way through the ship with no problems. The rouge VI would try to talk but they still couldn’t make out what it was trying to say. The ship would shake at random times but other than that nothing really happened. They got to the override console and Shepard activated it. Suddenly a geth stood up.

“And there’s the catch.” Shepard said. “I knew this was too easy.”

“I didn’t mind it.” Dawn said as she and Kolyat took out the geth.

“Come on. Let’s move!” Shepard said. The three jogged back the way they came.

“Hostile geth activity detected. Armed response is authorized.” The computer said.

“ _We know_!” Dawn said.

“Cerberus reminds all personnel that this emergency is now classified information.”

“Of course.” Dawn said as they back the way they came. They were about to run through the water when the ship shook.

“Warning: Geth nods 7 through 14 are now active. Emergency action required.” The door opened and geth started shooting at the three. They fought their way all the way back to the room with the large geth. They stayed on the second floor above for a better angel. Dawn looked over at Kolyat and went to shoot a geth to his side. Dawn’s eyes widened when the bullet hit something much closer to him. Realizing it was one of the invisible geth Dawn rushed forward. She pulled Kolyat out of the way as the geth was about to attack. Kolyat fell to the ground and looked up at Dawn.

“What the hell?!” He exclaimed. Dawn turned to shoot the geth when it pushed her over the edge. Kolyat’s eyes widened and he shot at the invisible geth. Being caught off guard Dawn didn’t have much time to use her biotics; she hit the ground hard on her left arm. She let out a yell of pain. With a gasp she rolled over and shot at the geth around her. After a few minutes they were all taken out. Dawn got up with a pained expression on her face. Shepard and Kolyat ran down the ramps to get to the ground floor. Dawn squeezed her eyes shut in pain. It felt like someone was stabbing her left arm with thousands of needles.

“Are you alright.”

“I’m fine.” Dawn managed to say calmly. Since she had her helmet on they couldn’t see the look on her face.

“You’re sure?” Shepard asked. Dawn nodded. “Alright, let’s go. We’re almost done.” Shepard said. He and Kolyat started toward the door. Dawn took a step with her right foot and held back another yell of pain. She must have hurt it in the fall as well. She swallowed hard and forced herself to walk normal. They got back into the Hammerhead and Dawn steadied her breathing and tried to take her mind off the pain.

 

Shepard drove the Hammerhead to the Atlas Station.

“Commander, you’ve done it! The lockdown has been canceled. You can now breach Atlas Station and end this nightmare.” Archer said. “You’ll need to find the main server room there to shut down the VI experiment. Good luck.”

 

Shepard drove into the station and landed on the landing pad. The three got out, Dawn made sure to land on her left foot, and headed inside.

“Looks like you’re in, Commander, good. I’m getting some troubling readings here, though.” Archer said as they entered the first room. “The VI is trying to upload its program directly from your location. Get to the server room and shut down the core before it can-“ Archer was cut off. A log was suddenly played about Archer’s brother and how he could talk to the geth. The three left the room and walked to the end of a hall. The door to their right closed and locked itself while the door in front unlocked and opened. They walked down a few halls until they came to three doors. They each closed and the green panel, the red, and the orange one seemed to fluctuate until they stopped on the door to the left. They entered the elevator room and another log started playing. This one told how Archer plugged his brother David directly into the geth neural network to see if he could influence them. Shepard went to the elevator console and pressed the button.

“Arriving at level 2.” Dawn went to the computer to reset it and waited until Shepard had pressed it twice more. “Arriving at level 3.” Shepard frowned and pressed it two more times. “Arriving at level 7.” The space between the elevator’s doors looked like someone was trying to open then. The three got behind cover as the doors opened. Dawn took a deep breath before firing. She held back a scream as her arm felt like it was on fire. They took out the geth inside before getting into the elevator. “Arriving at level 6.” Suddenly the elevator stopped and went back up. David said something unintelligible. The elevator went down fast. “Please contact facility support.” The elevator stopped and the lights went out.

“Crap crap crap crap craaap.” Dawn whined.

“This elevator is not in service. Please choice another.” The elevator went up slowly before going very fast to the top making Shepard almost bump his head. Suddenly the elevator dropped to level one. Kolyat reached out and grabbed Dawn’s arm for support. Dawn clenched her right fist tightly and kept herself from screaming. Kolyat let go and the three got off the elevator.

“I am not doing that again.” Dawn said through gritted teeth.

“Hopefully we won’t have to.” Shepard said. “Dawn.” Shepard nodded to the door. Dawn nodded and painfully raised her left arm as she brought up her omni-tool to hack the door. The three walked into the hall and Dawn stopped next to the first door while Shepard went to the other. The green panel made its way along the wall to the door Dawn was next to. The three entered the room and Shepard approached the VI server console. “Get ready.” Shepard said. “I wouldn’t be surprised if this button summoned a Reaper.” Shepard activated it and suddenly looked like he was shocked violently. He turned around and ‘zombie-walked’ out of the room. The moment he got past the doors he fell to his knees. He got up and the doors closed. Kolyat and Dawn rushed to the door.

“Damn it!” Kolyat cursed.

“Fuck!” Dawn said leaning against the door. She slid to the ground and let out a hiss of pain.

“What’s wrong with you?” Kolyat asked.

“Nothing.” Dawn swallowed and let out a breath, squeezing her eyes shut. Kolyat pulled off Dawn’s helmet and saw her pained face. She opened her eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Kolyat asked with genuine concern in his voice as he quickly knelt next to her.

“I’m fine.” Dawn said closing her eyes again.

“You’re not fine!” Kolyat touched her left arm. Dawn let out a pained yelp, her eyes snapping open, and jerked her arm away. Kolyat quickly pulled his hand back. It suddenly dawned on him. “When you fell…” Kolyat swallowed. “What else?”

“My… my ankle.” Dawn gasped. “I think I twisted it.” Kolyat looked down. She got hurt after pulling him out of the way. He looked at her and moved at bit closer.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, I’m trying to help.” He said quietly before leaning down.

“W-What are you doing?” Dawn asked pushing him back with her right hand. Kolyat moved back at bit and looked away for a moment.

“O-Oral contact with a Drell… can cause mild hallucinations. It might distract you from the pain.” Kolyat said looking back at her. Dawn scoffed.

“You just wanna kiss me.” Dawn said with a wink. Kolyat cleared his throat and looked away. “I’m just teasing you.” Dawn said with a chuckle. “But please, go ahead. This really hurts.” Dawn said leaning her head back against the door and closing her eyes. Kolyat swallowed before leaning down again. He put a hand on the side of her face before pressing his lips to hers. Dawn let her lips part and Kolyat slipped his tongue in. Dawn felt her face heat up as his tongue touched hers. He rubbed it against hers slowly before wrapping it around hers. Kolyat’s eyes snapped open when Dawn let out a soft moan. Kolyat noticed how red Dawn’s face was. After another moment he slowly pulled away, taking his hand away from her face. He looked down at her as she opened her eyes slowly. She looked a little dazed. Kolyat swallowed.

“…Dawn?” He asked. Dawn’s head felt light and the pain was numbing away.

“You…” Kolyat stared at her. “You’re a good kisser.” She said with a grin. Kolyat let out a relieved breath.

“I’m going to assume it worked then.” He said. Dawn giggled quietly. Kolyat moved back and sat down. He let out another breath. “Never kissed a human before.” He said to himself.

“Me neither.” Dawn said. Kolyat looked at her a little shocked.

“Oh gods, that was your first kiss?”

“With someone with lips.” Dawn giggled. Kolyat looked confused. “Angel kissed me.”

“Angel? You mean Garrus?” Kolyat asked Dawn nodded.

“You’re pretty.” Kolyat blinked at her. “You’re colourful.” Dawn reached out with her right hand and poked his face.

“Uh, thanks.” Kolyat said gently pushing her hand down. Kolyat moved to sit next to Dawn against the wall and let out a sigh. “I’m sorry.” He whispered. Dawn let herself fall against his left shoulder. He looked down at her. She looked up at him and looked confused. “For not paying attention.” He looked away.

“I didn’t want Thane to be sad.” Dawn said closing her eyes. Kolyat looked at her.

“What?”

“If you got hurt, he’d get sad.”

“But you got hurt.”

“He won’t get sad.” Dawn said. Kolyat frowned and put his head against the door.

“The Turian will.” Kolyat said. Dawn didn’t say anything. Kolyat looked down at her. “She’s asleep.” Kolyat shook his head. Kolyat closed his eyes.

 

“Kolyat. Dawn. _Somebody_ respond.” Kolyat opened his eyes and looked down to see Dawn still asleep.

“Uh, Commander.” Kolyat said pressing his radio on. “Kolyat here.”

“I’ve been trying to contact you two for five minutes!” Kolyat flinched.

“Sorry Commander.”

“I’m heading back to your location.” Shepard said. “Where’s Dawn, why didn’t she respond?”

“Uh, she’s asleep.”

“Excuse me?”

“She got hurt before I… helped and she fell asleep.” Kolyat explained. Shepard sighed.

“On my way.” Shepard said before getting off the comm. Kolyat looked down at Dawn before gently shaking her right shoulder.

“Hey… wake up.” She made a soft sound and slowly opened her eyes.

“Kol..yat?”

“Come on, wake up.” Dawn looked up at him.

“Kiss me.” She said. Kolyat’s eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat. “It hurts.” She whimpered. Kolyat’s face softened.

 

Shepard jogged down the hallway and to the room where Kolyat and Dawn where locked in. He hacked the door open. Kolyat stood there holding Dawn, bridal style; she had her right arm around his neck while her left was cradled into her.

“When did this happen?” Shepard asked as Kolyat walked out.

“When she fell.” Kolyat said.

“Why didn’t you say something earlier?” Shepard asked Dawn. She didn’t answer. Dawn looked at him. “Uh she…” Kolyat trailed off.

“What’s wrong with her?”

“Oral contact with Drell-“

“You _kissed_ her?” Shepard asked glaring.

“To help! It causes hallucinations and apparently numbs pain.” Kolyat said quickly. Shepard rolled his eyes.

“So she’s high.”

“Pretty much.”

“Let’s just go.” Shepard said shaking his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again no Dawn/Kolyat pairing, just reminding you.


	33. Kissing Conundrum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect, its characters or plots. I own my OC and anything original in this.
> 
> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)

 

Kolyat and Shepard stepped out of the elevator on the crew’s deck just as Thane came out of life support. Kolyat mentally groaned.

“What happened?” Thane asked seeing Dawn in Kolyat’s arms.

“She fell about 10 feet and landed on her arm.” Shepard said as the three started walking to the med-bay. They entered the med-bay and Dr. Chakwas stood from her seat. She motioned for Kolyat to put Dawn down on one of the beds. Dawn whined in pain.

“It’s wearing off again.” She whimpered putting her face against his neck. Kolyat swallowed.

“What’s wearing off?” Dr. Chakwas asked looking at Shepard and Kolyat. Kolyat gently place Dawn on the bed so she was sitting. She held her left arm.

“You want to tell them or should I?” Shepard asked looking at Kolyat. If Kolyat could blush his face would be a deep purple. Kolyat looked at Shepard with a half glare. “The kid kissed her a few times to help with the pain.” Kolyat looked away from his father.

“What’s injured?” Dr. Chakwas asked Dawn.

“My left arm and I think my right ankle is twisted.” Dawn said.

“We’ll have to get your armor off.” Dawn grimaced and let out a yelp of pain as Dr. Chakwas assisted Dawn in removing her armor. Shepard motioned for the two Drells to follow him.

“Let’s give them some room.” He said before the three left. Shepard looked over towards the main batteries and sighed, seeing Garrus approaching.

“Where’s Dawn? I need to talk to her.” He said.

“You’ll have to wait. She’s in there.” Shepard pointed his thumb back at the med-bay doors as Dawn let out another scream of pain. Garrus stiffened.

“What happened?” Garrus asked his eyes narrowing.

“She fell and hurt her arm and ankle.” Shepard said. The med-bay doors opened and Dr. Chakwas leaned out.

“Kolyat.” She said. “If it’s not too much to ask…?”

“Seriously?” Kolyat asked.

“She’s in a lot of pain.” The doctor said. “It seems to help.” Kolyat swallowed and looked at Thane and Shepard, avoiding eye contact with Garrus, before quickly going into the med-bay.

“What’s that about?” Garrus asked looking between Shepard and Thane. Shepard and Thane looked at each other. A moment later Kolyat came out of the med-bay, avoiding all eye contact, and quickly walked away. Thane walked after him.

“You can come back in 10 minutes to check on her.” Shepard said. Garrus nodded but stared at the door. “She’ll be okay; she isn’t in as much pain as she could be.”

“What do you mean?” Garrus asked. Shepard smirked.

“Well…”

 

 

“Kolyat.” Thane said as Kolyat stopped in front of the crew’s quarters door. Kolyat lowered his head.

“It was my fault.” He said quietly. “She got hurt because I wasn’t paying attention…”

“I’m sure she doesn’t see it that way.” Thane said putting a hand on Kolyat’s shoulder.

“She said she did it so… you wouldn’t be sad…”

“If something were to happen to you it _would_ cause me grief.”

“She said you wouldn’t be sad if she got hurt instead of me…” Kolyat said. He looked at his father. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t owe an apology.” Thane said putting a hand on Kolyat’s back and leading him to life support. “Thank her when she’s better.” Thane said. “Thank you for helping her.” Kolyat scoffed.

“I _kissed_ her.” Kolyat said as the two entered the room. “ _Three_ times now. Do you have _any_ idea how awkward it’s going to be around her?” Kolyat sat in one chair while Thane sat in the other.

“Don’t make it awkward.” Thane said.

“Great advice dad, I’ll just _not_ be awkward about the girl I _made out_ with.” Kolyat rubbed a hand over his face.

“I’m sure she’ll see it as you helping her when she was in pain.” Thane said. Kolyat sighed then had a thought.

“Would you have?” He asked. Thane blinked. “Would you have kissed her?” Thane cleared his throat.

“If it would help ease her pain.” Thane said with a nod. Kolyat nodded to himself. “Of course I would attempt to use medi-gel first.” Thane added. Kolyat’s brow raised and he dropped his head to the table with a groan.

“Why didn’t I think of that?” He moaned. Thane chuckled slightly.

 

Dawn was sitting on a bed in the med-bay. Her right ankle was in a brace and her left arm was wrapped and in a sling. Dr. Chakwas had gone to the crew’s quarters to get her a pair of short shorts and a t-shirt. Garrus entered the med-bay and made a bee-line for Dawn.

“Are you alright?” He asked with concern filling his voice and eyes.

“I twisted my ankle and I didn’t break my arm… I only fractured it in a few places.” Dawn said looking down at her arm. “I should be good to go in about…” Dawn sighed. “4 weeks.”

_Thank god for advances in medical technology._

“What happened?”

“Uh, Kolyat,” Garrus’ eyes narrowed. “He didn’t see one of those geth that go invisible, I pushed Kolyat out of the way and the geth pushed me. I fell.” Garrus nodded and the two were silent for a few moments.

“Listen Dawn…” Garrus looked back at Dr. Chakwas for a moment before lowering his voice. “About… what I did… I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have. I don’t want it to affect our friendship.”

“Garrus… It’s okay.” Dawn whispered. “I’m just… not used to …things. It’s not that I didn’t like the… uh.. what I’m trying to say is…” She chuckled softly. “God I sound like a-“

“Nervous teenager?” Garrus asked with a smirk. Dawn rolled her eyes.

“Yes.” She said. “Hey… could you do me a favor?” Dawn asked. Garrus nodded.

“Name it.”

“Would you carry me to my bed? I can’t really use crutches.” Dawn said glaring at her arm. Garrus nodded with a chuckle.

“Sure.” Garrus looked back at Chakwas. “But I don’t want you doctor to yell at me.”

“Hey doc?” Dawn asked.

“Hmm?”

“Can Garrus bring me to my bed?”

“You sleep on the top bunk, correct?” The doctor asked. Dawn closed her eyes with a silent ground.

“Yes.”

“I’d rather you stay here.” Dr. Chakwas said. Dawn sighed. Garrus shrugged apologetically. Shepard suddenly came into the room.

“Garrus I need your help.” He said. Garrus looked from Shepard to Dawn and back. “ _Now_.”

“Coming Shepard.” Garrus said. Shepard left. Garrus put a hand on Dawn’s head gently.

“I’ll see you when you get back.” Dawn said. Garrus nodded before leaving with Shepard.

 

About a half an hour went by until Kolyat came into the room. Dawn smiled when she saw him.

“Hey.” She said.

“Uh, hey.” He said walking over. “I wanted to thank you… for…” Kolyat tried to word it without saying ‘saving him’ in his mind it made him sound weak.

“You’re welcome.” Dawn said. “Um, I have a favor to ask.” Kolyat nodded. “Can I borrow your bed?” Kolyat looked confused. “Just until I’m healed, the doc won’t let me leave. I don’t exactly like medical places.”

“Uh sure.”

“Great thanks, obviously you can use mine.” Dawn said. Kolyat nodded. “Um, one more favor?”

“What?”

“Could you carry me to your bed?” Kolyat swallowed. “I’d ask Garrus but he left on a mission with Shepard a while ago.”

“U-Uh sure.” Kolyat nodded. He looked back at the doctor who sighed.

“Just be careful.” She said before going back to her work. Kolyat swallowed and carefully picked Dawn up, bridal style. He swallowed again when he felt the heat of her leg.

 

Kolyat gently put Dawn down on his bed and stood up.

“Thanks.” Dawn said. Kolyat nodded avoiding eye contact. “And…” Kolyat looked at her. “Thank you for helping me.” Kolyat looked away. “I don’t want things to be weird between us.”

“Weird? W-why would things me weird?” Kolyat asked looking away.

“Kolyat, we made out multiple times.” Dawn said with a chuckled. “I think we can both agree that things might be-… scratch that _will be_ awkward. But we can also agree that it was to help me.”

“Right.” Kolyat said with a nod still not looking at Dawn.

“So… we’re good right?”

“Yeah.” Kolyat looked at her. “We’re good. Just… remind me to use med-gel next time.” He said with a chuckle.

“Guess you just wanted an excuse to kiss me, huh?” Dawn said with a smirk and a wink.

“Look who’s talking.” He said with a smirk. “You kept asking me to kiss you.” Dawn blushed.

“I was in pain.” Dawn said with a half-smile and a laugh. “Besides, it’s not my fault you’re such a good kisser.”

“Hey, I’ve had a lot of practice.” He said smugly.

“So how was I for your first human?”

“Eh, not bad.” Kolyat said with a shrug before smirking. Dawn gave him a playful glare and hit his arm with her right hand.

“ _Hey_.” Dawn said. Kolyat laughed.

“You’re good, don’t worry.” Kolyat chuckled again before rubbing the back of his neck.

“If you want,” Dawn said. “Down in the shuttle bay there’s some work out equipment. You’re free to use it if you want.” Kolyat nodded.

“Thanks.” He said. “Uh… I should go. I’ll see you later.” He said.

“See ya.” Dawn said with a smile. Kolyat nodded before leaving. The doors shut behind him and he leaned against them, closing his eyes with a sigh. He didn’t hear the footsteps approaching.

“So, Kolyat,” Kolyat’s eyes snapped open and he looked up at Garrus. “Shepard told me you kissed Dawn… apparently three times.” Garrus said. Kolyat gulped.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all can assume Garrus gave Kolyat hell; I wasn’t sure how to write it so I’ll leave it to your imagination.   
> I tried to look up breaking arms and stuff but couldn’t get specific info I need so I found out fractures take about 6 weeks to heal in teens so I figured in the future they’d have to have a lot better things than we do now so I shortened the time.


	34. Tali'Zorah vas Normandy: Treason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect, its characters or plots. I own my OC and anything original in this.
> 
> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)

Dawn sighed loudly, for a week she was restricted to Kolyat’s bed until her ankle healed. It wasn’t that bad of an injury. The next three weeks Dawn wasn’t allowed to go on missions as her arm healed. Meanwhile Shepard brought pretty much everyone else at least once on a mission. They did all the Hammerhead missions for Project Firewalker, they hit a Blood Pack base and a Blue Suns base, completed Zaeed’s loyalty mission successfully, stopped a crashing ship and recruited Tali. When Tali came aboard Dawn would visit her down in Engineering when she would go see Grunt. The two had become good friends over the short amount of time.

 

Dawn walked into the med-bay and sat on one of the beds. Dr. Chakwas got up from her desk and walked over.

“Let’s take a look at that arm.” She said. Dawn took off the sling and her jacket that she had over her tank top. The doctor moved Dawn’s arm around and pressed on it in places. “Any pain?”

“Nope.” Dawn said with a smile. The doctor looked at her.

“None at all.”

“Okay it’s a little sore but that’s cause it’s been in the sling and I haven’t been using it.

“Alright.” She moved it around a bit more before nodding. “I’d give it a few more days before you can go out on a mission but you don’t need the sling anymore.”

“Awesome!” Dawn said pulling her jacket back on.

“Still, though, take it easy.”

“You got it.” Dawn said hopping off the bed.

“Come back in a few days.” Dawn nodded before leaving.

 

Dawn took the elevator down to the shuttle bay and walked up to Kolyat who was using the workout bench. He looked over when he heard her approach.

“Hey, no sling?” He asked putting the weights he was using up on the hooks and sitting up.

“Nope, doc says I’m good. I gotta take it easy though otherwise I’d be able to spar.”

“You couldn’t take me either way.” Kolyat said with a laugh.

“Oh yeah?” Dawn crossed her arms. “Give me a few days I’ll take you down.” Kolyat laughed louder.

“I’d like to see that.” He said with a smirk before going back to using the weights. “You cooking tonight?” He asked with a small grunt as he lifted the bar over the hooks.

“Mhm, any requests?”

“Hmm… come back to me on that.” Dawn nodded.

“Well, I’ll see ya later; I’m gunna go bother Joker.”

“Is it such a good idea to distract the pilot?” Kolyat asked with a chuckle.

“He can multi-task.” Dawn said walking back to the elevator.

“We crash I’m blaming you.” Kolyat called with a laugh.

 

Dawn stepped out of the elevator at the CIC and started walking to the bridge when Tali came up to her.

“Hey Tali, what’s up?”

“Dawn, I need a favor.”

“Sure, what is it?”

“Shepard is helping me with something…” She trailed off, lowering her voice.

“What’s wrong?” Dawn said concern on her face and in her voice. Tali brought Dawn over to the side, away from the other crew members, before she spoke.

“I’ve been accused of treason.” Dawn frowned. “I have to return to the Flotilla to defend myself. I want you to accompany Shepard and me.” Dawn nodded.

“Of course, of course.” Dawn said nodding. “When are we leaving?”

“As soon as Shepard gets back.” Tali said. Dawn frowned.

“I’m gunna have to talk to Dr. Chakwas then.” Dawn said.

“I thought your arm was better.”

“It is, it is, but she told me to take it easy. Don’t worry though I’ll talk to her.” Tali nodded.

“Thank you, Dawn.”

“Of course.” Dawn said with a smile.

 

After some begging and puppy dog eyes Dr. Chakwas finally agreed to let Dawn go on the mission. Dawn promised to take it easy. After about half an hour Shepard returned with Mordin and Jacob and Dawn and Tali met him in the shuttle bay. Shepard frowned when he saw Dawn suited up.

“And where do you think you’re going?” He asked.

“Dr. Chakwas said I’m good to go.” Dawn said. “And-“

“I want her to come along, Shepard.” Tali said.

“Alright but take it easy.” Shepard said.

“I know.” Dawn said nodding.

“Alright, we’re ready to go?” Shepard asked. Dawn and Tali nodded. “I’ll tell Joker.”

 

The three were in the bridge as Joker flew towards the Flotilla.

“This is Tali’Zorah vas Neema nar Rayya requesting permission to dock with the Rayya.” Tali said pacing behind Joker’s chair.

“Our system has your ship flagged as Cerberus. Verify.” The traffic controller said.

“‘After time adrift among open stars, along tides of light and through shoals dust, I will return to where I began.’” Tali recited. She stopped pacing and stood behind Joker.

“Permission granted. Welcome home, Tali’Zorah.”

“We’d like a security and quarantine team to meet us. Our ship is not clean.” Tali said.

“Understood. Approach exterior docking cradle 17.”

 

The trio boarded the ship and walked down a hall as Captain Kar’Danna approached.

“Captain Shepard.” He said. “Tali’Zorah told me a lot about you. I wish we could be meeting under more pleasant circumstances.” The Quarians who were waiting got up and stood behind Kar’Danna.

“I never actually reached the rank of Captain. Technically, I’m no longer in the Alliance military at all.” Shepard said.

“You’re the commander of the Normandy, responsible for the lives aboard it. That entitles you to respect among our people.” Kar’Danna said. “’May you stand between your screw and harm as you lead the through the empty quarters of the stars.’”

“Keelah se’lai.” Tali said. “It’s an old ship blessing, Shepard.” Tali explained. Shepard nodded and looked at Kar’Danna.

“Tali helped the Normandy crew out of many difficult situations. I’m here to return the favor.”

“I understand. As the commander of the vessel she serves on, your voice carries weight.” Kar’Danna said. “I wish I could do more to help, Tali. The trail requires that I be officially neutral, but… I’m here, if you need to talk. They’re charging you with bringing active geth into the fleet as part of a secret project.”

“That’s insane!” Tali exclaimed. “I never brought active geth aboard. I only sent parts and pieces.”

“You sent geth materials back to the Migrant Fleet?” Shepard asked.

“Yes. My father was working on a project. He needed the materials.” Tali explained. “If I sent back something that was only damaged, not permanently inactive… No. No, I checked everything. I was careful.”

“Technically, I’m under orders to place Tali’Zorah under arrest pending the hearing.” Kar’Danna said. “So, Tali… you’re confined to the ship until this trail is over.”

“Thank you, Captain.” Tali said.

“Preparations got underway as soon as you arrived. The hearing’s being held in the garden plaza. Good luck.” Kar’Danna said stepping out of the way. Shepard looked back at Tali who nodded. The three walked down the hall and through a door before they walked up to two Quarians. One of them walked away while the other looked over.

“Tali’Zorah vas Normandy. I am glad you came. I could delay them only so long.” Shala’Rann said. Tali hugged the woman.

“Auntie Rann!” Tali said before letting her go. “Shepard vas Normandy, this is Admiral Shala’Rann vas Tonbay. She’s a friend of my father’s. Wait. Raan, you called me “vas Normandy.” Tali said.

“I’m afraid I did, Tali. The Admiralty Board moved to have you tried under that name, given your departure from the Neema.”

“I take it being associated with a human ship is a bad sign.” Shepard said.

“They stripped me of my ship name. That’s as good as declaring me exiled already.”

“It’s not over yet, Tali.” Shala’Raan said. “You have friends who still know you as Tali’Zorash vas Neema… whatever we must call you legally.”

“You’re an admiral. Does that mean you’re one of the judges?” Shepard asked.

“I’m afraid not.” Shala’Raan said shaking her head. “My history with Tali and her father forced me to recuse myself.”

“I imagine Father had to do the same.” Tali said.

“You’ll see inside, Tali. For my part, I moderate and ensure that the rules of protocol are followed, but I have no vote in the judgment.”

“I guess we should get started.” Shepard said. “Does Tali have a defense counselor, someone who speaks for her side?”

“Indeed she does… Captain Shepard. She is part of your crew, now, recognized by Quarian law.” Shala’Raan said. “And remember, an accused is always represented by his or her ship’s captain.”

“So, er… you would actually speak for my defense.” Tali said.

“I’ll do everything in my power to help you, Tail.”

“Thank you, Shepard. I could not ask for a better counselor.” Tali said.

“Our legal rules are simple. There are no legal tricks or political loopholes for you to worry about.” Shala’Raan said. “Present the truth as best you can. It will have to be enough. Now come, I promised that I would not delay you.” Shala’Raan said before leading the three into the room. They walked down some stairs and Shala’Raan went around the back and stood up at a podium. “This conclave is brought to order. Blessed are the ancestors who kept us alive, sustained us, and enabled us to reach this season. Keelah se’lai.” The crowd repeated the last word. “The accused, Tali’Zorah vas Normandy, has come with her captain to defend herself against the charge of treason.”

“Objection!” Admiral Koris said. “A human has no business at a hearing involving such sensitive military matters!”

“Then you should not have declared Tali crew of the Normandy, Admiral Koris. By right as Tali’s captain, Shepard must stay.” Shala’Raan said.

“Objection withdrawn.”

“Shepard vas Normandy, your crew member Tali’Zorah stands accused of treason. Will you speak for her?” Shepard stepped forward and leaned on the rail.

“If it helps Tali, I will. But in her heart, she remains Tali’Zorah vas Neema, a proud member of the Migrant Fleet.” Shepard said. “I regret that her captain is forbidden to stand at her side today.”

“Nobody has been forbidden from anything!” Admiral Koris said stepping forward. “It is a simple-“

“Lie to them if you must, Zaal’Koris,” Admiral Gerrel said. “but don’t like to me and expect me to stay silent! The human is right!”

“Admirals, please.” Shala’Raan said. “Shepard is willingness to represent Tali’Zorah in this hearing is appreciated. Tali, you are accused of bringing active geth to the Migrant Fleet. What say you?”

“Tali would never endanger the migrant fleet.” Shepard said. “She pleads not guilty.”

“I left parts and technology for teams to pick up.” Tali said. “My father ordered me to do so. But I would never send active geth to the Fleet!” Tali said. “Everything I sent was disabled and harmless!”

“Then explain how the geth seized the lab ship where your father was working!” Admiral Koris said. The crowd started talking.

“What are you talking about?” Tali asked sounding confused and concerned. “What happened?”

“As far as we can tell, Tali, the geth have killed everyone on the Alarei… your father included.” Admiral Gerrel said.

“What? Oh Keelah…” Tali looked down.

“I though Quarians valued family, how do you justify springing this on Tali in the middle of a damn trail?” Shepard asked.

“Our apologies.” Shala’Raan said. “Tali should have been informed.”

“Shepard, we have to take back the Alarei!” Tali said.

“The safest course would be to simply destroy the ship. But if you are looking for an honorable death instead of exile…” Admiral Koris said.

“I’m looking for my father, you bosh’tet!” Tali said.

“You intend to retake the Alarei from the geth?” Shala’Raan asked. “This proposal is extremely dangerous.”

“You think Tali’s helping the geth?” Shepard asked. “Maybe killing a few dozen will prove her loyalty.”

“We do no accuse Tali of aiding the geth cause,” Admiral Koris said. “We accuse her of carelessness that endangers the Fleet.”

“Then it is decided. You will attempt to retake the Alarei.” Shala’Raan said. “You are hearby given leave to depart the Rayya. A shuttle will be waiting at the secondary docking hangar. Be safe, Tali. This hearing will resume upon your return, or upon determination that you have been killed in action.” Tali looked at Shepard who nodded for her and Dawn to follow him. The three moved to the top of the stairs as everyone went their separate ways.

“Thank you for agreeing to take back the Alarei, Shepard.” Tali said. “The admirals sound sure that my father is already dead, but... I don’t know. We won’t know anything until we get there.”

“How are you holding up?” Shepard asked. “They just threw a lot of fire at you, even before telling you about your father.”

“I knew this would be bad, but I guess you’re never really prepared to be charged with treason. And my father… I don’t know. He could still be alive. They don’t know for certain that he’s dead. I just don’t know Shepard. And I need to find out.”

“Is there anyone here you want to talk to before we go?” Shepard asked.

“We can talk with the admirals. I might help us to see what their viewpoints are.” Tali said. “But I doubt we’ll change anyone’s mind by talking to them privately.”

“Let’s go.”

“Right. The sooner we get to the Alarei, the sooner we’ll know what happened.”

“Shepard, the secondary docking hanger is through the Conclave chamber where you are now.” EDI said. “The shuttle they have provided is unarmed.”

“Understood.” Shepard said.

“Whatever geth are on the Alarei have likely built more of themselves. Expect heavy resistance.”

 

The trio approached Kal’Reegar and another Quarian.

“Kal’Reegar!” Tali said. The other Quarian walked away and Kal’Reegar turned to face the trio.

“Shepard, Tali’Zorah. Good to see you both. Wish it were under better circumstances.”

“What did they get from our readings?” Tali asked.

“Damnedest thing. It’s just like they said. No way the sun on Haestrom should have been acting that way.”

“So that dark energy theory is right? That’s troubling.”

“Can’t really comment on that, ma’am. I just shoot things.”

“What are you doing aboard the Rayya?” Shepard asked. “It sounds like you gave your report to the Admiralty already.”

“I, ah, stayed to argue the charges against Tali’Zorah. I’ve served with her and she deserves better than what she’s getting.”

“Thanks Kal.” Tali said.

“Just stating facts, ma’am.”

“Have you had any luck talking to the Admiralty Board?” Shepard asked.

“Admiral Raan asked my opinion about the geth, since I’d fought on Haestrom.” Kal’Reegar said. “She and Admiral Gerrel are hoping you’ll kill a bunch of geth to get the crowd on your side, then find evidence to clear you name. They were hesitant, but well, you didn’t have many other options, ma’am. I recommended getting you onto the Alarei, I hope you can handle it.”

“You did the right thing. Thank you.”

“How’ve you been, Reegar? You took kind of a beating on Haestrom.” Shepard said.

“Physical damage wasn’t bad. I was down for about a week with infection, though. Figure I got odd easy. I don’t have to face those admirals.”

“With your immune systems, it couldn’t be easy for Quarians to fight a war. You’d lose more people to infection than injury.”

“We can’t afford a frontline attack, that’s for sure. Have to fight smart – ideally from orbit.”

“We do have stockpiles of antibiotics.” Tali said. “It’s not as though everyone would die from a single shot.”

“No, Shepard’s right.” Kal’Reegar said. “You’ve only seen our strike ops, Tali. Don’t have all the fancy equipment in a frontline fight. Supplies get strained, things get ugly fast.”

“We should get going.” Shepard said.

“Good luck on the Alarei. Stay safe out there.” Kal’Reegar said. The three started walking and pasted a male Quarian talking to a female. The male noticed the three and spoke up.

“Shepard?” Veetor’Nara asked. “How did you get onto the Rayya?”

“Shepard is here to help me with my trial.” Tali explained.

“Oh, yes. I heard about that, I hope you didn’t really do what they said you did.”

“No, Veetor.” Tali said. “I would never endanger the Fleet.”

“Oh. Well, good. So, can I help you with anything? I mean, probably not but – you helped me.”

“Tali could use some friends right now.” Shepard said. “Would you be willing to tell the admirals how she helped you?”

“No! I mean, yes, but I already did! They came to see me. I didn’t want to talk in a crowd.”

“Veetor is doing well.” The woman, Dr. Elan’Shiya said. “But he isn’t ready for a public speech just yet.”

“I talked to them.” Veetor said. “So did that soldier, Kal’Reegar. We both told them how you helped us. I hope it helped.”

“I’m sure it did. Veetor. Thank you.” Tali said.

“Take care of yourself, Veetor. Not many could have gone through what you did and come out sane.” Shepard said.

“I know.” Veetor said shaking his head. “I didn’t. But thank you, Commander. It’s only because of your help that I’ve come his far.” He looked past them for a moment. “Ken!” He waved someone over. Dawn turned around.

“Dawn?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Ken’s back. Saying this now: I had forgotten that Veetor’s name was Veetor’Nara when I named Kenn as Ken’Nara.


	35. Ken'Nara vas Qwib-Qwib

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect, its characters or plots. I own my OC and anything original in this.
> 
> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)

 

“Dawn?” Ken’Nara asked as he walked up to the five. A huge smile appeared on Dawn’s face and she moved towards him.

“Oh my gods, Ken!” The two hugged.

“I thought I’d never see you again.” Ken’Nara said smiling behind the mask.

“How… How do you know my brother?” Veetor asked confused. The two separated.

“You never told me you had a brother.” Dawn said to Ken’Nara.

“You never asked.” He said with a chuckle. Ken’Nara looked at Shepard. “Commander Shepard, thank you again.” Shepard nodded.

“How’ve you been?” Dawn asked putting a hand on Ken’Nara’s arm.

“Good, I’ve been good.” Ken’Nara said with a nod.

“Dawn, you stay here and catch up, Tali and I will go talk with the others.” Shepard said. Dawn nodded.

“I’ll meet you two by the shuttle.” The two walking away towards Admiral Xen while Dawn turned to Ken’Nara.

“How’ve you been? I haven’t seen you since I left Omega. Life on the Normandy must be pretty exciting.” Ken’Nara said. Dawn nodded.

“Never a dull moment on a mission but a bit boring waiting for something to do. I’ve been out of commission for a few weeks though; hurt my arm and ankle pretty bad in a fall.”

“But you’re alright now, right?”

“Yeah, today’s my first day back on the job.”

“I’m glad you’re doing alright.”

“Same here.” Dawn said with a smile. “I take it you finished your pilgrimage?” Ken’Nara nodded.

“Yes. Ah…”

“So what’s your new name?” Dawn asked. Ken’Nara cleared his throat.

“Ken’Nara vas… Qwip-Qwip.” Ken’Nara said. Dawn smiled.

“Good for you. Proud of you.” Dawn said. Ken’Nara smiled underneath his mask.

“Thank you, Dawn.” He looked over at Tali and Shepard talking to Shala’Raan before looking back at Dawn. “I’m sorry to hear about Tali’Zorah being accused of treason. You’re going to help her, right?”

“Of course.” Dawn said with a nod. “She wouldn’t betray the Fleet. I haven’t known her long but I know her.” Ken’Nara nodded.

“Ah, so this is Veetor,” Ken’Nara gestured to him. “My younger brother.” Ken’Nara put an arm around Veetor’s shoulders briefly. Veetor raised his hand in a shy wave slightly.

“Ken has told me all about you.” Veetor said.

“All good things I hope.” Dawn said looking at Ken’Nara with a smirk. He chuckled with a nod.

“Of course.” Dawn noticed Shepard waving her over.

“Looks like I have to go.”

“Be careful out there.” Ken’Nara said. “Keelah se’lai.” Dawn nodded.

“It was nice meeting you Veetor.”

“Y-You too.”

 

Dawn jogged up to Shepard and Tali.

“We’re goin?” Dawn asked. Shepard nodded.

“Now, you’re good right?” Shepard asked.

“I’m good; if I’m not you can have me not come on missions for….”

“Two weeks.”

“I was gunna say one but okay.” Dawn said with a shrug.

“Let’s go.” Shepard said and the trio walked to the shuttle. They approached the shuttle guard.

“Tali’Zorah vas Neema.” He said. “Oh, ah sorry, I mean vas Normandy.”

“No offence taken.” Tali said. “The change in name was not my choice.”

“Per Admiral Raan’s orders, the shuttle is prepared for you and Captain Shepard vas Normandy.”

“Let’s head to the Alarei.” Shepard said.

“Of course, I’ll unlock the shuttle now.” The Quarian brought up his omni-tool. “Good luck with those geth, Tali’Zorah. Keelah se’lai.”

 

On the Alarei the trio walked down a short hallway. When the door to the next room opened they took cover seeing geth. With Tali’s drone and her use of overload the trio were able to take out the geth quickly before moving on to the next room. They headed down a hallway and entered a room that looked like a med-bay.

“This is one of the storage units I sent to Father.” Tali said walking up to one of the beds. There was a semi-round thing on the middle one. “Looks like parts from a disabled repair drone, plus a reflex algorithm that I didn’t recognize. I got this on Haestrom.”

“What made a part worth sending back to you father.”

“It had to be in working order. Something that could be analyzed and integrated into other technology.” Tali said. “Anything new had priority. Technology the geth had developed themselves. Signs of modifications, clues to their thinking.”

“How did you get these things to your father?” Shepard asked.

“Sometimes I left packages at secure drops in civilized areas. Someone on Pilgrimage would see that it was shipped home.” Tali said. “For very valuable finds, I’d signal home and Father would send a small ship.”

“Haestrom was a war zone. How did you salvage gear in the middle of all that?”

“These suits have more pockets than you’d think. Quarians have learned how to salvage whatever we can whenever we can. Within reason. We’re not Vorcha. But we repair what most people would throw away. Hundreds of the ships in our fleet were salvaged wrecks, either found dead in space or purchased for next to nothing.”

“Does that salvaged gear give you a clue as to what happened here?” Shepard asked.

“No. I don’t know. Shepard, I checked everything I sent here.” Tali said. “I passed up great finds because they might be too dangerous, prone to uncontrolled reactivation or self-repair. I don’t know which possibility is worse, that I got sloppy and sent something dangerous, or that Father actually did all this.” The three left the room and turned the corner going down a short hall through another door. They heard the geth before they saw them allowing them to get behind cover to take them out. Once they took them all they moved through the room to the stairs in the back. They went up the stairs and go behind cover as geth came in from a door on the opposite side of the room. They took them out and moved forward in the room as the second door opened and more geth came in.

 

After taking out the remaining geth the trio went into a back room and Tali approached a console.

“This console might have something. Most of the data is corrupted, but a few bits are left.” Tali said bringing up her omni-tool. “They were preforming experiments on geth systems, looking for new ways to overcome geth resistance to reprogramming.”

“Did you know what kind of tests your father was running?” Shepard asked.

“No. Father just told me to send back any geth technology I could find that wasn’t a direct danger to the Fleet.” Tali said. “I suspected he might be testing weapons, but I thought he was just working on new ways to bypass shields or armor.”

“Could any of that data clear you name?” Shepard asked.

“Doubtful. This is mostly results data. Effects of different disruptive hacking techniques. I don’t understand all of it.” Tali said. “But… they may have been activating the geth deliberately. I don’t know. Nothing here says specifically. But if they were… then Father was doing something terrible. What was all this, Father? You promised you’d build me a house on the home world. Was this going to bring us back home?”

“Maybe it’s time for your people to let go of reclaiming your world from the geth.” Tali turned to face Shepard.

“You have no idea what it’s like! You have a planet to go back to! My home is one hull breach away from extinction!”

“You’ve got a place here, Tali. Don’t throw it away in a war you don’t need.” Shepard moved forward to put a hand on Tali’s arm. She backed up.

“Don’t need? Shepard, if I don’t wear a helmet in my own home, I die! A single kiss could put me in the hospital!” Tali snapped. “Every time you touch a flower with bare fingers, inhale its fragrance without air filters, you’re doing something I can’t! Damn the Pilgrimage. Without it, I might never have known what I was missing. What we had lost when we lost our home world.

“Have the Quarians considered colonizing a new world?” Shepard asked.

“We’d have enough difficulty re-acclimating to our own native environment. Adjusting for exposure to a foreign colony would be even harder.” Tali said. “It’s the difference between 60 years and 600. For anyone alive now to watch a sunset without a mask, we must take back our home. At the very least, we can take back one ship. Come on.” Tali said before walking to the nearby door.

 

The trio fought their way through the ship until they reached a set of stairs. At the bottom was a dead Quarian. Shepard approached the body and looked down at it.

“Father!” Tali yelled running up. She crouched next to the body.

“Oh gods, Tali I’m sorry.” Dawn said watching Tali.

“No, no, no! You always had a plan. Masked life signs, or, or an onboard medical stasis program, maybe. You! You wouldn’t… They’re wrong! You wouldn’t just die like this!” Tali said through tears. “You wouldn’t leave me to clean up your mess! You can’t!”

“Hey. Hey, come here.” Shepard lightly touched Tali’s shoulder. She stood and turned to hug him.

“Damn it! Damn it.” The two separated. “I’m sorry.” Tali cried.

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry about.”

“Maybe… He would have known I’d come. Maybe he left a message.” Tali crouched down again. She activated her father’s omni-tool. A projection appeared above him.

“Tali, if you are listening then I am dead. The geth have gone active, I don’t have much time. Their main hub will be on the bridge.” Rael’Zorah said. “You’ll need to story it to stop their VI processes from forming new neural links. Make sure Han’Gerrel and Daro’Xen see the data. They must –“ The geth cut him off.

“Thanks, Dad.” Tali said.

“He knew you’d come for him. He was trying to help you. It’s not perfect. It’s not what you wanted. But it’s the best he could do.”

“I don’t know what’s worse: thinking he never really cared, or thinking that he did, and that this was the only way he could show it.” Tali said. “It doesn’t matter. One way or the other, I cared. And I’m here. And we’re ending this.” The three went up the stairs. The doors opened and through glass they could see a bunch of Geth facing away from them. The three quickly approached and the moment the geth moved Dawn used stasis on one of the Geth Primes then the other. Tali used overload on both of them before shooting at the other geth. One of the Geth Primes got free of the stasis and Dawn threw a mass effect field at it causing it to rag doll in the air making it easier to shoot.

The trio took out the rest of the geth before going to the console in the back.

“This console is linked to the main hub Father mentioned. Disabling it shut down any geth we missed. It looks like some of the recordings remained intact. They’ll tell us how this happened, what Father did.”

“You sound like you don’t really want to hear it.” Shepard said.

“No. We have to, I know. I just… this is terrible, Shepard. I don’t want to know that he was part of this.” Tali said. Tali brought up her omni-tool and a video started playing on the console screen.

“Do we have enough parts to bring more online?” Rael’Zorash asked.

“Yes.” A Quarian scientist said. “The new shipment from your daughter will let us add two more geth to the network.”

“We’re nearing a breakthrough on systemic viral attacks.” A female Quarian said. “Perhaps we should inform the Admiralty Board, just to be safe.”

“No. We’re too close. I promised to build my daughter a house on the home world. I’m not going to sit and wait while the politicians argue.”

“We’d have an easier time of it if Tali’Zorah could send back more working material.” The male scientist said.

“Absolutely not. I don’t want Tali exposed to any political blowback.” Rael’Zorah said. “Leave Tali out of this. Assemble new geth with what we have. Bypass security protocols if need be.”

“It sounds like he was doing this for you.” Shepard said.

“He didn’t want you to take the blame for anything when things went wrong.” Dawn said.

“I never wanted this, Shepard. Keelah, I never wanted this.” Tali said. “Everything here is his fault! I tried to pretend it didn’t point to him, but this… when this comes up in the trial, they’ll… We can’t tell them, not the admirals, not anyone.”

“Tali, without this evidence, you’re looking at exile!” Shepard said.

“You think I don’t know that? You think I want to live knowing that I can never see the Fleet again?” Tali asked. “But I can’t go back into that room and say that my father was the worst war criminal in our people’s history. I cannot.”

“Rael’Zorah doesn’t need you to worry about him anymore. You heard him say he didn’t want you to be caught in the politics!”

“You don’t understand, Shepard. They would strike his name from the manifest of every ship he ever served on.” Tali said. “He would be worse than an exile. He’d be a traitor to our people, held up for children as a monster in a cautionary tale! I can’t let all the good he did be destroyed for this, Shepard.”

“We’re not going to decide anything here. Let’s see what the admirals say once we get back.”

“You’re my captain in this hearing, Shepard. It’s your decision. But please. Don’t destroy what my father was.” Tali said. “Come on. If we wait too long, they’ll decide we’re already dead, and none of this will matter.”

 

The three took the shuttle back and walked down the hall towards the hearing.

“We need to face facts. There has been no word. There is no reason to think Tali’Zorah survived.”

“It sounds like the hearing is already underway.” Tali said.

“Jeez why is that guy so against you?” Damn muttered.

“We must trust Shepard’s offer of assistance! It has only been a few hours!” Shala’Raan said.

“The Quarian Marines lasted less than five minutes, Admiral. Call it.” Admiral Gerrel said.

“Very well. Is the Admiralty Board prepared to render judgment?” Shala’Raan asked. The trio walked down the stairs and through the crowd. Dawn stayed back a bit since she technically had no part in the trial. She glanced around and noticed Veetor and Ken’Nara. Dawn silently moved over to them.

“Sorry we’re late.” Tali said.

“You didn’t waste much time declaring us dead.” Shepard said. “Go get your ship.” He said pointing back with his thumb.

“We apologize, Shepard.” Admiral Gerrel said. “Your success in taking back the Alarei is… very unexpected.”

“But, also very welcome.” Shala’Raan said.

“Did you find anything on the Alarei that could clarify what happened there?” Admiral Gerrel asked. Tali looked at Shepard. He stepped forward.

“Shepard… please…”

“Does Captain Shepard have any new evidence to submit to this hearing?” Shala’Raan asked.

“Tali’s achievements are the only you should need.” Shepard said pointing at the four. “Come on Tali, we’re leaving.” The two turned to leave.

“What?” Shala’Raan asked confused.

“This is a formal proceeding!” Koris exclaimed.

"What are you gunna do, exile her?” Shepard asked. “We're probably not walking away from our next mission alive anyway!" Shepard held his hands behind his back and walked around. “Tali saved you from the reapers two years ago; she’s saving your asses again now. Will you stab her in the back or will you tell her you believe in her?”

“Shepard is right.” Admiral Gerrel said.

“A Military victory speech for her loyalty but it does not render Tali’Zorah immune to carelessness.” Admiral Koris said.

“Then judge her by the skill she displayed at the Citadel.” Admirla Gerrel said. “We’re you there, Admiral Koris?”

“No. No I suppose I wasn’t.” He shook his head looking down.

“Are the admirals prepared to render the judgment?” Shala’Raan asked. Admiral Xen brought up her omni-tool, then Admiral Gerrel then finally Admiral Koris.

“Tali’Zorash, in light of your history of service we do not find sufficient evidence to convict. You are cleared of all charges.” Shala’Raan said. “Commander Shepard, please accept these gifts in appreciation for you taking the time to represent one of our people.” She sent him something via omni-tool.

“With all due respect, Admiral, I didn’t represent one of your people, I represented one of mine.

“So you did, Shepard.” Admiral Gerrel said.

“This hearing is concluded. Go in peace, Tali’Zorah vas Normandy. Keelah se’lai.” The crowd repeated the last words. Everyone went their separate ways and Dawn caught up with Shepard and Tali.

“I can’t believe you pulled that off.” Tali said. “What you said… it’s been a while since anyone shouted down the Admiralty Board. I think it was good for them. Thank you for being there for my father and me, even when…Thank you.”

“Tali about what your father said, what he did… you deserve better

“I got better, Shepard. I got you.”

“Come on Tali’Zorah vas Normandy. Let’s get back to our ship.” Shepard said as he started to walk away,

“Thank you… Captain.” Tali said.

 

The three started walking to leave when Ken’Nara ran up to them.

“Dawn!” Dawn stopped and turned around. Shepard gave Dawn a look that said ‘don’t take too long’ before he and Tali left. “Uh… so I guess you’re leaving, huh?”

“Yeah.” Dawn said with a sad smile. “It was really nice seeing you again.”

“Y-Yeah you too. Um- tell Arch- ah, Garrus, I mean, I say hi.” Dawn nodded with a smile.

“I will.” Ken’Nara nodded.

“B-be careful out there.”

“Of course. You know you could message me whenever.”

“Well, I wouldn’t want to bother yo-“

“You’d never be bothering me. I’ve really missed talking with you.”

“So have I…” Ken’Nara said with an agreeing nod.

“So send me a message when you can.” Dawn said with a smile.

“Of course.”

“See you around.” Dawn said walking backward. Ken waved as she turned to catch up with Tali and Shepard.


	36. Dancing With Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect, its characters or plots. I own my OC and anything original in this.
> 
> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)

"I'm bored" Dawn said kicking her legs back and forth on her bed. 

"Can’t help you there." Kolyat said from his spot lying on the lower bed.

"Hmm." Dawn grabbed something from her cabinet and hopped down from the bed. Kolyat cracked an eye open when she landed and saw her put something on the table. He closed his eye but opened both when he heard the sound of the table and chairs being move.

"What are you doing?" He asked as Dawn pressed a button on something that she’d put on the table. Music began to play. Dawn walked over to Kolyat and grabbed his hand before pulling him up. "What are you-?" 

"Dance with me." She said with a smile. 

"I don't dance." He said pulling his hand away. 

"Oh come on. Please." Dawn whined with a frown. 

"No way." He crossed his arms and shook his head. 

"It's not like anyone is gunna see." Dawn said gesturing to the empty room.

"Not happening." He shook his head again. 

"But it'll be fun." Dawn said but Kolyat gave her a look. "Kolyat." She whined stretching his name out. She pulled one of his arms loose. "Just for a little while?"

"Why this music?" Kolyat asked, referring to the somewhat classical music, as he let Dawn grab his hand and twirl herself. 

"It's fun and romantic."

"R-Romantic?" 

"Yeah." Dawn nodded.

"Uhh..." Kolyat looked away.

"You're my friend, Kolyat. Don't worry." Dawn said with a smile. 

"I wasn't worried." He said looking away. Dawn giggled and he glanced back at her. "Come on, dance with me." Dawn said spinning into him with his arm. He looked down at her. He spun her out and she looked at him curiously. He pulled her to him and put one hand on her side while the other still held her hand. Dawn smiled and put her other hand on his shoulder. He smiled down at her.

 

After a few minutes the two were laughing as they danced around the room. 

"I thought you said you couldn't dance." Dawn said as Kolyat twirled her. He pulled her in so her back was against him and his arm was around her.

"I said I _didn't_ dance; I never said I _couldn't_." Kolyat said spinning her out. They danced around some more as Dawn laughed. The song was coming to an end; Kolyat smirked and pulled Dawn to him before dipping her. 

"Whoa." She giggled. Kolyat chuckled as the music faded. Someone cleared their throat and the two looked over to see Thane standing in the doorway. 

"D-dad!" Kolyat said dropping Dawn.

"Ow!" 

"Ah- sorry!" Kolyat helped Dawn up. "Sorry." He repeated. 

"It's okay." Dawn said. Kolyat looked over at his father as the radio started to play a new song. 

"We were just-" 

"Glad to see you two are getting along." Thane said. He smiled slightly. "I didn't know you could dance." He looked between the two as he walked up to them. Kolyat rubbed the back of his neck and Dawn blushed. 

"How long were you standing there?" 

"Not long." Thane said shaking his head. 

"Did you need anything?" Dawn asked.  Thane smirked and held out his hand to Dawn.

“May I have this dance?” He asked. Dawn blinked and Kolyat chuckled as he sat on his bed.

“I didn’t know you danced too.” Dawn said taking Thane’s hand. He pulled her to him, putting a hand on her hip. Dawn blushed as she put her hand on his shoulder; she was closer to him than she was with Kolyat before. Dawn swallowed as she looked at him. It was kind of hard not to look at him when he was that close. The two started to slowly dance, Dawn focused on their footwork and tried to pretend she wasn’t chest to chest with a handsome Drell.

“Relax.” Thane said quietly. Dawn looked at him and blushed. Thane smiled softly before spinning her. She smiled and giggled slightly making him chuckle. Kolyat watched the two for a moment before lying down on his bed and closing his eyes. The song was about the same length as the first one as soon it was coming to an end. As the music began to fade, similar to how Kolyat ended the dance, Thane pulled Dawn closer, if possible, before dipping her. Dawn’s face went deep red making Thane chuckle before bringing them upright. Dawn swallowed and looked away shyly.

“Thank you for the dance.” Thane said letting go.

“N-No problem.” Dawn said. Thane smiled. “D-Did you need something, ya know before we started…”

“I was actually here for Kolyat.” Thane said with a nod. Kolyat opened his eyes and looked over as Thane looked at him. Kolyat got up.

“Yeah?”

“I’ll give you two some room.” Dawn said turning of the radio. Thane bowed in thanks and Dawn left.

 

The next day Dawn was using the punching bag down in the shuttle bay, no biotics this time, in black short shorts and a black sports bra top. She had a small IPod like device strapped to her arm with black ear-buds in. She didn’t know the name of the songs but they were all upbeat techno-like workout songs. She’d been working out for ten minutes or so. She stopped, steadying her breathing, and took out the ear-buds before wrapping them around the IPod. She turned around and almost bumped into Thane.

“Oh gods you scared me.” Dawn said with a laugh, putting a hand on her chest.

“Apologies.” He said. “I came down to tell you that Kolyat has requested to be on the squad that obtains the Reaper IFF.”

“That’s great; I asked Shepard if I could too.” Dawn said. “It’ll be good bonding time. At least I know the guy isn’t still sore about me hitting him with a lamp.”

“His pride was a little bruised at the time.” Thane said with a chuckle.

“Hey, wanna spar?” Dawn asked suddenly. Thane blinked. “If you want.” Dawn added quickly. Thane nodded. Dawn put the IPod down off to the side and the two got into fighting stances. The two turned in a circle slowly. “Don’t go easy on me now.” Dawn said with a smirk.

“If you wish.” Thane said with a similar smirk. Neither made a move for a while. Dawn finally decided to go first. She went to hit Thane and he easily deflected it. She went to hit him again and he dodged it. He took a swing and Dawn ducked. As she ducked she swung her leg under him. Thane jumped and dodged as Dawn came back up going to hit him. He went to hit her and she deflected the hit before going to hit him.

After a few minutes Dawn went to hit Thane who grabbed her arm and went to flip her. As he turned her she used it to flip him after. During this one of them tripped causing them both to fall over. Thane was suddenly pinning Dawn to the ground. Dawn, blushing, put her legs around Thane’s waist, causing Thane’s eyes to widen, and then flipped them so Dawn was straddling Thane. Since Thane was still holding onto Dawn’s wrists, this caused her to lean over him. By now Dawn’s face was as red as her hair and her heart was beating fast. Both of them were breathing heavily. Their eyes locked and Dawn swallowed. Dawn blinked a few times before sitting up as Thane let go of her wrists.

“S-sorry.” Dawn said starting to get up. Dawn let out a gasp as Thane suddenly flipped them, pinning Dawn to the floor again by her wrists, this time making sure her legs were between his.

“I win.” Thane purred. Dawn’s heart skipped a beat. “What’s my prize?” Dawn’s eyebrows went up. Was Thane _flirting_ with her? Dawn blinked a few times.

“U-uh…” Dawn swallowed. “I-I don’t know. What do you want?” Thane smirked and leaned down closer. Their noses were almost brushing making Dawn’s heart flutter. They kept eye-contact for a few seconds longer before both of them closed their eyes as Thane suddenly tilted his head and leaned down.

Dawn’s heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest any second; it was pounding like battle drums against her ribcage. The second his lips touched hers she kissed back. Thane’s hands went from pinning her wrists to moving up to hold her hands. It felt a little odd since, technically, he had four fingers – the middle two being somewhat fused together – but then again it felt right. His lips were smooth and soft. She didn’t have anyone but Kolyat to compare them to but they seemed softer than his and her own. Dawn didn’t want this to end.

After a moment Thane pulled away and Dawn opened her eyes to look up at him. Thane smiled softly seeing her face so red. Thane got up and Dawn sat up, using her hands behind her to keep her up. Thane extended a hand to the very confused and flustered Dawn. After helping her up, he kept his hold on her hand, his other cupped her chin before kissing her softly. He pulled away, faster than before, and smiled at her.

“W-what was that for?” Dawn asked.

“Your consolation prize.” He said taking a step back. Dawn chuckled.

“We should spar more often.” Dawn said boldly. Thane smirked and nodded.

“We should.” He said before turning and walking to the elevator. Dawn smiled to herself and touched her lips.


	37. The Prodigal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect, its characters or plots. I own my OC and anything original in this.
> 
> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)

Dawn was down in engineering walking past one of the platforms where EDI pops up when she did, scaring Dawn and making her jump.

“EDI! You need to stop… popping up at random times.” Dawn said with a hand on her chest.

“Apologies, Miss Cole. Shepard has requested you join him and Ms. Lawson on Illium. Dawn sighed.

“Fine, thanks for telling me.”

“Of course.” EDI said before going away. Dawn sighed again and scratched her head. She hadn’t really talked to Miranda that much. They weren’t friends, but they weren’t enemies either. She never really liked Miranda in the game. Whenever Dawn would play she would take Jack’s side over Miranda’s.

 

Dawn, after getting into her armor, went up to the airlock to meet Miranda and Shepard on Illium.

“Finally.” Miranda said when she saw Dawn.

“Sorry, EDI just told me you needed me.” Dawn said. Miranda sighed slightly.

“Come on, let’s go.” Shepard said. The three started walking and went to the nearby club Eternity. They went into a room where an Asari, Lanteia, was waiting.

“Ms. Lawson, I’m glad you made it. We’ve had a complication.”

“What happened? Is Oriana all right?”

“She’s fine. But… you listed a man named Niket as your trusted source? He contacted me, warning me that your father has sent Eclipse mercenaries to make a sweep.” Lanteia said. “He suggested that the mercs might be watching for you personally. He’s offered to escort Oriana’s family to the terminal instead.”

“You didn’t mention anything about Niket.” Shepard said.

“He’s a friend. He and I go back a long way…”

“Do you want to bring in any of your other Illium contacts, Ms. Lawson?” Lanteia asked.

“No. You and Niket are the only two I trust on this.” Miranda said.

“What information do you have about the mercenaries?” Shepard asked.

“I’ve confirmed that they’re Eclipse, and that they’re working for an organization Ms Lawson warned us about.” Lanteia said. “I could try to alert the authorities but, so far, they’re done nothing illegal.”

“You made the right decision.” Miranda said. “We’ll handle this ourselves.”

“Making changes now could be dangerous.” Shepard said. “Are you sure you can trust Niket?”

“Absolutely.” Miranda said. “He’s one of my oldest friends. I trust him with Oriana. Lanteia, we’ll follow Niket’s suggestion. Shepard and I will take the car and draw their attention. Have Niket escort the family to the shuttle. Give him full access to the family’s itinerary, just to be safe.”

“Understood, Ms. Lawson.” Lanteia said.

“So the plan is for us to get shot down by Eclipse while your sister gets to safety?” Shepard asked.

“Eclipse will be under orders to take my sister alive. They won’t risk anything that could kill us.”

“I doubt Eclipse will send all their people just to stop you. Do you want to give Niket any backup?”

“Niket can take care of himself. Besides, any armed backup just draws attention to him.”

“I’m ready whenever you are, Miranda.” The three turned to leave.

“Thank you, Shepard, I appreciate this. I hadn’t planned on Eclipse… but they never planned on you.”

 

The three took a shuttle and flew towards the building.

“Damn it.” Miranda said looking out the window. “Eclipse mercenary gunships. They’ll be dropping troops in the cargo areas.” The gunship landed and unloaded troops.

“Put us down in that cover behind them.” Shepard said.

“Let’s hope they really do want to take us alive.” Miranda said. The shuttle approached and the troops started firing. A man, who looked like he was in charge, noticed Miranda in the shuttle and made the troops seize fire. The shuttle roughly landed behind cover. The three got out and the merc leader walked forward. “Since you’re not firing yet, I trust you know who I am.” Miranda said.

“Yeah. They said you’d be in the car. You’re the bitch that kidnapped out boss’ little girl.” The merc leader said.

“Kidnapped?” Miranda asked. “This doesn’t involve you. I suggest you take your men and go.”

“Think you go it all lined up, huh? Captain Enyala’s already moving in on the kid. She knows about Niket. He won’t be helping you.”

“I’m giving you one chance to leave.” Shepard said. “That’s more than most get.” The merc leader crossed his arms.

“Captain Enyala ordered us to give you one chance to walk away. But this whole time we’re been talking, my men have been lining up shots.”

“Is that supposed to intimidate us?” Dawn asked with a scoff.

“When I say the word, we unleash hell on your squad. So I suggest you walk away nicely, unless you want things to get ugly.” Shepard hit the merc leader and Miranda and Dawn fired at the others while Shepard fired at a crate overhead of some of the mercs. It fell and exploded. The Salarian Eclipse looked shocked for a moment. More mercs came out and the three easily wiped them out.

“Come on! We need to get to Niket!” Miranda said as the three ran around the corner. More Eclipse were waiting but were down quickly. They got to the elevator and Shepard opened it. Miranda noticed an Eclipse Radio on the ground. She picked it up. “Hang on; I’ve got one of their radios. I’ll patch us in see if I can get an idea what we’re up against.” The three entered the elevator as Miranda did this. “Shepard… I think I owe you an explanation. Oriana is my twin, genetically. But my father… grew her when I was a teenager. She was meant to replace me. I couldn’t let my father do to her what he did to me. So I rescued her. She’s almost a woman now.”

“So she’s your clone, essentially.” Dawn said.

“Genetically… yes.”

“I can understand choosing to go your own way, but you stole a young child from her father.” Shepard said.

“If you knew my father, you would understand. I wasn’t the first he made. I was only the first he kept.” Miranda said. “I was brought up with no friends, pushed to meet impossible demands. I wasn’t a daughter to him. I was… I don’t know what I was. Oriana has had a normal life. I made the right decision.” Shepard nodded.

“Sounds like your friend Niket might be in some trouble.” He said.

“If they’ve got to Niket somehow, this is going to be harder than I’d planned. According to the specs I reviewed, we’ll need to cut through the cargo processing yard to get to Oriana.”

“I hope your friend can be trusted.” Shepard said.

“Absolutely. Niket is one of my oldest friends. I guess you could say he was my only real friend.” Miranda said. “He’s the only person I didn’t cut ties with when I left my father.”

“Is there a chance your father could be using Niket to get to you?” Shepard asked.

“I’m sure he’s tried, but Niket’s one of the few people who understands what my father is really like. I trusted him with my life when I ran from my father, Shepard. He won’t betray me now.”

“Let’s go find Niket and Oriana.” Shepard said with a nod.

“Right.”

 

The three took the elevator up to the cargo processing yard.

“They’re on the far side of the conveyor line. Time your shots!” Miranda said as the three walked through. They took cover. Dawn quickly shot at the explosive canisters on the other side. There was one merc left and Dawn went for a headshot. She missed and cursed before making a few chest shots.

“Can’t you shoot straight?” Miranda asked with a frown. Dawn furrowed her brow as Miranda walked away to follow Shepard. Dawn started to follow. ‘I missed once and _that’s_ what she comments on?’ She mouthed out.

“This is Enyala!” The asari said over the radio. “Keep the bitch back! Niket is nearing the transport terminal!” The three jogged to a large and long cargo crate that had a few things in it. They went through another before turning the corner to see more some mechs. Once those were taken out the mercs showed up.

“Mercs should really just take a holiday or something.” Dawn said annoyed.

“Wouldn’t that be nice.” Shepard said with a scoff. The three moved up as they took out mercs and got behind cover.

“I don’t care how many mechs you lose!” Enyala said over the radio. “Just stall them, damn it!”

“Sweet.” Dawn said seeing more explosive canisters. She shot three and waited for them to explode on after the other. “HA-HA!”

“Calm down, pyro.” Shepard said rolling his eyes.

“Come on, you have to admit explosions are nice.” Dawn said with a grin.

“Would you focus?!” Miranda snapped at Dawn.

“Hey I took some out didn’t I?” Dawn said with an offended look. Miranda rolled her eyes and took out another merc. “Crap ass.” Dawn muttered.

“I heard that!” Miranda growled.

“You were supposed to.” Dawn muttered.

“Would you two stop?” Shepard asked after taking out the last merc.

“Sorry, Commander.” Dawn said.

“Sorry, Shepard.” Miranda said sending Dawn a glare. Dawn made a ‘what the hell’ face lifting her arms half way.

“Divert everyone except my guard from Niket. I’ll handle him and the kid personally.”

“Damn it! I’m not letting her get Oriana.” Miranda said as the three rounded a corner. They took out the close ones before moving behind cover from the one further away.

“Where do all these mercs come from?” Dawn groaned. “Is there a fucking store where people buy them in bulk?”

“Would you stop making jokes and _shoot_?” Miranda snapped.

“I _am_ shooting!” Dawn shouted. “If you haven’t noticed!”

“Apparently, not well enough!”

“Oh you-!”

“Both of you, _can it_!” Shepard snapped. Dawn huffed slightly shooting at a merc as the three moved up. _This_ was why she never liked Miranda; she always seemed like the type with no humor in serious situations. Of course some situations it’s inappropriate to make jokes but Dawn was only trying to lighten the mood. Besides Miranda’s sister turned out to be fine anyway, the three were making great time and the jokes weren’t distracting anyone; Dawn can shoot and talk at the same time, it’s not that hard.

“We can cut down through the cargo line!” Miranda said. The three ran down then up the small ramp as soon as all the mercs were taken out.

“Eclipse operatives have attempted to delay you by disabling the elevators.” EDI said as the three made their way along. “I am overriding their lockdown.” Some mercs came out of the elevator. Dawn smirked seeing a canister nearby. She used her biotics to push it at them before shooting it. Dawn chuckled.

“You get too much enjoyment out of this.” Miranda muttered.

“Just realizing this now, knowing my nickname is Chi?” Dawn asked.

“No, I figured; the way you brag about having people call you blood.”

“Hey, I do not brag about people calling me blood. I simply bring it up because I used to work with Archangel and it gives my reputation a few points in the ‘don’t mess with me’ department.”

“Yeah, that’s called bragging.”

“Like you’re not bragging about being perfect?”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“This whole time you’ve been talking to me like I’m beneath you, like you’re better than me. Guess what, you’re not.”

“I never said I was better than you.” Miranda growled.

“I never said you actually said it. You’ve got that attitude; it’s the _way_ you talk. I miss one shot and it’s like I blew up a planet.”

“ _That’s_ what this is about?” Miranda asked as she stopped shooting and turned to face Dawn. Dawn stopped and turn to face her.

“No that’s not what-!”

“Stop it!” Shepard snapped. “That’s it; you two are never coming on a mission together.” Shepard groaned as he walked over to the elevator. During the little spat the two had continued firing at the mercs, they were all dead when Shepard stopped them since they had stopped firing to turn to each other. The two woman walked to the elevator.

“Niket has reached the terminal. He’ll switch the family over to our transport.” Enyala said.

“Niket? But… that can’t be right.” Miranda said. Shepard opened the elevator and the three entered. “Maybe the captain knows we’re listening and she’s feeding misinformation about Niket making a switch.” Miranda suggested. “Or maybe it means something else. Niket wouldn’t do that. Damn it, why won’t this thing go any faster?” Miranda asked hitting the wall with her biotics.

“The message on the radio seemed pretty clear.” Shepard said.

“He wouldn’t betray me. We’ll be at the transport shuttle in a moment, and we’ll clear this up.” Miranda said. The two stood in silence for a moment. Dawn smiled slightly; the music coming from the elevator was the same jiggle from the notoriously long Citadel elevator rides in Mass Effect.

“Know what’s weird.” Dawn said after a moment. Miranda gave her a glance. “This is seriously the first elevator I’ve been in that has had … elevator music.” Dawn said with a small smirk. Miranda gave her a deadly glare. Dawn held her hands up defensively while Shepard sighed, pitching the bridge of his noise.

 

The elevator opened and saw Niket, one non-merc Asari and Enyala, who was sitting on a crate. The three walked out of the elevator.

“Miri.” Niket said after looking at Miranda. Enyala hopped off the crate.

“This should be fun.” She said before taking out a big gun. The trio took out their guns. Niket held up his hands. The other Asari started to run away but Enyala shot her.

“Niket.” Miranda said. “You sold me out.”

“Not many civilians around.” Shepard said. “We can end this here and now.”

“Not before I get some answers.” Miranda said. “Why, Niket? You were my friend. You helped me get away from my father.”

“Yes! Because _you_ wanted to leave.” Niket said. “That was _your_ choice. But if I’d known that you’d stolen a baby-“

“I didn’t steal her! I rescued her!” Miranda said.

“From a life of wealth and happiness? You weren’t saving her! You were getting back at your father!”

“Whether or not you agree with Miranda, Oriana has been with her family for years now.” Shepard said.

“Her father can still give her a better life.” Niket said.

“You don’t know what my father wants for her.” Miranda said.

“I know that I’ve been poor, Miri. I didn’t much care for it.” Niket said.

“A better life doesn’t mean a happier one.” Dawn said. “You could have all the money in the world and be unhappy. People who are poor can be happy if they have a family and friends who love them. You want to take Oriana away from that?”

“He wants to take a girl away from the only family she’s ever known.” Miranda said. “Doesn’t that tell you what he really is?”

“If Niket knows about Oriana then your father does too. Relocating her won’t work.” Shepard said.

“Miranda’s father has no information about Oriana.” Niket said sounding dejected. “I knew you had spy programs in your father’s system, Miri, so I kept it private. I’m the only one who knows.”

“Which means that you’re the only loose end.” Miranda said. “This isn’t how I wanted it to end, Niket. I’m going to miss you…” She said shooting him once. He fell over with a groan. “Figuratively speaking.” She added.

“I was tired of talking anyway.” Enyala said. Miranda lifted her with her biotics.

“So was I.” She said.

“She said _four_ words this whole time.” Dawn said making a confused face. Miranda pushed Enyala far back. The trio took cover quickly. Dawn used her biotics to push canisters at the merc before shooting them. When she ran out of canisters she resorted to throwing crates with her biotics before shooting. Shepard went after Enyala while Miranda took out the rest of the mercs. It wasn’t long before the room was clear.

“There could be more Eclipse mercs near the shuttle. I want to make sure Oriana and her family get on safely.” Miranda said. The three headed to the elevator in the back. They entered and Shepard pressed the buttons. “I can’t believe Niket sold me out. I didn’t even see it coming.”

“Everyone makes mistakes. I’m guessing that’s one you won’t repeat.” Shepard said.

“Why did he make me kill him? He could have run. He could have lied about having the data stored somewhere.” Miranda said. “But he just stood there, the only loose end. He knew what I’d have to do.”

“Maybe he didn’t think you’d have the nerve to un him down.” Shepard suggested.

“No.” Miranda shook her head “He knew… all too well.”

“Let’s get moving.”

“Right.” Miranda said turning to face Shepard. The elevator started going up.

“Odd, no music.” Dawn said quietly. Miranda rolled her eyes.

 

“No sign of Eclipse.” Miranda said walking up to Shepard and Dawn at the terminal. “It looks like we’re clear.” Miranda looked over and saw Oriana and her parents. “There she is. She’s safe… with her family.” Miranda looked down. “Come on. We should go.”

“Don’t you even want to say hi to her?” Dawn asked.

“It’s not about what I want; it’s about what’s right for her.” Miranda said. “The less she knows about me the better. She’s got a family, a life. I’ll just complicate that for her.”

“She doesn't need any details, but would it really be so bad for her to know she has a sister who loves her?” Shepard asked. Miranda looked over at Oriana.

“I guess not.”

“Go on, we’ll wait here.” Shepard said. Miranda nodded before walking over to Oriana and her parents.

 

The trio entered the elevator. Miranda turned around and smiled at Oriana who smiled back. Dawn looked and saw tears in Miranda’s eyes before the elevator door’s closed.

 

Back on the Normandy Dawn was sitting at one of the mess hall tables talking to one of the crew when Joker came over the intercom to talk to Shepard who was on his way to the main batteries.

“Commander, Jack and Miranda are in the middle of a… disagreement. Can you head it off before they tear out a bulkhead?” Joker asked. Shepard shook his head.

“I’ll deal with it.” Shepard said.

“Take pictures.” Joker joked. Shepard turned around and headed to Miranda’s quarters. Dawn leaned over and saw Jack throw a chair at the wall.

“Touch me and I will smear the walls with you, bitch!” Jack shouted.

“Enough! Stand down, both of you!” Shepard said. Since he was still in the doorway it remained open.

“Like to watch drama?” The woman Dawn had been talking to, Rita, asked.

“Not normally.” Dawn said. “But considering it’s them, I want to see how the Commander handles it.”

“I’m sure he’ll… calm at least one of them down.” Shepard suddenly moved forward making the doors close, blocking Dawn’s view.

“Damn it.” Dawn muttered. Rita shook her head slightly. After a few moments Jack walked out. “She piss you off too?” Dawn asked as Jack walked by.

“Stupid, Cerberus cheerleader, bitch.” Jack growled.

“She’s got a fucking stick up her ass.” Dawn said nodding.

“Tell me about it.” Jack said as she walked around the corner and out of sight. A few moments later Shepard left and walked up to Dawn. He crossed his arms and looked down at her. Dawn lifted her shoulders in a confused and offended position.

“What did _I_ do?” Dawn asked. Shepard gave her a look.

“I half expected you to be in there.” He said.

“Hey she picked the fight, I didn’t start anything.” Dawn said. “I’m keeping my distance anyway; you see me talking to her?” Shepard sighed and shook his head before walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my best to have conflict between Miranda and Dawn in this chapter. I’m never good at two people being upset at each other. And Miranda just seems like someone Dawn wouldn’t get along with… in my opinion.


	38. Ardat- Yakshi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect, its characters or plots. I own my OC and anything original in this.
> 
> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)

Dawn walked into the main batteries and sat on the crate. Garrus turned to face her.

“So, I heard you got into a … what do humans call it… a cat fight with Miranda.” Garrus said. Dawn rolled her eyes.

“It wasn’t a cat fight, and yeah that’s what they’re called. We just… she was being a bitch to me.” Dawn pouted.

“You poor thing.” Garrus said patting her head. Dawn gave him a deadpan stare. “How was she being a bitch?” He asked.

“She called me out on missing _one_ headshot then when I tried to lighten to mood she shot me down.” Dawn said. “I was only trying to help.” Garrus chuckled and ruffled Dawn’s hair. “Hey!” She whined fixing it.

“Sometimes people want to be serious in serious situations.” Garrus said.

“Yeah but then they get stressed and that’s not good.” Dawn said shaking her head. “She seemed stressed enough as it was.”

“I know you were trying to help.” Garrus said crouching in front of her. “But some people can get rather annoyed when you make jokes when the life of someone they love is in danger.” Dawn looked down. She felt liked a scolded child. “Maybe you should go apologize.” Dawn’s head snapped up.

“I’m not going in there!” She said shaking her head. Garrus gave her a look. “But _Garrus_!” She whined. She tried doing puppy-dog-eyes but Garrus shook his head.

“Just be grateful it’s not Jack.”

“You think I’d be dumb enough to piss off Jack?” Dawn laughed. Garrus looked at her. “Oh come on.”

“ _Dawn_ , whatever your middle name is, _Cole_.” Garrus said trying to sound stern as he stood.

“Ha you don’t know my middle name.” Dawn said. Garrus rolled his eyes. “Fine… I’ll go apologize later.” Garrus gave her a look. “Or now.” Dawn said getting up. He patted her on the head.

“Good girl.” He said. Dawn glared at him playfully and stuck her tongue out making him laugh.

 

Dawn stood outside Miranda’s door for a solid minute. She sighed and opened the door. Miranda looked up and looked suspisious of Dawn.

“Yes?”

“I wanted to apologize.” Dawn said closing her eyes briefly. “For… how I acted on the mission. I should have… been more serious and not made jokes. I was trying to lighten the mood… and help but obviously I didn’t. I didn’t mean to pick a fight.” Dawn looked at Miranda who was looking at her. “You don’t have to accept my apology but… know that I am sorry for being so insensitive.”

“Thank you.” Miranda said. “I appreciate it.” She said before looking back down at her work. Dawn nodded before leaving. She shook her head and started back towards the main batteries.

“Miss Cole.” Dawn stopped and turned to see Samara.

“Yes?”

“You are familiar with Omega and the night club Afterlife, correct?”

“Yeah.”

“And you’re good friends with Aria T’Loak.” Dawn nodded.

“Why?”

“Shepard is taking me to Omega to search for an Ardat- Yakshi.” Samara explained. Dawn nodded. “If you’re familiar with the area and the night club, I ask that you accompany Shepard and me in my search.”

“Um, sure if you want me to.” Dawn said nodding.

“It would be much appreciated.” Samara said. “EDI will tell you when we arrive; also there will be no need for armor.” Dawn nodded and Samara walked away.

 

Dawn walked into the main batteries.

“So, how’d it go?” Garrus asked.

“She said thank you and Samara wants me to come on a mission with her since I know Omega and Afterlife really well.”

“So do I.” Garrus said. Dawn shrugged.

“It’s apparently a non-combat mission too; she said not to wear my armor. I get to dress nicely for a change and look good.”

“Aw, you always look good.” Garrus said ruffling her hair. Dawn glared playfully and fixed it.

“Thanks Angel.”

“Maybe Shepard will let the rest of us go for a bit of shore leave while you three take care of the mission.”

“Maybe.” Dawn said. “I’m gunna go change.” Dawn said. “I’d rather not go to Afterlife in jeans and a T.” Garrus nodded.

“I still say you look good in whatever you wear.”

“Thanks Angel.” Dawn said before going on her tip-toes to kiss Garrus’ cheek. When she went back down on her feet her gently took her chin before kissing her cheek.

“You always looked beautiful to me.” He said. Dawn blushed but smiled.

 

Dawn walked into the crew’s quarters and over to her bed. She pulled open one of the drawers on the bottom bed. Dawn and Kolyat agreed they’d each get one since Kolyat didn’t have many clothes and since Dawn had so many. Dawn pulled out a black dress, which was similar to her white one, and put it up on her bed. Kolyat looked over at her as she pulled the metal screen over.

“Turn.” Dawn said seeing Kolyat looking at her. Kolyat rolled his eyes and turned onto his side facing the wall.

“You got a date or something?” He asked as Dawn started to change.

“No, we’re going to Afterlife on Omega and I wanted to look nice.”

“What for?”

“Because I like to look nice when I’m in public and not technically on a mission.”

“Technically?” He asked.

“Samara asked me to help her and Shepard to find an Ardat- Yakshi in Afterlife.”

“Sounds fun.” Kolyat said sounding bored.

“Alright.” Dawn said. “You can look.” Dawn said as she pushed the metal screen away. Kolyat turned around and saw Dawn in her black dress with black knee high boots. Dawn looked at him and chuckled. She walked over and put her hand under his chin and closed his mouth. “So I take it I look good?” Dawn said before twirling.

“You look great.” Kolyat said before giving her a thumb’s up.

“Yay.” Dawn said with a smile. Kolyat chuckled and rolled his eyes. “So I’ll see you later, maybe Shepard will let the crew go too while we do the mission.”

“That’d be fun.” Kolyat said with a nod. “I’ll get to see how you handle alcohol.” He said with a smirk.

“Well I’m not sure if you’ll be disappointed or not.” Dawn said rubbing the back of her neck. Kolyat chuckled.

 

Dawn walked down to the bridge and sat in the co-pilot chair. Joker glanced over then did a double take.

“Going on a date?” Joker asked.

“Nope, mission.” Dawn said. Joker nodded. Shepard and Samara walked to the bridge.

“Almost there, Commander.” Joker said. Dawn got up and walked over.

“You look nice.” Shepard said to Dawn. She smiled.

“Thank you, Commander.” He nodded.

“Joker, let the crew know they can take a short shore leave while we’re gone.” Shepard said.

“Sure thing, Commander.” Joker said.

 

 

The trio walked towards _Afterlife_.

“We’ll talk to Aria first.” Shepard said as they walked up the stairs. “She should be happy to see you again after so long.” Shepard said looking at Dawn.

“She may be but she won’t show it.” Dawn said as the door opened and the music filled their ears. The three walked up to Aria’s area. When she saw them she smiled at Dawn before nodding for them to sit.

“What do you need?” Aria asked Shepard.

“An asari fugitive is hiding out here. She’s an Ardat- Yakshi. We need to find her.” Shepard said.

“I knew it.” Aria said. “Nothing leaves a body quite so… empty… as an Ardat- Yakshi does.”

“You haven’t taken steps to kill her?” Samara asked.

“Why would I? She hasn’t tried to seduce me.” Aria said. “Her last victim was a young girls. Pretty thing. Lived in the tenements near here. That’s where I’d start looking.” Shepard and Dawn stood.

“Thanks for the help.”

“Good luck finding her. Better luck catching her.” Aria said. She looked at Dawn. “Nice to see you again.” Dawn smiled.

“You too.”

 

The trio headed to the tenements and found the home of the girl. Her mother, Diana, let them inside before sitting down.

“Are you here about my daughter? My Nef died a week ago, and no one seems to care.” She said. “The medics said it was a brain hemorrhage, but that’s not true. It was murder. Someone killed my Nef, my baby.”

“I’m looking into your daughter’s death.” Shepard said. Diana stood.

“Are you… one of Aria’s people?”

“I’m here to help, does it matter who sent me?”

“No one else on this hell-hole station gives a damn that my Nef is dead. If you can do something about it, I’ll help you however I can.”

“What kind of a girl was your daughter?” Shepard asked.

“My Nef had a fire inside her. She was shy, but she was creative and driven, and… the best girl a mother could hope for.” Diana said.

“She was creative?” Samara asked. “How so?”

“She was a sculptor. Several galleries were interested in her, said her work was fresh.

“Did your daughter have a lot of friends?” Shepard asked.

“Not a lot, no. She was shy. Spent most of her time off making her sculptures, not hanging out with friends.” Diana said. “Something did change in the last few weeks, though. She started talking about an asari. Morinth.”

“I see.” Samara said.

“I didn’t like her. She kept dragging Nef out to clubs and I’m pretty sure she gave my daughter drugs.”

“Samara, does Morinth control her victims with drugs?” Shepard asked.

“She controls them through sheer will. The drugs are just a lifestyle. She loves the club, loves the base. She’s a hedonist.” Samara said.

“So this Morinth did hurt my daughter? Is she the one that… that…?”

“I will bring justice to the one that did this.” Samara said.

“Did Nef hang out anywhere in particular?” Shepard asked.

“She was always quiet, working here at home. Then, a few weeks ago, she started going out all the time to the VIP area of that club down the street.” Diana said. “I think you need a password or something to get in there. The change was so sudden, she just seemed… tired and distracted when she wasn’t around Morinth.”

“Once we have all the facts, we’ll decide on a course of action.” Shepard said.

“If you find the person that hurt my Nef, you kill her! Or tell me where she is, and I’ll kill her!”

“What kind of person was this Morinth?” Shepard asked.

“I never met her, but Nef talked about her like she was a queen. You’d swear there was no one else alive when she talked about Morinth.”

“That sounds familiar.” Samara said.

“Do you mind if I examine Nef’s room?” Shepard asked.

“I didn’t want to disturb anything. Her clothes, her art, her sculptures.” Diana said. “Everything is the way she left it. The way it always will be. My baby is gone. She’s gone, and nothing will fix that.” Diana said crying. She put her face in her hands. “Why did this happen? She never hurt anybody.”

“We need to look in your daughter’s room.” Samara said. “Nothing will be disturbed.”

“I’ll try.” Shepard said. “But if my investigation requires it, I’ll do what I have to do.”

“Please try, for me. Please.” Diana said. Shepard nodded. The three turned and Shepard opened the door to Nef’s room. Shepard went up to a holo-journal on the bed while Dawn read a note on the bed. The note was from Morinth sending Nef a hologram by an Elcor artist Forta. Shepard played through the journal entries; Nef spoke about meeting Morinth and about dropping Jaruut’s name and getting into the VIP room at _Afterlife_. Other entries talked about a drug, Hallex and a vid Morinth likes, Vaenia.

“This is Morinth’s work.” Samara said. “She is attracted to artists and creators. Someone with a spark, slightly isolated from her peers. “She impresses with sophistication and sex appeal. Then she strikes. The hunt interests her as much as the conquest.

“She kills with sex, and I have no plans to sleep with her.” Shepard said.

“Perhaps you have the right to be glib, Shepard. But caution is wise.” Samara said. “Morinth speaks to you on many levels. Her body tells yours that she’ll bring unimaginable ecstasy. Her scent evokes emotions long hidden. Her eyes promise you things you were always scared to ask of another. Her voice whispers to you after she is done speaking.”

“She sounds like my kind of Asari.” Shepard said.

“You joke, Shepard – but for all your might, you will be in great danger.” Samara said. “Storming her den would be a mistake – she will have a hundred escape routes planned. She will go to ground and disappear for fifty years or more. This is the closest I’ve ever been.”

“You sound like you’re working your way towards an idea.” Shepard said.

“Afterlife’s VIP section seems her preferred hunting ground. You must go there alone and unarmed.”

“Walking into this place with no gun and no backup?” Shepard asked.

“I will be in the shadows watching, Shepard. You will never be alone – this I swear. But you cannot barge in with guns and allies. Miss Cole could also be there, but separate from you. Morinth is far too cagey – she’d simply disappear. This is a subtle, delicate act. Trust me.”

“She’ll come after me.” Shepard said.

“Or Miss Cole. You can draw Morinth out. She’ll certainly flee if she catches sight of me. But she won’t be able to resist you. You are an artist on the battlefield. You have the vital spark that attracts her. Your power will draw her in.”

“So, I’m back up if she doesn’t go after Shepard?” Dawn asked confused. Samara nodded.

“I’m certain she’ll go after him, you have nothing to fear.”

“I’m not scared… I’m just… straight.” Dawn said rubbing the back of her neck.

“I’ll make sure she notices me.” Shepard said to Dawn. “Time’s wasting. Let’s get over there.” The three started to leave.

“I agree.” Samara said. “We can talk more once we’re there.”

 

Shepard went back to the Normandy to change into casual clothes before they went to the door to the VIP section of _Afterlife_. They agreed that Dawn would go in first then Shepard a few minutes later.

 

Samara pulled Dawn aside while they waited for Shepard.

“Shepard will try to get her attention. You should try to remain unnoticed. Do not make it clear you’re watching Shepard. Just act like it’s a normal night.” Samara said. Dawn nodded.

“And if for some reason she doesn’t come up to me?”

“If that should happen … subtly encourage her to invite you to her apartment. I’ll follow discreetly and when you are alone, I’ll spring the trap. I would strongly suggest avoiding this. Just try to blend in. I’ll come find you once Morinth has taken Shepard to her apartment.” Dawn nodded.

 

Dawn approached the Turian bouncer outside the VIP door.

“What do you want?”

“Someone told me the rest of Afterlife is nothing compared to this place.” Dawn said.

“Sounds like a smart person. Who was it?”

“Jaruut.”

“Go on in.” He said. “Word to the wise, start a fight, we’ll hurt you. Someone attacks you it’s okay to defend yourself.” Dawn nodded and walked in. She’d only been into the VIP section once with Aria, other than that she wasn’t that familiar with the room. The bass was pumping loudly and people were dancing and mingling. Dawn made her way to one of the bars and ordered a drink. She didn’t drink it right away and when she did it was little sips. About five minutes past and Dawn noticed Shepard had entered. She saw him throw a Turian, who’d been trying to pick up an Asari, and held in a giggle.

After about 10 minutes she noticed an Asari talk to Shepard and the two sat at a table. Another few minutes went by then the two got up and Shepard followed Morinth out of _Afterlife_. Dawn got up and started towards the exit as Samara came in and waved her over.

“Morinth took the bait.” Samara said. The two started to leave. “We’ll follow them to her apartment then spring the trap.” Dawn nodded.

 

The two followed the two at a distance to where they almost lost sight of the two. Morinth and Shepard entered the apartment building and took the elevator up.

“It’s going to one of the top floors.” Samara said. “It may take a while once it gets back down for us to reach them.”

“Great, in the meantime Shepard’s in danger.” Dawn said running a hand through her hair.

“Hopefully Shepard will stall her long enough, until then he is in great peril.” Samara said as the elevator started to come back down. Dawn started to pace slightly.

“Come on, come on.” Dawn muttered. Samara remained still and watched the elevator descend. After a moment the elevator reached their floor and the two quickly entered. They reached Morinth’s floor and when they approached the apartment Dawn hacked the door unlocked before Samara entered. The moment Morinth saw Samara she started to stand.

“Morinth.” Samara said, glowing with her biotics. She used her biotics to pushed Morinth into the window making it crack.

“ _Mother_.” Morinth said.

“Do not call me that.” Samara said using her biotics, still keeping Morinth on the glass.

“I can’t choose to stop being your daughter. Mother.”

“You made your choice long ago.” Samara said. Morinth suddenly used her biotics in a mass effect blast to push herself off the window and to push Samara back.

“What choice?” Morinth asked picking up one of the chairs with her biotics. “My only crime was being born with the gifts _you_ gave me.” She threw the chair at Samara knocking her to the ground.

“Enough, Morinth!” Samara screamed knocking Morinth to the ground with her biotics.

“I am the genetic destiny of the asari.” Morinth said getting up. Both women held up a biotic orb. The furniture around them began to float. “But they are not ready to reveal this, so I must die.”

“You are a disease to be purged, nothing more.”

“I’m as strong as she is – let me join you!” Morinth said to Shepard who was now standing.

“I am already sworn to help you, Shepard. Let us finish this.” Samara said. Shepard went to Morinth and pulled her arm behind her. Her biotics were interrupted and the furniture dropped.

“End of the line Morinth.” Shepard said.

“And they call me a monster.” Morinth said. Samara sent a blast at her. Shepard backed up. Samara approached her daughter as she crawled back on the floor. Samara straddled her, holding her neck.

“Find peace in the embrace of the goddess.” Samara said before delivering the final biotic blow. She stood and backed away from her daughter. “I am ready to leave this place and get on with my life.” She turned around to face Shepard. “Are you ready to go, as well?”

“Let’s go.” Shepard said. The two walked out of the apartment.

“Good to see your brain didn’t explode, Commander.” Dawn said with a smile as the three entered the elevator.

“Good to know you had faith in me.”

“I had faith in Samara.” Dawn said with a teasing smirk. Shepard playfully rolled his eyes.

 

The three exited the elevator and started walking towards _Afterlife_.

“Well now that that’s over, we can go enjoy a bit of shore leave with the rest of the crew.” Shepard said. Dawn and Samara nodded and started to follow Shepard. Dawn’s omni-tool blinking indicating she had a new message. She opened it while she walked. The second she read the sender’s name she stopped dead in her tracks. Shepard and Samara kept walking a few more feet before Samara stopped and looked back. Dawn was staring at the message.

“Miss Cole?” Samara asked. Shepard turned to see Dawn stopped.

“Dawn?” He asked taking a few steps back to her. “What’s wrong?” Dawn looked up and opened her mouth to speak. No words came out for a moment.

“I-… I’m fine.” Dawn smiled. “I think I’m going to skip out on drinks. I’m a lightweight anyway and I had a glass back in the VIP.” She said with a chuckled as she started walking. “I’ll see you back on the Normandy, Commander.” Dawn said. The second her face was out of their view her smile dropped like a sack of bricks. Dawn swallowed before jogging back to where the Normandy was docked.


	39. Nelantian's Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect, its characters or plots. I own my OC and anything original in this.
> 
> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)

Shepard walked into the CIC after entering through the airlock. Kelly turned around as he approached.

“Commander, Dawn seemed a bit upset when she returned earlier; she went straight to the elevator as soon as she got back. She looked troubled.”

“EDI.” Shepard said. “Where is Dawn?”

“Miss Cole is currently in the crew’s quarters.” EDI replied.

“Thanks.” Shepard said before going to the elevator.

 

Shepard took the elevator down to the crew’s deck before going into the crew’s quarters. He walked in and to the back to Dawn’s bed. She was still in her dress but she was lying on her bed, facing the wall.

“Dawn.” Shepard said. Dawn turned over to look at him. “Kelly Chambers said you looked upset. Any reason why?”

“No I’m fine.” Dawn went to lie back down but then stopped. “Actually…” She turned around and faced him. “There is something, Commander.” Dawn said looking down at her hands as she played with them. “I got a message from… Nel.”

“The Turian who betr-“

“Yes him.” Dawn said quickly. “He asked me to meet him on the Citadel. If we have time… I’d like to go.” She looked at him. “If we have time.” Dawn repeated.

“Have you talked to Garrus about this?” Shepard asked.

“This is between me and Nel.” Dawn said shaking her head. Shepard nodded.

“I have something to do on the Citadel anyway, I’ll set a course.”

“Thank you, Shepard…” Dawn said quietly. Shepard nodded and walked around the corner. Kolyat was leaning against one of the small lockers. Shepard gave him a stern look before walking past him and leaving the room. Kolyat waited a moment before walking to the bed. He glanced up to see Dawn facing away.

“Who’s Nel?” He asked. Dawn jumped slightly, not expecting anyone.

“What?” She asked not moving.

“Who’s Nel?” Kolyat repeated. Dawn turned to look down at Kolyat who had his arms crossed. His eyes widened slightly seeing tears in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away and sat up.

“He’s no one…”

“Like I believe that.”

“Are you always this nosy?”

“When I’m curious.”

“Well, drop it.” Dawn said lying down again. Kolyat climbed up, standing on the edge of his bed, and crossed his arms on hers to hold himself up.

“The thought of this guy is making you cry.” He said. Dawn sniffed and turned over to face Kolyat. “I’m not going to go away.” Kolyat said looking at her. “You talk to my father; you can talk to me too, I’ll listen.” He said softly. Dawn lowered her eyes for a moment before looking into his eyes and nodding. Kolyat got down before moving out of the way so Dawn could get down. The two sat down on Kolyat’s bed.

“His name’s Nelantian.” Dawn said looking down at her hands.

 

Kolyat had a brotherly arm around Dawn as she spoke with her head resting on his shoulder. A few tears fell and he wiped them away with his thumb while she apologized.

“Personally I think you shouldn’t give this guy the time of day.” Kolyat said rubbing up and down Dawn’s arm comfortingly.

“The last time I talked to him I left quickly. I only had a limited time to talk to him before we had to leave.”

“This guy doesn’t deserve your time.” Kolyat muttered.

“I’m still going to see him.”

“He doesn’t seem right for you.”

“Right for-?” Dawn moved to look at Kolyat. “I-I don’t _like_ him.” Dawn said.

“Sorry, I just assume you two had been tog-“

“No! No.” Dawn cleared her throat. “We were just friends. I like-“ Dawn stopped herself. “I… I don’t like Nel like that.” Dawn said shaking her head before moving back to her previous position.

“What are you going to say to him? When you meet him.”

“I don’t know.” Dawn said quietly.

“…Sorry, my dad probably gives better advice.” Kolyat said with a chuckle.

“It’s okay, it’s sweet that you’re trying.” Dawn said before leaning up to kiss his cheek. “It’s the thought that counts.” Kolyat nodded and pulled her closer as she wrapped her arms around him in a side hug. He kissed the top of her head and they sat like that for another few minutes.

 

Once the Normandy was docked at the Citadel Dawn changed into a black tank-top with a white jacket over it and a pair of black skinny jeans with a pair of white sneakers. She walked to the airlock and then took a shuttle to the Zakera ward. Dawn sighed nervously while wringing her wrists as she walked to the Dark Star club. She walked in and saw Nelantian sitting at the bar with a glass of a green liquid that was half empty. He was staring down into the glass. Dawn took a deep breath before walking over and sitting next to him. He glanced at her the second he saw her red hair.

“Dawn.” Nelantian said surprised. “I thought you wouldn’t show… you didn’t reply to my message.”

“You said you’d be here.” Dawn said before looking at him. He nodded.

“How’ve you been?” He asked.

“Good. You?”

“I’ve been… okay I guess.” He said. There was an awkward silence. “I’m glad you came… I’ve missed you.” Dawn glanced at him before looking at the bartender and getting his attention. A moment later a full glass was placed in front of her. “You uh, you’re still on the Normandy?”

“Yeah.” Dawn said before taking a sip of her drink.

“How’s that been going?”

“Good. We’ve recruited more people. We’re close to being able to go through the Omega 4 Relay.”

“That’s what you’re doing?” Nelantian asked shocked. Dawn nodded.

“It’s a suicide mission to stop the Collectors.” Dawn said without looking at him. She took another bigger sip of her drink.

“You… you might not come back?” Nelantian asked. Dawn nodded. “When are you going to leave?”

“I don’t know.” Dawn said with a shrug taking another sip.

“Wow, I- uh… I don’t know what to say.”

“It’s fine. I know what I signed up for.” Dawn said.

“Then I might not get another chance to say this…”

“Say what?” Dawn asked looking at him. He turned in his chair to face her. Dawn took a quick drink.

“I tried to tell you before but you had to leave…” Nelantian closed his eyes for a moment. “Dawn…- spirits, this was so much easier to say before you got here.” Dawn put down her drink and looked at him.

“What is it?” Dawn asked.

“Dawn… I…” He looked her in the eye. “I love you.” Dawn stared at him. “I have for a long time.” She blinked a few times before opening her mouth. No words came out and she closed her mouth. She looked away from him quickly and blinked some more. “Dawn?” Dawn picked up her glass and took a gulp. “Dawn, that’s not really encouraging.” Nelantian said with a sigh.

“Nel- I’m sorry.” Dawn said. She couldn’t look at him. “I-…”

“Dawn, you don’t have to say anything now-“

“No Nel.” Dawn forced herself to look at him. “I… I don’t-“ She cleared her throat. “-return your feelings. I don’t think of you in that way.”

“Before everything happened-“

“Before I thought I lost you,” Dawn said and Nelantian looked down for a brief moment. “There was something.” Dawn slowly shook her head. “It’s gone now. I’m sorry.” Nelantian nodded.

“It’s Garrus, isn’t it?”

“What?”

“You like Garrus don’t you? I remember how you two looked at each other.” Nelantian looked away.

“I-I don’t know.” Dawn put her head down on the counter with her hands on her head.

“Dawn, I… I didn’t mean to-“

“No it’s not-” Dawn lifted her head. Nelantian put has hand on her arm when he saw tears in her eyes. “Oh great.” She muttered wiping away a tear. “I should go.” Dawn stood up. Nelantian quickly, gently, grabbed Dawn’s arm.

“Wait-!”

“No.” Dawn said. “I’ll… I’ll message you later but as a friend okay?” Dawn said looking down and not at him. He slowly let go.

“Okay.” He said. Dawn fled the club. Nelantian hit the bar counter before putting his head down with a groan.

 

Dawn walked back onto the Normandy and avoided eye contact with everyone as she made her way to the elevator. Garrus, who for some reason was in the CIC, saw how distressed she looked and tried to catch up with her but the elevator doors closed too quickly. When the elevator doors opened Thane was coming out of Life Support and saw Dawn was about to cry. Dawn mentally cursed and quickly entered the crew’s quarters. She was grateful when she saw that Kolyat, or anyone else, wasn’t there and climbed up to her bed. The data pad with Nelantian’s message was still on her pillow. She resisted the urge to throw it on the floor and instead pushed it to the end of the bed before burying her face in her pillow.


	40. Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect, its characters or plots. I own my OC and anything original in this.
> 
> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)

Garrus took the elevator down to the crew’s deck. The doors opened and he almost walked into Thane.

“Have you seen Dawn?” Garrus asked. Thane nodded.

“She looked like she was going to cry.” He said motioning towards the crew’s quarter’s doors.

“I hate seeing her like that…” Garrus said.

“Do you have any idea of what happened?” Thane asked. Garrus shook his head. Kolyat walked around the corner and stopped when he saw the two.

“What’s going on?” He asked as he walked over.

“Dawn came back from the Citadel crying.” Garrus said. Kolyat shook his head with a sigh.

“I told her not to go.” He said quietly. Both of the older men’s eyes narrowed.

“Told her not to go where?” Garrus asked. Kolyat looked at the crew’s quarter’s doors.

“Maybe we shouldn’t have this conversation in the open.” Kolyat said before going towards Life Support. The three entered and Thane sat in his chair while Garrus leaned against the wall. Kolyat stood next to the other chair, facing them. “She got a message from that Nel guy.” Kolyat said. Garrus closed his eyes and shook his head while Thane frowned. “I told her not to go. Just the thought of the guy was making her cry before.”

“Do you know what the message said?” Garrus asked. Kolyat shook his head.

“She didn’t tell me. She just told me he wanted to meet her on the Citadel. So something must have gone wrong. I think we should get her some space.” Kolyat said looking at the two. “She doesn’t like when people see her cry. Maybe later you two could try to cheer her up.” Thane and Garrus looked at each other before looking at the young Drell. “Do something to take her mind off whatever happened.”

“What do you suggest?” Thane asked. Kolyat thought for a moment.

“There’s a shooting range on the Citadel.” Kolyat said. “You three could… I dunno, have a competition.”

“Not a bad idea. Target practice always seemed to help Dawn back on Omega.” Garrus said.

“It could be… loser buys dinner.” Kolyat said with a shrug. Garrus nodded. He looked at Thane.

“What do you say? Some friendly completions to cheer her up?” Garrus asked. Thane nodded.

“It sounds like a good idea.”

“Great.” Kolyat said with a smirk. “Give her a few minutes and you should both go ask her.” Kolyat said before walking to the door. “Have fun. She better come back happy.” Kolyat said pointing at the two.

 

Dawn quietly cried into her pillow for a few minutes before she heard the doors open. She quickly made herself stop, the best she could, and wiped her tears away.

“Dawn.” Garrus said. Dawn sniffed silently.

“Yeah?”

“Thane and I,” Dawn wiped her eyes again before turning to see the two. “were wondering if you’d like to join us; we’re going to a shooting range for a friendly competition. Loser buys dinner.”

“T-Thanks for the offer but-“

“Come on, it’ll be fun.” Garrus said. “Unless you’re scared you’ll lose.” Dawn scoffed and sat up.

“To you? In your dream Vakarian.”

“You may not lose to me.” Garrus said nodding in Thane’s direction. “This guys a heck of a shot.” Thane smiled at Dawn. Dawn bit her bottom lip and sniffed before nodding.

“Alright. I’ll meet you two there.” Dawn said. Garrus chuckled.

“Prepare to lose, Cole.”

“Not happening, Vakarian.”

“You’ve double the competition.” Thane said.

“I won’t lose to you either, Krios.” Dawn said with a smirk before getting down.

“Don’t be so cocky.” Garrus said with a chuckle.

“Nervous?” Dawn asked him.

“Hardly.”

 

The three were at the shooting range and they each had a pistol and a sniper rifle on the table in front of them. They each picked up their pistol. Dawn walked over to the control console and started setting up the first round.

“Alright, best out of…” Dawn thought for a moment. “something.” She said shaking her head. “I don’t feel like doing math.” Garrus chuckled and Thane smiled. “Until one of us gets to three, that person will be safe and won’t be buying dinner. Then the remaining two will continue until there is a loser. We’ll alternate between pistols and sniper rifles. Each round will have moving targets of different distances and speeds. We’ll take turns; whoever has the most points wins the round.” Dawn said. Each target had different target rings with numbers in them. There was one ring on the head, three on the chest and stomach and one over the heart. The targets were in the general shapes of Human/Drell/Asari/Batarian/Quarian/etc. , Turians and Krogans with the heart targets over where the heart would be for the actual race.

“Would you like to go first?” Thane asked Dawn.

“I’d love to if that’s alright with both of you?” Both men nodded. Dawn nodded walking over to the shooting area before putting on the earphones and glasses. She raised her pistol. “Thane if you could be a dear and press the start button?”

“Of course.” He said with a nod before walking over to the console and hitting the button. The targets starting moving at varying speed and distances like Dawn said. She timed her shots carefully and shot two Krogan shaped targets in the chest area, three Human shaped targets in the head and one in the heart as well as one Turian shaped one in the heart. The targets all stopped, they were on a time limit. The Turian target Dawn had shot stopped in front of her, though a few feet back. Dawn swallowed staring at the bullet hole in its heart. Both Thane and Garrus looked at each other quickly.

“Ah.” Garrus went to the console and hit two buttons, one to reset the targets and one to tally Dawn’s score. “Look at that 420.” Garrus said. “My turn.” He said as Dawn moved out of the way. Thane hit the button for Garrus and the new targets started moving. Once it stopped they could see two of the Turian targets had two headshots each as well as other various chest shots.

“Went a bit overkill, huh Angel?” Dawn said with a laugh.

“I’m going for points and I do believe I had about 470.” Garrus said smugly as Thane hit the reset button.

“The round isn’t over yet, Thane could still beat you.” Dawn said going over to the console as Thane walked up to the shooting area. “Come on Thane don’t let Garrus win.” Garrus rolled his eyes while Thane smiled. Dawn hit the button and Dawn and Garrus stared as Thane proceeded to make five head shots, and two heart shots. Dawn smiled when he stopped. He turned to look at her. “I kinda forgot we’re competing with an assassin.” Dawn said.

“Well over 500 points.” Garrus said. “You win this round.” He looked at Dawn. “Looks like one of us is going to be buying dinner.” Dawn and Thane laughed.

 

The three continued their competition where Thane would come in first every round. After three rounds Thane stopped since he’d won three rounds and was safe. Another round passed and both Garrus and Dawn had won twice/come in second while Thane was still in.

“Well this round decides it all.” Garrus said.

“Care to go first?”

“Isn’t it ‘ladies first’?”

“Please, I insist.” Dawn said with a smile. Garrus nodded.

“Alright then. Better check your credits DC.” Garrus said before raising his pistol. Dawn pressed the button. Dawn stood next to Thane as they watched. Garrus laughed as the targets stopped. Three headshots, two heart shorts, and three chest shots. “450.” Garrus said.

“I can beat that.” Dawn said with a smirk.

“Good luck, Siha.” Thane said to her.

“Thank-“ Dawn stopped and stared at him as he smiled at her. She cleared her throat. “Thank you.” She said pretending as if she hadn’t heard the term of endearment. She blinked before moving to the shooting area.

 _He_ had _to say it_ now _? Now I can’t even think straight!_

Garrus walked over to Thane, who was by the console, and started the targets.

“Why did you call her Siha?” Garrus asked innocently, not knowing what the word meant.

_This is now a nightmare._

Dawn took a quick breath and started shooting.

_Just remember: you win you save credits, you win you save credits, Thane called you Siha, you win you- AHH!_

The targets stopped and Dawn bit her bottom lip as the points were calculated. Three head shots, three heart shots and one chest shot. Dawn grinned.

“I beat you by 10 points!” She said pointing to Garrus, after putting her pistol down. “Yes! I don’t have to pay!” Dawn suddenly stopped smiling when she saw Garrus and Thane looking at each other. Garrus looked a bit ticked and Thane had a calm face. “What’s wrong?” Dawn asked. The two looked at her and they both smiled.

“Nothing.” Thane said. Garrus crossed his arms.

“I guess you beat me.” Garrus said walking over he ruffled Dawn’s hair.

“Hey!” Dawn whined before fixing it. Thane chuckled as he watched them. “You owe us dinner.” Dawn said walking over to Thane. “Since you won first, what would you like Garrus to buy for dinner?”

“I leave it up to you, Siha.” Thane said. Garrus seemed to frown. Dawn swallowed and pretended she didn’t know what the word meant. Presumably she shouldn’t know what it means anyway.

“Hmm… I don’t know many places on the Citadel.” Dawn said. “How about Garrus pays for supplies and I’ll make dinner.”

“If anything since I lost I should make dinner.” Garrus said.

“You’re saying you don’t want my cooking?” Dawn asked with a smirk.

“You’re right, my bad.” Garrus said quickly shaking his head. “I love that idea, let’s go get some ingredients.” Dawn giggled and she and Thane followed Garrus.

 

Back on the Normandy Dawn made the three of them their own meals, each being edible for their race. She put the boy’s plate in front of them before picking up her own. She walked over to the table and frowned. Thane and Garrus were sitting opposite each other; Dawn would have to choose who to sit next to. Dawn walked over and sat next to Thane. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Garrus frowned until Dawn looked at him to smile. The three started eating.

“This was really fun.” Dawn said after a few minutes. “Thanks you guys.”

“Of course.” Thane said.

“No problem.” Garrus said. Dawn couldn’t help the smile on her face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, I made a 420 joke. I’m bored, it’s late, I need sleep.  
> Here’ the scoring thing:  
> Headshot: 100 pts Heart: 50 pts Chest Center Ring: 20 pts Chest Middle Ring: 10 pts Chest Outer Ring: 5 pts When I say chest shots I just randomly picked a ring out of the three.


	41. Derelict Reaper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect, its characters or plots. I own my OC and anything original in this.
> 
> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)

It was late and everyone was getting ready for bed, Shepard would be taking a squad to get the Reaper IFF in the morning. Dawn had already changed into a pair of black short shorts and a grey t-shirt. She was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. She let out a sigh before getting down.

“Where you going?” Kolyat asked.

“None of your business.” Dawn said in sing-song before leaving the room. She didn’t care that she didn’t have anything on her feet, it was a bit cold but she didn’t mind. She went up to the Life Support doors and saw they were still green. Dawn walked in and saw Thane standing. He looked over as she entered. “I know it’s late but something’s been bothering me.” She said.

“What’s wrong?” Thane asked as she came to stand in front of him.

“What does Siha mean? You called me Siha before.” Dawn said. Thane smiled.

“I think I should explain myself to you first.” He said. Dawn nodded. “When I married Irikah, the hanar let me leave their service to raise a family. But I had no other skills, so I free-lanced. When Irikah was killed, I pursued those responsible. Once I’d eliminated them, I had no goal. I accepted the Dantius commission because I didn’t know what else to do.”

“Not the healthiest attitude to take on a mission with.” Dawn said.

“You’re right. It’s not. Looking back now, it’s clear I resigned myself to death.” Thane said. “I would have fulfilled my contract. If Nassana’s guards caught me afterwards – it would have been a good death.” Dawn frowned. “But someone else was pushing to reach the target. Forcing me to move faster. Challenging me. I had to reach her first.” Dawn held back a chuckle.

“You’re alive because Shepard wounded your pride?” Dawn asked with a small smile.

“Pride is the line between a professional and a thug.” Thane said. “But I met another Siha. Few are privileged to meet even one.”

“You still haven’t told me what Siha means?”

“One of the warrior-angels of the goddess Arashu. Fierce in wrath. A tenacious protector.” Thane said. Dawn blushed slightly. “I confess I’ve come to care for you.” He lifted a hand to stroke her cheek. “Perhaps I’m being foolish. We are very different.” Thane dropped his hand.

“No-!” Dawn blushed. “It’s not foolish.” She said. She looked down at her feet shyly.

“I’ve never felt affection for another species. I’m not sure what to do now.” Thane said. Dawn scoffed.

“Says the man who kissed me the other day.” Dawn said looking up at him shyly. He chuckled and nodded. “You could always… do that.” Dawn suggested quietly.

“I could.” He said putting a hand on her cheek. Dawn leaned into it and looked at him. He leaned down, tilting his head slightly, and Dawn let her eyes close. The moment his lips touched hers, her arms went around his neck and his went around her waist. Dawn felt her face heat up more as he pulled her closer. Dawn heart was beating rapidly against Thane’s chest. She felt a rumble in Thane’s chest against her own as she opened her mouth. Thane’s tongue slipped into Dawn’s mouth and danced with hers. Dawn let out a soft moan and Thane let out a groan as he moved a hand to Dawn’s upper back. Dawn’s head began to feel light and she let out another soft moan. Thane took a step forward making Dawn take one back until she was pressed against the wall. The two broke apart briefly to look at each other. The moment lasted about a second before Thane leaned down against and captured her lips. His hand made its way into her hair while hers pulled herself closer. Thane pulled away slowly.

“I’m getting dizzy.” Dawn said quietly.

“I think you should get to bed.” Thane said stroking her cheek.

“Why?” Dawn whispered.

“It’s getting late.” He said. Dawn looked at him but couldn’t see straight.

“I want to stay with you.” Dawn said before giggling. Thane smiled and stroked her hair.

“I see the hallucinogen has taken affect. I’m sorry about that.” Thane said. “It shouldn’t happen all the time.” He gave her a chaste kiss. Dawn still had her arms around Thane’s neck; she put her head against his chest. He stroked her hair softly.

“Can I stay with you?” She asked closing her eyes.

“I’m afraid my bed is not big enough.” Thane said resting his chin on her head. “You’re going with Shepard to retrieve the Reaper IFF tomorrow. You need your rest.” Dawn looked up at Thane.

“I need you.” She whispered. Thane swallowed.

“Let’s get you to bed.” Thane said before picking her up bridal style.

 

When Thane walked into the crew’s quarters and everyone else’s metal screens were pulled out. Thane carried Dawn to her bed and placed her in it before kissing her forehead. As Thane walked away Kolyat watched him with a frown.

 

Dawn woke up the next morning and sat up. She didn’t remember how she’d gotten into her bed. The last thing she remembered was making out with Thane and her head feeling very light _and_ heavy at the same time. She felt her face turn red and ran a hand through her hair with a sigh. She got down and saw Kolyat wasn’t there. She looked around the corner to see there was no one in the room. The ship gave a sudden jerk and Dawn fell over with a yelp. The doors opened and Kolyat came in, almost falling over himself.

“What’s going on?” Dawn asked as she got up. The ship was still shaky, Dawn grabbed the side of the bed to steady herself.

“We’re heading to the derelict reaper.” Kolyat said. “Shepard sent me to make sure you were up.” He gave her a once over. “And dressed.”

“Yeah well I just got up.”

“Well, get dressed and meet us at the airl-OCK!” The ship gave another jerk and both were sent to the floor. “Man this is annoying.” Kolyat muttered getting up before leaving.

“I’m the one who has to get dress on this rollercoaster ride.” Dawn muttered getting up and getting her suit and armor. Suddenly the ship stopped being so bumpy and Dawn was able to get dressed.

 

 

Dawn and Kolyat followed Shepard as they made their way through the derelict reaper. There were bodies on the ground and blood along the walls.

“Exploring an abandoned area, expecting something mechanical and nasty to jump out at any moment.” Dawn said. “I feel like I’m in some horror movie.”

“Trust me this is a lot more real.” Shepard said.

“What do you expect us to find in her besides the IFF?” Kolyat asked as the three walked down a hall.

“Probably husks. This is a reaper after all.”

“I hate husks.” Dawn muttered.

“Ever seen one in person?” Shepard asked.

“No and no thank you.” Dawn said with a shiver. “I’m going to keep a fucking five meter distance at all times.” Shepard chuckled.

“Good luck with that.” Shepard said. The three got to a large door. It opened and the whole place seemed to shake.

“Normandy to shore party!” Joker said over the comm.

“What just happened?” Shepard asked.

“The Reaper put up kinetic barriers. I don’t think we can get through from our side.” Joker said.

“So… We’re trapped.” Kolyat said. “Perfect.”

“The Normandy’s got guns. Use ’em.” Shepard said.

“The Normandy lacks the necessary firepower.” EDI said. “Reaper shields are imperious to dreadnought fire. Shepard, a kinetic barrier can only be produced by a mass effect generator. That is true for any ship, even a Reaper. At the moment of activation, I detected a heat spike in what is likely the wreck’s mass effect core. Sending the coordinates now. Be advised: This core is also maintaining the Reaper’s altitude.”

“So when we take the barriers down to escapes the wreck falls into the planet core.” Shepard said.

“And that means everyone dies.” Joker said. “Yeah, I got it.”

“We’ll make a sweep for survivors and research data. Then we’ll knock this ugly piece of crap out of the sky.” Shepard said. “Be ready to pick us up. Being crushed in the heart of a brown dwarf is not on today’s agenda.”

“Aye aye, good hunting.” Joker said. The three continued into the large room. There were more dead bodies on the ground. They were red as if they were skinned or burned.

“I’ve heard stories about this sort of… atrocity.” Kolyat said as the three moved past them. “I always thought they were exaggerated.” The three turned right and headed down some stairs towards some crates and things. There were a few explosive crates here and there. Shepard got to the more square part of the walkway and took a few steps back.

“Well Dawn, looks like it’s your not-so-lucky day.” Shepard said. Dawn frowned and heard the husks before Shepard started to shoot.

“Great. Ugh I hate the fucking sounds they make.” Dawn muttered.

“That makes two of us.” Kolyat said. “Shepard, those tanks could be useful if there’s too many.” Shepard gave a single nod.

“Five meters.” Dawn said as she took out her sniper rifle. Kolyat rolled his eyes at her. Dawn shot from a distance and took out husks via head-shots when she could. The three took out all the husks then moved forward only to find more husks.

“What’s the difference between the red ones and the other ones?” Kolyat asked. Dawn shot a red ones several times in the chest. It caught fire and exploded. Kolyat jumped back.

“That.” Dawn said with a small chuckle.

“Ha ha very funny.” Kolyat said. The three got rid of the rest of the husks before heading up a ramp. They headed forward and saw a husk get taken out.

“Sniper!” Dawn called. The three jogged forward and looked down the path.

“I don’t see a shooter.” Kolyat said. “A survivor from the science team?” Dawn looked through the scope of her sniper rifle and saw Legion up on the catwalk. As the trio moved forward Legion started to walk away. The trio entered the next area and more husks showed up as well as a Scion. Dawn aimed for the explosive crate that was next to it and made it explode. She used her biotics to throw another at it. She focused on the Scion and didn’t notice a husk approaching. She lowered her gun to reload and let out a small scream as the husk took a swing at her. She kicked it back and started to shoot it. “What happened to five meters?” Kolyat asked.

“Shut it.” Dawn muttered shooting another nearby husk. They took care of the husks then focused on the Scion. With the three of them concentrating fire it was taken out quickly. The three approached the end of the platform. “Those spikes…” Dawn said.

“They were used on Eden Prime by the geth.” Shepard said.

“There are stories among Drell. Devices buried on distant worlds that turn the finders into abominations.” Kolyat said.

“See how they’re arranged?” Shepard asked. “They treated this thing like some kind of alter.”

“It does look like that, but why would they want this to happen?” Dawn asked.

“You heard the logs.” Shepard said. “They were seeing things. Hearing things. They were being indoctrinated.” Shepard turned around. “How about we all take a step back from the weird alien impaling devices?”

“Right, that sounds like a good idea.” Dawn said. The three headed back the way they came and turned the corner to continue on their way. They got to a door and Shepard nodded at Dawn to hack it. The doors opened and they went down a ramp to get to the next door.

“Please stand by.” Came a Cerberus announcement. “Equalizing pressure with exterior conditions. Remember, safety is everyone’s concern. We have gone five days without a workplace death.” Dawn scoffed. The doors opened and the three raised their weapons as they entered. They looked around the large room. Shepard motioned for Kolyat to move forward. Suddenly two shots were fired and two husks were taken out behind Shepard. The trio turned around and saw a third husk get taken out. Shepard turned around and saw Legion stand up a bit above them.

“Shepard-Commander.” He said. The trio looked at him before he walked away.

“Did that geth just speak?” Dawn asked.

“That geth was the sniper.” Kolyat said. “I thought geth didn’t speak.”

“Since when do geth operate alone? They get smarter the more of them there are.” Dawn said.

“Let’s worry about the geth later, more husks.”

“Oh I hate these things.” Dawn groaned as the three started shooting.

“When you meet someone who actually likes them, please introduce me.” Kolyat said. Kolyat and Shepard moved down a set of stairs to shoot at the husks while Dawn stayed up above to have a better sniping position. There was another Scion which somehow was able to shoot a pulse at Dawn. She let out a grunt.

“Shields are down.” She called out. Kolyat started to concentrate fire on the Scion as Dawn took out her assault rifle before shooting at it as well. “Damn these fuckers are hard to take out.” Dawn muttered.

“Charming as always.” Kolyat said shaking his head with a laugh. The three moved up some stairs then down a walkway where more husk came out. “Fucking husk factory.” Dawn looked at Kolyat. “Hey I can swear too.” Dawn shrugged and the three started shooting at the husks. Dawn used her biotics to push them away when they got to close to them. They made their way down the path then down a small ramp then another set of stairs. More husks climbed up. Dawn shot the explosive canisters near them before going back up the stairs and taking out her sniper rifle.

“We got another big one!” Dawn called seeing the Scion. “Kolyat!” Dawn shouted as it fired at him. He rolled out of the way just in time but it hit Dawn instead.

“Shit! You alright?” Kolyat called up to her.

“That things good at taking down shields; I’m fine!” Dawn called back. Dawn threw one of the remaining explosive crates at it. Once it was taken out the trio moved to a much bigger ramp. They walked down it slowly. The moment they heard the husks Shepard motioned for them to go back up the ramp. Two Scions came around the corner. The one on the right shot at Kolyat who was shooting at some husks. Dawn grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the way.

“Thanks.” He said before shooting at the Scion. It fired again and hit Dawn.

“Fuck.” She cursed as her shields were down. It fired again and Dawn rolled out of the way just in time to get hit by the blast of the other Scion. Dawn let out a scream of pain and flew back a few feet from the force of the blow.

“Crap, Dawn!” Shepard said looking back at her. “Get behind cover until your shields come back up.” Dawn crawled behind over and let out a breath. The second her shields regenerated she moved from behind cover and started firing at the Scion that was left. Shepard and Kolyat had managed to take out one but there were too many husks for them to be able to focus on the Scion. Dawn focused on the Scion and Shepard killed the last husk before he and Kolyat helped.

“I _hate_ those things.” Dawn said once it was dead.

“Are you alright?” Shepard asked coming over.

“My ribs hurt a bit, other than that I’m fine.” Dawn said with a shrug.

“We’ll have Chakwas look at you when we get back.” Shepard said. Dawn nodded and the three advanced to the next section. More husks climbed up and there were two more Scions.

“ _Fuck_ no, I am _not_ doing this again.” Dawn growled before using her biotics to throw it over the railing. She picked up the other one and threw it with an angry yell. As she let it go she let out a pained gasp.

“Hey, take it easy!” Shepard said. “You could’ve broken a rib or two for all we know.” The three took out the rest of the husks and walked to the door at the end. “No more biotics until we get you checked out.” Shepard said. “We don’t need you injuring yourself further.”

“Of course not.” Dawn said nodding. Dawn hacked open the door and the three walked into the short hall. Shepard went to a control panel and pressed the button to open the other set of doors. The doors opened and the three walked in. Legion was doing something to a control panel and there was a group of husks behind him. He stopped what he was doing to shoot the husks. The glass preventing Shepard and the others from getting in came down and Legion turned to run. A husk attacked him and he fell over. The trio ran up the stairs and forward as they shot the husks. Dawn shot at the Reaper core but it soon closed. More husks began to climb up on the lower levels.

“Dawn, stay up here near the console, when that opens up you shoot.” Shepard said.

“Got it.” Dawn said with a nod.

“We’ll cover you when it’s open.” Shepard and Kolyat moved down the walkway and shot at the husks. Dawn heard a mechanical sound and turned to see the core opening again. She raised her assault rifle and began firing. Kolyat and Shepard shot the husks that tried to make their way to Dawn. The core closed the three shot at the husks until it opened again. This went on for a few minutes until the Reaper core exploded.

“Shepard! That geth- I think we should bring it. It acted funny. It helped us and it spoke.” Dawn said.

“Leave it.” Kolyat said. “We have enough trouble.” More husks were climbing up.

“Tali said no one’s ever captured a geth intact.” Shepard said. “There’s no time for a debate. Move out!” Shepard said as he picked up Legion. “Kolyat: help me. Dawn: cover us.” Both nodded and Kolyat helped Shepard carry Legion outside. Dawn walked backwards taking out husks as they came.

“Hang on, folks.” Joker said over the radio as he flew the Normandy.

“Open the portside airlock.” Shepard said.

“Aye, Aye.” Joker said. The Normandy flew up and turned before the airlock doors opened. Shepard and Kolyat threw Legion, who floated, inside. Kolyat took a running jump and got back inside while Shepard and Dawn shot at husks.

“Dawn go!” Dawn took a running jump and Shepard jumped after her. The two landed safely inside. “We’re clear go!” The airlock doors closed before the Normandy flew away. “Kolyat, help me bring this thing to the AI core.” Shepard said. “And you,” He looked at Dawn. “You’re coming with us to the med-bay.”

“No complaints here.” Dawn said as the two picked up Legion.

 

Shepard and Kolyat dropped Legion off before Shepard assigned someone to guard him. Shepard left to go to the comm room while Dawn and Kolyat stayed in the med-bay.

“Alright.” Dr. Chakwas said. “Top armor off.” Dawn nodded and took off her upper armor leaving her in her black under-suit with her lower armor pieces. Kolyat looked away seeing Dawn unzip the front. “Mr. Krios.” The doctor said.

“I’m going, I’m going.” He said before leaving. The Doctor tinted the windows with a button before walking back to Dawn. Dawn pulled the top of her suit down. She still had a bra on.

“Does it hurt to breathe?”

“A little, yeah.” Dawn said. The doctor put her hand over Dawn’s ribs and pushed gently. Dawn jerked back in pain. The doctor nodded to herself.

“Well, your stomach and abdomen will be bruised for a bit. You may have a fractured rib. Lay down and I’ll scan you.” Dawn nodded and lay on the bed. Dr. Chakwas used the small scanner and ran it over Dawn’s chest and stomach area. “You have two fractured ribs, nothing serious; it shouldn’t take too long for them to heal but-”

“Lemme guess: No missions for a while, huh?”

“Exactly.” The doctor said with a nod. Dawn sighed.

“Of course.” Dawn said. “Is there anything you can do to- I dunno… make them heal faster?”

“Afraid not. I _can_ give you some painkillers.” Dr. Chakwas said walking over to a cabinet.

“I’ll accept that.” Dawn said with a nod. The doctor came back with a glass of water and a pill.

“If you come by tomorrow I’ll give you another.”

“Thanks doc.” Dawn said zipping up her suit before taking the pill. Shepard walked into the room.

“What’s the verdict?” He asked.

“She fractured two ribs. She should be good to go in a few weeks.”

“So no missions.” Shepard said. “Got it.” Dawn frowned and Shepard chuckled.

“You gunna activate the geth?” Dawn asked. Shepard nodded. “Be careful.”

“We’ve got it behind a mass effect field.” Shepard said before walking through the AI core door.

“Well, if you’ll excuse me,” Dawn said getting off the bed and picking up her upper armor pieces. “I’m going to put these away and go talk to Garrus.” The doctor nodded.

“Take it easy.” She said before sitting down.

“Will do.”


	42. Fun and Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect, its characters or plots. I own my OC and anything original in this.
> 
> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)
> 
> There’s no sex in THIS chapter

Dawn went to the crew’s quarters and put her armor away.

“So you okay?” Kolyat asked from his bed. Dawn nodded.

“Mhm.” She hummed. “Turn.” Kolyat turned over on his bed as Dawn pulled out the metal screen.

“So you break anything?”

“Fractured two ribs. I’ll be fine in a few weeks but the doc doesn’t want me going on missions.”

“That sucks.” Dawn pulled on a pair of loose blue jeans and a white t-shirt.

“Yeah. Turn.” Kolyat turned around and faced her. “So I’m going to be bored out of my mind.” Dawn said pushing the screen back. “I hate when I can’t go on missions.”

“Stop getting hurt then.” Kolyat said with a chuckle. Dawn rolled her eyes and sat on the edge of Kolyat’s bed to put on her sneakers. “Where ya goin?”

“To go see Garrus. Gotta report my injury, cause he’d worry more if he found out later.”

“We should play chess.” Dawn looked back at Kolyat who was looking at her with his hands behind his head.

“That was _very_ random.”

“Well I’m trying to prevent your boredom.” He said with a small shrug.

“Not a big fan of chess.” Dawn said going back to tying her shoes. “Too much quiet.” She finished and stood.

“Well I bought a few games the last time we went to the Citadel.” Kolyat said.

“Games as in video games?”

“What other games would I mean?”

“Well you did suggest _chess_.”

“Touché. Yes I meant video games.” Kolyat said rolling his eyes. "They're on an emulator though; can't bring a gaming system on a ship."

“Alright, after I talk to Garrus we’ll play.”

“Awesome.” Kolyat said before Dawn left the room.

 

Dawn walked into the main batteries and Garrus turned to look at her.

“Hey, DC.”

“Hey Angel.” Dawn said before sitting down.

“What’s up?” He asked.

“Two fractured ribs-” Garrus whirled around.

“What?” He walked over and crouched in front of her.

“Yeah those stupid big husk things that shook pulse.. things. Well it shot me twice.” Dawn said with a shrug. Garrus lifted Dawn shirt to see red bruising. Dawn blushed as he brushed his talons against her skin. “I’m alright.” Dawn said. Garrus looked at her and her face got redder. Garrus moved his other hand to stroke her hair. After a moment he stopped and stood up.

“So uh, I guess you won’t be going on missions for a while.” Garrus said.

“Yeah.” Dawn nodded. “I should be good by the time we go through the relay though.” Garrus chuckled.

“You’ll be healed so you can go on a suicide mission.” He sighed. Dawn stood.

“Promise me we won’t do the ‘if I don’t make it’ speeches.” Dawn said. Garrus chuckled and nodded.

“I promise.” He said. “But if we _do_ make it,” He said looking at her. “I’m going to take you on that date we never went on.” Dawn smiled.

“Deal.” Dawn said with a nod.

 

Dawn walked down the hallway and into Life Support. Thane stood when he saw her.

“Siha.” He said. Dawn blushed.

“Hey.” Dawn said. Thane smiled. “I thought you should know – cause, I mean, I told Garrus – I got slightly hurt on the mission.” Thane frowned.

“Are you alright?” He asked putting his hands on her arms gently.

“I’m fine; I just fractured my ribs a bit.” Dawn said with a small shrug. “It doesn’t hurt now cause the doc gave me a painkiller.” Thane brought his hand up and caressed Dawn’s cheek. Dawn blushed as he leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss. He brought one hand up into her hair to cradle the back of her head. Dawn pulled away slightly and looked at him.

“Is something wrong?” He asked gently. Dawn shook her head slightly.

“N-no. I just…” She trailed off as her face turned red. Thane smiled. “I-“ She cleared her throat.

“Take your time.” He teased. Dawn chuckled and gave him a look.

“What I’m trying to say is… I like to look at you.” Thane looked slightly confused. “You’re hot.” Dawn said bluntly.

“I take it you don’t mean my temperature.” Thane said. Dawn burst out laughing and Thane smiled slightly.

“No, it’s a human term I guess. It means you’re really attractive.” Dawn explained.

“Well then,” Thane said. “You are hot as well.” Dawn smiled slightly with a light blush.

“You can… you know… kiss me now.” Dawn said with a hopeful smirk. Thane chuckled and brought his lips down to capture hers. Dawn put her arms around his neck and he slid his free arm around her waist to pull her closer. It only took a moment for Dawn to open her mouth and a split second for Thane to slip his tongue in. Dawn let out a soft moan making Thane let out a low groan as he pulled her closer. Thane moved forward and lifted Dawn so she was on his bed. Dawn’s legs automatically went around his waist and pulled him close. Dawn’s head didn’t feel as light as it normally did. Maybe she’d get used to the effects of oral contact with Drell. Either way she definitely didn’t mind one way or the other. Thane pulled away from their kiss to trail kisses down Dawn’s neck. Dawn gasped in please and swallowed hard. “Thane?” She gasped out. He smirked against her skin and nibbled her neck.

“Mmm?” He hummed.

“I need you.” She whimpered. Thane moved up to look at her. Without a word his lips were on hers and he gently laid her down on the bed before climbing on top of her. The bed was strong enough to hold both their weight and more. It wasn’t big enough for two people to sleep comfortably, with enough room, but that’s definitely not what they were going to be doing.

 

Dawn walked into the crew’s quarters and over to the bunk bed where Kolyat was playing a game on a small device. He glanced up from the game before pausing it to do a double take. Dawn looked at him with a confused voice.

“You had sex.” He said bluntly. Dawn’s eyebrows went up and her face went deep red.

“W-What?”

“You. Had. Sex.”

“What would make you think that?” Dawn laughed.

“I can smell it.” He bluntly.

“Excuse me?” Dawn asked letting her jaw drop slightly. Kolyat looked away as if embarrassed.

“Pheromones.” He clarified. “It doesn’t affect species other than humans for you since you are human but I can still smell it.” He said. “That and your hair is still a bit messy,” Dawn started to fix her hair with her fingers. “your shirt is _a lot_ more wrinkly than before you left,” Dawn straightened out her shirt. “and your fly’s undone.” Kolyat finished with a smirk. Dawn frowned and zipped her fly. “So who’s the lucky guy?” Dawn’s face went as red as her hair and she swallowed. “No point denying it now.” He said.

“Why would I tell you?” Dawn asked going into the bed drawers to get some clothes.

“Cause… I’m your friend?” He asked dragging out the first word.

“We’re not that close, Kay.” Dawn said shaking her head with a small laugh.

“See you even have a nickname for me.” Kolyat said.

“I just didn’t feel like saying your full name. How else could I shorten Kolyat?” Dawn asked. Kolyat laughed and shrugged. “Now if you’ll excuse me I’m going to take a shower.” Kolyat snickered.

“If he wasn’t human you might want to go talk to Mordin.” Kolyat called as Dawn walked to the door. She stopped for a second. He was right, she probably should go talk to Mordin.

 _This day just got even more awkward. If Kolyat could smell it… does that mean Garrus would too? Better take a_ long _shower then._

After Dawn’s shower she changed into similar clothes like she was wearing before. She took the elevator up and walked into Mordin’s lab.

“Uh, hey doc?” Mordin glanced up.

“Miss Cole. Haven’t spoken in a while. Look troubled. Not busy. Have time to talk.” He said putting down whatever he was holding and looked at her.

“Uh yeah.” Dawn walked over. “I have medical… questions.” He nodded. “Hypothetically,” She started. “Say a human female and a male Drell...” Dawn stopped. She had no idea how to word this without sounding even more awkward. “Thane and I had sex.” She said bluntly. “Help?”

“If you need my help with medical inquiries-” Dawn nodded.

“Yeah, is there anything I should have known _before_? I didn’t exactly have time to ask before-hand.”

“Prolonged human to Drell skin contact can cause small rash, itching.” Dawn nodded with a grimace as she stopped scratching an itch on her arm. “Oral contact may cause mild hallucinations.”

“I knew that part.” Dawn said with a nod.

“Will forward advice booklet to your omni-tool. Valuable diagrams, positions comfortable for both species, erogenous zone overviews.” Mordin said “Can supply oils or ointments to reduce discomfort.” By now Dawn’s face was red.

“I have the slightest feeling you’re making fun of me.” Dawn said.

“Shocking suggestion!” Mordin said taking a step back, genuinely shocked. “Doctor-patient confidentiality a sacred trust. Would never dream of mockery.” Mordin said. Dawn nodded.

“Um, you mentioned a rash, any possibility you have something for it now?” Dawn asked.

“Will have to make some. Easy process. Will have EDI contact you when finished.” He said. Dawn nodded.

“Okay. Uh, thanks Doc.”

“Miss Cole.” He said with a nod before going to a shelf to get some things.

 

Dawn took the elevator down to the crew’s deck and was about to walk into the crew’s quarters when she heard Kolyat in the mess hall. Dawn walked into the room and raised an eyebrow at what she saw. Kolyat and Legion were sitting at one of the tables. Each held a data-pad and appeared to be playing a game.

“The geth can play video games?” Dawn asked. Kolyat glanced up.

“Well you were taking too long.” Kolyat said. “He wasn’t busy and agreed to play. By the way his name is Legion.”

“Well, nice to meet you Legion. I’m Dawn Cole.” Legion turned to look at her for a short moment before looking back down at the data-pad. Dawn looked at Kolyat.

“You wanna play?” Kolyat asked looking at her.

“Who’s winning?” Dawn asked.

“Who do you think?” Kolyat asked glaring at the data-pad. Dawn chuckled.

“I’ll play winner then.” Dawn said.

“Chances of winner are at 100%.” Legion said. Dawn chuckled.

“Yeah yeah.” Kolyat muttered.

“Sore loser, Kolyat?” He gave Dawn a playful glare. He sighed.

“Let’s see you beat this thing at a game.” Kolyat said getting up and handing Dawn the data-pad.

“Can’t be that hard.” Dawn said taking it and sitting down across from Legion. The game appeared to be a platform style versus shooter. Dawn smirked and hit start. Kolyat looked over Dawn shoulder as she played the game.

“Chances of winning are at 85%.” Legion said.

“You winning or her?”

“Chances of Dawn Cole winning are at 85%.” Legion said. Dawn smirked.

“Damn.” Kolyat said. Dawn smirked.

“I spent _way_ too much time playing games as a kid.” Dawn said. Kolyat chuckled.

“I guess so.” He said. A few minutes later Dawn put down the game and smiled at Legion. He placed the data-pad on the table.

“Good game.” Dawn extended her hand. Legion looked at it before shaking it. Legion stood.

“We will return to the AI core.” He said before walking into the med-bay. Kolyat looked at Dawn as she stood.

“What’s that on your arm?” He pointed to the red spot on Dawn’s arm that she’d been scratching.

“N-Nothing.” Dawn said. Kolyat opened his mouth to speak when EDI came over the intercom.

“Miss Cole. Mordin has told me to inform you-“

“Thanks EDI!” Dawn said quickly. “Gotta go, see ya Kolyat!” Dawn said before running to the elevator. The doors closed and Dawn let out a sigh.


	43. Frozen with Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect, its characters or plots. I own my OC and anything original in this.
> 
> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)

After getting the ointment from Mordin, Dawn went to the crew’s quarters to put it on then put it away in the cabinet by her bed. She hopped down from her bed and her hand flew to her ribs. It probably wasn’t the best idea to have sex with injured ribs. Dawn grimaced and left the room. As she left the crew’s quarters Thane came out of Life Support.

“Siha.” He greeted with a smile. Dawn smiled back and walked over. He gave her a chaste kiss before stroking her cheek. “I suppose you’ll be staying on board while Shepard and the rest of the crew take the shuttle then.”

“Doc doesn’t want me to strain myself with my ribs.” Dawn said. Thane chuckled.

“I’d say it’s too late for that.” He teased. Dawn blushed and gave him a playful glare.

“I’ll see you when you get back.” Dawn said before kissing his cheek. He gave her another chaste kiss before entering the elevator. The doors closed and someone cleared their throat. Dawn whirled around to see Garrus. “G-Garrus.”

“When did uh-“ He motioned in her general direction with a slight chuckle. “when did that start?” He asked sounding nonchalant. Dawn scratched the back of her head.

“A-a few days go.” Dawn said with a light blush. Garrus nodded.

“I see… Good for you.” He said with a smile.

“Garrus I-“ He held up his hand.

“Don’t.” He said shaking his head slightly. “As your best friend, I refuse to cause you any emotional pain or confusion.” He said taking a step forward. “Just know that I’ll always be here for you, no matter who you’re with.” Dawn frowned and bit her bottom lip. “Don’t cry.” Garrus said seeing the tears welling up in her eyes. “Please don’t cry.” He said as she looked down.

“I-I’m sorry.” Dawn said. Her voice came out as a whisper; if she spoke any louder she would start crying. She put a fist over her heart feeling a squeeze of pain. She looked up at Garrus and a few heavy tears fell. Garrus gently pulled her into a hug. Her arms went around his neck to hug back. “I’m sorry.” She said as more tears fell. “I love both of you.” Garrus’ eye widened slightly and he blinked a few times. He held her a little tighter. “I’m sorry; this isn’t fair to you…” Garrus moved his head to be beside hers.

“Don’t be sorry.” He said quietly. He kissed the top of her head. “I’ll be fine.” He pulled back to look at her. “Having you for a friend is better than nothing.” Dawn’s bottom jaw quivered slightly. Garrus put a talon under her chin to stop it. “Don’t cry Dawn.” Dawn pulled him back into the hug and let the tears fall silently. He rubbed her back slightly. “It’s okay.” Garrus said smoothly. He gave her a slight squeeze before pulling away. “I’ll see you when we get back.” He stroked a hand on her head. “Okay?” Dawn nodded. “Cheer up.” Dawn sniffed and wiped her eyes.

“I’m sorry for crying…” Dawn said looking down.

“Don’t be.” Garrus said lifting her chin. “What’s that phrase human’s used to have… you’re only human?” Dawn nodded with a small smile.

“Yeah.” Dawn said. Garrus smiled.

“See ya later, DC.” Garrus said ruffling her hair. Dawn fixed her hair with a playful glare.

“See ya later, Angel.”

 

Dawn walked onto the bridge and sat in the co-pilot chair.

“Hey Jay.” She said. Joker looked over at her.

“Hey DC.” He said. “Guess you’ll be stuck here while Shepard and the crew go out, huh?” He asked.

“Yep.” Dawn said popping the ‘P’. “All because of two itty-bitty fractures.” Dawn sighed. “Thought I’d hang out up here with you.”

“Great.” Joker said with a nod. “Nice to have some female- actually no nice to have _live_ company.” He said.

“What about EDI?”

“What about it?”

“She’s company, isn’t she?” Dawn asked.

“Ehhhhh..”

“Mr. Moreau still doesn’t like the idea of an AI being in his ship, Miss Cole.”

“Did you hear something?” Joker asked. Dawn rolled her eyes.

“Get used to it, Joker, she’s not going anywhere.” Dawn said.

“I can dream.” He mumbled. Dawn scoffed. Shepard came up to the bridge. Joker turned his chair around. “Good job reforming those geth, Commander. That’ll never bite us in the ass.” Shepard gave Joker a look.

“What do you think of Legion?”

“Having Legion around is just … begging for a rifle up your ass. Without the sweet talk.” Joker said making Dawn giggle. Shepard rolled his eyes.

“That’s it for now.”

“See you, Commander.” Joker said turning his chair around while Shepard walked away. Dawn chuckled.

“Legion’s not that bad, Joker.” Dawn said. “It’s fun to play video games with him.”

“You played video games with a geth?”

“Mhm.”

“You played video games with something that would normally be shooting at _us_?”

“Yes Joker.”

“ _Right_. That sounds totally normal.”

“EDI, do you know how to play games?” Dawn asked.

“I do not have the required appendages to play such games.”

“Right, I know that, but if you did?”

“I would think I would do well.” EDI said. Dawn smiled.

“Alright, you ever get a body I challenge you to a video game contest.”

“… Alright.” She said. Joker pressed a button.

“Hey, Commander. Good news. Looks like the Reaper IFF’s finally hooked up and ready to go.”

“That is not entirely accurate, Mr. Moreau. The device is powered, but it is causing some unusual instability in other systems.” EDI said. “I recommend a more thorough analysis before we attempt to use it.”

“Better safe than sorry with this tech. We’ll take the shuttle for this trip.” Shepard said.

“I’ll make sure we’re up and running when you get back.” Joker said.

“Commander, Miranda. I’ve already notified the team. We’ll meet you on the shuttle.” Miranda said over the comm. “Once we’re closer to our destination you can decide who to take with you.”

“I’m on my way.” Shepard said. “Joker… the ship is yours. Don’t scratch the paint.”

“Aye, aye, Commander.” Joker said before turning off the comm. “As if I would do that.” Joker muttered.

 

Dawn was lounging in the chair to the right of Joker.

“I’m telling you, EDI, your readings are off.” Joker said. “It’s radiation bleed, just white noise.”

“I have detected a signal embedded in the static. We are transmitting the Normandy’s location.” EDI said.

“Transmitting? To who?” Joker asked. Dawn glanced out the window and jumped when suddenly a Collector ship appeared.

“To them!” Dawn said with wide eyes.

“Oh, shit!” Joker said as the ship went over the Normandy. Dawn sat up in her chair. “We’re getting out of here!” He started to hit buttons.

“Propulsion systems are disabled. I’m detecting a virus in the ships computers.” EDI said.

“From the IFF? Damn it, why didn’t you scrub it?”

“Primary defense systems are offline. We can save the Normandy, Mr. Moreau, but you must help me.” EID said. Joker and Dawn looked back to see crew members with guns waiting at the elevator. “Give me the ship.”

“What? You’re crazy! You start singing ‘Daisy Bell’ and I’m done.”

“Unlock my sealed databases, and I can initiate countermeasures. The maintenance shaft in the science lab will allow passage to the AI core.” EDI said. “Main corridors are no longer safe. The Collectors have boarded.” Dawn and Joker got up. “The emergency floor lighting will guide you, Mr. Moreau.”

“Ah damn it.” Joker and Dawn started moving.

“Miss. Cole, there should be a pistol in the science lab you can use for protection.” EDI said.

“Uh-Uh, she’s staying with me.” Joker said.

“Of course.” EDI said. “I meant, for her to protect the two of you.”

“Shit, shit, shit.” Joker muttered. The two hurried down the aisle and followed the blinking lights. Dawn looked at the elevator as it opened and a huge Collector was there.

“Oh my god! What is that?” Crewman Goldstein said.

“We’ll hold it off as long as we can!” Hadley called to the two as they went through the first door.

“Oh gods.” Dawn breathed as the crew started screaming.

“ _Shit_.” Joker said as the two entered the science lab. Dawn grabbed a pistol from the table. As they made their way to the back a Collector flew into view from behind glass. Dawn gasped and felt her heart beat even faster. Fear coursed through her. “Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.” They got to the ladder and Joker turned to look at Dawn. “You first, you’ll be faster, no arguing!” Dawn didn’t say a word and started to climb down.

 

They climbed down a floor before they had to start crawling. Joker let out a grunt of pain every few moments.

“At least the views not bad.” He joked weakly. Dawn shook her head with a scoff. They kept crawling until they reached another ladder and they climbed down into Life Support. Dawn hopped down and helped Joker down.

“Multiple hostiles detected on the crew deck.” EDI said.

“Joker! Dawn!” Crewman Hawthorne said. He was by the door. “This deck is crawling with those things! Stay close. I’ll protect you!” The doors opened and he ran out. Joker and Dawn followed. Hawthorne ran around the corner but was thrown back with a scream. Yeoman Chambers was screaming as she was pulled into the elevator by a Collector. Dawn tried to raise her gun to shoot at the thing dragging Chambers but she was frozen with fear. Joker grabbed Dawn’s wrist and pulled her along.

“Shit, shit, shit!” The two ran to the med-bay as a Scion was walking around the other way. The med-bay doors opened.

“Main fusion plant offline. Activating emergency H-fuel cells.” EDI said.

“What the shit!” Joker and Dawn entered the AI Core. “Alright, we’re at, uh, you.” Joker said.

“Connect the core to the Normandy’s primary control module.” EDI said. Joker started.

“Great. See, this is where it starts, and when we’re all just organic batteries, guess who’ll they’ll blame?” Joker made his voice deeper “”This is all Joker’s fault. What a tool he was. I have to spend all day computing pi because he plugged in the Overload.”” Joker finished and EDI ‘exploded’ into the room. The lights suddenly all came on.

“Ah. I have access to the defensive systems.” EDI said. “Thank you, Mr. Moreau. Now you must reactivate the primary drive in engineering.”

“Argh! You want us to go crawling through the ducts again.”

“I enjoy the sight of humans on their knees.” EDI said. Joker and Dawn gave her a weird look. “That is a joke.”

“Right.” Joker said.

“The shaft behind you connects to the engineering deck. Good Luck.” EDI said.

“You go first this time.” Dawn said, her voice cracking slightly.

“You just wanna look at my ass.” Joker teased, sensing her fear and trying to help.

“Yes Jeff. That’s why I want you to go first. I want to stare at your gorgeous ass.”

“All you had to do was ask.” Joker said as he climbed down the ladder with a laugh.

 

The two crawled for a long distance before they were able to go down. As they crawled the screams of the crew echoed through the ducts. The two came out in Jack’s area.

“Hostiles are present in engineering. They are heading towards the cargo bay.” EDI said. Joker and Dawn quietly moved towards the stairs. They stopped a few feet from the stairs hearing the Collectors. Dawn’s breath hitched in her throat as the two watched the shadows and heard the Collectors overhead. Joker took Dawn’s hand and gave it a, very light but, reassuring squeeze. They looked at each other and gulped. “Engineering is clear of hostiles. Proceed immediately to minimize chances of detection.”

“Come on.” The two hurried up the stairs and into engineering. Joker went up to the console Tali normally stood at.

“Activate the drive and I will open the airlocks as we accelerate. All hostiles will be killed.” EDI said.

“What? What about the crew?” Joker asked.

“They are gone, Jeff. The Collectors took them.” EDI said. Dawn swallowed.

“Shit.” Joker limped down to the engine and Dawn followed.

“I am sealing the engine room.” EDI said. Joker pressed a few buttons. “I have control.” The engine started to glow and Joker and Dawn were knocked to the ground as the Normandy accelerated away from the Collector ship. “Purge is complete. No other life forms on board. Securing air locks and cargo bay doors.” Joker and Dawn sat up. Joker stood after a minute. Dawn let out the breath she’d been holding.

“Send a message to Shepard’s shuttle. Tell him what happened.” Joker said as Dawn got up.

“Message away. Are you feeling well, Jeff?” EDI asked.

“No.” Joker said before he started to limp away. “But thanks for asking.”

“And you, Dawn?” EDI asked. Dawn swallowed and shook her head.

“I think I cracked a few more ribs… so no. But like Joker said… thanks for asking.” Dawn slowly walked down the show aisle before meeting Joker in the elevator.

“You alright?” Joker asked glancing at her. Dawn blinked a few times at the closed doors and shook her head. She swallowed.

“I can still hear them screaming. I didn’t help any of them…”

“You helped me and EDI.” Joker said. Dawn shook her head.

“You would’ve been fine by yourself. I could’ve… _someone_ … I didn’t even fire my gun.” Dawn said, her voice quiet almost a whisper. “I should have been taken too.” Joker frowned.

“Don’t say that.” He said. “Do you know how glad I am that at least one other person besides me is on this ship right now? I couldn’t save anyone. You’re here because you were with me.” Joker said. “And the Normandy wouldn’t be here for Shepard to come back to if you didn’t help.”

“I told you. You could’ve done it yourself. I was useless.” The doors opened and the two walked out onto the CIC. Dawn’s omni-tool beeped. Dawn brought it up. She scoffed humorlessness. Joker looked at her as they walked to the comm room.

“What?” Joker asked

“Happy Birthday to me.” Dawn deadpanned before walking ahead. Joker frowned before following.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… Dawn’s 20 now. I had to fit that in somewhere so I made a little dark humor/bad timing.


	44. Dreams and Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect, its characters or plots. I own my OC and anything original in this.
> 
> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)

Joker was sitting on the table in the Comm room, Dawn stood next to him, leaning against the table with her arms crossed, staring at the floor. Shepard and Jacob were also in the room. Jacob was in the back while Shepard was pacing in front of Joker and Dawn. Miranda came into the room.

“ _Everyone_? You lost everyone – and damn near lost the ship, too!” She said.

“We know, all right? We were here!” Joker said.

“It’s not their fault, Miranda.” Jacob said “None of us caught.”

“Mr. Taylor is correct.” EDI said. “The harmful data in the Collector drive was even more sophisticated than the ‘black box’ Reaper viruses I was given.”

“I heard it was a rough ride.” Shepard said looking at the two. “How are you holding up?”

“There’s a lot of empty chairs in here.” Joker said.

“We did everything we could, Jeff.” EDI said.

“Yeah, thanks, Mom.” Joker said. He glanced at Dawn who remained silent.

“Is the ship operational?” Shepard asked.

“The IFF is clean and online. With EDI hooked in, we can go through the Omega 4 relay anytime we want.” Joker said.

“Don’t even get me started about unshackling a damned AI.” Miranda said.

“What could I do against Collectors, break my arm at them? EDI cleared the ship. She’s all right.” Joker said before getting on the table.

“I assure you, I am still bound by protocols in my programming.” EDI said. “Even if I were not, you are my crewmates.”

“So all systems, including the IFF, are fully operational.”

“The Normandy could stand some more upgrades, but I don’t want that to delay going after the crew.” Jacob said.

“We’ve done everything we can. It’s time to take the fight to the Collectors.” Miranda said.

“I’ll give the order soon. Get to your stations and secure for general quarters.” Shepard said.

“Great. Here we go again.” Joker said. “Hit the map whenever you’re ready, Commander.” Joker said before leaving.

“We’ll update the Normandy as quickly as we can before we go.” Shepard said. Dawn looked up and started to leave but Miranda stood in front of her.

“What happened to _you_?” Miranda asked. “A few cracked ribs doesn’t affect your trigger finger.” Dawn gave Miranda a death glare that actually made her take a step back.

“You wanna know what happened? I froze, _okay_? It was a little hard to concentrate when the crew was screaming bloody murder as Collectors dragged them away.” Miranda swallowed. “I’m _sorry_ I didn’t get taken with them.” Dawn said with her voice filled with venom, before pushing past Miranda and leaving.

“Dawn!” Shepard called after her.

 

Dawn walked onto the crew’s deck and stopped just outside the elevator. Silence. She didn’t hear anyone talking, or walking, or anything. Dawn walked down the hall and into the med bay. She found where Dr. Chakwas kept the medicine and took another pain killer. She left the med-bay as Garrus walked down the aisle from the main batteries.

“Dawn.” Dawn didn’t look at him. It looked as though she didn’t hear him. “Dawn.” He walked up to her as she looked at him. His face softened. “Hey…”

“I could’ve done something.” Dawn said quietly. “I could’ve but I _didn’t_.” She said shaking her head. “I didn’t… I-I froze.”

“Dawn-“

“What kind of solider am I if I freeze when people are in danger? When I was supposed to help them I didn’t I let them get taken. I-“

“Dawn!” Garrus said grabbing her shoulders. She looked up at him. “Don’t you dare blame yourself. The Collectors did this. We’re going to get the crew back. Shepard will get them back.”

“I should’ve been taken with them.” Dawn said. “The only reason I’m here is because I was will Joker.”

“You helped Joker. If you hadn’t been there-“

“He would’ve been fine.”

“You don’t know that-“

“Yeah,” Dawn said moving out of his hands. “ _I do_.” She said before turning and walking to the crew’s quarters. Kolyat stood from his bed as Dawn walked up.

“I’m glad you’re okay.” He said.

“I shouldn’t be.” Dawn said. Kolyat frowned. Dawn closed her eyes. “I should’ve been taken with the rest of the crew. I wasn’t any use to them. I froze and now they’re all gone-“ Dawn was cut off by a slap. Her eyes were wide with shock and she slowly turned her head back to look at Kolyat. He lowered his arm and glared at her. Dawn put a hand on her now reddening cheek.

“ _Stop that_. Don’t say you should be with them. They could be dead or dying.” Dawn stared at him. “You were afraid. It’s normal; it happens to everyone whether they admit it or not. If you _weren’t_ scared and you _let_ the Collectors take them it would be inexcusable. People freeze, they lock up all the time.” Kolyat said. “You didn’t have the big weapons you normally do; you didn’t have your armor or shields. They _could’ve_ taken you. It’s perfectly normal for you to have felt fear.” Dawn let her hand fall to her side. “So… get over it and help get them back.” Dawn blinked and Kolyat looked away for a moment. He looked back. “I- Sorry for slapping you.”

“It’s okay.” Dawn said. “Thank you.”

“Are you okay?” Kolyat asked. Dawn nodded.

“Yeah… thanks Kolyat.”

“Of course.” He said with a smile. “You should go talk to my dad.” Dawn blinked. “He was pretty worried about you when he heard what happened. He and Garrus were talking a lot.” Dawn nodded.

“Alright.” Dawn said.

 

Dawn walked into Life Support.

“Than- uh hey?” Thane and Garrus, who were sitting at the table, turned to look at Dawn. “Should I come back?” They shook their heads.

“Dawn, are you alright now?” Garrus asked.

“Sorry. I’m okay now; Kolyat put some sense into me.” Garrus nodded.

“So… we were talking.” Garrus said motioning to Thane. “And if it’s alright with you… uh…” Garrus struggled to find the right words. Thane stood and approached Dawn.

“If it is alright with you, Siha,” Thane said putting a hand on Dawn’s cheek.

“We’ll share.” Garrus said before clearing his throat. Dawn looked from Thane to Garrus. “You.” Garrus clarified.

“I-I couldn’t do that.” Dawn said shaking her head. “That isn’t fair to you guys.”

“We’ve both agreed to it.” Thane said.

“We’ll be fine.” Garrus said.

“We want you to be happy, Siha.” Thane said leaning down to kiss the cheek Kolyat had slapped. Tears welled up in Dawn’s eyes.

“You guys are sure?” She asked. The two nodded. Garrus stood and walked over. Dawn hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

“We’re happy if you’re happy.” He said softly. Dawn looked up at him.

“I’m happy when you two are.”

“Then it’s settled.” Garrus said. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. Garrus released Dawn from the hug and Dawn hugged Thane before giving him a peck. He wrapped his arms around her and captured her lips. Dawn’s face went red when Garrus put his hands on Dawn’s hips from behind. He nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck. She let out a small gasp as he nibbled on her neck. One of Thane’s hands went up the back of Dawn’s shirt while Garrus’ went up the front. Garrus cupped Dawn’s left breast and felt her heartbeat quicken against his hand.

 

It only took less than five minutes for the three to remove all clothing and armor. Thane was sitting on his bed. Dawn was in his lap and Garrus stood behind her. Thane and Dawn were making out; luckily it seemed she was becoming immune/used to the hallucinogenic effects of oral contact with Drell. Garrus had his hands on Dawn’s hips as he trailed kisses down Dawn’s back. Dawn’s face was bright red and Thane could almost feel the heat radiating from it. Garrus pulled away and Dawn heard him opening something. Dawn pulled away from her kiss with Thane to look back at him. Garrus chuckled slightly.

“Talked to Mordin beforehand.” Garrus said. “I don’t think you’d want to go on a suicide mission with chaffing.” He said before putting on a Turian size condom.

“I-I don’t think you need that.” Dawn said, blushing as she looked away from _him._ He was different from a human, he was more curved. “Different species and everything.”

“Just trust me on this.” Garrus said, sounding slightly embarrassed.

“H-How is this gunna work?” Dawn asked. Garrus came up behind her and put his hand on her hips before lifting her slightly. Dawn looked down at Thane and blushed went she felt Garrus against her entrance. She gasped loudly as he entered her. Thane put a hand on Dawn’s neck and pulled her down to kiss him. She gasped into his mouth as Garrus held her up. There was an advantage to his height. Garrus grunted as he moved and Thane let his hands slide down Dawn’s legs. Dawn whimpered into Thane’s mouth. A thought occurred to Dawn and she shyly reached down to grab Thane. He let out a moan into her mouth as she started to stroke him.

“Dawn.” Dawn’s heart skipped a beat as both men spoke in unison. As Dawn stroked faster, Garrus thrust faster and deeper making her cry out. Garrus let out a groan as he went faster. Garrus slipped an arm around Dawn and pulled her up so her back was against him and she was higher on her knees. Dawn gasped at the new angle. Thane moved forward and kissed up Dawn’s stomach and between her breasts which were bouncing with each thrust. He cupped both and kissed one. Dawn gasped as he started to suck and lick her nipple before moving to the other to give it the same treatment. Garrus started to kiss Dawn’s neck.

“Oh Dawn.” He growled in her ear. He grunted a few more moments before letting out a groan. He thrust a few more times before letting out a long, low groan and biting her neck.

“G-Garrus ah-.” Dawn gasped as she released, feeling him pulse inside her before his release. He pulled out, panting. Dawn let out a gasp and almost fell on Thane as Garrus let her go. Thane kissed her and laid her on his bed. She was panting and looked up at him through half-lidded eyes. He leaned down and kissed her as he moved her legs apart. She wrapped them around his waist as he entered her with a moan. Garrus sat on the ground, breathing heavily and closed his eyes.

“Siha.” Thane whispered in her ear lovingly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He captured her lips with his as he picked up the pace. Dawn gasped in his mouth and moaned as he slipped his tongue in hers. Thane put a hand on Dawn’s leg and moved it up to get a better angle. Thane moved from her lips to down her neck, the other side, not the side Garrus had been biting. Dawn moaned as Thane thrust harder and faster.

“Thane.” She gasped out hugging him. He groaned into her ear making her shiver. A few more thrust and she was close. “T-Thane I-“ She gasped. He nodded against her neck. A few moments later and Thane grunted and pushed in as far as he could. Dawn gasped and felt her own release as she felt him spill into her. The two lay there panting looking at each other. Thane leaned down and kissed her for a moment before pulling away. Dawn turned her head to see Garrus. He opened his eyes and locked eyes with her. Garrus smiled and winked at her. Dawn smiled slightly. Dawn closed her eyes. “I love you.” Dawn said.

“Love you too.” She heard them both whisper. Thane pulled out with a soft groan and moved to the side of Dawn. He kept one arm around Dawn, over her stomach. Dawn heard Garrus get up and get dressed before Thane also got up. Thane brushed some hair out of Dawn’s face.

“She asleep?” Garrus asked quietly.

“We’ve exhausted her.” Thane said.

“You got a blanket?” Garrus asked. “I’d hate to just leave her naked on your bed.” Thane nodded before retrieving it. A moment later a light blanket was place on Dawn. “I can’t say this wasn’t extremely awkward.” Garrus said quietly as Thane got dressed. “But I’m willing to deal with it to be with her.” Even though Dawn was extremely tired her mind wouldn’t let her sleep just yet. She heard the two sit down.

“You’ve known her for quite some time.” Thane said. Garrus nodded.

“Yeah. She’s a strong woman. Well deserving of that name… what was it?”

“Siha.” Thane said. Garrus nodded. “You’ve… been in love with her for a while.” There was a moment of silence.

“Yeah.” Garrus sighed. “A long… _long_ while.” Dawn felt herself slipping into unconsciousness.

 

_Dawn opened her eyes; she was lying on the ground. She was on the Normandy but she wasn’t in Life Support. She sat up and looked around. She was in the mess hall and it was empty. She couldn’t hear a thing. It wasn’t that there wasn’t anyone there to make noise; she didn’t even hear the hum of the ship. She stood up. She couldn’t even hear her breathing. The only thing she heard was her own heartbeat. It was steady, even and calm._

_Dawn walked to the med-bay and saw the windows were tinted black. She went to the door but the panel was red, indicating it was locked. Dawn frowned and walked over to Miranda’s door and saw it was also red. Dawn turned around and looked down at the main batteries’ door. Locked. There was still silence. Dawn didn’t even hear her footsteps. Just her heartbeat. It was stead, even and calm._

_Dawn walked down the hall towards the elevator. She looked down the halls at the doors and saw they were each red. Locked. She looked at the elevator. It was also red. Dawn frowned. No one ever locked the elevator. She didn’t even know it did lock. Suddenly the lights went out. It was pitch black. No back up lights came on. Dawn couldn’t see a thing, nor hear. But still, her heartbeat sounded. It started to beat faster._

_Dawn stretched her hands out in front of her and tried to find the elevator door. If she could find that she could make her way back to the mess hall from memory. Her fingers touched the normally cold metal but she didn’t feel it. She knew it was there but it wasn’t cold. Dawn tried to bring up her omni-tool. Maybe she could do something to fix… anything. Her omni-tool wouldn’t come up. She couldn’t feel the little band on her wrist. She couldn’t feel a thing. She couldn’t see she couldn’t hear. Her heartbeat beat even faster._

_Dawn swallowed felt for the elevator again. Not actually feeling it she placed her hand on the metal. Suddenly the red panel appeared, creating the dimmest light. What it illuminated was a blood red. Dawn tried to unlock the door but it wouldn’t change to green. Suddenly there was a loud thud from the other side of the elevator doors. Dawn jumped and took a step back. There was another, silent, thud. Everything Dawn could see was red. Her heart was beating rapidly._

_Dawn took another step back and swallowed. Suddenly the elevator doors opened. The second they opened the silence was replaced with screaming. Blood curdling screams. Screams of pain and fear. Dawn squeezed her eyes shut and her hands flew to cover her ears but the screams only got louder. Light from inside the elevator made everything red. Dawn’s heat was beating faster and louder in her head._

_Dawn opened her eyes as a loud screech sounded from inside the elevator. Dawn took a step back as one of the large Collectors slowly moved out towards her. Dawn went to run but her legs buckled and she fell back. Dawn crawled backwards as the Collector approached. Dawn felt a scream build up in her throat but it wouldn’t come out. Suddenly Dawn couldn’t move and the Collector reached her. Dawn stare at it as her heart felt like it was going to explode._

_Dawn’s scream finally sounded as the Collector grabbed her arm. She was suddenly able to move again but not get away. She screamed as the Collector started to drag her into the elevator. The other screams grew louder and Dawn’s was drowned out by them. She tried to scream louder but her voice seemed to die in her throat. The Collector dragged Dawn into the elevator. The doors closed. It was suddenly pitch black again but and the screams had stopped. Dawn’s heartbeat was pounding fast and loud in her head._

_Then silence._

“Wake up! Dawn!” Someone shouted. Dawn sat up with a scream. She was breathing heavily and tears were streaming down her face. She turned her head to seeThane. She launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He caught her and held her tightly as she sobbed into his shoulder. “Hey… hey…” He said softly. He stroked her hair comfortingly. “It’s alright. I’ve got you.” He said into her ear. “I’ve got you. You’re safe.” The doors opened and someone ran in.

“Dad, what happened? Is Dawn Oka-” Kolyat asked. “Whoa!” Kolyat whirled around to face away from the two. Dawn was still naked. The blanket was still covering her lower half, but just barely, and Dawn’s upper half was cover by Thane.

“Kolyat, get Dawn some clothes.”

“Uh-uh, yeah sure.” He said before leaving the room. Thane pulled away from Dawn, slightly, to look at her.

“Must have been _some_ nightmare.” He said stroking her hair before wiping her tears away. She sniffled and nodded. “Don’t worry. You’re safe now.” Thane said before kissing Dawn’s forehead. “Would you like to talk about it?” Dawn shook her head. “Perhaps later.” Thane said. Dawn nodded. The doors opened again and Kolyat came in with his hand over his eyes. He held out clothes which Thane took. Dawn wiped her eyes.

“What happened?” Kolyat asked. “Are you alright?” Dawn sniffled.

“She had a nightmare.” Thane said handing Dawn a bra which she put on.

“And she’s naked on your bed why?” Kolyat asked. Thane helped Dawn pull her shirt on.

“We’ll talk about that later.” Thane said. Kolyat nodded and peeked around his hand. Dawn was now standing as she pulled on some panties.

“Was that a heart?” He asked. Dawn’s face went a bit redder; it was already red from crying.

“W-what?” She asked, her voice cracking.

“I-I only looked for a second. I saw a heart… on your ass.”

“I-it’s a tattoo.” Dawn said pulling on a pair of shorts. “I had it done over a birthmark that already looked somewhat like a heart.” Kolyat nodded. “You can look now.” Kolyat lowered his hand and saw his father giving him a look.

“So you’re okay?” Kolyat asked Dawn. Dawn nodded slightly. “Uh, Shepard said the ships almost good to go. We’ll be going through the relay soon.” Thane and Dawn nodded.

“Siha, you should get cleaned up and ready to go.” Thane said. Kolyat’s eye widened at the use of the word. Dawn nodded and Thane gave her a quick hug. Thane motioned to Kolyat to sit before Dawn left the room.

 

Dawn took a shower before going into her room. She put the ointment from Mordin in the necessary places before putting on her suit and getting her armor. She let out a sigh before leaving the room.

 


	45. Omega 4 Relay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect, its characters or plots. I own my OC and anything original in this.
> 
> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)

“Please confirm destination, Shepard.” EDI said. “The Reaper IFF is online, but there is a chance that the Normandy may not survive the Omega 4 relay. Once we are en route we are committed.”

“The Collectors are about to find out what happens when you piss me off.” Shepard said.

“You got it, Commander.” Joker said. “Plotting a course for the Omega 4 relay. ETA about 2 hours, I’ll let you know when we arrive.”

“Joker is finalizing preparations now.” Miranda said from behind Shepard, who was standing at the map in the CIC. He turned to face her. “The trip should take a few hours. I’ll admit it, Shepard. I’m impressed. You got us here. Are you ready?”

“We’re going in blind, and we don’t even know if we’ll survive the trip.” Shepard said. “No way in hell we’re ready… but we don’t have a choice.”

“The Illusive Man wanted someone who could deal with bad odds. You’ll get it done. We’ll get it done.” Miranda said. “I’ll inform you of any changes. Otherwise, we’ll bell there in a few hours. Good luck, Shepard. See you on the other side.” She saluted before walking away.

 

 

Dawn walked into the crew’s quarters and over to her bed. Her armor was laid out on her bed. She was wearing her black suit that went under the armor. Kolyat was sitting on his bed, elbows on his knees and hands together. He looked up at her for a second before looking back down. He cleared his throat.

“So… you and my dad huh?” He asked. Dawn swallowed and looked away from him.

“Uh… and Garrus.” Kolyat looked up.

“…huh… I never really saw you as someone who’d be in a polygamy relationship.” He said before standing up. “Well… I’m uh…” He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. “I’m happy for you.”

“Does it bother you?” Dawn asked with a slight frown.

“Hey, as long as you’re happy.” He said patting the side of her shoulder with a small smirk. “Uh- just don’t expect me to think of you as anything more than a sister.” Dawn rolled her eyes with a chuckle.

“Don’t worry; I wouldn’t make you call me mommy.” Kolyat cringed and shook his head.

“Don’t- don’t do that.” He said. “Too weird.” Dawn laughed making him smirk.

“Fine.” She put her arms around him in a hug. “Then you’ll just be my big brother.” Kolyat chuckled and hugged her back.

“Alright.” He said with a nod. He pulled back to look at her with a smirk. “So, _sis_ ,” He said making Dawn giggle. “You have any single friends?” Dawn rolled her eyes.

“I only know two Drell and they’re both male and one’s mine.” Kolyat chuckled slightly.

“I am into humans too, ya know.” He said quietly.

“Why didn’t you tell me that sooner?” Dawn teased with a wink. Kolyat burst out laughing making Dawn laugh too.

“Oh that’s way too weird.” Kolyat said shaking his head as they broke the hug.

“Hey you’re the one who kissed me.”

“Wha-“ Kolyat stopped laughing and looked embarrassed. “That- that wasn’t- I was trying to help yo-“ Kolyat stopped as Dawn was quietly giggling. He rolled his eyes.

“You’re so cute when you’re flustered.”

“I wasn’t flustered.” Kolyat said shaking his head.

“Yeah-huh.” Dawn said with a smirk.

“Nuh-uh.”

“Yeah-huh.”

“Nuh-uh.”

“Yeah-huh!”

“Nuh-whoa!” Dawn laughed as she tackled Kolyat onto his bed before rolling on to lie next to him. “The heck was that?” Kolyat laughed.

“I dunno.” Dawn said with a smile. Kolyat chuckled. The chuckle slowly faded as did him smile when he noticed the look on Dawn’s face.

“Are you nervous?” He asked quietly. She glanced at him.

“I… I’m terrified.” She said her voice coming out as a half whisper. Kolyat turned onto his side to face her.

“I’m sure… most of us will be fine. Shepard can do it.”

“You don’t know that.” Dawn said. She swallowed. She knew how everything went but there was still the possibility of some of the crew not making it back. So far everything had been done according to her gameplay, as far as she could tell, with the major plot points. She didn’t know what choices Shepard made that she hadn’t heard; He could’ve sided with one crew member over another and lost someone’s ‘loyalty’. She could lose a friend today.

“No, you’re right I don’t… but Shepard will do his best, as will everyone else.” Kolyat reached over and stroked Dawn’s head comfortingly. “We still have a few hours before we really have to worry. We should enjoy them.” Dawn smiled at him. “My dad should be in his room.” Dawn nodded and got up. She climbed over Kolyat and left the room. Kolyat remained on his bed before letting out a sigh and sitting up again.

 

Dawn walked into life support and Thane stood from his chair as she walked over.

“Siha.” He said before pulling her into an embrace. She put her arms around his neck and pulled herself close against him. He pulled back slightly and gave her a chaste kiss making Dawn smile.

“I’m scared.” Dawn said after a moment, her smile dropping. Thane pulled her close and stroked the back of her head. Dawn gripped onto him tightly.

“Don’t worry.” He said softly into her ear. “We’ll make it back, and if we don’t,” He pulled back to look at her. “We’ll meet again across the sea.” Dawn started to tear up and put her head against Thane’s chest.

“Do you have any idea how romantic that is?” Dawn asked. Thane chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

 

An hour later Dawn walked down to the main batteries. The doors opened but Garrus didn’t look back to see who it was. Dawn walked around to look at him as the doors closed.

“Garrus?” He looked over at her.

“Dawn.” He smiled and chuckled. “So… how are you feeling?”

“A little sore.” She joked.

“A little?” He asked with a smirk making her blush. “I’m teasing.” Dawn sat on the box near the corner.

“So… about an hour before the mission,” Dawn said making Garrus nod.

“Mhm.” He hummed.

“What do you want to do?” Dawn asked. Garrus chuckled.

“I think the better question is ‘who’.” He said walking over. Dawn blinked as Garrus picked her up and sat on the box she was on before putting her in his lap.

“Really- n-now?”

“I don’t see a better time coming up after the next hour.” He said stroking her hair. “Besides… Thane had you before I did.” Dawn blushed.

“H-how did you-?”

“I could smell it on you.” He said. “Even though you avoided me after, the scent travels.” Dawn frowned and looked down.

“I’m sorry.” Garrus lifted her chin.

“Don’t be.” Garrus caressed her face gently. “You can make it up to me now. Uh- that is if you want to.” He added quickly. “I wouldn’t force you-“ Dawn cut him off by kissing him. He blinked. “Should I take that as a yes?”

“Yes.” Dawn said with a smile making Garrus smirk.

 

 

“Approaching Omega 4 relay. Everyone stand by.” Joker said

“Let’s make it happen.” Shepard said from beside him.

“Reaper IFF activated. Signal acknowledged.” Joker said.

“Commander? The drive core just lit up like a Christmas tree.” Jacob said over the comm.

“Drive core electrical charge at critical levels.” EDI said.

“Rerouting!” Joker said. The Normandy flew into the Omega 4 relay and accelerated.

“Brace for deceleration.” EDI said. Suddenly the Normandy decelerated and was in the middle of a debris field.

“Oh shit!” Joker said as he started pressing buttons. He skillfully navigated the Normandy out of the debris and into open space. Joker let out a breath of relief. “Too close.” The Normandy flew towards a giant Collector ship. “These must be all the ships that tried to make it through the Omega 4 relay. Some look… ancient.”

“I have detected an energy signature near the edge of the accretion disk.” EDI said.

“Has to be the Collector base.” Shepard said. “Take us in for a closer look. Nice and easy.” As the ship flew closer to the Collector base a few drones detected them and started flying towards them.

“Careful, Jeff. We have company.” EDI said. The drones charged up and fired red lasers at the Normandy.

“Taking evasive maneuvers.” Joker said as he dodged the attacks. “Now they’re just pissing me off!” Joker hit a few buttons and fired back at the drones. “EDI – take these bastards out!” A drone fired at the top of the Normandy.

“As long as the new plating holds.” Miranda said.

“They want another round?” Joker asked. “Come on, girl, let’s give it to them.” Joker navigated the Normandy, taking a few hits but not enough for serious damage.

“Alert. Hull breach on the engineering deck.” EDI said.

“It’s in the cargo hold!” Joker said.

“I’ll take a team and deal with the intruder.” Shepard said. “You get the rest of them off our tail.”

“Aye, aye, Commander.” Shepard walked down the short path from the bridge.

“Dawn.” He said seeing her jogging over, in her armor.

“Yes, Commander?”

“Come with me.”

“Yes sir.” The two went down and met up with Tali before going down the fifth level.

 

The three got off the elevator, with their weapons drawn, as an Oculus broke its way inside via its laser.

“We’ll need heavy weapons to take this thing down!” Tali shouted as it opened up and shot a laser at the trio who dived into cover.

“Maybe, maybe not.” Dawn said rolling over to the left and shooting at the Oculus while it shot in another direction. It broke back out through the right wall them back into through the left. While it started to charge the laser the three concentrated fire on the center. After a short while the Oculus left.

“We’re sitting ducks out here.” Joker said over the comm. “I have to try to lose them in the debris field!”

 

The Normandy flew into the debris field and some of the drones blew up on impact.

“Our kinetic barriers are not designed to survive impact with debris that size, Jeff.” EDI said.

“Then I guess it’s a good thing we upgraded. We’re going in!” Joker said before going deeper into the field. The whole ship shook and the trio in the cargo hold fell against the closest thing to them. The ship scraped against a large piece of metal. “Come on, find some room!”

“Kinetic barriers at 40 percent.” EDI said.

“Rerouting non-critical power! This is gonna hurt!” The Normandy flew up through more debris. “Damage report.”

“Kinetic barriers steady at 30 percent. No significant damage.” EDI replied.

“Take the helm, EDI. Keep it slow. See if we can avoid any more attention.”

“I have detected an enemy heading for the cargo hold.” EDI said.

“That thing again? This one’s up to Shepard.”

 

The Oculus broke back into the cargo hold and the trio took cover behind some big fans as it fired.

“This thing is annoying.” Dawn said through gritted teeth as she reloaded her gun.

“If they weren’t they wouldn’t be doing their job.” Tali said tossing a thermal clip to Shepard. They three came out of cover as it charged up again and managed to take it out. They got back behind cover as it exploded. “I think it’s going to stay dead this time.” Tali said.

“Better get back up here, Commander.” Joker said.

“We’re about to clear the debris field.” Miranda said. Shepard motioned for the trio to get to the elevator.

 

The Normandy flew out of the debris field and the Collector base came back into view.

“There it is – the Collector base.” Miranda said as Shepard and Dawn came to the bridge.

“See if you can find a place to land without drawing attention.” Shepard said.

“Too late.” Joker said. “Looks like they’re sending out an old friend to greet us.” From the Collector base the Collector ship, that had been popping up everywhere, came out. It fired at the Normandy but the Normandy swerved out of the line of fire.

“Time to show our new teeth.” Shepard said. “Fire the main gun.” From the bottom of the Normandy two guns came out and fired a large blast at the Collector ship.

“How do you like that, you sons of bitches?!” Joker shouted while Dawn laughed.

“That’s fucking awesome.” She said.

“Get in close and finish them off.” Shepard said.

“Everybody hold on – gonna be a wild ride.” Joker said. The Collector ship fired back making Joker have to fly out of the way before he accelerated and go closer to the ship. “Give ‘em hell, girl!” Joker said slamming his fist down on a button. The Normandy’s guns fired again and the Collector ship blew up.

“Look out!” Miranda shouted. The Normandy was too close to the ship as it exploded and a blast it causing the ship to lurch violently making everyone almost fall over.

“Mass effect field generators are offline! EDI – give me something!” Joker shouted.

“Generators unresponsive. All hands brace for impact.” EDI said.

 

The Normandy flew towards the Collector base and crash landed, sliding across causing everyone to fall over and Joker to almost fall out of his seat. The Normandy came to an abrupt stop and everyone got up.

“Joker? You okay?” Shepard asked. Joker grunted in pain sitting up.

“Ungh… think I broke a rib, or all of them.” He said in agony. Shepard walked up behind him as Dawn helped Miranda up.

“Multiple core systems overloaded during the crash.” EDI said. “Restoring operation will take time.”

“We all knew this was likely a one-way trip.” Miranda said crossing her arms.

“I’ll do whatever it takes to stop the Collectors, but I plan to live to tell about it.” Shepard said. Joker looked up at him.

“I’m glad _you’re_ in charge. What’s next?” Joker asked.

“How long until the Collectors find this landing zone?” Shepard asked.

“I do not detect an internal security network. It is possible the Collectors did not expect anyone to reach the base.” EDI said.

“Cocky bastards.” Dawn muttered.

“If we’re lucky, their external sensors were hit like we were. They might not know we’re alive.” Joker said.

 

Everyone was in the briefing room. A few people were checking their guns while others stood around. Dawn leaned against the table next to Kolyat. When Shepard entered the room they stood up. Shepard walked around to the back of the room to address everyone.

“This isn’t how we planned this mission, but this is where we’re at.” Shepard said. “We can’t worry about whether the Normandy can get us home. We came to stop the Collectors, and that means coming up with a plan to take out this station.” Shepard said leaning his hands on the table. “EDI, bring up your scans.” A digital version of the Collector base came up in the center of the table.

“You should be able to overload their critical systems if you get to the main control center here.” EDI said. A green line pointed to the control center on the hologram. Jacob brought up his omni tool.

“That means going through the heart of the station. Right past this massive energy signature.” The hologram changed slightly.

“That’s the central chamber.” Shepard said. “If our crew or any of the colonists are still alive, the Collectors are probably holding them in there.”

“Looks like there are two main routes. Might be a good idea to split up to keep the Collectors off balance.” Jacob said as two lines showed the two different routes. “Then regroup in the central chamber.”

“No good.” Miranda said. “Both routes are blocked. See these doors?” Miranda pointed. “The only way past is to get someone to open them from the other side.”

“A few well-placed explosives should clear a path.” Shepard said.

“There’s insufficient ordnance on board to create an explosion capable of damaging the interior walls.” EDI said.

“If we can’t blast our way through, then we’ll use stealth.” Shepard said. Someone could sneak in through this ventilation shaft here.” Shepard said leaning on his arm on the table.

“Practically a suicide mission. I volunteer.” Jacob said.

“I appreciate the thought, Jacob,” Miranda said. “But you couldn’t shut down the security systems in time. We need to send a tech expert.” The two looked at Shepard.

“It’s your call, Commander. Who do we send into the shaft?” Jacob asked. Shepard looked at Tali, Legion then Dawn. Dawn swallowed and noticed Thane and Garrus shift uncomfortably. Shepard put his head down to think for a moment before raising it.

“Legion – you can hack through anything. I’m sending you into the shaft.” Shepard said looking at the geth.

“Acknowledged.” Legion said.

“The rest of us will break into two teams and fight down each passage. That should draw the Collectors attention away from what you’re doing.”

“I’ll lead the second fire team, Shepard.” Miranda said stepping to stand next to Shepard. “We’ll meet up with you on the other side of the doors.”

“Not so fast, Cheerleader.” Jack said standing up from her position of leaning on the table. “Nobody wants to take orders from you.”

“This isn’t a popularity contest! Lives are at stake. Shepard – you need someone who can command loyalty through experience.” Miranda said. Shepard nodded and looked around the room briefly.

“Garrus – you’re in charge of the second team.” Shepard said. Garrus nodded.

“Well, at least he knows what he’s doing.” Miranda said moving back to her place beside Jacob.

“Once we’re in, they’re going to throw everything they have at us. If we’re weak, if we’re slow, if we hesitate, we’ll die.” Shepard said. “The Collectors attacked our ship. They took our crew, our friends. They think we’re helpless. They’re wrong! They started a war, but we’re not here to finish it. We’re here to make them regret – to show them and everyone else what happens when you go too far.” Jacob cracked his knuckles and Jack flexed a fist while she glowed with her biotics. “No more running, and no more waiting. Let’s hit them where they live.” Shepard said pointing. Everyone started to leave. “Dawn.” Dawn stopped and looked back while raising her eyebrows. “Kolyat.” The young Drell’s brow rose as well as he stopped and turned. “You’re with me.” The two nodded. Dawn quickly caught up with Thane and Garrus who looked back at her.

“You both better stay alive.” She said with a small frown. They smiled.

“Where’s your confidence in us?” Garrus asked. Thane gave Dawn a quick peck on the cheek and Garrus ruffled her hair. She smiled at them.

“When this is over the three of us are going for drinks.”

“Deal.” Garrus said.

“Until then.” Thane said.


	46. Oh -bleep- No!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect, its characters or plots. I own my OC and anything original in this.
> 
> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)

Shepard jumped down from the Normandy followed by Dawn, who now had her helmet on, and Kolyat, then Legion and Garrus then everyone else. The trio took out their weapons and approached their entrance while the other team went the other way.

 

“We are in position.” Legion said. “Exterior temperature slightly elevated. No obstructions detected.”

“Second team – are you in position?” Shepard asked as the trio moved forward.

“In position.” Garrus said. “Meet you on the other side of those doors.” The trio walked through a hall until they came to a more open section where Collectors were.

“Watch out, reinforcements coming in.” Dawn said before moving forward and getting behind cover. Kolyat and Shepard went behind cover before moving up to where Dawn was. They took out the Collectors before moving forward.

“Garrus here. We’re taking heavy fire, but we’re moving forward.” Garrus said over the radio as more Collectors popped up. The trio took them out before jogging ahead. They reached an area where they saw Legion in the vent shaft.

“Pathing failure. There is an obstruction in the tunnel.” Legion said. Dawn ran ahead to the control below him and opened the valve. “Obstruction removed. Proceeding.”

“I’ll take care of any valves.” Dawn said as the three jogged on. They turned the corner and there were more Collectors.

“The path is blocked again. You must locate another valve.” Legion said.

“On it!” Dawn said vaulting over her cover before running to the next valve control. They three started running along-side the tube.

“Above us!” Kolyat said as Collectors flew down and landed.

“It’s not fair they can fucking fly.” Dawn said before shooting one in the head.

“Garrus here. We’re making good process. Meet you at the rendezvous.” They trio took out the Collectors and Dawn ran ahead and opened the next valve as Legion got to it.

“Path is clear, moving on.” Legion said. They continued on and Dawn opened the fourth valve.

“We’re in position. Just waiting for the doors to open.” Garrus said.

“Damn they’re fast.” Dawn said.

“Well they do have 12 more people than we do.” Kolyat said. They rounded another corner and shot at the collectors. “More flyers!” They three got behind cover and started to return fire.

“The path is blocked again. You must locate another valve.” Legion said.

“Dawn, get to that valve, we’ll cover you.” Shepard shouted.

“Got it!” Dawn vaulted over her cover and sprinted to the valve. She had to vault over a few thing and ended up jumping and rolling onto the platform, where the valve was, to avoid fire.

“Temperature rising to dangerous levels.” Legion said.

“Almost there!” Dawn called as she ran up to the console.

“Obstruction removed. Proceeding.” Legion said. Dawn ran ahead to find the next valve as Shepard and Kolyat took out the rest of the Collectors.

“Dawn!” Shepard called as she went out of sight. “Damn it.”

 

The next valve wasn’t that far from the last one; it was just around the corner down a small ramp. Dawn ran up to it and opened it.

“Obstruction removed. Proceeding down the tube.” Legion said. Dawn went to run around a corner but there were Collectors. She quickly ran back behind cover before leaning out to shoot at them. She took them out and went to climb up to the next area went a Collector fired one of the laser guns at her. She fell back and got behind cover as Shepard and Kolyat rounded the corner.

“Wait for us next time.” Shepard said.

“I’m getting the valves, like you said.” Dawn panted. They leaned out from behind cover to shoot the Collectors before climbing up and moving to new cover. Dawn rolled behind cover closer to one of the valve consoles. Shepard followed right behind her.

“Don’t go on ahead without us. That’s an order.” Shepard said.

“..Yes Commander.” Dawn said before activating the valve.

“Proceeding. Anticipate we are nearing the end.” Legion said.

“Get to that last valve, we’ll cover you.” Dawn went to move but Shepard grabbed her arm making her look back.

“I won’t go on ahead!” Dawn said. Shepard let her go and she moved from cover before running to the console. Shepard and Kolyat ran behind her shooting at the Collectors. Dawn hit the button and Shepard ran to the door while she took over shooting with Kolyat.

“Come in!” Shepard said into his radio.

 

Garrus and his team made it through the first door and legion started to close it.

“Look out. Seeker swarms!” Garrus shouted.

“We’re in position.” Shepard said. “We need this door open now!” Garrus ran up to Legion and pushed him towards the other door.

“Go, we’ll cover you!”

“The door has malfunctioned. Path blocked.” Legion said.

“Fuck.” Dawn muttered.

“Complete.” Suddenly the doors opened and Kolyat grabbed Dawn’s arm and pulled her towards it before running through. She and Shepard walked backwards and shot at the Collectors.

“Here they come!” Shepard shouted. The other door was closed. “Fall back!” Everyone moved to shoot from the door Shepard and the others came through.

“Suppressing fire! Don’t let anyone through that door!” Garrus shouted. The door slowly closed.

“Nice work Legion.” Shepard said. “I knew I could count on you.” Shepard bent over with his hands on his knees. He stood up.

“Shepard. You need to see this.” Miranda said. He turned around to face her. Everyone looked around and saw all the Collector pods and large tubes. They walked over to a pod with a woman in it. “Looks like one of the missing colonists.” She looked to be sleeping or dead. Shepard walked up and put his hand on the glass. The woman moved her head.

“There’s more. Over here.” Thane said. Everyone looked over and saw Kelly Chambers and the cook. They heard a hissing noise and looked back at the woman. She woke up and looked around.

“My god! She’s still alive!” Shepard said. She started to hit the glass to try and get out as she seemed to be turning red and liquefying. They could hear her muffled screams as Shepard looked for a way to open the pod. Her screaming got louder as blood hit the glass and she seemed to be melting like the wicked witch of the west. “Get them out of there!” Shepard shouted pointing at the crew members in the pods. “Hurry!” Everyone hurried to get everyone out before it was too late. Shepard caught Dr. Chakwas as she fell out of her pod. “Dr. Chakwas. Are you okay?” Kelly stood up shakily with the help of Dawn and Miranda. Dr. Chakwas looked up at Shepard.

“Shepard? You… you came for us.” She said. Shepard helped her up.

“No one gets left behind.”

“Thank god you got here in time.” Kelly said. “A few more seconds and … I don’t even want to think about it.”

“The colonists were… processed.” Chakwas said. “Those swarms of little robots, they – melted their bodies into gray liquid and pumped it through these tubes.” Shepard looked up at the tubes.

“Why are they doing this?” He asked. “What are they doing with our genetic material?”

“I don’t know. I’m just glad you got here before it happened to us.”

“So are we.” Miranda said. “But we still have a job to do. We’ve done well so far. Let’s hope we can finish the job.”

“Joker? Can you get a fix on our position?” Shepard asked.

“Roger that, Commander. All those tubes lead to the main control room right above you.” Joker said. “The route is blocked by a security door but there’s another chamber that runs parallel to the one you’re in.”

“I cannot recommend that.” EDI said. “Thermal emissions suggest that the chamber is overrun with seeker swarms. Mordin’s countermeasure cannot protect you against so many at once.”

“What about biotics? Could we create a biotic field to keep them from getting near us?” Shepard asked.

“Yes…” Samara said. “I think it may be possible. I wouldn’t be able to protect everyone, but we might be able to get a small team through if they stayed close.”

“I could do it too.” Miranda said. “In theory any biotic could handle it. Shepard, who do you want to maintain the field?”

“Uh, might I suggest _not_ picking me?” Dawn said. “I’m kind of still in training.” Shepard nodded.

“Samara and I will take a small team through the seeker swarms.” Shepard said. “The rest of you will provide a diversion by going through the main passage. We’ll open the security doors from the other side and meet you there.”

“Who should lead the diversion team?” Miranda asked.

“I’ll keep the defenders busy.” Garrus said. “You slip around the back.” Shepard nodded.

“What about me and the rest of the crew, Shepard?” Chakwas asked. “We’re in no shape to fight.”

“Commander?” Joker said over the comm. “We have enough systems back online to do a pick up, but we’d need to land back from your position.”

“We can’t afford to go back Shepard. Not now.” Miranda said.

“You’ll never make it without help.” Shepard said. “I’ll send someone with you.” He scanned the group quickly. “Mordin?” Mordin nodded and brought up his omni tool.

“Joker, need location of landing zone. Will meet you there.” He said.

“Dawn and Kolyat, you’re with me again. We’ve all got our assignments. Let’s move out.”

 

Samara held her arm up and created a shield from the seeker swarms.

“Moving out. Try to stay close, Commander.” She said as the four moved forward.

“I really hate these things.” Dawn said looking up at the seeker swarms. Kolyat nodded with a grimace.

“Garrus here.” Garrus said over the radio, there was some static but it was clear enough to understand. “Team is in position and waiting for your orders, Shepard.”

“Damn. The swarms are interfering with radio contact.” Shepard said. The four continued slowly through the room.

“Incoming!” Samara called seeing the flying Collectors fly past to another section. Samara got behind cover. “I can’t fight back from this position. Tell me when you’re ready to move.” The other three got behind cover and took out the Collectors. “All clear. Let me know when you’re ready to move up, Commander.”

“Let’s go.” The four started walking again. Samara now had two hands up for the shield.

“Hostile engaged!” Garrus said over the radio. A platform was moving down and away from the group.

“Hostiles, dead ahead!” Samara called. Hulks climbed up from below. Both Dawn and Kolyat visibly cringed before they started shooting. There were only a few. Samara moved forward as more Collectors flew ahead. “Hostile fire! Taking cover – let me know when you’re ready to move.” Samara said running to stand behind cover. The three also got down behind cover and took out the Collectors.

“Kay!” Dawn called. Kolyat tossed a thermal clip her way. “Thanks!”

“No problem.” Kolyat said shooting a Collector in the head. Dawn took out her sniper rifle and took out some of the Collectors that were further in the back.

“All clear.” Samara said. “Let me know when you’re ready to move.” Shepard did a quick scan of the area before motioning for Samara to walk. She was holding both hands up. They came across more Collectors. “Could be a real fire fight. I’ll hold this position until you’re ready to move out.”

“Fucking husks.” Dawn whined. “And a fucking Scion, great.”

“I know how much you love those.” Kolyat said as he shot at it. “At least there’s only one.”

“You shut up… don’t jinx us.” Dawn said shooting at the husks. The Scion hit a blast at her making her grunt.

“Shields are down.” She called getting behind cover. The trio concentrated fire power at the Scion until it went down.

“You alright?” Shepard asked looking at Dawn while motioning for Samara to walk.

“I’ll be fine.” Dawn said.

“More husks.” Shepard called before taking them out.

“If you’re going to take them all out don’t call it.” Kolyat said.

“He likes watching you jump.” Dawn said to Kolyat making him roll his eyes. Samara was walking slower. “Are you alright?”

“I will hold on… as long… as I can.” She said.

“We should hurry.” Kolyat said.

“I can see the entrance. Need to… get there… soon.” Dawn put her larger gun away, got out her pistol and raised an arm.

“What are you doing?” Kolyat asked. Dawn’s hand glowed blue and purple.

“Helping.” Dawn said as she and Samara started jogging to the entrance. Husks and Collectors started to show up and Dawn took shots when she could.

“Hold on; we’re almost there.” Shepard said.

“Downhill should be easy.” Dawn said.

“We gotta hurry!” Kolyat called as Samara and Dawn climbed over before walking down.

“Alright, let’s move!” Shepard and Kolyat ran to the end of the shield and turned to fire. “They’re pushing. Keep it up!”

“Hurry Shepard!” Samara said. They got to the door and Shepard hit it open. Samara turned around and sent out a large wave of the biotic shield. Shepard took a few more shots as they went through the door before it closed.

“- do you copy? Come on, Shepard. Where are you?” Garrus said over the radio.

“I copy.” Shepard said. “What’s your position?”

“We’re pinned down at the door. Taking heavy fire.”

“We’re coming just hold on!” Shepard said as the four ran to the door. “Get this door open!” Samara ran to the console and opened the door. “Come on!” The other group came in and the four started shooting with them. “Seal the door!” Shepard shouted once he saw everyone was on the other side. The door closed but not before a few shots hit Dawn’s helmet. The glass cracked and she fell over. “Dawn!” Shepard rushed over to her. Garrus and Thane both froze before they bolted over to her. Shepard crouched next to her as she sat up.

“Calm down! I’m fine!” She said holding up her hands. She took off her helmet and threw it to the side. “That’s useless now though. Broken; can’t see a thing.” Shepard helped her up and Thane and Garrus both let out silent sighs of relief. “I’m fine.” She said to them.

“Joker? Are you at the rendezvous point?” Shepard asked.

“I’m here Commander. Chakwas and the rest of the crew just showed up.”

“Mordin’s group just arrived, Shepard.” EDI said. “No casualties.”

“Excellent.” Miranda said. “Now let’s make it count. EDI, what’s our next step?”

“There should be some nearby platforms that will take you to the main control console. From there you can overload the system and destroy the base.”

“Commander?” Joker said. “You got a problem. Hostiles massing just outside the door. Won’t be long until they bust through.” Shepard climbed up onto the platform to address the group.

“We need to finish this before they get through.” Shepard said.

“Pick a team to go with you, and leave the others here to defend this position. That should buy you some time.” Miranda said.

“Tali and Dawn.” The two climbed up to stand with him.

“I’m ready, Commander.” Tali said.

“Same here.” Dawn said.

“Anything to say before we do this?” Miranda asked.

“The Collectors blindside their targets. Hit and run. As powerful as they are, they’re cowards. They’ve never had to stand and fight the best of us. That’s you.” Shepard said. “I don’t know if they can feel fear, but we’re damned sure going to give them the opportunity. Hit them hard. One way or another, it ends here!”

“We’ll do our best. Good luck, Shepard.” Miranda said. The platform broke away and started to move. Dawn looked back at Thane and Garrus and swallowed.

 

The trio took out their guns as another platform moved to connect with theirs.

“Hostiles incoming!” Tali shouted. The platform connected to the one the trio was on. They took out the collectors before moving to the platform as another approached. This continued on for a few minutes until the trio made their way to the last platform. Shepard activated the console on it and it started to move.

“This is it. All the tubes lead to this spot.” Shepard said. “EDI. What can you tell us? What are they doing?”

“The tubes are feeding into some kind of super-structure. It is emitting both organic and non-organic energy signatures.” EDI said. “Given these readings, it must be massive. Shepard. If my calculations are correct, the super-structure… is a Reaper.” The trio stared up.

“Not just any Reaper.” Shepard said. “A human Reaper.”

“Precisely.” Dawn gulped as they three stared at the giant Reaper. It was completed from the waste up. The platform connected to a group of others and tube things, containing an orange-ish liquid, opened. “It appears the Collectors have processed tens of thousands of humans. Significantly more will be required to complete the Reaper.”

“I think I’m going to be sick.” Dawn whispered.

“They’re building it to look like a human. Why?”

“Cause that’s what it’s made out of.” Dawn said.

“That is correct.” EDI said. “It appears a Reapers shape is based upon the species used to create it.”

“Reapers are machines – why do they need humans at all?” Shepard asked.

“Incorrect.” EDI said. “Reapers are sapient constructs. A hybrid of organic and inorganic material. The exact construction methods are unclear but it seems probably that the Reapers absorb the essence of a species; utilizing it in their reproduction process.”

“What do the Collectors gain by turning humans into this…Reaper shell?” Shepard asked.

“They may be facilitating the Reaper equivalent of reproduction. Or it may serve another purpose. I do not have all the data to speculate further.” EDI said. “However, it is clear that the Collectors are merely pawns. The technology and ability needed to create this Reaper is not their own. It is likely that different species construct each Reaper. In this case, the Collectors provide the labor.”

“It’s too big for our guns.” Shepard said. “EDI, find me a way to blow this thing to hell.”

“The large tubes injecting the fluid are a weak structural link.” EDI said. “Destroying them should cause the supports to collapse and the Reaper to fall.”

“Give us a minute, EDI. We’ve got to take care of some old friends first.” Shepard said as Collectors showed up on platforms.

“Don’t they know when they’re beat?” Dawn asked taking out a few before getting behind cover. Shepard laughed slightly. Dawn sent a biotic blast at a few causing them as Shepard and Tali fired at one of the four tubes. They broke it causing the remaining for to close. Another platform connected itself to the rest. Dawn let out a yell as she sent another blast towards them. They trio took them out before shooting at the now exposed tubes. Another broke and they remaining two covered. Yet another platform connected to the group. The trio easily took out the Collectors before taking out another tube then repeating the process.

 

The last tube broke and the Reaper began to fall. It fell forward before it’s arms fell and it fell below.

“Shepard to ground team! Status report!”

“Jack here. I’m tagging them as they come, but feel free to call for an exit _anytime_!”

“Head to the Normandy. Joker – prep the engines. I’m about to overload this place and blow it sky high.” Shepard said.

“Roger that, Commander.” Joker said. Shepard pulled up a large console from the platform. “Uh, Commander? Incoming signal from the Illusive man. EDI’s patching it through.” Tali brought up her omni tool and projected the Illusive Man.

“Shepard. You’ve done the impossible.” He said.

“I’m not finished here yet.” Shepard said looking over. “This base is ten minutes from extinction.” Shepard continued pressing buttons.

“Wait. I have a better option.” Dawn frowned at the hologram. “I’m looking at the schematics EDI uploaded. A timed radiation pulse would kill the remaining Collectors, but leave the machinery and technology intact. This is our chance Shepard. They were building a Reaper. That knowledge – that framework – could save us.”

“I came here to destroy it. But if you have another idea, I’m listening.” Shepard said standing up and walking to the hologram.

“We’ve won a single victory. But we’re still at war. This base will give us the technology we need to fight the Reapers.”

“Maybe it is for the best.”

“Shepard.” Dawn said. “No matter what kind of technology we might find it’s not worth it.”

“Dawn’s right.” Shepard said.

“Shepard. You died fighting for what you believed. I brought you back so you could keep fighting.” The Illusive man said. “Some would say what we did to you was going too far but look what you’ve accomplished. I didn’t discard you because I knew your value. Don’t be so quick to discard this facility. Think of the potential.”

“We’ll fight and win without it.” Shepard said turning back to the console. “I won’t let fear compromise who I am.”

“Shepard! Think about what’s at stake. About everything Cerberus has done for you! You-“ Tali turned off her omni tool.

“Ugh thank you.” Dawn said. Tali smiled from behind her helmet.

 

Shepard worked on the console. Tali handed him a disk like object. He finished up and pushed the console back down.

“Let’s move. We’ve got ten minutes before the reactor overloads and blows this while station apart.” The console locked into the platform and the whole place shook.

“That doesn’t sound good.” Dawn said as the three tried to keep their balance. The human Reaper climbed up and looked down at the three with bright orange eyes. “Oh fuck no!”


	47. Mission Accomplished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect, its characters or plots. I own my OC and anything original in this.
> 
> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)

“How the fuck-?!” Dawn shouted as the three got behind cover as the human Reaper charged up a laser in its mouth. “Human’s don’t fucking shoot lasers!!” Dawn screamed as it shot above their heads. It moved down and let out a mechanical yell before climbing down. It climbed back up a moment later.

“Aim for the chest piece!” Shepard shouted as the Reaper moved up so it was visible.

“The eyes are also weak points!” Dawn called.

“That’s even better.” Shepard said. Collectors started to show up.

“Oh come on! We do not need this right now!” Dawn said before throwing a biotic blast at them. The Reaper suddenly sent out a blast that took down everyone’s shields. The three kept behind cover as best they could until their shields came back up. The human Reaper started to break the platforms closest to it forcing the trio back. The three ran to jump to the next one as the Reaper’s hand came crashing down. Dawn quickly pushed against Shepard’s back to get him onto the other platform as the floor collapsed. Dawn jumped forward and was hanging off the side. Shepard and Tali shot at Collectors.

“Dawn!” Shepard shouted as she struggled to get up. Dawn swung her leg up to get herself up and rolled away from the edge. She grabbed her gun and quickly got up. The reaper yelled mechanically again before climbing down and coming up to the left. The Reaper climbed down again before breaking another platform on the other side.

“Damn it.” Dawn took out her sniper rifle and ran to the back. She aimed for the eyes while Shepard and Tali were behind cover taking out Collectors. The human Reaper sent out a pulse again which knocked out the three’s shields. Dawn ducked down and reloaded her rifle. Shepard and Tali took out the Collectors before focusing on the human Reaper’s eyes. The Reaper’s eyes seemed to have flames coming from them and it reached out as it began to fall knocking down platforms. Dawn let out a yelp as the platform she was on started to fall and she started to slide.

“Shepard!” She screamed. He jumped and slid down on his chest with his hand outstretched to her. They grabbed wrists for a brief second before their hands slipped. Dawn screamed as she went over the edge. Shepard caught her hand last second and pulled her up and onto the platform as the reaper exploded. They started rolling the other way as the platforms were pushed by the blast. The platform they were on fell and another crashed into it.

 

Shepard got up pushing some ruble off himself. He got up and saw Dawn lying on the ground to the right, her arm hanging off the edge. He quickly rolled her over and she blinked up at him with wide eyes. He pulled her up and went to check on Tali who had a piece of rumble on her. Tali raised her arm up and reached out to Shepard as he moved the piece of ruble. He threw it off the side and helped Tali sit up but her head lolled back and her chest was still. Dawn stared at Tali’s body as Shepard stood.

“Do you copy? Commander? Come on, Shepard, don’t leave me hanging.” Joker said. “Do you copy?”

“I’m here, Joker. Did the ground team make it?”

“All survivors on board.” Joker said. “We’re just waiting on you.” A large swarm of the seeker swarms were suddenly there and Shepard had to grab Dawn’s arm to get her to move. She looked back at Tali’s body one last time before running with Shepard. Shepard shot at them a few times but decided running would be better. The Normandy rose up, up ahead, the airlock doors opened and Joker started shooting with a rifle at the Collectors behind Shepard and Dawn. Debris fell and hit some of the platforms in front of the Normandy. Dawn jumped into the air lock and took out her gun to help Joker. More debris fell and knocked the platforms down causing there to be a large gap between Shepard and The Normandy. Shepard ran and jumped. He landed half in and Dawn quickly helped him inside. The airlock doors closed and the Normandy started pulling away. Joker quickly limbed back to his chair followed by Shepard and Dawn.

“Detonation in ten, nine, eight –“ EDI counted down.

“Yeah, I get the gist of it, EDI! Hold on!” Joker said getting into his chair.

 

The Normandy flew out of the Collector base and away as it started to explode. The Normandy accelerated out just as the blast caught up.

 

Dawn let herself fall against a wall and slide down. Shepard looked at her as she panted and closed her eyes. Shepard left to go to the briefing/meeting room to talk with the Illusive man. Joker patched the call through before he looked back at Dawn as she opened her eyes.

“You’re pretty good with a gun.” Dawn said with a forced smile. She swallowed. “Tali…” She looked away and looked down. Joker looked down.

“We all knew the risks.” Joker said quietly.

“I…I know.” Dawn said. She slowly got up.

“Joker, lose this channel.” Shepard said over the comm. Joker pressed a few buttons before getting up.

“Where are you going?” Dawn asked.

“Everyone’s down in the cargo hold.” Joker said. Dawn nodded.

 

Shepard, out of his armor, stood over an empty coffin meant to represent Tali. He put a hand on it before walking away. He looked over where everyone else was gathered. Jack looked over at him then soon everyone else did. Jack nodded at him. Joker stood and walked over and handed Shepard a data pad with Reaper info on it. Shepard nodded at him and looked out the hole in the side of the ship. There was a mass effect field keep the air and other things from flying out.

 

Thane approached Dawn and hugged her tightly. She hugged back and closed her eyes.

“I’m glad you’re safe, Siha.” He breathed. Garrus walked over and smile at Dawn.

“I’m happy… most of us survived.” She looked over at the empty coffin. She pulled away from Thane. “I… I’m going to get out of this.” She gestured to her armor before quickly walking away to the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a little note about the Human Reaper Boss Battle: I didn’t know that the eyes were also a weak point on it. It took me for fucking ever to kill the thing because I was only hitting the chest circle which was rarely in sight.


	48. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect, its characters or plots. I own my OC and anything original in this.
> 
> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)

Dawn was in her suit, her armor lying on the ground next to where she sat on the ground next to her bed. She heard the door open and Kolyat walked in.

“You alright?” He asked looking down at her.

“I’m fine.” She said closing her eyes briefly. “Just… tired.” She leaned her head back against Kolyat’s bed as he sat down on it. “I almost died a few times today… I watched my friend die… there were fucking husks.” She added the last one with a dead chuckle.

“They are very… creepy.” Kolyat agreed with a nod. “But you survived. Shepard Survived. My dad and Garrus survived.” Dawn looked up at Kolyat.

“You survived.” Dawn said with a smile. Kolyat smiled back. “So what happens now?” Dawn asked.

“Well, I talked to my dad before about if we survived this.”

“And?”

“We’re going to the Citadel. He’s going to retire and get an apartment and I agreed to get one close byso we could keep in touch.” Kolyat said. Dawn nodded. “What about you?” Dawn chuckled.

“I have absolutely no idea.” Dawn said shaking her head.

“You have a place on Omega right?” Kolyat asked. Dawn nodded. “So… why don’t you move to the Citadel?” He asked. “…With my dad o-or me, or neither. You could get your own place.”

“There’s still the problem of what Garrus is doing.” Dawn said.

“Why don’t you go ask him?” Dawn let out a sigh.

“I’ll go ask later.” She moved to lie on the floor. “I’m just gunna lay here for a few minutes.” Kolyat chuckled.

“You do that. I’ll be right back.” He got up and left the room. Dawn sat up and sighed.

 

Dawn took a shower and changed into a pair of jeans and a dark green tank top and pulled on a pair of black boots. She walked to the main batteries and when the doors opened Garrus turned around to face her.

“Dawn, I’m glad you’re here, I wanted to talk to you.” He said. Dawn raised an eyebrow. “I’m going home.”

“Home?”

“To Palevan.”

“Turian homeworld.” Dawn nodded. “Right.”

“Yeah.” Garrus said.

“Um, I was actually going to ask what you were going to do now that the mission is over so… that answers that question.” Garrus nodded.

“What about you?” Garrus asked.

“Um well Kolyat told me that he and Thane were going to get apartments on the Citadel.” Garrus nodded.

“So you’re going to go live with Thane?”

“Well, I don’t really know what else to do.” Dawn said with a half-hearted chuckle.

“Alright..”

“You better message me every day.” Dawn said with a small smile.

“Of course.” Garrus said with a smile. Suddenly EDI popped up.

“Miss Cole. Shepard has requested a meeting with you in the Captain’s Cabin.” EDI said.

“Um, okay, thank you EDI.” Dawn said before EDI went away. Dawn looked at Garrus. “Well, I’ll see you later then.” Garrus nodded.

“I’ll see you later.” Garrus said before Dawn left.

 

Dawn took the elevator up to Shepard’s cabin and knocked on the door. The doors opened and she stepped inside.

“Um, you wanted to see me Commander?” Dawn asked as Shepard looked over from standing by his desk.

“Yes.” He put down the data pad he was holding and turned to face her. “How would you like to officially join the Alliance Navy and continue serving on the Normandy?” Shepard asked with a smirk. Dawn’s mouth opened and she blinked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sequel is in progress but I'll start posting it on here every Friday.  
> (But I want to start posting it today so I won't post this Friday.)

**Author's Note:**

> Very short prologue but it’s the prologue sooo…  
> Okay here’s what’s NOT happening so no one asks: Dawn is not taking Shepard’s place. Ashley is dead (Cause I like Kaiden better) and this takes place before Mass Effect 2 but after 1. (Meaning Spoliers((not really though)) the Normandy has blown up and Shepard is dead and not revived yet.) And Dawn’s knowledge of the game is the same as mine, only ME2 and ME3 (I didn’t play 1 cause there’s no 1 for PS3 so I wouldn’t be able to transfer my Shepard.) 
> 
> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)


End file.
